Plus que ça !
by Delph1762
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël ! Mais tout n'est pas blanc comme neige pour cette période...Après avoir rendu visite à Jamie Bennett, notre cher Jack Frost ne s'attendait pas à être le témoin du retour de Pitch ! Pas plus qu'à devoir sauver la cible des cauchemars de l'homme en noir. Le Croque-mitaine revient, prêt à utiliser une arme que même les Gardiens ne sauraient contrer..."Elle"!...
1. Cible mouvante !

Le soleil s'était couché depuis près d'une heure. La lune semblait veiller sur la ville de Burgess. Ronde, lumineuse, et bien présente malgré les quelques nuages qui passaient de temps à autre, la cachant, paraissant jouer avec elle. Au-dessous, les habitants de la commune étaient tous rentrés chez eux, et profitaient maintenant de la chaleur de leur foyer après une journée froide. Plus personne ne traînait les rues à cette heure tardive.

Mais le silence qui régnait fut brisé par un cri. Un cri de joie, bientôt suivi par l'apparition d'une silhouette dans le ciel. Cette dernière semblait poussée en hauteur par le vent. Elle tenait un bâton dont l'un des côtés finissait en une forme de crochet. La neige commença à tomber presque aussitôt pendant que l'être volant se soulevait plus haut. La lumière de l'astre de la nuit éclaira alors son visage. Celle-ci brillait tellement à ce moment là qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle était heureuse de cette arrivée et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Et en réponse, un grand sourire apparut sur la tête de l'arrivant qui n'était autre que Jack Frost. Des cheveux argentés, des yeux d'un iris bleu clair, un sweat-shirt de la même couleur, quoi que plus foncé et couvert de part et d'autre de givre, et un pantalon marron avec le bas des jambes entouré de lacets de cuir. L'adolescent jeta un œil aux maisons situées plus bas. Dans un rire il se laissa tomber en arrière, en fermant les yeux. Qu'il adorait cette sensation !

Une fois à quelques mètres du sol, il ralentit, stagna et continua son parcours dans la rue où il était descendu. Rapidement, les flocons qu'il avait apporté avec lui recouvrèrent les toits des maisons, les rues, les arbres. Tout devenait blanc. Et la présence de la lune ne rendait que plus scintillante la neige qui s'étalait doucement.

Le garçon se posa dans le jardin d'une des habitations et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Il observa la famille qui s'y trouvait. Il reconnut immédiatement le petit Jamie Bennett, attablé à côté de sa sœur et de son père. Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent à l'intérieur, et Jack put voir de petites flammes s'approcher de l'endroit où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques secondes plus tôt le jeune garçon. Puis ces dernières disparurent, la salle fut à nouveau éclairée et maintenant un gâteau trônait devant Jamie. Avec un grand sourire, il découvrait sur celui-ci les mots « Joyeux Anniversaire Jamie ! » écrits au chocolat, et comme il l'avait fait comprendre à ses parents qu'il en voulait, des figurines avaient été disposées sur la pâtisserie, lui donnant du relief. Evidemment, ces figurines représentaient les Gardiens. Et même si les adultes ne les avaient jamais rencontrés, elles étaient plutôt ressemblantes puisqu'ils avaient pris pour modèles, les dessins de l'enfant et en avaient fait la commande chez un ami à eux.

-Hop hop ! Zoli lapin ! dit Sophie en faisant des bonds sur sa chaise.

Jack sourit à cette vue. Ainsi donc, le petit garçon continuait à croire en eux. Il resta un long moment à les observer. Il se faisait tard, et la mère coucha ses enfants en souhaitant une dernière fois un bon anniversaire à son fils. L'Esprit de l'Hiver les avait observés tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon soit seul. Mais au lieu de rester bien sagement couché dans son lit, il se leva, prit les petites statuettes et commença à jouer avec, inventant déjà un scénario où nos héros seraient en pleine bataille contre le Croque-mitaine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit sourd le fit se relever. Une boule de neige venait d'exploser sur sa fenêtre. Il sourit, courut vers elle, et l'ouvrit pour voir Jack, une autre boule de neige à la main qu'il lançait à quelques centimètres de hauteur avant de la rattraper.

-Jack ! s'écria Jamie avec un énorme sourire.

-Hey ! répondit-il lui aussi avec un sourire.

-J'étais sûr que tu viendrais !

Le jeune Gardien ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon qui rit à ce contact.

-Bataille de boule de neige ? demanda l'adolescent, un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin.

-Mais il fait nuit.

-Hmmm…Aurait-on peur du méchant Croque-mitaine ?

-Pas du tout ! répondit Jamie en prenant une posture fière qui fit rire Jack.

-Alors suis-moi !

Il tendit sa main à l'enfant et lui fit un sourire confiant. Le garçon n'hésita plus et la prit. L'être surnaturel l'emmena alors avec lui. Ils survolèrent la ville et la neige se mit à tomber de plus belle. Les lèvres de Jamie s'étirèrent devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui et tous deux rirent de cette escapade. Une fois arrivés au parc, dans le centre-ville, ils commencèrent une bataille féroce. Le froid ne semblait pas atteindre le jeune Bennett qui riait aux éclats, surtout quand il réussit à toucher son ami en pleine tête.

Finalement épuisé, il s'allongea dans la neige pour y former un ange. Le Gardien s'assit près de lui et ils observèrent la lune. C'est Jack qui brisa le silence.

-Bon anniversaire Jamie ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Jack ! répondit-il avec la même expression.

Jack glissa sa main dans la poche de son sweat-shirt et en sortit une boule à neige. Pas une comme celles de Nord qui permettait à quiconque d'aller n'importe où, mais une vraie. Celle que l'on secoue pour faire tomber des sortes de confettis blancs sur un magnifique paysage. Émerveillé le petit garçon s'empressa de la prendre. En regardant à l'intérieur, il pouvait apercevoir…

-Mais c'est vous ! Là, il y a le Père Noël, et là c'est le marchand de Sable, ici la Fée des Dents ! Et aussi le Lapin de Pâques ! Et toi aussi Jack ! Tu es là ! Et là c'est…

Il se stoppa dans son élan, relevant les yeux vers Jack qui lui sourit.

-Oui Jamie. C'est toi. murmura-t-il.

Jamie ré-observa la petite silhouette à l'intérieur de la sphère. Pas de doute, c'était lui ! Ce cadeau représentait le moment où Jack lui avait dit qu'il était lui aussi un Gardien. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de l'adolescent et il s'élança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Et même si le jeune homme fut surprit il en fit de même. Finalement l'Esprit de l'Hiver ramena l'enfant chez lui. Ils se dirent au revoir et se promirent de se revoir très vite. Jack s'envola mais avant de partir, il décida de laisser plus de neige dans la ville, pour Jamie et ses amis. Ces derniers se feraient une joie d'en profiter. Il sourit à cette pensée, mais son expression changea quand il aperçut quelqu'un plus bas. Non pas qu'il fut étonné de croiser une personne à cette heure mais celle-ci courait, pieds nus, un chaperon sombre à capuche qui recouvrait sa tête. Qui, hormis lui, voudrait se balader sur un sol froid et enneigé, sans chaussures ? Il se posa sur un toit, près de la ruelle où passait la silhouette.

-Mais où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Et étonnamment, l'individu s'arrêta brusquement, regardant en hauteur. Jack fronça les sourcils. Était il possible qu'il l'ait entendu ou le voit ? Pourtant il était trop grand pour être un enfant. Ce dernier se tourna et se retourna, mais avec la pénombre, même s'il lui était possible de voir les Gardiens, il n'aperçut rien. Il se remit à courir encore plus vite qu'auparavant, et se dirigea vers le parc où notre héros avait emmené Jamie un peu plus tôt. Une fois à l'entrée, il observa les alentours, courut jusqu'à des buissons où il y avait très peu de neige, s'agenouilla quelques secondes, se releva et repartit encore plus rapidement qu'il n'était venu. L'adolescent qui s'était accroupie sur une branche d'arbre voulut aller voir ce qui avait bien pu intéresser la personne, mais fut prit de cours. Une ombre passa à toute vitesse près de lui, puis une autre, et encore une. Celles ci paraissaient suivre l'étranger que Jack filait depuis un moment. Il recula de surprise, et faillit tomber de son perchoir mais se rattrapa de justesse et s'élança à nouveau afin de les poursuivre. Il remarqua alors que ces ombres n'avaient rien d'humains. Elles dégageaient une aura et lui laissaient une impression de déjà vu. Le mal-être, la tristesse, la peur. Il accéléra, pendant que les poursuivants se rapprocher de plus en plus de leur proie. Il en gela un grâce à son fidèle bâton et recommença pour en toucher un deuxième mais les deux autres créatures, alertées par le bruit qu'il avait fait esquivèrent l'espèce de jet de glace. Et pendant que l'un continuait de courir, l'autre fit face à Jack et se jeta sur lui. Ce dernier prit de la hauteur pour éviter le coup. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette chose avait la forme d'un loup, mais un loup d'une taille impressionnante. Son corps se distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité mais l'adolescent reconnut la couleur dans ses yeux.

-Le Sable de Sab ! s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri. Il se rappela qu'il y en avait une troisième. Il glaça celui au dessous de lui alors que ce dernier faisait un saut pour l'attaquer. Il repartit de plus belle vers l'endroit où s'étaient dirigés l'inconnu et l'ombre, et les vit au bout d'une ruelle. Un cul de sac empêchait la victime d'aller plus loin pendant que la bête s'approchait lentement comme pour faire durer l'angoisse de sa proie. Jack s'approcha discrètement mais le loup le repéra bien vite. Dérouté par la vitesse de ce dernier, il n'eut pas le temps de voir la créature foncer sur lui. Il se décala mais fut bousculé violemment et atterrît au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il resserra son emprise sur son bâton et se retourna vivement pour lancer un rayon glacé sur son adversaire qui revenait à la charge. Il le rata, mais finit par l'avoir du deuxième coup. Le silence se fit pendant qu'il restait figé quelques secondes avant de souffler et de passer une main sur son front. Il se releva tant bien que mal, encore un peu secoué du choc. Mais en déplaçant son regard sur le fond de l'impasse, il s'aperçut que la personne n'était plus là. Il la chercha mais ne voyant rien il s'envola et survola les rues adjacentes. Il retrouva bien vite l'étranger et toucha terre quelques mètres devant lui. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il fit demi-tour et reprit sa course folle. Ainsi donc, il pouvait le voir. Jack poussa sur ses pieds et voltigea à côté de l'inconnu pendant que celui-ci courait.

-Eh ! Attends !

L'autre ne s'attendant pas à voir un garçon volant, eut un petit cri de surprise et trébucha, chutant au sol, la partie de son chaperon qui couvrait son dos cachait maintenant l'arrière de sa tête. Il se rassit et tenta de se libérer de sa prison de tissu. Jack s'accroupit près de lui et, gardant son bâton coincé à son bras, tendit les mains pour l'aider, mais il faisait tellement de gestes brusques que le jeune Gardien dut éviter quelques coups de poings.

-Mais calme-toi !

Il tira d'un coup sec le vêtement, découvrant au passage le visage de l'étranger. Le jeune garçon fut étonné de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une fille. Ou plutôt d'une adolescente. Elle avait des cheveux légèrement ondulés qui s'étendaient jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine, à la fois châtains et sombres, des mèches d'un noir corbeau dispersées de part et d'autre de sa chevelure, mais étrangement, cette couleur paraissait naturellement présente, comme si elle était née ainsi. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. Il ne réagit que quand elle recula jusqu'au mur derrière elle et essaya de se lever. Il allait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais la jeune fille retomba sur les genoux. Elle s'appuyait d'une main sur la façade et de l'autre elle se tenait les côtes.

-Eh, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il s'avança un peu plus, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'adolescente lâcha quelques secondes son ventre pour montrer, d'un geste, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche. Faisant au passage lever le bas de son haut. Jack glapit, il venait d'apercevoir la blessure qui la maintenait malgré elle à terre. Quant à la jeune fille, sa tête lui tournait. Des points noirs se mêlaient à sa vue, et ce fut bien vite qu'elle bascula dans l'inconscience et perdit le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait. Le Gardien se précipita en la voyant couchée au sol. Il la releva un peu et grimaça. Elle avait une plaie assez profonde. Ça n'était pas très joli à voir. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus. Il lui remit son chaperon, enleva un des lacets qui recouvrait ses jambes au-dessus de son pantalon, mit l'adolescente sur son dos, et l'attacha à lui au niveau de la taille avec ce lacet. Il reprit son bâton qu'il avait posé juste à côté de lui et s'envola, faisant attention à ce que sa passagère reste en place. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea au plus vite vers l'atelier du Père Noël, au Pôle Nord.


	2. Un médecin ?

_Bon voilà, ça c'est la petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête en sortant du cinéma et j'en publie le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui. En passant je voulais m'excuser de n'avoir salué personne au premier mais c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce site et on peut dire que je suis pas douée ^^'_

_Sinon, je voulais dire un grand merci à ma correctrice en chef qui a le courage énorme de faire disparaître mes fautes d'orthographe ) et aux personnes qui m'ont encouragée à publier ! :D_

_Que dire ensuite…euh, bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Jack posa délicatement la jeune fille sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva. Il dit à l'un des Yétis qui passait par là de veiller sur elle et fonça jusqu'au bureau de Nord. Il construisait un nouveau modèle d'avion en glace.

-Combien de fois je vous ai dis de frapper avant d'en…Jack ? se reprit il avec un sourire. Excuse-moi, je pensais que c'était les Yétis qui-

-Nord, on a un problème. coupa Jack, l'air sérieux.

Le grand russe fronça les sourcils. Il suivit le jeune homme à travers l'atelier. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant une adolescente, inconsciente, chez lui. Il remarqua son état. Elle semblait gelée, pas étonnant après un voyage en plein air jusqu'au Pôle Nord. Il donna des ordres pour qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit plus chaud et plus confortable. Puis il demanda à l'adolescent ce qui lui avait prit de ramener quelqu'un ici.

-Elle est blessée !

-Mais tu aurais pu l'emmener dans un hôpital, elle y serait mieux soignée, non ? répondit le Père Noël avec le bras écartés et les paumes relevés aux ciels.

-Je crois…que c'est Pitch qui lui a fait ça. avoua-t-il en soupirant et en détournant le regard.

L'homme en rouge prit d'un coup les épaules du garçon, le détaillant, cherchant le moindre signe qui lui prouverait que c'était encore une blague de la part de l'adolescent. Mais rien. L'expression sérieuse du jeune homme restait collée à son visage.

-C'est impossible ! Tu es sur de toi ?

-Pas à cent pour cent. Mais, cette fille. Elle s'est faite attaquée par des choses qui n'avaient rien de normal.

Le vieil homme sembla à peu près comprendre de quoi il parlait. D'un pas décidé, il s'éloigna de Jack et se dirigea vers le globe. Il s'appuya sur le tableau de bord, regarda encore une fois l'Esprit de l'Hiver et tourna la poignée qu'il avait déjà activée une dizaine de mois plutôt. Aussitôt des aurores boréales apparurent dans le ciel, s'étalant rapidement sur la surface de la Terre.

Les trois autres Gardiens arrivèrent bien vite. Sab, sur son avion doré et Fée avec quelques unes de ses petites récolteuses de dents. Ils saluèrent les deux autres légendes. Salut qu'ils eurent en retour. Par contre, notre cher Lapin de Pâques ne semblait pas aussi ravi. Il supportait difficilement le froid et ses pattes étaient recouvertes de neige dont il essayait de se débarrasser en sautillant.

-Par pitié Nord, ne me dis pas que t'as encore mal au bide ? dit Bunny en s'approchant nonchalamment des autres.

-A vrai dire un peu…Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, venez suivez-moi !

Il les conduisit dans la salle où la jeune fille avait été emmenée, expliquant un peu ce qu'il savait de la situation : soit qu'une adolescente avait été attaquée par des créatures qui ne faisaient pas partie du monde des humains, et que Jack l'avait amenée jusque là par ses propres moyens. Les trois arrivants hoquetèrent de surprise. Une humaine ? Ici ? Mais le Père Noël n'en dit pas plus. Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre beige, où un grand lit prenait place avec sur le côté tout le nécessaire pour soigner quelqu'un.

-Fée ? Elle est blessée. Tu pourrais t'en charger ? questionna le russe, sachant que les Yétis seraient trop brusques et les elfes trop…Il ne demanderait jamais ça aux elfes !

-Oui…Je crois. hésita-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha et observa le ventre de l'inconsciente, déjà visible, puisque son t-shirt était un peu relevé. Plusieurs bleus, une blessure qui était surement due à une morsure. Mais que lui était il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ? Elle se retourna vers les quatre – plus ou moins – hommes.

-Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Ils ne comprirent pas, et se lancèrent des regards d'interrogation.

-Dis plutôt ça au gamin. Ce n'est qu'une blessure. Je ne vais pas tourner de l'œil pour ça ! se moqua Bunny.

-Parle pour toi l'rongeur ! Je l'ai déjà vu, moi !

-Rongeur ? tonna le lapin.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer ? demanda l'homme barbu en se pinçant le haut du nez et en fermant les yeux.

Quant à Sab, il formait un drapeau au dessus de sa tête et un sifflet dans lequel il fit mine de souffler mais qui évidemment ne fit aucun son.

-Les garçons ! s'écria Fée

Ils se tournèrent tous face à elle, cessant toute activité.

-Il va falloir que je lui enlève son haut pour la soigner. avoua-t-elle en les regardant comme si cela était évident.

Et là, on avait beau les appeler « Les Gardiens », ces puissants êtres ne faisaient pas les fiers. Ils se confondirent en excuses à peine audibles et sortirent rapidement en se bousculant les uns les autres au passage. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, la femme ailée soupira et se retourna vers sa patiente. Elle se positionna sur le côté et tendit la main pour attraper le vêtement.

-Quoi ? Mais…Oh non, c'est pas vrai ?

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle voisine :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pitch ? Mais, ça fait même pas un an qu'il a disparu ! Comment veux tu qu'il revienne aussi vite ?

Nord venait de faire part de son inquiétude face au possible retour du Croque-mitaine. Et Bunny manifestait son mécontentement face à cette idée qui lui paraissait totalement improbable.

-Rien n'est sur. Mais nous devons nous méfier ! Jack, dis nous ce que tu as vu.

Le Lapin de Pâques allait faire un commentaire mais le Père Noël l'intima à se taire en levant un bras devant lui. Jack leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée, en n'oubliant pas de détailler les créatures qu'il avait vu, dont les yeux lui donnaient la certitude quant à leur provenance. Sab fronça les sourcils, et forma au-dessus de sa tête un cheval, dont les yeux étaient plus scintillants que le reste du corps de l'animal, et un point d'interrogation à côté.

-Oui, mais cette fois ça ressemblait à des loups.

Le petit homme prit un air songeur pendant que le lapin devait admettre que l'hypothèse de Nord et de l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'était pas si farfelue.

-Quand bien même ce serait lui, comment aurait-il pu gagner autant de forces en si peu de temps ?

Les quatre Légendes se turent, et tentèrent de réfléchir à la situation mais Fée vint les interrompre, ouvrant la porte, les sortant de leurs pensées.

-Déjà ? Tu as fait vite Fée. s'étonna un peu le vieux barbu.

-A vrai dire, vous devriez venir. dit-elle l'air un peu contrarié et pensif.

-Un souci ? demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argents.

-Vous jugerez par vous-même.

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre où était allongée la jeune fille. Les quatre autres la suivirent sans trop comprendre. Une fois dans la pièce, ils s'approchèrent tous du lit mais à part la jeune fille et les blessures qu'elle avait, il n'y avait rien « d'anormal ». D'ailleurs, notre cher Lapin cligna des yeux en voyant les marques, ce qui fit rire un peu Jack qui roula les yeux. Sentant une nouvelle dispute arriver, Sab créa à nouveau un point d'interrogation pour que tout le monde se concentre sur le problème de Fée. Celle-ci avança sa main vers le bras de la presque-brune. Mais étonnamment, celle-ci passa à travers. Ils s'observèrent tous, les uns les autres. Si Fée n'avait pas pu la toucher, c'est qu'elle ne croyait pas en elle. Les autres Gardiens tentèrent l'expérience. Le Père Noël eut le même résultat, ainsi que le Lapin de Pâques et le Marchand de Sable. Jack fronça les sourcils. Lui avait pu la porter sans problèmes, et surtout elle l'avait vu. Donc elle croyait en lui, lui qui était beaucoup moins connu que les autres Légendes.

-Jack ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle pouvait te voir ? questionna le Père Noël en plissant les yeux.

-Si. Je l'ai même portée sur mon dos pour venir ici. expliqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Il fit entrer en contact sa main avec la peau de la jeune fille mais celle-ci ne la traversa pas. Il enleva précipitamment sa main et l'observa, la retournant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il releva la tête vers le reste de l'équipe qui le regardait tout aussi étonné. Fée réagit la première.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'important est de la soigner !

-Et comment tu veux faire ça si on ne peut même pas la toucher ? interrogea Bunny, croisant les pattes.

Sab fit apparaître deux formes, l'une assez grande et l'autre beaucoup plus petite. Tout le monde les reconnut mais Nord secoua fortement la tête.

-Non ! Les Yétis ont des mains aussi grandes que les miennes. Comment veux tu qu'ils la soignent sans la blesser davantage ? Sans vouloir te vexer Phil ! s'empressa t'il d'ajouter, voyant l'animal passer devant la pièce qui lui répondit dans une langue que seul eux deux comprenaient.

La première forme disparut au-dessus de la tête du petit homme doré. Mais l'autre restait. Tous les autres Gardiens regardèrent le Marchand de Sable et agitaient la tête négativement. Et la deuxième forme ressemblant à un lutin s'effaça également.

-Comment on va faire alors ? demanda finalement l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Et après s'être interrogés du regard les quatre adultes firent face à Jack, une expression étrange sur leur visage.

-Quoi ? osa-t-il, faisant un pas en arrière.

- Bon et bien, nous n'avons pas le choix. ironisa Nord.

-T'as pas intérêt à foirer Frost ! avertit Bunny en retenant un rire mais en montrant un sourire qui en disait long.

-De quoi ? répéta à nouveau le garçon. Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous plaisantez là ? dit-il en agitant les bras en avant pour montrer sa non-coopération.

-On ne peut pas faire autrement Jack ! affirma Fée en volant jusqu'à lui.

Jack chercha une quelconque aide dans le regard de Sab qui ne s'était pas manifesté mais ce dernier haussa les épaules et façonna en sable le jeune Gardien tenant un caducée au lieu de son bâton. L'adolescent soupira longuement

-Mais je vais pas…euh…enfin…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas besoin d'enlever ses vêtements.

-Déçu le gnome ? se moqua le mammifère d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Le dit « gnome » lui lança un regard furieux, mais le lapin lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

-Il faut s'occuper de sa morsure en priorité. Pour les bleus, on verra ça plus tard. Et puis, je vais t'aider. ajouta la femme ailée avant une énième dispute entre les deux Gardiens.

Fée posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Jack jeta un œil à la jeune fille, il soupira encore une fois et acquiesça lentement, quelque peu gêné par la situation. Les trois autres sortirent, non sans que Bunny lance un dernier sourire taquin en arrière. Oui, il avait sauvé une personne, et il en était plutôt fier, mais là, il se demandait ce qui lui avait prit de ne pas l'avoir emmenée dans un hôpital comme l'avait suggéré Nord un peu plus tôt.


	3. Spirale !

_Hello le monde :D ! Alors déjà un gros merci à celles qui m'ont déjà envoyé des reviews )_

_Ma chère **Nawell **: Merci pour la review, c'est super sympa et ça me fait plaisir ) Pour les mystères, c'est pas maintenant que je vais tout dévoiler hé hé !_

_Quant à toi Tsuki2608 : Si tu aimes les piques entre Jack et Bunny, tu vas devoir attendre les chapitres 4 et 5, tu ne seras pas déçue je pense )_

_Ensuite pour le nom du chapitre, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir, mais c'est une amie à moi qui a dit ce mot l'autre jour et m'a complètement inspiré tout ce chapitre, donc je lui dis merci, même si elle n'est pas au courant lol_

_Maintenant, il faut que je vous prévienne ! Les premiers chapitres seront courts, histoire de bien introduire le début et de commencer les mystères (et aussi parce que je suis sadique xp), mais du coup je les posterais plus vite. Par la suite ils seront plus longs ne vous en faîtes pas !_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

-Alors ? demanda Bunny en étirant ses babines, montrant les dents.

Jack et Fée venaient de passer la porte et entraient à peine dans la pièce où les autres Gardiens se trouvaient. Le garçon lança un regard furieux au lapin. Il n'avait du soulevé son t-shirt que très peu, et n'avait vu que son ventre, mais il avait été assez mal à l'aise pendant qu'il soignait l'adolescente qui était toujours inconsciente. Nord, lui, avait fait apporter des biscuits et un verre de lait à son chevet au cas où elle aurait faim à son réveil. Maintenant, ils devaient s'occuper du problème « Pitch Black ». Et comme la Reine du Palais des dents n'était pas présente pendant la narration des évènements, on lui raconta tout. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche par réflexe.

-Mais c'est impossible…Comment pourrait-il revenir aussi rapidement ?

-C'est ce que je répète depuis tout à l'heure. dit d'un ton las le lapin en croisant les pattes et en roulant les yeux.

-Peut-être, mais rien n'est moins sur ! Nous devrions aller à son repère pour vérifier tout ça. déclara le Père Noël.

-T'oublie un détail, camarade. annonça Bunny en s'avançant.

L'homme en rouge ne parut pas comprendre et leva un sourcil face à la réplique du Gardien de Pâques. Pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, Sab créa la silhouette d'une jeune fille, et le vieux barbu sembla se rappeler de ce « détail » si important.

-Il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'elle se réveille. proposa Fée. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous en dire davantage.

-Et si elle pique un roupillon de deux siècles ? On fait quoi ? On attend le dégel ? s'énerva le porteur d'Espoir.

-Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas que ça pouvait être Pitch ? lança Jack, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Peut-être mais rester sur place à surveiller une gamine, c'est pas mon truc !

-Moi, je peux m'en occuper ! affirma Fée, souriante.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, problème résolu ! Sab, tu viens avec moi ? demanda Bunny, tapotant le sol du pied pour y faire apparaître un tunnel.

L'homme doré sourit et acquiesça vivement la tête en suivant le lapin. Et avant de se laisser glisser dans la crevasse, il fit un signe de la main aux autres et sauta. Le trou se referma juste après, laissant une fleur apparaître sur le sol.

-Bon…je vais y aller ! s'exclama Fée, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

La créature mi-femme, mi-colibri battit des ailes un peu plus vite et repartit. Nord et Jack ne comprirent pas son enjouement mais laissèrent passer.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi je vais y aller. annonça l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Non Jack, tu dois rester ici ! insista l'homme.

Le jeune homme ne saisit pas ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'arrêta et pencha la tête en levant un sourcil.

-Tu dois rester ici. répéta le Père Noël. Tu es le seul que cette fille puisse voir.

-Mais-

-Pas de « mais » ! Comment crois tu qu'elle réagira si elle n'est entourée que par des Yétis ou des elfes et qu'elle ne comprend pas un seul mot de leur part ?

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent légèrement. A sa place, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu être complètement paniqué. En tout cas au début, ensuite il en aurait surement profité en s'amusant avec les jouets, ou même en faisant quelques bonnes blagues aux monstres poilus.

-Tu dois rester Jack. répéta calmement le vieux russe.

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris. affirma Jack en roulant les yeux.

Ce dernier s'envola dans la direction qu'avait prit Fée un instant plus tôt, tandis que Nord secouait la tête de gauche à droite en soufflant, mais gardant un air joyeux sur le visage. L'Esprit de l'Hiver fut vite arrivé à la chambre et entrouvrait doucement la porte quand il vit Fée, penchée au dessus de la jeune fille. Elle balançait sa tête de tous les côtés, s'approchait, s'éloignait. Jack retenu un rire. Elle essayait d'observer les dents dans la bouche de la dormeuse, mais ne pouvant la toucher, elle tentait le coup comme elle le pouvait. L'adolescent referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et s'adossa au mur.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu tenais à la surveiller. fit il en prenant un faux air de « je t'ai vu ».

-Jack ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Mais en se retournant, l'une de ses ailes toucha une boîte sur une commode à côté qui chuta et allait atterrir sur l'adolescente. Jack réagit et donna un coup au sol avec son bâton. Aussitôt un pont de glace se forma au-dessus du lit et l'objet fut sauver. Ainsi que la fille qui se trouvait dessous. Le silence tomba. Les deux Légendes se regardèrent, lèvres pincées et après une minute où ils vérifièrent que leur patiente restait impassible, ils essayèrent de retenir un rire. Fée reprit la boîte pour la poser un peu plus loin et l'adolescent fit disparaître la glace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu serais reparti.

-Ah, je vois que je te dérange pendant ton inspection dentaire. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux ? proposa-t-il pour la taquiner.

Fée se pinça la lèvre et détourna le regard, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, ce qui fit rire à nouveau le jeune Gardien. Finalement, ce dernier se calma et répondit à la question qu'elle lui avait posée.

-Ordre de Nord. avoua-t-il en soufflant. Il paraît qu'être traumatisé par Phil et ses collègues est une chose peu recommandée. dit-il en essayant de prendre un air terriblement sérieux, faisant glousser son amie.

Mais ce rire ne fut que passager. Trois petites fées débarquèrent en pépiant à tout va. Elles semblaient agitées, plus qu'à la normale, et entouraient Fée qui, en les écoutant…ne comprenait rien du tout !

-Une à la fois ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Finalement une des trois s'avança et continua son récit sous le regard de plus en plus horrifié de Fée et sous l'œil interrogateur de Jack.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

-Je…Je n'sais pas vraiment. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en s'élançant vers la sortie.

-Fée ? tenta-t-il en levant un bras dans sa direction.

Mais elle était partie avec une telle rapidité que l'adolescent n'avait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, posa ses bras de façon à ce qu'ils tiennent sur ses coudes et appuya sa tête sur ses mains en soupirant.

-Et moi, je fais quoi ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il souffla une fois de plus. Il se rappela les mots du Lapin de Pâques. Veiller sur quelqu'un qu'il fallait soigner n'était pas son truc non plus. Ils avaient beau se « disputer » régulièrement, il devait admettre que le Kangourou avait raison. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Même si Sab n'y était pour rien, les paupières de Jack s'alourdirent de plus en plus. Il finit par les fermer complètement et il s'endormit en se reposant sur son bâton qui, légèrement penché, menaçait de glisser sur le sol pas assez rugueux pour le retenir. Pourtant l'objet sembla tenir le coup, permettant à son possesseur de rester tel quel. Aussi inconfortablement installé soit-il.

Du côté de Bunny et Sab.

Ils furent vite arrivés près de l'endroit qui était désigné comme la prison de Pitch. Le lieu paraissait plus sinistre que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Les plantes tout autour semblaient être fanées et figées ainsi. Même la douce lumière de la lune ne réussissait qu'à rendre l'emplacement encore plus glauque. Ils restèrent quelques minutes cachés dans les buissons mais, ne voyant rien de suspect, ils avancèrent prudemment. Le trou était toujours bouché. En tout cas il en donnait l'impression. On en voyait les traces, les contours de l'ancien tunnel étant encore légèrement visibles. Mais autre chose les dérangeait. Malgré l'obscurité, un détail les gênait dans le paysage. S'avançant toujours, ils les remarquèrent enfin. Des fissures ! De petites crevasses de trente à cinquante centimètres se dessinaient autour du trou, en courbes, formant une spirale discontinue, comme lorsque l'on touche la surface de l'eau et que de petites vagues forment des cercles sur l'étendue liquide. En hauteur, on aurait pu croire que l'on regardait la lune. Mais une lune sombre, une lune ténébreuse qui donnait froid dans le dos et qui propageait des ondes toutes aussi obscures.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

Bunny s'agenouilla devant l'une d'elles et passa sa patte dessus alors que le petit homme doré créa un filet de sable au dessus de la fissure pour l'éclairer et tenter de voir plus à l'intérieur. Le Lapin de Pâques se releva brusquement. Même si le sable doré rendait la fissure plus voyante, l'intérieur de celle-ci était impossible à rendre plus lumineuse. C'est comme si une barrière d'ombre en protégeait l'entrée.

-Ok, ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! On devrait retourner au Pôle et-

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase. Cinq silhouettes sombres sortirent de plusieurs de ces fissures, frôlant les Gardiens qui ne sentirent tout d'abord que le souffle du vent sur eux, porté par la vitesse des mouvements des arrivants. Bunny sortit ses boomerangs en se retournant d'un bond vif, tandis que Sab créa deux fouets de sable dorés en se mettant à flotter pour être au niveau de l'autre Légende. Ils les reconnurent alors. Ces cinq silhouettes étaient ce que Jack leur avait décrit un peu plus tôt. Des loups d'une taille impressionnante leur faisaient face, les yeux aussi jaunes et brillants que le sable du petit Gardien. La lune se mit à briller plus fortement, montrant parfaitement le corps des créatures.

Du sable noir…


	4. Oups !

_Hello le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^ Pour le prochain, ce sera lundi dans la soirée ^^_

_Maintenant :** Nawell** : Pour en savoir autant, il faudra patienter un peu mais tu devrais vite être satisfaite concernant son entrée en action ;) Et merci de continuer à lire ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D_

_**Snowly** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est motivant et c'est ce qu'il me faut ;) Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle vitesse je vais publier mes chapitres, les premiers étant courts ce sera tous les deux ou trois jours mais ensuite ils seront plus longs et donc ce sera plus espacé ^^' Mais je peux prévenir du jour ou je compte publier :) (Le 5ème sera pour lundi, surement dans la soirée ^^) Encore merci :D_

* * *

Les deux camps se faisaient face. Les Gardiens étaient prêts à foncer au moindre mouvement de la part de leurs adversaires. Mais étrangement, ces derniers les fixaient sans bouger. Ils restaient sur place, semblant attendre quelque chose. Ils ne montraient aucun signe d'hostilité. Quelques secondes plus tard, les créatures se retournèrent, dos aux Légendes. L'une d'entre elles commença à courir, bientôt suivie par les autres. Le lapin et le Marchand de Sable se regardèrent étonnés, mais Bunny réagit et lança l'une de ses armes sur les ombres. L'une fut touchée et explosa, dispersant du sable noir sur le sol, mais les autres n'eurent aucune réaction et continuèrent leur course.

-Etrange. dit Bunny.

Sab fit apparaitre une flèche pointant dans la direction des loups. Le Lapin de Pâques acquiesça et ils s'élancèrent à leur poursuite. Le petit homme doré prit de la hauteur sur un nuage de sable, pendant que Bunny les suivait en bondissant. Mais même lui devait admettre que ces créatures étaient rapides. Il tapota le sol de sa patte, sauta dans le tunnel qu'il venait de créer pour en ressortir devant les ombres. Ses adversaires avaient beau avoir un bon niveau à la course, elles n'égalaient pas le Lapin de Pâques ! Il lança à nouveau l'un de ses boomerangs mais rata son coup. Par contre, il put apercevoir un filet de sable doré en attraper un et le projeter sur un arbre. Ce dernier explosa, tout comme le premier. Il en restait trois. Mais ils avaient profité de l'inattention des Gardiens qui avaient observé le cauchemar s'éparpiller pour s'enfuir encore plus vite. Sab redescendit près de Bunny et lui montra une série d'images les montrant tous les deux, sur un nuage doré en hauteur, les loups courants plus bas.

-Hmmm…Les suivre ? demanda le lapin pour confirmer ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Le petit homme hocha positivement la tête. Il créa une couche de sable, l'éleva de quelques centimètres et attendit que l'autre Légende monte.

-Euh, merci mais non merci ! Je me contenterais de mes terriers. dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière comme pour montrer qu'il était sur de lui.

Sab haussa les épaules, mais avant d'avoir pu mettre en application ce qu'ils avaient dit, une sorte de cercle noir se forma devant les créatures. Ce cercle scintillait d'une couleur sombre et métallique. Son centre était encore plus noir que le reste. Il donnait l'impression d'être l'œil d'une tornade et semblait aspirer toute la lumière présente autour de lui. Les cauchemars passèrent a travers sans s'arrêter, mais aucun d'eux ne ressortit de l'autre côté.

-Un portail ! s'exclama Bunny.

Mais déjà, celui-ci rétrécissait. Aussitôt nos deux héros s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leurs ennemis. Le passage menaçait de se refermer d'une seconde à l'autre, et les deux compères accélérèrent. Sab passa le premier, et le trou noir se referma juste derrière la queue de Bunny, qui avait vraiment eu chaud. Même si ce raccourci fonctionnait de la même façon que ceux de Nord, on sentait une tension et une pression une fois à l'intérieur, aussi court puisse être le voyage. Une autre différence était à noter : la sortie était plus violente que celle que l'on pouvait faire avec le Père Noël. Les deux Gardiens furent comme expulsés du passage et se retrouvèrent par terre.

-Bon sang ! Je commence à en avoir marre des portails magiques et des traineaux qui volent ! grogna le lapin en se massant la tête où il s'était prit un coup.

Il ne vit pas Sab observer les alentours et ouvrir grands les yeux en voyant où ils étaient. De sa petite main, il attrapa la fourrure au niveau de la patte arrière du lapin et la secoua.

-Franchement, c'est même pas censé pouvoir voler un renne ! Personne ne trouve ça illogique ? Y'a que moi qu'ça surprend ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton, ne prêtant pas attention à son coéquipier.

Le Marchand de Sable tira plus fort sur les poils de son ami, ce qui le fit réagir. Il regarda alors pour la première fois l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir. Enfin…pas exactement la première fois.

-C'est pas vrai ? dit-il en roulant les yeux.

Ils étaient entourés de plateformes dorées, reliées entre elles par des ponts de même couleur, sur lesquelles reposaient des sortes d'abris sans portes. Les toits de ces abris brillaient, colorés de rouge, de vert, de bleu,…Le tout, réparti sur sept grandes colonnes qui représentaient chacune un continent. Et le lieu semblait protégé à l'intérieur même d'une montagne. Comme caché dans une gigantesque roche creuse. Oui, ils étaient bien arrivés au palais des dents !

Mais ils durent vite arrêter de se préoccuper de ça. Les cauchemars, qui étaient arrivés peu avant eux, créaient déjà la panique parmi les petites fées présentes. Sans attendre, ils attaquèrent les créatures et Bunny en toucha une qui passait près de lui. Sab réussit à en attraper une autre et la retransforma en rêve. La dernière sautait de plateforme en plateforme et faisait le tour de chaque abri où reposaient des demi-cylindres, dorés eux aussi. Mais elle ne se contenta pas de les regarder, elle donna des coups de pattes sur les cartouches de dents, du moins, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Et la plupart de ces dents furent dispersées en dehors de leur récipient. Les deux Légendes la poursuivirent. Le Marchand de Sable arriva le premier en flottant et barra la route au loup. Bunny lui, bondit. Une des fées s'approcha de lui.

-Va prévenir Fée ! On se charge de lui mais pour le rangement, c'est elle l'experte ! lui dit-il, toujours en sautant vers les hauteurs.

La petite fée acquiesça et partit. Sab entoura de son sable le loup qui ne se laissait pas faire. Ce dernier sautait pour éviter les filets dorés, mais l'un d'entre eux attrapa sa queue et le ramena sur la plateforme tandis que Bunny se jeta sur lui, les pattes arrière en avant pour lui donner un coup qui le fit tomber et finir en un tas de sable noir sur une plate-forme plus bas. Les coéquipiers hochèrent la tête avec un sourire satisfait, contents d'en avoir terminé.

Un instant plus tard, chez le Père Noël.

Jack dormait plus ou moins profondément. Sa tâche était ennuyeuse et, à la réflexion, il aurait sans doute préféré aller vérifier le repère de Pitch. Soudain, on ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Nord, Sab et Bunny entrèrent, le lapin étant le dernier. Le vieux russe leva les yeux au ciel en gardant un air joyeux sur le visage, et le Marchand de Sable eut un sourire tendre. Le jeune Gardien avait beau être un adolescent espiègle, lorsqu'il dormait il semblait aussi sage qu'une image.

-Nan mais j'vous jure. dit l'Esprit de Pâques en roulant les yeux.

Bunny claqua alors la porte d'un coup sec pour la refermer. En entendant le bruit, le jeune homme ouvrit grands les yeux et eut un infime geste brusque. Le bâton qui le soutenait jusque là glissa à ce mouvement, et le garçon aux cheveux d'argent tomba à terre en poussant un léger cri de surprise.

-Aie ! fit-il en se massant le bras sur lequel il venait de chuter.

-Alors Frost, on s'endort pendant le boulot ? questionna le lapin en croisant les bras d'un air mécontent mais ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

-J'ai jamais signé pour un truc pareil ! répondit-il en se relevant et secouant la tête comme pour se remettre de ses émotions.

-T'as jamais rien signé ! C'était un contrat oral.

Jack balaya l'air de sa main comme pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait et se tourna vers Nord.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas là pour voir si je la surveille correctement, si ?

-Pourtant, on en aurait bien besoin. affirma Bunny, observant l'une de ses pattes.

-C'est sur que tu es plus qualifié que moi comme nounou. répliqua Jack.

-Messieurs s'il vous plait ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous préoccuper de ça.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, reprenant son sérieux.

Sab recréa la scène où les cauchemars attaquaient le palais des dents. Jack ouvrit grand les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est pour cela que Fée était partie aussi rapidement tout à l'heure. Et lui n'avait pas pensé à ça, trop occupé à s'ennuyer.

-Et Fée ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jack. dit le Père Noël en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle est là-bas pour remettre en ordre le Palais.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver sembla soulagé. S'il avait laissé partir son amie sans l'aider et qu'elle avait été blessée par sa faute, il s'en serait voulu. Nord lui narra ce qui s'était passé. Ils tentèrent de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant.

-On pourrait retourner au repère de Pitch ? tenta Jack.

-Il n'y a que des fissures là-bas. Rien ne peut passer. affirma le lapin.

-Peut-être, mais les cauchemars viennent de là-bas. Et on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour le moment.

-Tu as raison ! Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus sur ces fissures. Et aussi sur le portail que vous avez vu. confirma le grand homme en rouge.

-Ok…mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite. annonça Bunny sérieusement.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Jack, un sourcil levé.

Le Lapin de Pâques fit un signe de la tête pour que les autres se retournent, ce qu'ils firent. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. L'adolescente ne dormait plus. Elle était complètement réveillée et avait un regard de défi et de peur à la fois. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étonnant.

-Bien joué gamin ! lança le Gardien d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Mais Jack n'y prêta pas attention. Cette fille les menaçait. Elle les menaçait avec un bâton. Mais pas n'importe lequel, son bâton à lui !


	5. Rien à craindre ?

_Bonsoir mes agneaux ! :D_

_Et oui, voilà pour vous le cinquième chapitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaira…Bla, Bla… Vous n'êtes pas vraiment là pour entendre ça donc passons ;)_

_**Nawell **__: Heureuse que tu sois autant enthousiaste x) Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour en savoir plus sur elle. Mais ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Par contre je prédis ta fameuse phrase « Mais pourquoi t'as arrêté là ? » s'introduire dans ta review, je m'en excuse par avance lol_

_**Tsuki2608**__ : Ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, tant que ça te plait ça me fait plaisir ^^. Pour les spirales, j'ai écris ce chapitre rien qu'en ayant ce mot là en tête x) je me suis dis allons-y pourquoi pas ? Si tu as aimé qu'elle prenne son bâton pour se défendre, tu devrais aimer la suite xp. J'avoue que Bunny en nounou…c'est Wolverine avec des gosses mdr. Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Snowly **__: Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce message, mais la dernière fois j'ai oublié de te demander : la fiction dont tu me parlais, j'aimerais beaucoup la lire. Je ne sais pas si je la connais déjà mais je recherche n'importe quelle fiction sympa sur Les Cinq Légendes en ce moment, donc même si elle est en anglais ça n'est pas grave, j'aimerais que tu me dises le titre de cette histoire. Merci d'avance ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :D Le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi, mais il sera plus long donc pas de panique ;)_

* * *

Comment pouvait-elle avoir son arme entre les mains ? Il ne lâchait jamais son bâton. Comment avait-elle fait pour le lui prendre ?

-Mais quel idiot ! fit-il pour lui-même.

-J'te l'fais pas dire. confirma le lapin.

Il avait tout simplement oublié de le reprendre après sa chute. Quand il était tombé un peu plus tôt, son premier réflexe avait été de masser son muscle endolori et de se relever pour faire face à Bunny. Et il avait complètement négligé son bâton.

-Ok euh…calme toi, d'accord ? lui dit-il en levant les bras en signe pacifique et en s'approchant.

Mais la jeune fille réagit aussi vite. Elle descendit du lit sur lequel elle était perchée, du côté opposé à celui des Gardiens. Elle serra un peu plus fort le morceau de bois, et donna un coup en avant. Bien sur, à cette distance, elle ne le toucha pas, mais c'était surement un avertissement pour qu'il recule. Il s'arrêta, ne sachant quoi faire. Au moins, s'il avait gardé son bâton, il aurait pu se défendre, en la gelant un peu mais là, c'était elle qui détenait le seul moyen qu'il avait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Va la calmer, Jack. ordonna calmement le Père Noël en poussant un peu le garçon en avant.

Mais ne maîtrisant pas sa force, Nord l'envoya plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce dernier trébucha sur un elfe passant par là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il s'aplatit à moitié par terre et à moitié sur le lit. A la fois surprise et effrayée par ce mouvement brusque, elle lui asséna un coup sur la partie droite du visage et il fut éjecté au sol, encore une fois.

-Ou c'est elle qui te calmera. s'amusa le lapin.

Jack se remit sur ses genoux, passablement énervé et étourdi du coup qu'il venait de prendre.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il.

Sans prévenir il sauta sur le lit, se jeta sur l'adolescente et toucha son bâton qui fut aussitôt recouvert de givre. La jeune fille sentit le gel sous ses mains, et c'était tellement froid que ça la brulait. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise et de reculer vers un coin de la chambre, à l'opposé des Gardiens, mais surtout à l'opposé de la porte de sortie. Elle tremblait quelque peu. En même temps, qui, ayant un minimum d'esprit, ne ressentirait aucune angoisse à se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, face à la personne qui nous y a emmené et dont on ignore les intentions ? Pire, cette personne venait de reprendre la seule chose qui représentait une défense et se mettait face à vous, à moins d'un mètre.

Jack se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'agir. Même si le but de la manœuvre était de récupérer son bâton, mission accomplie d'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pour ça par contre, il avait foiré, comme dirait Bunny. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

-Euh, ça va ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante. La question de l'adolescent lui parut saugrenue, au vu des évènements. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se détendit quelque peu. Finalement, peut-être que ce garçon était plus inoffensif qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle repensa à sa fuite face aux loups et face à lui. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la douleur provoquée par sa blessure. Elle releva la main vers son ventre. Le tout était recouvert d'une bande. Elle leva les yeux vers l'Esprit qui comprit sa question muette.

-C'est moi qui t'ai soignée. lui dit-il, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire rassurant sur le visage.

Elle parut étonnée mais ne dit rien. Elle observa pour la première fois l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une pièce dans les tons beiges, un lit, une table de chevet et deux commodes en bois étaient les seuls meubles de la chambre. La porte lui parut moins éloignée qu'avant, mais elle la gardait dans son champ de vision, au cas où. Elle reposa son regard sur son supposé sauveur, mais évita de croiser le sien.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-elle en observant le sol.

-Et bien…Tu es…chez le Père Noël ? hésita-t-il en lançant un regard aux trois autres Légendes.

-Qui ? questionna-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Le Père Noël. confirma-t-il.

-Oui, mais…qui est-ce ?

Le silence qui régnait à présent avait amené une certaine tension. Jack lança un regard interrogateur aux autres Gardiens en haussant les épaules. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Le fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas le Père Noël était assez…déconcertant ! Tout le monde avait déjà entendu ce nom au moins une fois dans sa vie. Nord écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était. Qu'elle ne croit plus en lui, d'accord ! Mais qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de lui, ça, c'était troublant.

-Jack, demande-lui son nom ! dit le vieux russe.

-Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier.

La jeune fille le questionna du regard. Sa tête était tournée sur sa droite. Elle en fit de même mais ne vit rien. Il semblait s'être adressé au vide.

-Demande-lui son nom ! insista le Père Noël.

-Ok, ok. acquiesça-t-il avant de se tourner complètement vers elle. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes. Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Mais elle prit un air impassible qui étonna le jeune homme.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Bah oui toi ! A qui veux-tu qu'elle parle ? se moqua le lapin.

-Bunny ! s'énerva Jack.

-Euh,…Bunny ? répéta-t-elle un peu surprise par sa réaction.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est lui qui-

Il venait de lever un doigt pour désigner le lapin mais se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il le baissa en soufflant.

-Concentre-toi, Frost ! Elle te prend pour un cinglé maintenant ! ria Bunny.

Jack le regarda furieusement, tandis que Nord s'impatientait, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse à sa question. Sab observait la jeune fille. Il flotta jusqu'à elle. Les autres le regardèrent faire sans rien dire. Il descendit de quelques centimètres et montra l'endroit bandé puis créa un point d'interrogation.

-Sa blessure ?

-Pardon ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, euh, ta blessure ! Ça va mieux ?

-Euh, oui je crois. répondit-elle en posant une fois de plus une main sur son ventre.

Effectivement, la douleur s'était calmée. Elle ne ressentait presque plus rien. Il l'avait soignée, donc il ne pouvait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, non ? Et puis il ne paraissait pas lui vouloir du mal. Même si il s'était jeté sur elle pour récupérer son bâton, mais bon, elle l'avait quand même frappé avec. Son nom ne lui allait pas vraiment, voire pas du tout, mais qui était-elle pour juger ?

Le Marchand de Sable créa une silhouette féminine avec des loups semblant courir derrière elle, et encore un point d'interrogation juste au-dessus des créatures. Jack haussa les épaules, même si son niveau de traduction de langage sablé s'était amélioré, il ne comprenait pas clairement ce que le petit homme doré voulait savoir. Il recréa deux autres points d'interrogation et il les plaça juste au-dessus de la tête de chaque loup.

-Pourquoi ils la poursuivaient ? demanda l'homme en rouge.

Sab acquiesça. Le jeune Gardien se doutait que Pitch était derrière tout ça, ils s'en doutaient tous, d'ailleurs. Mais il est vrai que la raison était toujours inconnue. Si le Croque-mitaine avait pris la peine de lancer des cauchemars à ses trousses, elle devait non seulement avoir une chose qui pouvait l'intéresser, mais était aussi en danger. Il allait parler mais fut coupé dans son élan. La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir sur deux monstres poilus d'environ deux mètres de haut. La jeune fille qui s'était apparemment calmée étouffa un cri et se colla encore plus au mur. Jack soupira, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Il avait réussi à communiquer, à entamer le dialogue avec l'adolescente et il allait devoir recommencer. Nord ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et les poussa dehors. Bunny le suivit, mais Sab resta près de Jack. La porte se ferma et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Les deux Gardiens entendirent un bruit. Ils se retournèrent vers celui-ci pour découvrirent la jeune fille glisser en soufflant, dos au mur, genoux ramenés sur la poitrine, les jambes entourées de ses bras et la tête baissée. Elle tremblait, c'était évident. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent baissa le regard vers Sab qui lui intima d'aller la voir. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Eh, ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne sont pa-

-Qui vous a demandé de m'emmener ici ? dit-elle en relevant la tête mais en continuant légèrement à trembler.

-Je ne comprends pas. avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Jack ne comprenait pas son comportement. Etre traumatisée par les Yétis, d'accord ! Nord l'avait prévenu sur ce point. Mais elle n'avait pas pu être autant retournée par leur apparition.

-Vous ne me retenez pas ici ?

-Euh, et bien, non. avoua-t-il en se retournant vers Sab comme pour lui demander son avis.

-Je dois m'en aller ! fit-elle en se levant.

-Hein ?

Il l'observa se relever, elle se décolla un peu du mur où elle était appuyée et épousseta le pantalon légèrement déchiré sur le bas qu'elle portait. Elle vacilla un peu, toujours secouée de petits tremblements mais essaya de ne rien faire paraître. Totalement inutile puisque Jack s'en était parfaitement aperçu. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour le saluer.

-Je te remercie beaucoup Bunny. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Bunny ? Ah oui, mais non, ce n'est pas-

-Au revoir.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans qu'il ne réagisse réellement. Ce fut l'autre Gardien qui provoqua une réaction chez lui en le secouant un peu. Elle récupéra son chaperon et l'enfila rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'avança pour se mettre face à elle en levant un bras pour l'arrêter. Elle observa le garçon en reprenant son air méfiant du début.

-Attends ! Tu es encore blessée, et puis… se stoppa-t-il à court d'arguments.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va mieux. dit-elle avec un faux sourire. Je ne veux pas déranger.

Encore une fois elle passa près de lui, mais il savait qu'elle venait de mentir. Bon, peut-être ne voulait-elle pas déranger plus, en effet. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Il se retourna vers elle au moment où elle touchait la poignée de la porte.

-De quoi as-tu si peur ?

Elle se stoppa, défaillant un peu plus dans ses mouvements. Elle se ressaisit et lui fit face. Il était sûr d'avoir aperçu la terreur dans son regard, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais elle reprit son sourire factice. Elle était sur le point de répondre mais il la coupa.

-Ne dis pas rien, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas idiot ! Les choses qui t'ont suivie hier soir, je les connais ! Je sais qui leur a ordonné de t'attaquer. Mais je ne suis pas de son côté, tu n'as rien à craindre ici !

La jeune fille fut surprise de ces paroles. Elle ne réalisa qu'il était près d'elle que lorsqu'il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et répéta en murmurant :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Et, à tort ou à raison, elle le crut. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais détourna le regard. Ses tremblements diminuèrent et elle soupira. Sab leva les pouces, Jack avait eu les mots qu'il fallait. En tout cas, pour l'instant. L'adolescente s'assit sur une chaise et fixa le vide devant elle. Le jeune homme en fit de même sur la deuxième chaise à côté de la première, pencha la tête de façon à pouvoir voir son visage et attendit.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici. souffla-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si ! On pourrait te protéger de ces choses !

-On ? fit-elle en l'observant curieusement.

-Oui, enfin…j'ai des amis ici. répondit-il en se rappelant qu'elle ne les voyait pas. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire, crois-moi.

-Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas seulement lui qui me cherche. avoua-t-elle.

-Ah ? Mais qui alors ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'attendait à tout. Un clone de Pitch. Un autre esprit qui se serait allié à lui. N'importe quoi ! Mais certainement pas à ça. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Jack Frost. murmura-t-elle.


	6. Mauvais contact !

_Bonsoir, agneaux de mon cœur ! :D_

_Vive la liberté d'expression et les pizzas ! Ok, c'est pas le sujet, mais j'ai vraiment trop envie d'en manger en ce moment :p Le prochain chapitre sera à vous dès mercredi ! _

_Voici le chapitre 6 pour vous mesdames et…bah en faites je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de garçons dans ceux qui me suivent lol._

_Maintenant, les réponses à vos reviews qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir ! Je suis montée sur pile aujourd'hui avec tout ça :D :_

_**Nawell **__: Ton enthousiasme et tes idées me prennent toujours un peu au dépourvu. Et j'adore ça ! :D Content que la fin te laisse sur ta faim lol (ok faut vraiment que j'arrête avec mes jeux de mots pourris u_u) Et bien pour ton plus grand plaisir (j'exagère un peu xp), voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira )_

_**Tsuki2608 **__: XD, que veux-tu que je te dise, je suis une sadique qui adore faire patienter ses lecteurs ! Niark ! Niark ! Pour en savoir plus sur elle, il va falloir attendre encore pas mal de temps ! x) Je dois avouer que même moi, j'étais morte de rire en écrivant tout ça XD J'adorerais voir ce que ça donnerait Wolverine et ses punitions, on devrait faire un film là-dessus ! ^^_

_Désolée de te dire ça mais le mystère sera encore plus épais…pour vous comme pour moi (enfin non, c'est moi qui l'écris, suis-je bête xp)_

_**HabbaBabba**__ : Merci ! Déjà de m'avoir soutenue dans mon élan de courage pour publier ma fiction, et aussi pour ta review ! ^^ C'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire pour le moment donc je suis contente qu'il te plaise tant :D_

_**Lereniel **__: Oh Yes ! Merci pour cette review ! C'est hyper motivant ! Du coup, j'écris sans m'arrêter depuis tout à l'heure hé hé ! :) Crois moi, la fin de l'histoire n'est pas près d'être connue dès le début, j'adore faire patienter les gens avec tout plein de mystères lol_

_Voici donc la suite en espérant que tu aimeras autant ! Et le prochain sera surement pour mercredi ;)_

_Sur ce, Bye bye et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

-…Qui ?

-Jack Frost. lui dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Mais…non ! Pourquoi je-

Il se stoppa en voyant son regard peu rassuré. S'il lui disait qu'il était Jack Frost, quelle serait sa réaction ? Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, cette fille n'était déjà pas très confiante, alors si elle le savait, soit elle lui reprendrait son bâton pour le frapper, soit elle essaierait surement de s'enfuir. Et il ne préférait aucunes de ces options. Quoique le fait de se faire martyriser encore une fois lui paraissait moins enviable.

-Pourquoi il te voudrait du mal ? demanda-t-il, en évitant le regard surpris de Sab

-Tu le connais ?

-Oh euh, juste de nom. répondit-il en détournant les yeux. Alors ? Tu…lui as fait quelque chose ?

-Non ! Je n'ai rien fait. Mais…

-Mais ? la questionna-t-il, curieux.

-J'ai quelque chose…qui l'intéresse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle garda le silence. Le jeune Gardien attendit mais elle resta muette. Elle ne lui faisait peut-être toujours pas confiance. Mais la situation devenait terriblement sérieuse, et pour Jack Frost, rester calme aussi longtemps était assez rare.

-Ça te dirait de visiter ?

-Visiter ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas qu'une seule pièce ici. Et puis les Yétis ne sont pas si méchants. répondit-il malicieusement.

-Les Yétis ?

-Oui, ceux que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

-Ah !

Elle avait un peu oublié ce passage. Elle se méfiait toujours un minimum, mais ce garçon avait l'air d'être gentil. Il se leva et tendit une main vers elle. Elle l'observa lui, puis sa main, et encore lui.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple visite. Ce n'était pas comme si elle acceptait de rester ici. Elle allongea son bras et empoigna sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il l'aide à se lever de sa chaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa peau était froide et que c'était sans doute cela qu'elle avait ressenti tantôt sur le bâton. Elle le lâcha, s'approcha de la porte et posa une main sur la poignée. Elle tourna la tête vers l'adolescent qui acquiesça. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte. Et ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Elle sortit sur une immense salle dont le plafond était en verre et laissait voir le ciel d'un blanc éclatant. Un globe terrestre semblait voler dans le vide au milieu, parcouru par des millions et des millions de points lumineux qui donnaient encore plus d'éclat à l'endroit. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde devant elle, et regarda en contrebas. Des méduses, des fusées, des avions, des coccinelles et beaucoup d'autres choses parcouraient l'espace en volant. Des trains, des vélos et toutes sortes de véhicules se déplaçaient au sol, conduits par de petits êtres à chapeaux pointus surmontés d'un grelot. Et les Yétis, comme l'adolescent les avait appelés, s'afféraient à fabriquer des jouets en prenant pour modèle des sculptures de glace finement taillées. La jeune fille, le souffle coupé, fit de grands yeux en détaillant chaque objet comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Jack rit devant son air.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il en se retenant de glousser.

-C'est…Wouah. Murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'en parlant trop fort, tout ne disparaisse.

Le jeune homme rit de nouveau. Si tout ça la fascinait, il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle voyait le Palais des dents, ou encore le Terrier de Bunny. Elle se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle prit la main libre de Jack entre les siennes et la secoua de haut en bas.

-Merci Bunny ! C'est magnifique !

-Ah oui mais non ! Moi, c'est pas Bunny !

-Comment ça ? Mais tu avais dit…

-En fait Bunny est un…ami ? hésita-t-il.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles alors ?

Jack hésita. Peut-être qu'il pouvait le lui dire, maintenant. Mais sa réaction serait imprévisible. Instinctivement, il resserra son bâton dans ses mains, de peur qu'elle ne lui prenne et ne le refrappe avec. Sab qui les avait suivis jusque là l'encouragea en levant les pouces. Il pensait lui dire, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut complètement différent.

-Jamie Bennett !

Le Marchand de Sable se claqua une main sur le front.

-Alors merci Jamie !

Elle se mit dos à lui, pour ré-observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Jack ouvrit plus grands les yeux en haussant les épaules pour montrer à Sab que c'était la meilleure solution d'après lui. Il s'avança de quelques pas pour être à son niveau, et elle lui sourit à nouveau.

-Désolée de dire ça mais…dit-elle en se rapprochant comme pour lui faire une confidence. Jamie te va beaucoup mieux que Bunny.

-Tu veux rire ? C'est un compliment pour moi !

Il se mit à rire et elle lui sourit en retour. Elle se remit face à la parade qui se déroulait devant elle. Sab sourit malgré la situation, attendri par l'expression de la jeune fille. Il décida de les laisser seuls et fit un petit signe au jeune Gardien pour le lui montrer, auquel ce dernier répondit par un sourire.

Les deux adolescents continuaient, pour l'une de visiter et pour l'autre de faire visiter. Ils avaient déjà parcouru la plupart des endroits intéressants de la demeure, en évitant quand même de passer trop près des Yétis qui n'avaient pas fait une très bonne impression un peu plus tôt. Jack pensait l'emmener voir les rennes mais Fée arriva à ce moment-là. Il voulut lui parler mais se rappela que la touriste ne la voyait pas. Il l'interrogea discrètement du regard et elle comprit.

-Tout va bien. Il ne reste plus que les premières et deuxièmes molaires inférieures à trier et tout sera comme neuf ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude.

Jack acquiesça, faisant comme s'il comprenait tout ce que la Gardienne avait dit.

-Et toi ça va ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille du regard.

Il acquiesça encore une fois en faisant un clin d'œil. Fée ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé durant son absence mais si le jeune Gardien restait silencieux, elle se doutait de la raison.

-Je suppose que les autres sont dans le bureau de Nord ? question à laquelle le garçon haussa les épaules. Bon, je vais les rejoindre, à tout à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et fit volte-face pour repartir mais, n'ayant pas aperçu l'adolescente qui s'était rapprochée, elle la traversa. Cependant, elle ne fut pas la seule à ressentir la sensation étrange de ce passage au travers de quelqu'un. La jeune fille se tendit d'un coup et cessa de respirer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle avait senti comme une chose en elle. Elle baissa le regard vers le reste de son corps et l'examina en posant ses mains sur son ventre, ses bras, sa tête. Elle se sentait d'un coup moins en forme. Ce n'était ni chaud, ni froid, mais c'était étrange. Comme un fantôme passant à travers elle. Mais c'était stupide de penser ça, les fantômes n'existaient pas ! Jack mit un certain temps à réagir. Elle ne voyait pas les Gardiens - à part lui - ne croyait pas en eux, et pourtant pouvait les sentir lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec eux ? Il sortit de sa réflexion au bout de quelques secondes et lui demanda comme si de rien n'était :

-Ça va ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et recommença à respirer normalement. Elle avait dû rêver. Oui, surement la fatigue, et puis même si sa blessure ne la faisait plus autant souffrir, elle devait admettre qu'elle la sentait lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement brusque. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Après tout, quelques heures de plus ici, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-Je crois que tu avais raison. Je dois être fatiguée. avoua-t-elle en passant une main sur son front.

-…Surement. acquiesça-t-il pour éviter de parler de l'incident.

N'empêche qu'il allait bientôt falloir lui parler des Gardiens. Fée avait remarqué le trouble chez la jeune fille, elle lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à Jack qui secoua la tête négativement en haussant les épaules, montrant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle repartit donc pour le bureau de Nord.

Dans le bureau du Père Noël.

Nord venait de régler un problème de manque de matériaux pour la fabrication. Noël était dans une vingtaine de jours, c'était un peu comme la dernière ligne droite avant le grand évènement. Mais l'incident clos, il regagna son bureau et attendit Bunny. Ce dernier était parti renforcer la garde dans ses terriers. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le chaos provoqué chez Fée se reproduise chez lui. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, bientôt suivi par Sab qui avait laissé les deux adolescents seuls.

-Bon ! Revenons-en à nos vaches. annonça le vieil homme en se levant de son fauteuil et en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Euh, on dit moutons. corrigea le lapin pendant que le petit homme acquiesçait.

-Quoi ? Oh, peu importe, nous avons d'autres chats à faire fouetter !

Bunny leva une patte pour le corriger de nouveau mais laissa finalement tomber. Nord tenait tant que ça à sortir des expressions farfelues en ce moment ? Tant pis, il verrait ça plus tard.

- L'Homme de la Lune ne s'est toujours pas manifesté, mais on ne peut tout de même pas rester là sans rien faire !

-La gamine est réveillée, non ?

-C'est vrai ! Elle pourrait nous apporter des réponses maintenant ! Nous devrions demander à Jack de s'en occuper.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce quand Sab secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Les deux autres Gardiens froncèrent les sourcils et le petit homme créa la silhouette de la jeune fille, puis au-dessus d'elle un grand cercle dont l'intérieur était vide. En quelques secondes le centre montrait deux formes dans lesquelles on pouvait reconnaitre l'adolescente avec l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Mais ce dernier leva son bâton et frappa l'autre qui disparut en poussière. Nord se posa sérieusement la question, sans la dire à voix haute, mais Bunny ne se gêna pas pour demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ?

Fée arriva devant le bureau de Nord après avoir suivi plusieurs longs couloirs, dont certains étaient peu accessibles, tant il y avait de Yétis qui se hâtaient de transporter des rouleaux de papiers cadeaux, des jouets en partie finis, et des cadeaux déjà prêts qu'il fallait trier par pays. Elle rasa le plafond pour passer plus rapidement et arriva devant la pièce recherchée, située en hauteur, face au Globe. Elle allait frappait mais les trois Gardiens sortirent au même instant.

-Ah Fée ! Alors, comment ça se passe au Palais ? demanda le vieux russe en affichant un grand sourire.

Fée sourit à son tour et leur dit la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Jack et, évidemment, ils firent semblant de tout comprendre, eux aussi.

-Et vous ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Et bien, pour résumer…commença le Père Noël en lançant un regard vers Bunny et Sab.

-Jack ! annonça le lapin avec un air las sur le visage.

Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé et aussi ce que Sab avait pu apprendre plus tôt, soit le fait que cette fille ne pouvait effectivement pas les voir - à part le garçon aux cheveux argentés - et qu'elle affirmait que Jack Frost la poursuivait pour lui prendre quelque chose, ce qui semblait la terrifier.

-Comment ça ? Quelle chose ? Pourquoi Jack la chercherait ? s'alarma Fée.

-Aucune idée ! Elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus. répondit l'homme en rouge.

-Nord, y'a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne. Tout à l'heure, tu as insisté pour connaître son nom. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai pensé que si je pouvais connaître son nom, j'aurais pu savoir si enfant, elle m'avait envoyé une lettre. marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Je sais que le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de toi te perturbe, mais ce n'est pas raison pour perdre ton calme. expliqua le lapin.

-Quoi ? Nord ? Elle ne te connait pas ? s'étonna Fée.

-Hmmm…non. marmonna-t-il encore en croisant les bras.

Bunny croisa lui aussi les pattes et soupira en voyant le vieil homme réagir ainsi. Sab et Fée se lancèrent un sourire complice avant que celle-ci ne reprenne.

-J'ai été les voir avant de vous rejoindre. Mais il est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre. dit-elle se tenant le menton du bout des doigts.

-Si tu parles du fait que cette fille n'ait pas peur de Jack, c'est parce que cet idiot a « emprunté » un autre nom.

Le Marchand de Sable créa une sculpture dorée parfaitement reconnaissable de Jamie. Fée sourit mais reprit sérieusement.

-Non. Sans le faire exprès je suis passée à travers elle.

-Logique, elle ne croit pas en nous.

-Je sais mais, vous savez…la sensation que ça fait ? dit-elle plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Sab créa une forme de cœur battant au dessus de sa tête, puis une ombre doré passant au travers. Le cœur cessa alors de battre quelques secondes et reprit ses battements, normalement. Fée acquiesça en croisant les bras.

-Et bien, elle aussi l'a ressentie.

Nord et Sab ouvrirent grands les yeux et Bunny fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça « elle l'a ressentie » ? demanda Nord.

-Et bien, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre mais je crois qu'elle a senti ma présence quand je suis passée à travers elle.

-Attend ! Attend ! Attend ! Elle ne peut pas te voir, mais elle arrive à savoir que tu es là quand tu entres en contact avec elle ? s'étonna Bunny.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, mais elle a senti quelque chose. Par contre, j'ignore si c'est seulement avec moi, ou si c'est la même chose pour vous. dit-elle avec une petite moue.

-Bah ! s'écria le Père Noël en levant les bras au ciel brusquement. Nous verrons ça plus tard ! Pour le moment, il nous faut savoir ce que Pitch prépare.

D'un signe de tête, ils partirent pour retrouver Jack et la jeune fille qu'il accompagnait, chose peu facile au vu de l'effervescence présente dans l'atelier.

Du côté des adolescents.

-Alors,…ce Nord fabrique des jouets pour les enfants avant d'aller les leur donner la même nuit tous les ans ?

-C'est ça ! acquiesça-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Wow, ça doit être beaucoup de travail ! s'exclama-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Hé hé, oui. gloussa-t-il en se remémorant les farces qu'il lui arrivait de faire, ce qui n'aidait pas Nord dans sa tâche.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient assis sur un canapé, situé dans une grande salle qui, malgré le grand espace, ressemblait plus ou moins à un salon. La pièce était composée d'une table basse en bois plus longue que la normale, de fauteuils et canapés évidemment rouges, d'un sapin mesurant facilement six à sept mètres de haut, décoré de guirlandes dont les lumières changeaient de couleur à chaque son qu'émettait une boîte à musique de grande taille, qui s'avérait être bordeaux avec des rayures dorées en forme de clés de sol et autres notes, placée juste au pied de l'arbre. Il n'y avait rien encore sur la cime du sapin, Nord ayant probablement décidé d'y rajouter quelque chose le jour de Noël. Jack avait pensé lui parler du Père Noël, pour qu'elle puisse le voir, elle aussi. Peut-être ? Il en avait parlé longuement, de sa tenue vestimentaire à ses tatouages, de sa barbe blanche à son caractère aux multiples facettes, en passant évidement par la case « accent russe ». Et elle lui avait posé toute une liste de questions, allant du travail effectué par les Yétis, jusqu'aux jouets les plus fous qu'il livrait aux enfants. Ce qui étonna surtout le garçon, fut la dernière question qu'elle lui posa.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Noël ? s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune fille eut l'air gêné. Le ton qu'avait employé l'Esprit de l'Hiver lui donnait l'impression d'être une idiote. Elle détourna le regard et observa son pantalon. Il était vraiment dans un triste état. Une partie manquait au bout d'une des jambes. Elle se leva précipitamment et se retourna vers l'adolescent.

-Jamie ? Où est-ce que j'étais quand tu m'as trouvée hier soir ?

-Euh, et bien à Burgess. Pourquoi ? répondit-il, surprit par sa réaction.

-Il faut que j'y retourne, tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils pour plusieurs raisons. Elle ne savait réellement pas qui était le Père Noël pour demander son chemin du Pôle Nord à Burgess, et en plus elle voulait repartir à l'endroit même où elle s'était faite attaquer par des cauchemars ? Cette fille devait être cinglée, c'était la seule explication possible.

La grande porte s'ouvrit, et les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête dans cette direction.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'écria le Père Noël, heureux de les avoir enfin trouvés.

Les quatre Gardiens venaient de faire leur entrée. Du regard, Jack fit l'aller-retour entre Nord et la jeune fille près de lui, ne sachant si son plan avait fonctionné. L'adolescente se retourna vers lui, puis refit face à la porte.

-Vous…vous êtes monsieur Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

-« Monsieur Noël » ? répéta Nord, à la fois surprit du nom qu'elle lui avait donné et qu'elle puisse le voir, et lançant un regard interrogateur vers Jack qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Euh, oui c'est moi ! Mais appelle-moi Nord. lui dit-il en s'approchant avec un air joyeux et en mettant une main sur son épaule.

Elle fut un peu déstabilisée par la poigne du presque-géant, mais se ressaisit et s'inclina un peu en avant.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Jamie, je vous remercie pour tout. Mais je dois absolument repartir.

-Quoi ? Mais…repartir où ? demanda Nord en écarquillant les yeux.

-A Burgess. dit-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Cette fois le Père Noël fronça les sourcils, ainsi que les autres Légendes. Savait-elle que si Pitch l'avait attaquée avec non pas un, mais trois cauchemars, plus monstrueux que ceux qu'ils avaient connus, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose d'anormal. En effet, elle n'était pas commune ! Elle ne croyait pas aux Esprits les plus connus parmi les enfants mais voyait Jack, enfin « Jamie ». Et pire que tout, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du Père Noël. Nord secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le sujet de la discussion. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur tandis que le jeune Gardien se levait et se rapprochait d'eux.

-Est-ce que…ta famille vit là-bas ? demanda le vieux russe.

-Non. répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir y retourner ? Tu te rappelles bien de ce qui t'est arrivé hier ? Tu ne devrais pas y aller. expliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme qui lui tenait toujours l'épaule et recula.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Je dois…je dois…

Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Nord se releva. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir alors qu'elle était en danger, pas de Jack Frost, dont elle semblait le plus effrayée, mais bel et bien du Croque-mitaine.

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ça Nord ! lui dit Bunny pour le faire sortir de sa réflexion. Si Pitch la retrouve- se stoppa-t-il quand Nord mit un bras devant lui en acquiesçant.

-Je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas y retourner. Tu serais en danger.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais ! Nous ne te ramènerons pas là-bas ! annonça le Père Noël en croisant les bras d'un air décidé.

La jeune fille serra les poings. Ce monsieur Noël avait beau apporter des jouets aux enfants et être un gentil personnage, en tout cas d'après le jeune Gardien, il était complètement buté.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'y emmeniez. dit-elle en leur lançant un regard déterminé.

Mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu réagir, elle courut vers eux, glissa entre les jambes de Nord, se releva et voulut recommencer à courir. Mais par réflexe, Bunny voulut la stopper, et tenta de lui attraper le bras qui passa évidement au travers. Et comme la dernière fois avec Fée, la jeune fille le sentit et vacilla pour finalement se tenir au mur près d'elle. La même sensation qu'un peu plus tôt. Etrange. Elle secoua la tête, elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle s'élança à nouveau dans le couloir. Les Gardiens furent étonnés de cette réaction, même si Fée et Jack l'étaient moins que les autres et que les trois autres le savaient déjà, cela les surprenait. Ils cessèrent vite d'y penser et se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'adolescente. Mais à moins de trois semaines de Noël, une activité pareille devenait laborieuse. Nord ralentissait pour éviter les elfes trainant dans le coin, et malgré leur faculté de voler, Sab, Fée et Jack devaient éviter les Yétis dans les couloirs trop étroits et aussi les lustres situés un peu partout, et Bunny suivait tant bien que mal. Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre, Nord étant « hors-jeu » car trop loin maintenant, à un embranchement de couloirs allant soit vers la droite, soir vers la gauche.

-Je ne la vois plus ! dit Fée en lançant un regard inquiet aux autres.

-Elle se faufile comme un serpent, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Jack.

-On se sépare en deux groupes. annonça le lapin.

La femme ailée et le Marchand de Sable partirent à gauche et l'Esprit de l'Hiver et le Lapin de Pâques prirent à droite. Et Nord arriva trente secondes plus tard au même endroit, ne sachant où aller.

La jeune fille courrait le plus vite possible. Elle avait dû esquiver pas mal de géants poilus, parcourir une bonne partie de la demeure en évitant de se faire repérer par Nord ou « Jamie ». Elle recherchait le centre de l'atelier, là où il y avait le globe. Elle pourrait surement se souvenir de l'emplacement de l'entrée à partir de là, vu que le garçon y avait commencé la visite. Et elle la vit, au bout du couloir, la sphère scintillante, flottante au milieu de la pièce. Elle reprit son souffle et se remit à tracer son chemin à grande vitesse. Mais soudain, un trou se forma à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle étouffa un cri, freina et faillit y tomber, mais se remit en équilibre de justesse. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que cela pouvait être, même si ça n'était pas normal, elle sauta par-dessus et continua en lançant un regard en arrière. Le trou avait…disparu ?

Bunny en sortant la tête de son tunnel, fut surprit de voir quelqu'un sauter au-dessus de lui. Il baissa les oreilles pour éviter de se faire heurter, mais quand il reconnut l'adolescente, il sortit et bondit pour la dépasser, le tunnel se fermant derrière lui. Il avait remarqué que le fait de la toucher, la ralentissait. Alors il se mit face à elle, et comme prévu, elle passa à travers. Elle perdit l'équilibre, et tomba à terre à genoux. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal, mais sa course et cette sensation étrange l'avaient épuisée.

-Bunny ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix du garçon aux cheveux d'argent et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il était à l'autre bout du couloir et, en la voyant, il se mit à voler vers elle. Elle se releva sur un pied, mais à nouveau elle eut l'impression que quelque chose passait à travers son corps. Bunny, ne voulant pas devoir la poursuivre encore, faisait passer sa patte à travers le corps de la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie à nouveau. Et cela fonctionnait. Cette fois, elle ne tenu même pas sur ses genoux. Elle tomba sur le côté, une sensation de fatigue la prenait dans tous ses membres, et elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la force de se mettre debout. Elle lutta contre ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules. Elle distinguait à peine la voix du jeune homme.

-Bunny, arrête ! Tu vois pas qu'elle peut plus bouger ? s'exclama Jack en flottant jusqu'à l'adolescente.

-C'était le but, non ? ironisa Bunny.

Le jeune Gardien s'agenouilla près d'elle et passa une main devant ses yeux pour voir si elle réagissait. Elle leva les bras pour repousser Jack, mais l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait était tellement fort qu'elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est finit ! Fin de la fiction, elle se réveille jamais et basta !...Bien sur que non ! C'était une blague ! Revenez !_

_Ok, je voulais juste proposer un petit "jeu", pour ceux et celles qui auront le courage de lire ça, et je le répéterai surement à la fin de chaque chapitre, histoire que ceux qui arrivent soient aussi au courant ^^_

_Donc, le but de ce "jeu" serait d'être le premier ou la première a deviner pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui donc ? Ou juste le lien entre le chapitre et le titre que je lui ai donné ^^ En clair, pourquoi ce chapitre s'intitule "Mauvais Contact" ? (soyez pas timide, j'ai commencé par un facile ;p)_

_Le but ? Celui ou celle qui gagne, aura le droit de me poser une question, s'il le veut ou non, sur la suite. Question à laquelle je répondrais un peu vaguement bien sur, histoire de ne pas gâcher le suspens ;p_

_Je vous laisse donc, et m'en vais retrouver mon ami imaginaire xp Bonne soirée ! ;)_


	7. Sacrée colle !

_Bonsoir mes agneaux adorés ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée ? Moi ? Magnifique ! Il a neigé et forcément j'ai été obligée de faire une petite danse de la joie XD (comment tomber malade en cinq minutes mdr) Et pour ceux qui lisent mon bla bla, bientôt ! Oui, bientôt j'aurai ma pizza ! :D...Ok vous vous en foutez -'_

_Prochain chapitre lundi ;p_

_**Nawell** : Ah ah ah ! Pour son nom, patience est vertu ! J'avoue que moi aussi su coup j'ai du mal à écrire la suite sans son nom mais encore un peu d'attente et tu devrais comprendre hé hé ;)_

_**HikaruMichaels** : Hé hé ! Félicitations à notre gagnante ! Je me tiens prête pour la suite, ne t'en fais pas ;)_

_**Kaisuky** : Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise :D J'étais en train de trembler en lisant ta review tellement ça m'a fait plaisir x) disons que pour des miettes supplémentaires, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mais ce chapitre est un peu là pour annoncer la suite ;) Je suis contente de faire rire au moins quelqu'un avec tous les trucs farfelus qui sortent de ma bouche ^^. J'espère que le titre de ce chapitre sera un poil plus compliqué lol_

_**Lereniel** : Hé hé ! Et j'en ai pas finit avec eux...et surtout avec Jack ! Mais tu verras ça par toi même ;)_

_**Tsuki2608** : Hé hé ! Ne t'en fais pas, moi je me suis même demandé combien de temps j'allais attendre avant que quelqu'un me fasse la remarque lol. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça pour son prénom x) ne t'en fais pas j'en ai trouvé un, et j'ai même du mal à ne pas le caser pour l'instant mais patience est vertu et j'adore faire patienter mes lecteurs (ouh la sadique !) Je ne t'en dis pas plus, et te laisse lire la suite ;)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

-C'est bon, elle s'est endormie. dit Fée en entrant dans la salle où étaient les autres.

Ils avaient fait transporter la jeune fille dans la même chambre de tout à l'heure, avec l'aide des Yétis. La Fée des dents avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit bien installée et était ressortie de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres Gardiens qui attendaient dans le « salon » où ils étaient un peu plus tôt.

-Bien ! acquiesça le Père Noël en se frottant les mains.

-Maintenant la question est, qui est cette fille ? dit Bunny.

Tout le monde avait été mis au courant du pourquoi elle était inconsciente quand Fée, Sab et Nord les avaient retrouvés. Déjà surpris par le fait qu'elle puisse les sentir en entrant en contact plus ou moins physique avec eux, l'effet produit ne semblait pas lui réussir.

-Mais…comment tu as fait exactement ? Tu l'as touchée et elle s'est endormie comme ça ? D'un coup ? questionna l'homme en rouge.

-Pas vraiment. C'était plutôt progressif. Comme… se coupa-t-il, ne sachant comment finir sa phrase.

-Une perte d'énergie ? continua Jack.

Le lapin acquiesça. Apparemment, les esprits invisibles ne lui allaient pas. Si seulement quelques petits passages à travers son corps pouvaient faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus se lever, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si la chose durait plus longtemps ? Il fallait mieux éviter de s'approcher trop près d'elle dans ces conditions. Ou alors, qu'elle croit en eux. Bunny leva brusquement la tête vers Nord.

-Elle peut te voir maintenant. Comment se fait-il qu'elle croit en toi ? dit-il en décalant son regard vers Jack qu'il savait à l'origine de ce fait.

-Ah ! Je lui ai parlé de Nord et de son travail ! dit-il avec un sourire, fier de lui d'avoir pu faire en sorte que l'adolescente le voit elle aussi.

-Tu lui as juste parlé de lui ? Tout simplement ?

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Nord.

-Ça ne vous parait pas un peu trop rapide qu'elle croit en si peu de temps en un esprit ? Vous trouvez ça normal qu'une humaine accepte si facilement le fait qu'un être surnaturel puisse exister ? Je veux dire, les enfants eux, d'accord ils sont jeunes et sont prêts à croire à un tas de choses, y compris nous. Mais cette fille n'en est plus une ! Et même si c'est assez étrange qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler du Père Noël, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir approuver qu'un homme barbu livre des jouets à des enfants sur un traîneau conduit par des rennes qui volent et qui fait ça depuis des siècles. En tout cas, pas aussi simplement d'après moi.

Jack se renfrogna. Il était vrai que même si son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, en tout logique, il n'aurait pas dû. Il est vrai que s'il était humain et qu'on lui parlait de Nord, il aurait pris son interlocuteur pour fou et lui aurait surement ri au nez.

-Ce ne serait pas une humaine ? questionna Fée, peu convaincue elle-même.

-Je pense que c'en est une. répondit Bunny en croisant les pattes. Mais je crois aussi qu'elle n'en a pas côtoyés beaucoup depuis un moment. dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et observant le vide devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Jack.

-Réfléchissons un peu. Si cette fille te voit et qu'elle ait facilement accepté le fait que le Père Noël soit réel, c'est surement parce qu'elle savait déjà que des êtres tels que nous existent. Vous me suivez ?

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils. Le raisonnement de l'Esprit de Pâques était logique. Ils acquiescèrent.

-Mais même en sachant cela, n'importe qui aurait été plus effrayé que ça. Plusieurs adultes ayant vu des êtres comme nous sont même devenus fous ensuite.

Sab s'approcha et créa la silhouette de la jeune fille avec plusieurs formes représentant des esprits volant autour d'elle, ainsi qu'un calendrier dont les pages tombaient les unes après les autres rapidement.

-Elle aurait l'habitude de fréquenter des esprits ? hésita Fée.

Nord écarquilla les yeux pendant que Jack restait un peu sceptique.

-Et puis quoi ? Elle a été élevée par les satyres et les sylvains dans la forêt sans le moindre contact avec les humains ? ironisa le jeune homme.

Bunny se tourna vers lui, et prit un air encore plus sérieux qui calma l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

-Non Frost ! Pas par les satyres, ni les sylvains.

-Alors avec qui voudrais-tu que… se stoppa-t-il, ayant peur de comprendre. Avec qui ? osa-t-il demander en regardant le lapin droit dans les yeux.

-C'est pas assez évident pour toi ? dit le lapin, sachant pertinemment que le garçon avait parfaitement comprit.

Tous les Gardiens - excepté Bunny - écarquillèrent les yeux. Fée plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et ses ailes ratèrent quelques battements. Sab et Nord s'entre-regardèrent avec un air inquiet et Jack tourna la tête vers la porte comme s'il pouvait voir la jeune fille à travers tous les murs qui les séparaient. Cette fille aurait vécu avec Pitch Black ? Elle paraissait bien trop gentille et innocente pour avoir été « élevée » par lui.

-Il l'aurait gardée prisonnière ? fit Fée.

-Peut-être…ou peut-être pas.

-Tu insinues qu'elle serait notre ennemie ? demanda doucement le Père Noël.

-C'est une possibilité à envisager. Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle soit liée à lui de cette manière. répondit le lapin. Maintenant, il faudrait que le gnome arrive à faire assez copain-copain avec elle pour savoir exactement ce qu'il lui y est arrivé. proposa le porteur d'espoir en lançant un sourire taquin vers Jack.

-Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « gnome », grandes oreilles ?

-Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer. soupira Fée en fermant les yeux.

Le Marchand de Sable s'interposa et fit apparaître des symboles au dessus de sa tête. Ceux-ci intimaient Jack à aller veiller sur l'adolescente.

-Pourquoi moi ? Elle voit Nord aussi !

-Noël est pour bientôt ! rappela ce dernier.

L'adolescent soupira longuement. Il lança un dernier regard furieux au lapin qui souriait mesquinement, se tourna vers la sortie, baissa la tête et partit, poings serrés en marmonnant. Une fois la porte fermée, le silence retomba. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute que Fée le brisa.

-Bon je vais devoir y aller ! Je me suis déjà absentée trop longtemps, prévenez-moi si il y a du nouveau.

Sur ce, elle sourit, leur fit un signe de la main et partit. Le Marchand de Sable en fit de même, ayant pris du retard dans sa distribution de rêves. Pâques n'étant pas pour tout de suite, Bunny avait un peu de temps devant lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nord qui lui demanda son aide pour peindre quelques jouets qu'un Yéti découragé avait laissés après avoir dû les peindre en vert, puis en bleu, et en rouge. Le lapin soupira mais suivit le Père Noël, peu motivé.

Jack, quant à lui, était arrivé au niveau de la pièce où dormait la jeune fille. Deux géants moustachus montaient la garde juste devant pour éviter qu'elle essaie encore de fuir.

-C'est bon les gars, la relève arrive ! lança le garçon avec un sourire.

Les Yétis lui répondirent… en Yéti (langue peu connue), et partirent se remettre au travail, en n'oubliant pas de reprendre le matériel qu'ils avaient dû laisser au moment où le grand russe leur avait demandé de faire les « Baby-sitters ». Le jeune Gardien les observa partir jusqu'à ce qu'un petit « clac » venant de derrière lui le fasse se retourner. Il était prêt à parier que c'était la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il tourna la poignée lentement, et l'ouvrit tout aussi doucement, au cas où la jeune fille aurait encore décidé de le prendre pour cible. Mais non, elle n'était pas derrière la planche de bois, et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit pour se cacher, sinon en dessous du lit. Il vérifia cette hypothèse. Au cas où ! Apparemment elle était allongée, entièrement cachée sous les couvertures. Si elle voulait faire semblant de dormir, c'était raté ! Un sourire se forma sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit et son sourire s'étira encore plus, ce qui lui donnait la tête d'un enfant qui allait faire une bêtise. Sa main descendait vers les couvertures qu'il attrapa et tira d'un coup sec en hurlant.

-Aaah ! cria-t-elle en retour.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle se défende avec un…rouleau de papier cadeau ? Et elle le frappait autant que possible.

-Aie ! Mais ! Arrête ! ordonna-t-il en reculant et essayant de se protéger avec ses mains et ses bras.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, elle se mit debout sur le lit et continua à lui donner des coups. Le pauvre rouleau qui n'avait rien demandé se retrouva bien vite dans un triste état, plié de part et d'autre de sa longueur. Même avec la force qu'elle y mettait, cela ne servait plus à rien. Elle grogna, jeta ce qui restait de son arme sur la tête du jeune Gardien et fila jusqu'à la porte. Jack, ayant facilement esquivé son coup, la vit partir. Il toucha le sol avec son bâton et le givre traversa la pièce pour venir geler la sortie. Elle prit la poignée et tenta de la tourner mais rien à faire, la porte était entourée de glace qui la collait au mur. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent sourit victorieusement mais cela ne dura pas lorsqu'il vit l'air déterminé de la jeune fille face à lui. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » pensa-t-il, regrettant son geste.

A Burgess.

C'était l'après-midi. Jamie et ses amis jouaient dans le parc. Il n'y avait pas classe aujourd'hui, la neige qu'avait fait tomber Jack avait été mystérieusement beaucoup plus présente autour de l'établissement scolaire. Ils faisaient une bataille de boules de neige et tout allait pour le mieux. L'équipe du garçon était même en train de gagner la partie. Et le châtain s'apprêta à lancer une boule de neige, mais il s'arrêta, sentant un frisson le parcourir. Mais pas de froid…d'angoisse ! Il se tourna lentement sur sa gauche et observa avec appréhension les nombreux arbres regroupés, cachant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière eux malgré le peu de feuilles qui restaient sur les branches à cette époque de l'année. Sans leur verdure, les arbres semblaient dotés de mains crochues, ce qui rendait la vision encore plus glauque, surtout pour un enfant. Et en hiver, l'obscurité tombait rapidement, rendant encore moins possible le fait d'y voir clairement.

-Aie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il venait de se prendre une boule de neige en pleine tête et était tombé involontairement, perdant son bonnet par la même occasion.

-Bah alors Jamie, tu joues plus ? demanda une fille du groupe.

-Si ! Mais c'est de la triche ! Je regardais ailleurs ! dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Il se tourna encore une fois vers l'endroit suspect. Et il remarqua quelque chose. Debout il ne l'avait pas vu, mais assis il pouvait voir une forme remuante cachée derrière les buissons. Pour avoir une meilleure vue, il s'allongea complètement et plissa les yeux.

-Jamie, qu'est-ce tu fais ? On est en train de perdre ! dit l'un des jumeaux avant de se prendre une sphère glacée dans le visage.

Mais Jamie l'ignora, il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, se releva et courut vers les buissons. Il se mit à genoux et écarta les branches. Sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. Les autres enfants remarquèrent finalement l'absence du garçon et le rejoignirent en riant, contents de s'être bien amusés.

-Eh Jamie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...Wouah !

Ils se collèrent tous les uns aux autres, observant avec attention et ébahissement ce que leur ami venait de découvrir, ne voyant pas qu'une paire d'yeux jaunes les observaient d'un air mauvais.

A l'atelier de Nord, le silence régnant dans la pièce où se faisaient face les deux adolescents fut uniquement brisé par Jack qui déglutissait devant la situation. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle esquissa un geste pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais bien sûr, elle était fermée. Elle continua tout de même à essayer de la relever ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour parvenir à passer, mais rien à faire. Elle souffla et repartit de l'autre côté de la chambre, ouvrit la boîte avec le nécessaire utilisé un peu plus tôt pour la soigner, fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit une paire de ciseaux. Jack s'éleva un peu dans la pièce en voyant cela mais elle l'ignora et s'approcha de la porte. Elle visa la glace l'entourant et y planta la pointe de l'objet brusquement, faisant sursauter le garçon. Elle gratta le givre avec. Le seul bruit pouvant être entendu était celui provoquait par l'impact entre les ciseaux et la glace visée.

Jack la regarda faire durant plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument partir d'ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi semblait-elle décidée à retourner à l'endroit exact où il l'avait sauvée ? Il s'était posé sur une commode de la pièce, une jambe repliée, l'autre dans le vide et une main soutenant sa tête qui était légèrement penchée, l'autre tenant son bâton. Les coups que la jeune fille donnait sur la glace ne faiblissaient pas en force, en tout cas, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement, la température de la pièce due à la présence de l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'aidait pas le givre, déjà dur, à s'affaisser sous la pointe métallique.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de famille à Burgess. demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez enfermée ? Je croyais que je n'étais pas retenue ici. répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-J'ai posé la question en premier. lui fit-il remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changera si je réponds ? dit-elle en continuant de piquer la glace.

Jack soupira. Outre le fait qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui la retenaient ici pour son bien, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de lui en vouloir ! Bon ok, elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir…et il n'aurait pas dû essayer de lui faire peur tout à l'heure. Mais elle l'avait quand même frappé ensuite, et pas qu'un peu, avec un rouleau de papier cadeau qu'elle avait surement pris discrètement aux Yétis quand ils avaient le dos tourné. Donc il considérait qu'ils étaient quittes. Mais pour une fois, une seule, il allait mettre son orgueil de côté. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix, Pitch Black semblait prêt à revenir et cette fille était surement un morceau du puzzle, que ce morceau soit petit ou grand d'ailleurs. Elle était impliquée, peu importe la façon. Et il était bien content que Bunny ne soit pas là pour entendre ça.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur. dit-il tout bas, presque comme un murmure, en roulant son bâton entre ses doigts, gêné.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses gestes. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, sans pour autant voir l'Esprit.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé. répondit-elle, aussi doucement que lui.

Il sourit. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient bien finalement.

-Tu étais réveillée depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer sur son visage.

-Les Yétis ne sont pas très doux quand ils doivent porter quelqu'un. répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

Elle se retourna complètement vers lui. Ils gloussèrent légèrement. Elle observa l'objet métallique, toujours dans sa main. Il était de plus en plus froid. Elle le posa sur l'étagère près d'elle et releva la tête vers le garçon.

-Jamie, s'il te plait, emmène-moi là-bas.

Jack perdit son sourire. Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

-Je t'en prie ! C'est vraiment important !

Il reposa ses yeux sur elle. Son air semblait si déterminé et en même temps paraissait ardemment demander de l'aide. Il souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pesant le pour et le contre. L'adolescente baissa la tête, et avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix, elle lui dit.

-Et s'il le faut, je reviendrais après…mais laisse-moi y aller, s'il te plait !

Le jeune homme semblait pris dans une intense réflexion. Finalement, il sauta de son perchoir, suivi du regard par la jeune fille.

-Bon, ok. Mais tu me devras une faveur ensuite ! lui dit-il malicieusement.

Elle sourit mais cessa presque immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander ? Elle ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose à craindre de lui, mais elle le connaissait à peine. Pourtant il l'avait sauvée. Peut-être pas d'une mort certaine, mais il l'avait aidée sans savoir qui elle était.

-Quelle genre de faveur ? questionna-t-elle.

-Hmmm…j'y ai pas encore réfléchis en fait ! fit-il en retenant un rire.

Le silence réapparut quelques secondes. Il s'approcha et leva une main vers elle.

-Marché conclu ?

Elle hésita et empoigna finalement la sienne.

-Marché conclu.

Ils se sourirent et se lâchèrent. Le corps du garçon était définitivement froid. Mais c'était possible, après tout, il existait un grand nombre d'êtres étranges dans ce monde. Elle le savait, on lui avait déjà dit tout cela.

-Bon. Avant il faudrait que tu te changes. C'est pas avec un t-shirt et un pantalon à moitié déchiquetés que tu vas aller loin ! dit-il amusé.

La jeune fille s'observa. C'était vrai !

-Il me semble que Fée a laissé des vêtements dans l'une des armoires pour toi. fit-il en ouvrant l'un des deux meubles de la pièce, se mettant dos à la jeune fille.

-Qui est Fée ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait déjà oublié qu'elle ne la voyait pas, ni elle, ni Sab, ni Bunny.

-Une amie. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à te soigner. répondit-il en prenant les affaires destinées à l'adolescente.

Il se retourna, s'approcha et les lui donna. Il sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose. L'air un peu inquiet, il pencha la tête et lui demanda.

-Au fait, comment va ta blessure ?

-Oh, ça va. Je pensais que c'était plus…enfin que ça mettrait plus de temps à guérir. Mais là ça va, je ne sens presque plus rien.

Le garçon fut soulagé. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que oui, la morsure avait été profonde. Mais le Père Noël, avec toutes les bêtises provoquées par les lutins, s'était préparé à tout et avait réussi à obtenir plusieurs baumes assez puissants, lui étant souvent très utiles. Jack sortit, pendant qu'elle se changeait. Une fine paire de collants qui, malgré le peu d'épaisseur, tenaient chaud, un pantalon foncé par-dessus et des bottes ayant le même effet que les collants, un t-shirt, non déchiré celui-là, un pull beige avec un col et enfin elle remit son chaperon. Avant de prévenir l'adolescent, elle prit la petite boîte à pharmacie en n'oubliant pas la paire de ciseaux, et les quelques cookies auxquels elle n'avait pas touché. Elle les fourra dans ses poches, dissimulées sous ce qui lui servait de veste.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, montrant qu'elle était prête. L'Esprit mit un doigt sur sa propre bouche, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient restés silencieux. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent par les couloirs les moins fréquentés, chose peu évidente, surtout à cette époque de l'année. Ils se cachèrent derrière les machines, les rouages, et les tas de cadeaux. Ils prirent finalement un couloir. Le dernier couloir ! Ils pensaient s'en être sorti quand un Yéti, les bras chargés de pots de peinture arriva vers eux. Jack poussa l'adolescente vers le mur pour qu'elle s'y colle et il se colla lui-même sur le mur d'en face avant que le géant ne passe entre eux, ne les voyant pas à cause des objets encombrants qu'il portait. Ils le suivirent du regard en retenant leur respiration. Un fois hors de vue, ils se lancèrent un regard complice et se retinrent de rire. Ils continuèrent à avancer, bientôt à la fin de ce tunnel qui menait sur une pièce plus grande que l'on pourrait qualifier d'entrée. C'était juste devant eux, plus que quelques mètres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Frost ? tonna une voix familière.

Jack se stoppa et déglutit. L'adolescente qui le suivait lui rentra dedans, n'ayant pas entendu l'arrivant puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Jamie ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Répond-moi quand j'te parle ! dit l'autre en haussant le ton.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il se retourna lentement pour voir une jeune fille l'interroger du regard et juste derrière, à quelques mètres seulement, Bunny. Qui l'observait, non sans froncer les sourcils.

-On va…faire un tour ? hésita-t-il.

-Quoi ? fit-elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait ça.

Le lapin soupira.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Il tapota le sol de sa patte et un trou apparut. Il sauta dedans et un autre trou se forma derrière Jack. La jeune fille le vit et hoqueta de surprise. Le garçon voyant son air, fit volte-face avant que Bunny ne sorte du tunnel qui se ferma peu après. Il se mit en plein devant la porte, pour la fermer et en prendre la clé, puis il croisa les bras.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu peux oublier ton escapade à Burgess. ironisa-t-il.

-Jamie ? redemanda l'adolescente.

Jack lança un regard en arrière, vers elle. Il était coincé. Il baissa la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux cachant ses yeux. Bunny eut un léger sourire de victoire, le garçon avait reprit ses esprits. Et c'est en pensant ça qu'il fut étonné de voir un regard rempli de défi quand Jack releva les yeux vers lui. Il se tourna à moitié, attrapa rapidement la presque-brune.

-Désolé, ça va être un peu plus brusque que je ne le pensais. lui dit-il un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. Le lapin, lui, sortit de sa surprise et s'avança vers eux, de plus en plus vite.

-Non Frost !

Il bondit pour les attraper, ou tout ou moins le garçon, mais celui-ci leva son bâton et lui envoya un jet de glace, le gelant presque entièrement. On pouvait croire à une statue, si les grognements qui en provenaient ne se faisaient pas entendre.

-Désolé Bunny ! On se verra plus tard, d'accord ? rit-il en s'envolant, fracassant une fenêtre par laquelle il les fit sortir.

-FROST ! réussit à hurler le lapin.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 7 ! Le prochain, c'est lundi ! ^^_

_C'est l'heure de notre grand jeu !_

_On répète les règles pour les nouveaux ;) (en fait y'en a qu'une mais tan pis lol)_

_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)_

_A vous de jouer, et à lundi mes agneaux ;D_


	8. Unknown Subject !

_Hello mes agneaux que j'aime ! :D_

_Et voilà la suite que vous attendiez tant...ou pas ^^' Prochain chapitre ?...Dimanche ! Désolée, j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment donc j'espace un peu mais bientôt les vacances ! :D Une semaine de repos pour écrire tranquillement, le rêve ! ^-^ A Dimanche mes cocos ! ;)_

_**Lereniel** : Désolée, c'est pas ça lol, meilleure chance la prochaine fois ;) Mais ta review a eu le mérite de me faire rire, merci beaucoup ! "Colle Glace - Jack Frost Sacrée !" Ca a eu raison de mes joues en leur donnant des zygomatiques mdr !_

_**Nawell** : Sur ce coup, tu es très proche de la vérité :) C'est sur que si elle le connaissait physiquement, ce serait bizarre qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas ;p ! Pour Bunny, non elle ne le voit pas encore ^^' J'ai peut-être mal écrit un passage pour que tu crois ça et je m'en excuse si j'ai porté à confusion ^^' ! Félicitations, tu as trouvé le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même ;) Merci pour la review, j'adore toujours autant ton enthousiasme :D_

_**Tsuki2608** : Bravo quelle intuition ! ;) Bon à la base, c'était pas censé arrivé le coup du papier cadeau, mais ça m'a traversé l'esprit en emballant un cadeau d'anniversaire et en plus, vu la suite, j'ai préféré rajouter un peu d'humour, contente que ça t'ait plu ;) Encore une fois, bonne intuition avec Bunny hé hé ^^ C'est bien trouvé pour le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même, mais pas assez rapide désolée ^^' Peut-être pour celui-là ? ;) En tout cas, merci pour la review, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire ;)_

_**HikaruMichaels** : Arf, c'est pas mal trouvé, mais c'est pas à ça que j'ai pensé lol ^^' Aujourd'hui c'est plus simple, bonne chance ;)_

_**Kaisuky** : XD, je vois pas trop Jack l'attacher et la secouer comme un prunier mais quelle conviction ! Mdr ! Et oui, effectivement elle ne connait pas vraiment Jack, mais tout ça sera plus clair par la suite ;) En espérant que ce chapitre te dévoile un peu plus de choses. Malheureusement, je vais devoir continuer dans le suspens un moment. Courage, on est presque au bout x) Le "C'est toujours Jack "qui s'y colle" m'a bien fait rire ah ah ! Je m'y attendais pas lol, mais non ce n'est pas ça, plus de chances aujourd'hui ? ;)_

_Voilà, bonne lecture et puisse ma fiction vous être agréable ! (On sent à peine la fille qui a regardé Hunger Games hier xp)_

* * *

Le froid…C'était ce dont elle s'inquiétait le plus à ce moment là. Et un peu aussi du vide en dessous d'elle. La première chose qu'elle avait ressentie quand ils étaient sortis avait été la sensation de manque d'oxygène. Le vent était glacial et la force de celui-ci l'empêchait de prendre son souffle de façon normale. Elle essaya de tousser pour chasser cette impression mais n'y arriva pas. Elle dû lâcher d'une main le sweat-shirt du garçon pour pouvoir remonter le col de son propre pull sur le bas de son visage et reprendre sa respiration. Sa capuche avait glissé sous les rafales et elle tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux face à la bourrasque de neige qui s'abattait sur la région. Elle percevait à peine le rire du jeune Gardien, toujours euphorique lorsqu'il volait ainsi dans son élément. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire. Ses yeux plissés le distinguèrent à peine mais elle acquiesça et les ouvrit un peu plus. Jack sentit la prise sur son vêtement se resserrer quand elle regarda le vide en dessous d'eux. Il ria légèrement et accéléra.

Il avait beau tourner n'importe quelle circonstance en un jeu, il gardait un minimum de sérieux face à la situation. Il pensait déjà à la leçon de morale qu'il allait prendre en rentrant mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'était pas le petit garçon sage, qui reste assis, raisonnable et prudent, qui ne sort pas de chez lui, de peur d'affronter le monde extérieur. Portés par le vent, ce fut bien vite qu'ils aperçurent les lumières de Burgess.

-Là ! cria la jeune fille en pointant du doigt le parc de la ville.

Jack acquiesça et se posa doucement sur l'herbe encore enneigée du lieu. L'adolescente mit quelques secondes avant d'oser bouger, voulant reprendre son équilibre après le voyage aérien qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avança de quelques pas et se retourna face au jeune homme.

-Tu fais souvent…ce genre de truc ?

-De quoi ? Voler ? Assez régulièrement, c'est mon moyen de transport. dit-il un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle observa les alentours, essayant de se repérer dans la végétation présente. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit et sortit du parc pour en faire le tour. Jack la suivi, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle comptait faire ici.

-Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda-t-il plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

-Un buisson. répondit-elle honnêtement.

-Ah ouais, suis-je bête ! fit-il comme si c'était évident.

Elle ne dit rien et continua de marcher. A part le bruit de leurs pas dans la neige, on n'entendait rien, si ce n'était le vent qui soufflait dans les branches des arbres. Il décida de la laisser faire. Il saurait bien assez tôt ses intentions. Il plaça son bâton sur son épaule et observa les rues d'un côté, et le parc ensuite.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

L'adolescente s'arrêta et le jeune Gardien faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourna vers lui et plissa les yeux, comme pour le détailler. Cela le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit sa marche. Ne s'y attendant pas, il courut pour être à son niveau.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je fais si peur que ça ? Tu n'as pas confiance ? lui dit-il en se penchant un peu en avant pour mieux la voir.

-C'est peut-être un peu idiot mais…oui. Je te fais confiance.

-C'est idiot de me faire confiance ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu m'as un peu sauvé la mise hier. Et puis tu m'as soignée. Et maintenant tu vas à l'encontre de monsieur Noël pour m'aider.

-Bah. Suivre les règles n'a jamais été mon truc ! expliqua-t-il en gloussant, toujours pas habitué au surnom qu'elle avait donné à Nord.

-Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je ne te connais pas vraiment. Et puis…hésita-t-elle.

-Et puis quoi ? Je ne vais pas te mordre. ria-t-il.

-Tu…tu parles tout seul.

Il ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla un peu les yeux, n'ayant pas prévu ça. Elle détourna le regard, un peu gênée mais le gardant dans son champ de vision. On ne sait jamais. Si c'était un garçon à double personnalité, qu'aurait-il comme réaction ? Il la surprit alors, en s'esclaffant de rire, il essaya d'abord de se retenir mais n'y parvint pas, et se tint le ventre tellement il riait. Même si ce n'était pas l'attitude à laquelle elle s'attendait, et que c'était toujours mieux que ce à quoi elle pensait, cela l'agaça un peu. Déjà que quand il lui avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas Noël avec un ton dans la voix qui la faisait se sentir idiote, maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

Il tenta de se calmer un peu et se releva pour lui faire face. Il retint un nouveau rire et essaya de lui répondre calmement en frottant son œil d'où une larme menaçait de couler tellement il avait ri.

-Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation sur le sujet. réussit-il à dire en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux.

Elle le regarda curieusement. Il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi il parlait tout seul ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Elle s'arrêta de l'observer et se concentra sur le parc derrière lui. C'était là ! Elle reconnaissait l'endroit par lequel elle était entrée. Le buisson qu'elle cherchait ne devait pas être loin. Le garçon sembla voir son soudain intérêt et se retourna.

-C'est là ! s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers le milieu du parc.

Elle ne remarqua pas dans sa précipitation qu'elle venait de faire un mouvement trop brusque, faisant tomber la petite boite à pharmacie et la moitié d'un cookie écrasé de ses poches. Jack s'en aperçu. Il s'en approcha, s'accroupit, prit la petite caisse métallique entre ses mains et l'examina, puis il releva la tête vers la jeune fille qui continuait son parcours. Ainsi donc elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait avec lui après ? Elle comptait récupérer quelque chose dans ce buisson et s'enfuir tout simplement, avec de quoi se soigner et se nourrir pour quelques jours ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour digérer l'information. Il sentait une pointe de colère, mélangée à une autre d'espérance, espérant avoir mal interprété tout ça. Mais un autre sentiment était plus présent. La déception.

Elle cherchait. C'était dans le coin, elle en était sure ! Elle reconnut un arbre qui avait une branche légèrement entortillée telle une liane. C'était par là ! Elle avançait, elle cherchait. Mais là, elle ne savait plus où aller. Alors elle commença à fouiller chaque buisson qu'elle voyait. Elle en fouilla un, puis deux, et pendant qu'elle en scrutait un troisième, le garçon qui l'avait accompagné s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention et continua à tâtonner l'intérieur du bosquet.

-Alors tu comptais t'en aller ?

L'adolescente se stoppa dans ses recherches et releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Sa voix sonnait à la fois étonnée et semblait lui faire des reproches. Elle avait même crut y reconnaitre…de la tristesse ? Il tenait un coffret en métal dans sa main. Elle porta sa propre main sur sa poche et constata qu'il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur. Elle se mit debout, face à lui.

-Rends le moi, j'en ai besoin. lui dit-elle avec une voix calme mais ferme.

Elle s'avança, les mains tendues pour reprendre l'objet mais le garçon aux cheveux d'argent l'éloigna d'une main pour le mettre derrière son dos sans reculer face à la jeune fille devant lui.

-Avant il va me falloir quelques explications ! Tu voulais juste que je t'emmène ici et me laissais en plan ensuite ? T'avais prévu ça depuis combien de temps ? Nord et moi, on voulait juste te protéger ! Et maintenant tu veux partir ? En fonçant, tête baissée, en risquant de te faire tuer comme hier ? T'es quelle genre de fille à la fin ? lui demanda-t-il à la fois énervé et confus. D'abord tu as peur de moi, même si je te sauve et que je te soigne ! D'ailleurs tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour te soigner, tu n'as pas idée ! rajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt, un air gêné sur le visage. Ensuite tu me prends mon bâton pour me frapper avec ! Après t'es sympa avec moi, et puis tu veux t'enfuir et tu me refrappe avec un rouleau de papier cadeaux ! Je t'aide à venir jusqu'ici alors que je risque de me faire étriper par un Père Noël sortit de la mafia russe et un Lapin de Pâques surement fou de rage à l'heure qu'il est, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu t'en aille ? Là, tu me dois des explications ! finit-il par dire avec un regard dur.

Même si Jack donnait plus l'habitude d'être un farceur, il était assez impulsif. Preuve en est lorsqu'il avait gelé une partie de l'atelier de Nord lors de sa première visite, quand les autres, surtout le Père Noël, voulaient faire une cérémonie pour fêter le fait qu'il devait être un Gardien. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de perdre un peu son calme face à eux, qui ne l'avaient jamais remarqué (à part peut-être Bunny, quand il faisait tomber la neige le jour de Pâques) avant que l'Homme de la Lune ne se manifeste. Et cette fille l'avait frappé ! Avec son bâton ! Et avec un tube en carton enroulé de papier cadeau aussi…Mais avec son bâton ?! C'était peut-être idiot, dit comme cela mais pour lui, ces mots prenaient sens dans sa petite tête. La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bougé tout au long du discours du jeune Gardien. Elle croisa finalement les bras et souffla en fermant les yeux comme ennuyée de la situation.

-Alors ? J'attends. lui dit-il impatient d'avoir une explication.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ces médicaments ne sont pas pour moi. Et non je n'avais pas l'intention de « m'enfuir » ! Ni de te laisser en plan ici, d'ailleurs !

Elle ne lui avait pas réellement crié dessus, mais le ton de sa voix montrait qu'elle était catégorique. Il ne réagit pas vraiment à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et s'abaissa à nouveau pour continuer ses recherches dans le buisson qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Quant au garçon, il avait écarquillé les yeux, un peu surpris par la réplique de l'adolescente. Il cligna finalement des yeux, et les posa sur elle.

-Et pour ce qui est de t'avoir frappé. Je me suis déjà excusé. finit-elle par dire avec toujours un bras passant à travers l'arbrisseau.

Jack se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et détourna le regard vers le sol, gêné de s'être « un peu » emporté sans raison. Il ne dit rien, embarrassé par la situation. Le silence retomba entre eux, uniquement briser le craquement de la végétation provoqué par les gestes de l'adolescente. Elle se remit debout et plissa les yeux, c'était forcément par ici. Elle ouvrit plus grand les yeux en reconnaissant, enfin, ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle pressa le pas et glissa dans la poudreuse blanche pour écarter les tiges de bois qui lui raflaient les mains, y laissant quelques griffes. Le garçon l'avait observé faire, toujours mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas bougé mais il fut bien obligé de se rapprocher en voyant l'expression qui apparut soudainement sur le visage de la presque-brune.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en la rejoignant doucement.

Elle avait relevé sa main au-dessus du taillis et affichait une mine grave. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, elle semblait figée et observait sa main sans la quitter du regard. Jack se mit à côté d'elle et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa main était tachée de sang. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard.

-Il n'est plus là ! fit-elle en ré-observant l'intérieur du bosquet.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus là ? la questionna-t-il confus.

Elle garda le silence, et passa sa main « propre » dans ses cheveux. Elle se laissa tomber dans la neige, et fixait le vide devant elle. C'est lui qui remarqua un détail qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas vu. Quelques gouttes d'un liquide rouge étaient observables hors du buisson. Peu importe ce qu'elle cherchait, ou qui elle cherchait, il ou elle avait dû être transporté hors d'ici. Il jeta un œil aux alentours. Il s'élança brusquement sur plusieurs mètres et se posa devant un objet qui lui était étrangement familier : un bonnet.

-Jamie ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dans le bureau du Père Noël, Nord était concentré sur sa tâche. Il était occupé à créer de nouvelles sculptures de glace lorsqu'un Yéti entra et ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir cette fameuse phrase « Combien de fois je vous ai dis de frapper avant d'entrer ? ». Le géant poilu l'avertit d'un fait, et l'homme en rouge et noir sauta presque de son fauteuil pour le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement près du globe qui paraissait être éclairer d'une nouvelle lueur. L'Homme de la Lune était là.

-Salut à toi mon vieil ami ! fit Nord en souriant à la lune.

L'astre scintilla plus fort pour le saluer à son tour, mais son éclat se dirigea vite vers la dalle ronde de la pièce où était représenté un « G ». Celle là même qui avait reçu un message de la lune il y a presque un an. Celle qui représentait à l'époque quatre triangles dans lesquels quatre personnages étaient peints, mais aujourd'hui, elle en comptait un cinquième. Le Père Noël se crispa un peu en voyant l'ombre tant redoutée de Pitch y apparaître. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il lui montra. La silhouette de la jeune fille qui s'était faite attaquer se dessina sur le sol et une multitude de points noirs semblèrent s'échapper d'elle et disparaître quelques secondes plus tard, ainsi qu'elle-même. Le vieux russe ne comprit pas vraiment mais ce fut tout ce que l'Homme de la Lune lui fit savoir. Et il s'éclipsa progressivement, reprenant avec lui sa douce lumière.

-Envoyez un message à Fée et à Sab. Qu'ils reviennent ici le plus vite possible ! ordonna-t-il aux Yétis qui se trouvaient près de lui.

Il partit ensuite à la recherche de Bunny. Il était surement dans le coin « peinture » de l'atelier. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner l'alerte grâce aux aurores boréales, puisque les autres étaient déjà au courant du retour du Croque-mitaine et plus important, que l'adolescente soit saine et sauve dans son domaine. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

-Bunny ? fit-il en ouvrant une cinquième porte dans un couloir.

Il n'était pas là non plus. L'homme soupira. Mais où est-ce que ce lapin avait bien pu passer ? Il pensait à retourner vérifier près de la salle du globe mais un bruit sourd l'interpella. Cela ressemblait à des grognements. Il s'en approcha pour finalement découvrir son ami en statut de glace, les bras tendus vers l'avant comme s'il avait été figé juste au moment où il allait bondir. Ce qui lui donna l'idée de créer une peluche géante en forme de lapin mais il chassa vite cette pensée et se rapprocha rapidement du Gardien.

-Bunny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le froid.

-Frost. fit Bunny en grommelant.

Nord comprit et se retint de rire. De ses deux bras, il empoigna la glace et la fit craquer pour la décoller du sol. Bunny était toujours bloqué à l'intérieur, mais le vieil homme pu l'emporter pour l'amener près d'une grande cheminée.

-L'Homme de la Lune s'est manifesté. Pitch est bien de retour. Et la jeune fille que Jack a sauvé a un rapport avec ça, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais je crois qu'elle est liée à ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. continua-t-il sous le regard curieux de son ami. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai envoyé les Yétis prévenir Sab et Fée. Maintenant je dois aller prévenir Jack.

Il fit quelque pas pour s'éloigner mais Bunny le retint.

-Jack n'est plus là. réussit-il à prononcer.

-Quoi ? fit le Père Noël en se retournant.

-Et la fille non plus.

Nord parut extrêmement surpris et demanda des explications au porteur d'Espoir. Malgré la glace qui l'empêchait de bouger ou de parler normalement, il s'empressa de tout raconter en tentant d'articuler comme il le pouvait avec une bouche couverte de givre.

Chez les Bennett, il était l'heure d'aller au lit pour les enfants. Et ces derniers avaient réussi à obtenir de leur mère que Sophie puisse dormir avec son grand frère cette nuit. La demande de Jamie l'avait surprise. Le petit garçon répétait être assez grand pour passer la nuit seul dans sa chambre et d'un coup il lui prenait l'envie que sa petite sœur reste avec lui ? Mais elle laissa passer.

-Bonne nuit. dit la mère en refermant la porte.

-Bonne nuit maman. répondirent-ils en chœur.

Une fois que madame Bennett se fut éloignée, les petits sortirent du lit et se dirigèrent vers l'armoire que le châtain ouvrit. Il prit dans ses bras une petite couverture enroulée sur elle-même. Il se rassit sur son lit, suivi par sa sœur. Il déroula doucement le tissu pour y découvrir une petite boule de poils blanche. Un petit animal à fourrure se montra, apparemment paisiblement assoupi. Seul le flanc du mammifère était teint d'une couleur différente. De rouge. Son ventre était recouvert d'une bande blanche, mais sa fourrure restait sale. Sophie posa sa main sur le petit être pour le caresser.

-Zoli le zien. dit-elle doucement.

-Ce n'est pas un chien. C'est un renard. lui répondit-il en souriant.

Les yeux de Sophie pétillaient pendant qu'elle admirait le canidé. En effet, ce que Jamie avait trouvé dans le parc tout à l'heure était un petit renard polaire. Tout blanc. Ce n'était plus un renardeau mais il n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte. Le garçon savait parfaitement que sa mère n'aurait pas voulu le garder, surtout avec un lévrier comme Abby dans la maison. Déjà que le chien n'avait pas eu peur d'attaquer le Lapin de Pâques, alors un pauvre petit renard… Il l'avait donc discrètement ramené chez lui, en évitant de se montrer à ses parents, et au chien qui malgré son odorat développé, n'avait rien pu faire étant solidement attaché dans le jardin à ce moment là. Ensuite, il avait du mettre la petite blondinette au courant, qu'elle fasse diversion pendant qu'il prenait de quoi soigner l'animal dans la salle de bain. Lui et sa sœur avaient même caché une partie de leur repas pour lui. Voilà où ils en étaient. A soigner un animal en cachette.

Jamie se figea en entendant un « Toc toc ». Si l'un de ses parents entrait dans sa chambre, ils découvriraient ce qu'ils cachaient, et ils seraient, lui et sa sœur, non seulement punis, mais en plus il serait obligé de se séparer de son petit protégé. Sophie, étant plus insouciante que son frère, avait remarqué que ce bruit ne venait pas de la porte, mais de la fenêtre. Elle rit, sauta du lit, et courut vers celle-ci pour faire un signe de la main à nul autre que Jack Frost. Le petit garçon le vit finalement et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il remit un peu la couverture sur le petit renard avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Jack ! s'exclama-t-il, oubliant un peu qu'il n'était pas censé parler trop fort.

-Hey ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. dit-il en glissant une main dans sa poche pour en sortir…

-Mon bonnet ! fit Jamie, content de ne pas l'avoir perdu. Merci. dit-il tout bas.

-De rien. fit-il avec un sourire. Dis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. reprit-il plus sérieusement. Tu n'aurais pas trouvé quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le parc aujourd'hui ?

-Comment tu le sais ? questionna-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver soupira, soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé. Il ré-observa le petit garçon. Et celui-ci lui montra l'animal dans ses bras. Jack en fut un peu étonné. La jeune fille ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos…d'ailleurs elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose. Il ne savait toujours pas son nom, ni pourquoi elle pouvait le voir lui et pas les autres, ni pourquoi elle avait peur de Jack Frost. En clair, de lui, même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Et plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi Pitch en avait après elle. Ok, il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'important était de régler cette histoire et de retourner au pôle assez rapidement.

-Est-ce que tu peux le prendre avec toi ? Je dois t'emmener voir quelqu'un.

-Euh oui, mais, et Sophie ?

-Elle peut venir avec nous. Ca ne durera pas longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. lui sourit-il.

Jamie acquiesça. Il enroula un peu plus l'animal dans ses bras, et se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Jack prit Sophie dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire, trop contente de sortir dehors à cette heure. Est-ce que tous les enfants de cet âge adorait faire l'inverse de ce que leur parents leurs disaient et répétaient ? Surement ! Le petit châtain s'accrocha au sweat-shirt du Gardien et se plaça sur son dos. Il voyait de là où ils étaient, une silhouette féminine en contrebas, à moitié cachée par les branches d'un arbre sans feuilles à cette époque de l'année.

-Au fait ! Ca peut te paraitre un peu bizarre de te demander ça, mais…tu pourrais éviter de dire mon nom devant elle ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Ca c'est une longue histoire. dit-il en riant nerveusement. Mais, tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

-Bien sur ! lui répondit-il en souriant.

L'adolescent acquiesça pour le remercier et se laissa descendre doucement vers le sol. Il posa délicatement la petite blondinette sur la terre ferme et aida le garçon à en faire de même.

-C'est bon, tu peux venir. chuchota Jack malgré le fait que personne à part eux ne pouvaient l'entendre.

La jeune fille s'approcha prudemment. Elle observa l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse un signe de tête pour qu'elle regarde le petit Bennett. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'avança de quelques pas en apercevant le petit renard parfaitement enroulé dans une couverture. Elle s'agenouilla et posa avec hésitation sa main sur l'animal. Il respirait. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit. Un sourire doux comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Elle souleva doucement le tissu et remarqua la bande blanche qui recouvrait son flanc. Elle releva les yeux vers l'enfant.

-C'est toi qui l'a soigné ?

-Oui. Il avait autre chose à la place, mais je l'ai changé. Je crois que c'était un morceau de pantalon. répondit-il en observant le petit être dans ses bras.

Jack avait deviné que le morceau de pantalon dont parlait Jamie venait de celui que l'adolescente portait un peu plus tôt. Il sourit malgré lui. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être une alliée de Pitch Black. La jeune fille sourit au petit garçon.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

-Tu…tu vas le reprendre avec toi ? fit-il n'arrivant pas à cacher la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

L'animal semblait calme et apaisé malgré sa blessure.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Ce serait injuste de ma part de vous séparer tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Les yeux du petit garçon semblèrent briller.

-Tiens, prends ça. fit-elle en lui donnant la petite boîte à pharmacie que l'adolescent lui avait redonné un peu plus tôt. Et ça aussi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de nourriture qu'il apprécie, mais je n'ai que ça. continua-t-elle en lui montrant les biscuits, plus ou moins entiers après ses voyages aériens.

-Tu me promets de bien t'en occuper ?

Jamie acquiesça fortement en souriant. Il lança un regard joyeux vers Jack qui lui rendit. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore pensé au fait que ses parents ne seraient pas d'accord. Elle se remit debout et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. Elle passa quelques minutes à lui montrer comment refaire un pansement au renard, et il l'observa faire avec attention, pendant que Jack s'amusait avec Sophie dans la neige. Finalement, ils durent se dire au revoir. Le petit Bennett fit un dernier signe à la jeune fille avant que l'Esprit de l'Hiver ne le ramène dans sa chambre, laissant pour quelques minutes la blonde aux soins de l'adolescente.

-Jack ? C'est qui ? demanda Jamie en regagnant sa chambre.

-Et bien…je ne sais pas vraiment. dit-il en l'observant plus bas.

-Elle est gentille. dit doucement le petit garçon.

Il ne savait pas vraiment. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas. La jeune fille avait pris Sophie dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer comme un oiseau dans les airs et l'occuper le temps de la ramener, elle aussi, à l'intérieur. Et la petite fille riait aux éclats en criant des « Ze vole ! ». Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être une alliée de Pitch. Définitivement pas ! Jack acquiesça finalement. Puis il redescendit prendre la petite Bennett et la ramena.

-Tu reviendras nous voir, hein ? questionna Jamie.

-Bien sur ! Et puis c'est l'hiver maintenant. Qui fera tomber la neige si je ne suis pas là ? répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils se firent un signe de la main, et l'adolescent repartit rejoindre la jeune fille qui avait déjà commencé à avancer et s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la rue. Jamie, lui, serra plus fort l'animal dans ses bras. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller et ses oreilles faisaient des vas et viens, frappant l'air, pendant qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu crystal. Ils observaient avec attention le petit garçon qui le tenait mais ne ressentit aucunement le besoin de se défendre face à cet étranger.

-Sophie, je sais comment on va l'appeler. murmura Jamie à sa sœur.

Elle le regarda, et parut attendre la suite.

-Jack. dit-t-il en câlinant le petit renard qui battit des oreilles en acceptant les caresses.

Dans la rue adjacente, Jack rejoignit l'adolescente qui l'attendait en observant la lune avec un sourire doux. Le jeune Gardien en fit de même.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement.

-Hein ? fit-il en détournant les yeux vers elle. Ah euh, oui. C'est vrai. continua-t-il en reposant ses yeux sur l'astre.

-Tu connais ces enfants depuis longtemps ?

-Oui. Je les connais depuis pas mal de temps. Mais eux, ne me connaisse pas depuis aussi longtemps que ça. fit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, se rappelant l'époque où ils ne le voyaient pas.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en quittant des yeux la sphère lumineuse pour observer curieusement le garçon.

-Ah non ! C'est mon tour. dit-il en la regardant à son tour avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Quoi ?

-C'est à mon tour de te poser une question. lui répondit-il en commençant à lui tourner autour sans quitter le sol, comme pour la détailler.

Elle le suivit des yeux. Il se tenait le plus droit possible, les mains dans le dos, l'une tenant toujours son bâton, et continua avec la posture d'un militaire qui surveillerait l'uniforme et la bonne tenue de son cadet. Au bout de deux rotations autour d'elle, il se stoppa et lui fit face pendant qu'elle lui lançait un regard curieux.

-Ton nom. Comment tu t'appelles ? Et cette fois, n'essaye même pas de détourner la conversation ! fit-il en la pointant du doigt avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle baissa la tête et observa le sol.

-Je n'ai pas…vraiment de nom. finit-elle par avouer.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et joua du bout de sa botte avec la neige.

-Je n'en ai pas. répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Jack fronça un peu les yeux. Pas de nom ? Il se demanda si elle lui mentait, mais son visage était réellement plus proche du terme « sérieux » que celui de « blagueur ».

-Mais tu dois forcément en avoir un ! Tu veux me faire croire que jamais personne ne t'a donné de nom ? fit-il légèrement ironique, en écartant les bras, les paumes levées vers le ciel.

-Hmmm…si…je crois. murmura-t-elle comme pour éviter que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle releva la tête et lui fit face. Mais ses yeux semblaient vides.

-Numéro huit. fit-elle en détournant le regard.

* * *

_Yellow ! ;D Alors vous trouvé ça comment ?...Bizarre ? Borzal ! J'le savais ! *-*_

_Non sérieusement, dites moi, parce que ça me turlupine franchement ?_?_

_C'est l'heure du jeu hé hé :_

_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)_

_Ok, c'est un plus facile que celui de la dernière fois lol ^^', et là je ne pense pas avoir porté à confusion quoi que ce soit, encore désolée pour ça d'ailleurs ;p_

_Bonne soirée, à dimanche ! :D_


	9. Un brun trop causant !

_Bonsooooiiiirrr mes agneaux ! Je crois que j'ai jamais été autant crevée de ma vie *-*, j'ai failli ne pas publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à demain alors…me voilà ! :D…(On s'en fout ?...ok u_u)_

_Alors pour les curieux, ce chapitre devrait ENFIN pouvoir résoudre la question de son prénom…temporairement lol ^^'_

_**Kaisuky** : Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Nous avons une gagnante ! XD Félicitations ^^, mais du coup c'est peut-être la fatigue, mais je me souviens plus si tu m'as posé une question ou non lol. Non, je me suis peut-être mal exprimé pour la couleur des yeux du renard, j'implore ton pardon T_T Pour ce qui se passe quand Jack s'éloigne d'elle…je sais ! Honnêtement, moi non plus je m'y attendais pas lol, le pire c'est que c'est vrai, à la base je devais pas faire ça, mais j'ai écris et puis… «Ah bon ? Bah ok, je vais faire ça » lol. En tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire, c'est très motivant ! ^^_

_**Nawell** : Ah ah ah ! Je pense que pour son prénom, tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction xp Pour les autres questions, ce sera pour plus tard. Un mystère à la fois d'accord p Merci pour ta review, j'adore les lire :)_

_**HikaruMichaels** : Désolée, c'est pas ça ^^' mais je pense que celui d'aujourd'hui ne t'échapperas pas ;) Honnêtement je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'ai mis la première chose qui me passait par la tête lol_

_**Clockworkangel77** : Hello ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, je suis sur-excitée à chaque nouveau/elle lecteur/trice :). J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^.C'est ça, elle est comme « inconnue » au bataillon ^^ Par contre, quelqu'un a déjà donné la réponse, mais je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce chapitre :)_

_**Tsuki2608** : XD, je le savais ! Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Ok je me calme, mais j'étais sure que c'était toi :) Je reconnais ton style à 300 km à la ronde lol. Et oui, un renard, à la base il devait revenir avec elle au Pôle mais j'ai eu une idée pas trop mal et donc, c'est Jamie qui en hérite ! Pour son nom, tu devrais être satisfaite…pour un petit moment lol. Moi aussi, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais les mots « lapin en peluche » me sont venus comme ça XD Pardon pour cristal, je ferais attention la prochaine fois, merci ;). Ah ah ! En effet, elle est plus ou moins inconnu, mais c'est vrai que quelqu'un est déjà passé par là lol, meilleure chance aujourd'hui ^^ Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu ais réussi ton examen :) _

_Bonne lecture mes moutons !...Ah non, pas de moutons ! Pitié, je vais m'endormir Z_Z_

* * *

-Répète !

-Numéro huit. T'es content ? siffla-t-elle un peu énervée.

Il écarquilla les yeux et la fixa comme si elle parlait une autre langue. Ne le voyant pas vraiment réagir, elle lui tourna le dos et commença à avancer sans lui. Où ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de rester sur place.

-Eh attends ! lui dit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Même à travers le tissu, elle sentit le froid sur sa peau. Elle fixa sa main. Il s'en rendit compte et l'enleva précipitamment.

-Désolé. dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, brisé seulement par le souffle frais du vent. « Numéro huit » semblait être un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais il décida néanmoins de lui faire confiance. Après tout, les autres pensaient, et lui aussi, qu'elle avait pu passer un minimum de temps avec un certain Croque-mitaine. Qui sait ce qui avait pu lui arriver ? Mais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de nom « normal », lui faisait se demander si elle en avait déjà eu un ? Voir si elle était vraiment humaine ? Car après tout, avec Pitch Black, il fallait s'attendre à tout, même à ce qu'il ait pu la créer, elle ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. C'était impossible ! Et puis Bunny avait dit qu'elle était surement humaine, et son sixième sens ne se trompait que très rarement.

-Qui…qui t'a donné ce…nom ? hésita-t-il.

Elle garda le silence et releva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire.

-C'est à mon tour. rappela-t-elle.

Il prit un air inquisiteur quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que lui-même lui avait dit cela il y a un instant. Il sourit malicieusement. C'était de bonne guerre.

-Ok. Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, attendant sa question.

Sa curiosité la piquait. Elle voulut lui reposer la même qu'un peu plus tôt, ou encore quel genre d'esprit il était, s'il en connaissait d'autres comme lui ? Mais elle devait garder les pieds sur terre. Elle repartirait avec lui ce soir, c'était certain, mais elle n'avait pas promis de rester éternellement enfermée dans une fabrique de jouets. Il lui fallait, dès maintenant avoir quelques informations si elle voulait tenter de continuer à vivre.

-A quoi ressemble Jack Frost ?

-Pardon ? s'étouffa-t-il.

-Jack Frost. Tu as dis que tu le connaissais. Mais physiquement, il est comment ?

-Euh…

Il hésitait vraiment à improviser maintenant. Mais Nord n'était pas là pour la retenir avec la force qu'il avait, et Bunny pour la fatiguer en passant une patte à travers elle non plus. De plus, ils n'étaient pas au Pôle Nord, dans l'atelier d'où elle ne pouvait pas sortir et faire vingt mètres sans geler sur place. Il observa les alentours, même si les enfants étaient couchés à cette heure, les parents qui restaient éveillés plus tard pourraient entendre la jeune fille si, dans le pire des cas, elle hurlait au meurtre quand il lui dirait que c'était lui, Jack Frost. Il soupira. Il allait encore devoir mentir, même si il se promettait de lui dire toute la vérité plus tard.

-I-I-Il ressemble à un bonhomme de neige ! Avec des branches d'arbres comme bras, une carotte comme nez et un chapeau haut-de-forme noir. déballa-t-il très vite, peu sur de lui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les cligner et ouvrit la bouche. D'accord, elle ne savait pas à quoi ressembler cet esprit, mais là c'était assez fort comme description, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

-A moi. reprit l'adolescent en souriant.

-D'accord. répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le garçon se demanda quelle question il allait lui poser. Ce petit jeu ne durerait pas très longtemps, il le savait. Ils devaient retourner au Pôle assez vite. Il serait plus raisonnable d'apprendre tout ce qui pouvait concerner le Croque-mitaine et son possible retour. Mais encore une fois, il laissa un peu ce sujet de côté en se rappelant le regard de l'adolescente quand elle lui avait dit son « nom ».

-Donc, tu t'appelles numéro huit ? question à laquelle elle acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils, peu sure d'avoir envie de ré aborder cette conversation. Et, tu n'as jamais eu un vrai prénom ?

Elle lui lança un regard vexé qui cachait difficilement l'amertume qu'elle ressentait après avoir entendu ça.

-Enfin je veux dire…se reprit-il en venant de comprendre sa gaffe. Tu n'as jamais eu d'autre nom ?

-Si. Bien sur que si. murmura-t-elle.

-Moi c'est celui-là que j'aimerai connaître. fit-il en croisant les bras.

-…moi aussi.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu-

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. le coupa-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux face à l'information. D'accord…bien…elle avait apparemment perdu la mémoire. Il préféra cela à son hypothèse sur sa création par le Croque-mitaine. Et ça expliquait le fait qu'elle ne sache pas son véritable nom. Mais pas pourquoi elle ne connaissait pas le Père Noël, mais le connaissait lui, Jack Frost. Même si ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. D'ailleurs, avait-elle déjà entendu parler du Marchand de Sable ? De la Fée des Dents ? Du Lapin de Pâques ? Est-ce que c'était cette perte de mémoire qui l'avait fait oublier toutes ces Légendes ? Ou est-ce que Pitch Black avait quelque chose à voir là dedans ? Il sortit de ses pensées et observa la jeune fille.

-Alors il faudrait y remédier jusqu'à ce que tu le retrouve. dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle arqua un sourcil pendant qu'il glissait une main dans la poche de son sweat. Il tourna la tête vers la maison des Bennet qu'ils avaient quittés un peu plus tôt.

-Tu t'es attachée à eux, hein ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? répondit-elle ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Cet animal avait l'air d'être important pour toi. Mais tu l'as laissé avec eux. Donc j'imagine que tu les aimes bien.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. C'est vrai qu'instinctivement, elle avait fait confiance au petit garçon et s'était même mise à jouer avec la blondinette, même face à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-…je suppose. fit-elle doucement.

-La petite s'appelle Sophie.

Elle le questionna du regard. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ? Il avait juste besoin de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa deuxième personnalité ou quoi ?

-En attendant de retrouver ton vrai nom, est-ce que Sophie t'irait ? fit-il en espérant qu'elle accepte.

-Tu veux…me donner un nom ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un peu le but de la manœuvre. Perso, je suis pas fan de numéro huit. dit-il en s'appuyant sur son bâton et en essayant de prendre un air sérieux.

Elle observa le sol quelques secondes, sembla réfléchir et releva la tête vers l'habitation où vivaient les enfants concernés. Elle eut un sourire doux.

-J'aime bien Sophie.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-Alors dans ce cas, enchanté Sophie ! lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Enchantée Jamie ! répondit-elle en en prenant la sienne.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux en entendant ça. Il se faisait tard. Ils devaient rentrer au Pôle assez vite. Déjà qu'il recevrait certainement une leçon de moral pour être partit –et accessoirement avoir gelé le Lapin de Pâques- alors si il traînait, l'impatience du Père Noël serait encore plus grande que celle des enfants attendant le vingt-cinq décembre. Il soupira à cette pensée. Il s'apprêtait à dire à l'adolescente qu'ils devaient rentrer maintenant, mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

-Comme c'est adorable ! Le jeune Gardien, veillant sur une adolescente ? fit une voix mielleusement.

-Pitch ! s'exclama Jack en se retournant, bâton en mains, prêt à se défendre.

Mais le Croque-mitaine n'était pas visible. Les ombres des habitations, des arbres et de chaque chose les entourant, grandissaient à vue d'œil pendant que des nuages camouflaient la lune petit à petit.

-N'as-tu pas des enfants à couvrir de ta stupide neige ? le questionna-t-il calmement, quoi qu'en insistant sur le mot « stupide ».

-Et toi, tu n'as pas un trou de souris où tu devrais te planquer ? répliqua-t-il en cherchant l'esprit du regard.

-Euh…Jamie. appela timidement la jeune fille.

-Ne t'en fais, je suis là. fit-il en lui lançant un sourire rassurant.

-Oh ! Je vois ! reprit Pitch amusé. « Jamie », c'est cela ? dit-il en apparaissant enfin, comme sortit d'une ombre au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pitch ? demanda-t-il sèchement, en pointant son arme sur lui.

-De toi ? Rien. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

L'homme en noir leva un bras en avant et tendit sa main.

-Il est l'heure de rentrer. fit-il calmement en observant alors la jeune fille.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, baissa la tête et avança d'un pas. Jack sentit son mouvement et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle fit un second pas et un troisième mais il lui attrapa le bras d'une main, en tenant de l'autre son bâton qui visait toujours le Croque-mitaine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

-Je dois repartir avec lui. répondit-elle tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est lui qui contrôle les choses qui t'ont attaquée hier soir ! Tu ne peux pa-

Il fut stoppé dans sa phrase par un loup de sable noir qui fonçait sur lui, comme sortit de nulle part. Il dut lâcher la jeune fille et flotta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Il fit face à la créature qui lui bondissait une nouvelle fois dessus mais elle explosa avant d'avoir pu le toucher. Le sable noir s'éparpilla, laissant apparaître un sabre planté dans le sol.

-Nord ? murmura le garçon. Nord ! s'écria-t-il.

Il leva la tête pour voir le traîneau du Père Noël qui se dirigeait vers eux, dans le but d'atterrir. Aussitôt à terre, Nord, Fée et Sab rejoignirent Jack et se postèrent eux aussi face au Croque-mitaine. La femme ailée et le Marchand de Sable saluèrent le garçon et vérifièrent qu'il allait bien, pendant que le vieux russe récupérait son arme.

-Où est Bunny ? demanda le jeune Gardien.

-Devant la cheminée. répondit sérieusement le Père Noël, même si l'image du Lapin glacé le faisait rire intérieurement.

L'adolescent réprima un sourire et lança un regard de victoire à l'intention de l'homme en noir. Même si la lune avait maintenant complètement disparu dans le ciel, il se sentait rassuré par la présence des autres Légendes.

-Oh ! feint d'être surpris l'esprit sombre. Les Cinq Gardiens réunis ! Oh non attendez. Où est la peluche de Pâques ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pitch ? s'emporta Nord.

Le Croque-mitaine soupira. Jack lui avait demandé exactement la même chose et il n'aimait pas se répéter. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là. Il s'approcha d'elle calmement en ne portant aucun regard aux quatre autres esprits. Il se stoppa en voyant un filet se sable doré lui barrer la route brusquement et tenter de l'éjecter plus loin, mais Pitch l'évita et fit apparaitre sa faux noire qui était surement plus grande aujourd'hui que dans les souvenirs de ses ennemis. Il allongea ses bras pour leur donner un coup horizontal mais ils s'écartèrent à temps, Nord en sautant en arrière et les autres en s'envolant par-dessus et qui revinrent près du Père Noël au sol. Une vingtaine de loups les entourèrent alors comme nés des ombres eux aussi. Les Gardiens se mirent dos à dos pour que chacun puisse assurer les arrières des trois autres. Sab sortit ses fouets de sable dorés et les lança sur deux des créatures les plus proches qui disparurent en poussière sombre pendant que Nord abattait son sabre sur une troisième. Fée ne restait pas en retrait et vola pour s'élança sur d'autres cauchemars qui étaient plus résistants que les anciens, les chevaux qui, elle devait l'admettre, lui avaient donné moins de fil à retordre. Mais profitant de sa surprise face à la nouvelle force de ces adversaires, l'un d'entre eux se jeta sur elle.

-Fée ! cria Nord.

Elle se retourna et essaya de se protéger avec ses bras de l'attaque qui allait suivre en fermant les yeux. Mais rien ne vint, si ce n'était un souffle froid qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux et pu voir un tas de grains noirs mélangés à du givre à ses pieds. Elle releva la tête et put voir Jack lui faire un sourire auquel elle répondit en acquiesçant. Mais déjà, les autres créatures redoublèrent leurs attaques sur eux et l'esprit de l'Hiver dû se remettre au combat. Il donna un violent coup dans l'une d'entre elle avec son bâton, évita les griffes d'une deuxième et en gela une troisième sur sa droite. Quand le sable se dissipa devant lui, il put apercevoir Picth près de l'adolescente qui observait la scène avec un regard horrifié. Il devait intervenir avant qu'il ne l'emmène.

-Sab ! appela-t-il alors que le petit homme doré se trouvait près de lui.

Le Marchand de Sable se débarrassa d'un cauchemar avant de se retourner vers Jack. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, l'intimant à regarder dans la direction que lui-même observait. Sab comprit et acquiesça. Il remplaça l'adolescent dans leur combat pendant que celui-ci s'envolait pour atteindre l'endroit où le Croque-mitaine et la jeune fille se trouvaient.

-Pitch ! Laisse-la partir ! s'écria-t-il en atterrissant au sol.

Il menaçait l'homme en noir de son bâton qu'il était prêt à utiliser si nécessaire.

-Allons, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? dit-il avec un ton faussement étonné.

-Compris quoi ? s'énerva le garçon.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Je ne la retiens pas. répondit-il calmement.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Il lui lança un jet de glace mais le Croque-mitaine disparut comme s'il se fondait dans l'ombre au sol. Jack le chercha du regard mais il ne le vit pas, alors que celui-ci réapparut derrière lui avec un sourire carnassier.

-Jamie ! s'écria la jeune fille.

La voyant réagir ainsi, il comprit où l'autre se trouvait et se tourna pour lui faire face mais l'homme abattit violemment sa main recouverte de particules sombres sur son visage. Jack tomba au sol sous la force du coup. Pitch lui envoya un jet de sable noir au moment où il esquissait un geste pour se relever. Il gémit de douleur en prenant le coup de plein fouet et chercha à retrouver sa respiration. Il ouvrit grands les yeux en sentant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, tâta le sol pour le trouver mais il n'était nulle part.

-Non. murmura-t-il.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, petit flocon ?

Jack se retourna. Il était toujours au sol mais n'osait plus bouger. Il ressentait comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Pitch tenait son bâton entre ses mains et avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Rends-le-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Ayant entendu son cri, les autres Légendes se retournèrent vers le jeune Gardien et les cauchemars en profitèrent pour les entourer à nouveau, plus nombreux qu'avant. Ils étaient cernés.

-Oh oh ! Toi aussi tu as l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ? demanda le Croque-mitaine.

L'adolescent voulut se relever mais l'homme l'en dissuada.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. dit-il en agitant l'arme devant lui.

Jack retint sa respiration en se remémorant la fois où il s'était réfugié au Pôle Sud après la fête de Pâques qui avait été gâchée, par sa faute. Pitch était venu le trouver pour lui proposer une alliance et s'en était suivi le chantage où il avait dut lui céder son arme pour sauver Quenotte. Mais ce dont il se rappelait le plus, était la douleur qu'avait provoqué en lui l'esprit sombre en brisant le morceau de bois en deux.

-Tu aurais vraiment dut saisir ta chance quand tu en avais l'occasion.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non ! lui répondit-il.

-Jack ! De quoi il parle ? interrogea Fée.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à défier Pitch du regard malgré son infériorité accablante dans cette situation.

-Oh, donc ils ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé après l'échec complet qu'a été la fête de ce cher lapin ? dit-il en lançant un sourire satisfait vers le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Nord en haussant le ton.

Le Croque-mitaine était étrangement amusé par la situation. Pour une raison, plus ou moins évidente, Jack n'avait pas voulu leur raconter son entretien avec lui. Même sous le regard menaçant de l'esprit de l'Hiver, il s'empressa de tout expliquer.

-Même après que vous l'ayez rejeté-

-Tais-toi ! tenta de le couper Jack.

-Votre petit protégé a refusé de s'allier à moi. finit-il avec dédain.

Les trois Gardiens hoquetèrent de surprise. Jack ne leur avait jamais parlé de ça.

-Et en plus, cet idiot s'est presque sacrifié pour sauver une minuscule récolteuse de dents. cracha-t-il comme si c'était la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-Quenotte ? demanda la femme ailée, surprise.

Mais la petite fée n'en avait jamais dit un mot non plus.

-Je t'ai dis de te taire ! fit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent en se mettant debout et en entamant un pas vers l'homme pour récupérer son bien, et accessoirement, lui arracher la tête.

Seulement, ce dernier réagit aussi vite et plaça le bâton à l'horizontal, le tenant avec ses mains espacées l'une de l'autre de façon à pouvoir l'abattre sur son genou pour le casser facilement.

Jack se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela. Il serra les dents et jura intérieurement que jamais plus personne ne lui prendrait son fidèle artefact, que ce soit Pitch, cette fille, ou même les Gardiens. Mais surtout Pitch !

-Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Il me semble que ça a été plutôt douloureux pour toi, j'me trompe ?

Le garçon serra les poings et fronça les sourcils face à son impuissance flagrante.

Mais la petite scène théâtrale de Pitch avait eu un avantage. Même si les créatures les encerclaient, elles réagissaient aux ordres de leur maître. C'est pourquoi les Gardiens avaient profité de l'inattention de ce dernier pour s'élancer vers lui, prêts à attaquer. L'homme en noir fut un peu pris de cours et s'éloigna du garçon qui lui aussi avait suivi le mouvement, et des esprits qui fonçaient sur lui. Mais ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'était ce qui empêcherait nos héros de mener leur action à bien.

-Non ! s'écria une voix.

La jeune fille venait de se placer entre le Croque-mitaine et les quatre Légendes, les bras levés pour couvrir le plus d'espace possible et faire comme un mur entre eux. Les quatre êtres se stoppèrent de stupéfaction et écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

* * *

_Voili, voilou, voulère ! (On se prend à peine pour Ned Flanders ici -')_

_J'espère que ça en aura aidé quelques uns à se rassasier, et aussi à être impatients lol_

_L'heure du jeu a sonné ! On répète les règles, pour la forme ! :) : Je préviens, je suis vraiment crevée, donc j'ai pas été très loin pour trouver le titre xp Et au cas où, oui c'est bien « Un brun » et pas « Un brin » comme un morceau de tissu, ou un petit quelque chose, mais bien un brun, foncé, noir, tout ce que vous voulez x)_

_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)_

_Voilà, prochain chapitre sera surement samedi prochain ^^ J'ai vraiment besoin de repos lol. Qui a dit qu'avoir le permis était synonyme d'indépendance quand on doit se lever tous les jours plus tôt pour emmener toute sa petite famille de NEUF PERSONNE partout, tout le temps, et en toute condition ? Si je choppe celui qui a osé affirmer ça, je l'étrangle, je le ramène à la vie, et je l'étripe à nouveau u_u…_

_A samedi ;p et puisse Sab vous faire dormir très, très, très longtemps...surtout moi x)_


	10. Le Père Noël prend sa retraite !

_Bonsoirrrrr ! :) Agneaux de mon cœur, voilà la suite ! Chapitre 10 ? Yeah ! La classe xp ! Pour la suite, j'ai décidé de publier tous les samedi !...Non ne me jetez pas vos souris à la figure ! Je suis désolée T_T Je préfère vous dire ça pour tenir parole plutôt que de promettre la lune alors qu'en ce moment j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche…. Je vous dis pas l'angoisse, j'ai passé trois nuits à commencer le chapitre 11 ! (Pourquoi nuits ? On s'en fou, personne ne veut savoir !...Si si j'insiste, personne ne veut savoir u_u) Mais si je reprends assez d'avance, je ferais en sorte de publier des petits chapitres en milieu de semaine pour pas que vous ayez trop longtemps à attendre :) Donc pour le chapitre 11, c'est samedi prochain ! :D_

_Cette fois, c'est du lourd, vous allez avoir droit à la réponse de la question qui vous turlupine ! En tout cas, pour la plupart d'entre vous ^^, sachant qu'ensuite, ça entraînera d'autres questions mdr !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise :D_

_**Kaisuky **__: Yes ! Et c'est gagné :) ! Pour le combat, je dois avouer avoir beaucoup de mal ^^' entre le fait que Sophie ne voit que Jack, Nord et Pitch, et elle pense qu'il s'appelle Jamie, je galère complètement à ne pas m'embrouiller lol ! XD, le moment où Jack sera découvert arrivera ! Mais pas tout de suite :p Je lui réserve d'autres surprises avant, comme dans ce chapitre par exemple ! Moi je veux dormir ! Une semaine de vacances ? Arnaque ! Je vais me plaindre ! Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Clockworkangel77**__ : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^_

_**HikaruMichaels**__ : Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui sera ton jour de victoire lol. Pour ta question, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture )_

_**Tsuki2608**__ : Déjà, je suis impressionnée et super ravie de la taille de ta review :D Merci ! Oh oui, peluche de Pâques m'est arrivé comme ça, et du coup « Eureka ! » x) Un peu de patience pour Sophie numéro 2, on saura bientôt son prénom ^^ Hé hé, je suis sadique, et même si au début je devais pas faire souffrir Jack de cette façon, j'ai trouvé que ça pour qu'on se penche sur son cas, quelle cruauté ! Vous voulez tous la tuer pour le fait qu'elle veuille retourner avec Pitch. C'est une manie ? XD Mais le pourquoi aura plus ou moins un sens aujourd'hui ! Je reconnais trop ton style d'écriture qui donne de la bonne humeur à ceux qui lisent :) J'espère que tu as réussis ton exam :) Oh que j'aimerais rêver de la suite de ma fic, envoie moi Sandy dès que tu le trouve, que je le soudoie aussi *-* ! Bonne lecture )_

_**Nawell**__ : Ah ah ! Pour le fait qu'elle veuille le suivre tu verras ça aujourd'hui ^^ Pour Jack et son histoire va falloir attendre le prochain pour que la situation évolue…un peu ^^' J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus sadique Mouahahahaha ! :p Merci pour la review :)_

_**Lereniel**__ : Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux répondre sans te connecter, ça me pose aucun souci ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

La situation était pour le moins compliquée. D'un côté, nous avions un Croque-mitaine dont les intentions étaient certainement plus que mauvaises, de l'autre quatre des cinq Gardiens, et au milieu de tout cela, une adolescente que nos quatre Légendes cherchaient à protéger de l'esprit sombre alors que celle-ci, défendait justement l'être en question, qui souriait narquoisement au vu de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Alors que les autres se regardaient, ne sachant quoi faire, Jack s'avança de quelques pas vers la jeune fille. Elle essayait de conserver un regard dur mais on y lisait un peu de regret mais aussi de la peur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il un peu désemparé par sa réaction.

-Je…je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien mais… se stoppa-t-elle en baissant la tête, cherchant ses mots.

-Pourquoi le défends-tu ? demanda Fée oubliant que l'adolescente ne pouvait toujours pas la voir.

-Je vais repartir avec lui. annonça-t-elle.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant plusieurs secondes, voire dizaines de secondes. La nouvelle avait été pour le moins surprenante. Jack semblait moins choqué, elle avait déjà montré non pas son envie d'y aller, mais plutôt sa résignation un peu avant l'arrivée des autres.

Le Croque-mitaine fut le premier à sortir de son état de surprise, mais finalement ce n'était pas aussi surprenant que ça. Après tout, il représentait son moyen de survie. Il se rapprocha silencieusement d'elle et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Malgré le frisson qui la parcouru à ce moment là, elle baissa les bras qu'elle avait levés pour le défendre et releva la tête vers l'homme qui ne la regarda même pas, trop occupé à lancer un sourire satisfait aux Légendes. Il donna au reste de ses cauchemars l'ordre muet de se rapprocher, montrant sa supériorité grâce au nombre important de créatures par rapport au camp opposé qui n'était composé que de quatre personnes. Peut-être même trois, en sachant que Jack n'avait plus son précieux bâton.

-Oh oui, tu aurais vraiment du saisir ta chance. se moqua Pitch.

Jack ne lui répondit qu'en serrant les dents et en lui lançant un regard dur.

Même si ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment là, les trois autres Légendes jetaient des coups d'œil curieux vers l'esprit de l'Hiver. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit à propos de ça ? Pitch lui avait proposé de faire équipe avec lui. Est-ce que son silence voulait dire qu'il avait pensé accepter son offre, même pendant un cours instant ? Et qu'il était honteux de cela ?

Nord leva son arme qui visait maintenant Pitch. Lui aussi était troublé par la réaction du garçon, mais ils devaient s'occuper du Croque-mitaine en premier lieu.

-Pitch ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! s'écria le Père Noël en s'approchant et en continuant de le menacer de son sabre.

-Nord, stop ! ordonna Jack en levant un bras pour l'arrêter. S'il te plait. finit-il tout bas.

Le vieux russe lui lança un regard interrogateur même si l'adolescent ne le voyait pas. Celui-ci continuait de fixer Pitch, où plutôt ce qu'il tenait.

-Il a mon bâton. expliqua-t-il sans se retourner vers son ami.

L'homme en rouge se tendit quelque peu, se rappelant des mots de Pitch au moment où il montrait son intention de briser le morceau de bois. « _Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Il me semble que ça a été plutôt douloureux pour toi, j'me trompe ?_ ». Il grommela, comprenant enfin.

-Oh oui, vous feriez mieux de rester où vous êtes. menaça le Croque-mitaine. Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence. Oh, et mon cher « Jamie » ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je garde ça en souvenir ? fit-il narquoisement en agitant le précieux objet.

-Tu…tu ne peux pas lui rendre ? demanda la jeune fille doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas être entendue.

Elle regretta bien vite sa question et étouffa une plainte en sentant la main grise resserrer sa prise sur son épaule brusquement. Elle serra les dents et resta silencieuse.

-Que dis-tu ? fit-il faussement curieux.

-…rien. répondit-elle.

Elle souffla en sentant moins la pression sur le haut de son bras.

-Bien, allons-y.

Il se retourna et partit tranquillement dans le sens opposé, bien conscient que ses créatures empêcheraient les autres esprits de le prendre en traitre. L'adolescente baissa la tête, n'osant croiser le regard du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Elle imita l'homme et s'éloigna avec lui.

-Sophie ! s'écria Jack.

Elle se stoppa à cet appel. Sophie était le nom que lui avait donné l'adolescent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se retourna lentement vers celui qui l'avait appelée ainsi. Même si l'instant n'était pas propice, elle ressentit comme un soulagement. Comme si elle était rassurée rien que par ce mot.

Jack avait un regard déterminé. Même si la menace de la douleur du à ce que Pitch pouvait faire avec son arme était bien présente, il était décidé à ne pas le laisser l'emmener avec lui. Après tout, son devoir était de protéger les enfants. Bon, techniquement elle n'en était plus une, mais elle le voyait, donc elle croyait en lui. Même si aux dernières nouvelles, pour elle, Jack Frost était une menace.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne pointe son index sur elle.

-Tu me dois une faveur ! Tu te rappelles ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent encore un peu plus de surprise. Elle se rappela du pacte qu'ils avaient fait dans la fabrique de jouets. Le deal était qu'il l'emmène ici et en échange elle lui devait quelque chose. Elle acquiesça faiblement.

-Repars avec nous ! dit-il en essayant vainement de faire passer cette phrase plus pour un ordre qu'une demande un peu « désespérée ».

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. Comment pouvait-il continuer à dire cela ? Lui et le ténébreux semblaient être des ennemis naturels, et elle l'avait défendu de lui et du Père Noël. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux camps opposés mais les derniers évènements avaient été assez explicites. Même si parfois elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose en voyant ces êtres fabuleux parler…dans le vide. Quand monsieur Noël avait appelé une certaine « Fée » ou quand le garçon avait crié « Sab ». Même l'homme en noir avait semblé s'adresser au vieux russe comme si il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui. Est-ce que les esprits avaient tous des personnalités multiples ?

Peu importe ! Elle ne pouvait partir nulle part, elle se devait de rester avec le brun. Elle sourit tristement.

-Je suis désolée Jamie…mais je lui dois une faveur beaucoup plus grande. avoua-t-elle.

Les Gardiens froncèrent les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un service à rendre à Pitch Black ?

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, d'accord ? fit-elle avec un sourire factice.

Il était évident qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même. Mais si elle repartait avec le Croque-mitaine, qui sait s'il y aurait une prochaine fois ?

-Au revoir. Et merci à vous deux. Merci pour tout Jamie. finit-elle tout bas avec un véritable sourire cette fois-ci.

Jack voulut répondre. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ça aurait été de la ramener de force, mais les cauchemars n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste de sa part. Et sans son bâton, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le savait.

Il serra les poings en voyant Pitch lui lancer un sourire narquois. S'il pouvait l'étrangler sur le champ, il était sur qu'il le ferait !

-Bien. Maintenant que les adieux sont faits, nous allons pouv-Ah !

La tête de Pitch venait de basculer brusquement sur le côté. Un boomerang en bois venait de le heurter à l'arrière de la tête. Un second se dirigeait vers lui mais il se baissa juste avant qu'il ne le touche. L'arme fit un aller-retour sur quelques cauchemars qui encerclaient toujours nos héros. Ces derniers explosèrent, pendant que le Croque-mitaine se remettait de sa surprise. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers l'endroit d'où venaient ces attaques, qu'un trou se forma devant lui et qu'un lapin géant avec des tatouages de part et d'autre de sa fourrure n'en sorte. Le dit lapin prit appuie sur le sol, sauta au dessus de l'homme en effectuant une pirouette en l'air et rattrapa son boomerang qui retournait vers son propriétaire à ce moment là. Il atterrit sur ses deux pattes arrière en souriant mesquinement. Il venait de récupérer le bâton de Jack pendant que celui qui le tenait quelques secondes plus tôt avait l'attention détournée, à la fois par la vitesse de l'esprit de Pâques, mais aussi un peu par la douleur qu'il avait ressenti par le coup que le porteur d'Espoir lui avait donné. Le Gardien avait veillé à y mettre assez de force, pour le surprendre oui, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait eu très envie.

Nord, Fée et Sab ne perdirent pas de temps et se lancèrent à l'assaut des autres créatures, un combat dont ils prirent peu à peu l'avantage.

-La prochaine fois fais gaffe, le givré ! fit Bunny en lançant son bâton à Jack et en s'élançant vers les autres Légendes pour les aider.

Le garçon rit en l'attrapant. « Le givré » aurait mieux convenu au lapin vu la situation dans laquelle il était la dernière fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Complètement givré même ! Mais il était tout de même content d'avoir récupéré sa tige de bois préférée.

Pitch avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour penser à accroître le nombre de ses monstres de sable noir.

-Ce n'est pas terminé ! cracha-t-il.

D'autres loups sortirent des ombres et attaquaient déjà les Légendes.

L'adolescente avait pris un peu de distance avec le lieu de l'affrontement et aussi avec le Croque-mitaine, évitant au passage de se faire heurter par ces bêtes sombres. Elle aurait surement du fuir à ce moment là, où encore se rapprocher de l'homme en noir, mais elle se sentait responsable de la situation. Le garçon l'avait aidé, l'avait soigné, et lui avait même trouvé un nom. Et elle, elle était la cause de ce conflit. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et pour monsieur Noël. Même si c'était dangereux pour elle de rester là, elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils iraient bien, et cela, même si elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Se sentant à nouveau sur le point d'être encerclé malgré leur persévérance à se défendre, Nord ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

-Nous devons partir ! lança-t-il aux autres.

-Sérieusement ? En plein combat ? Tu n'y penses pas mec ! répondit Bunny en continuant à jeter ses boomerangs et ses œufs explosifs vers leurs ennemis.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le Kangourou ! renchérit Jack en esquivant une autre attaque.

-Non ! Si Pitch l'emmène avec lui avant qu'on ne se débarrasse de ces choses, il sera trop tard ! assura le Père Noël en éliminant deux créatures de plus.

Les esprits de l'Hiver et de Pâques se lancèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. Ils comprirent immédiatement de qui Nord parlait.

-Je te couvre. Fais vite, Frost ! ordonna le lapin en s'élançant à l'assaut de Pitch.

Quand il fut à quelques mètres devant lui, le Croque-mitaine lui jeta un regard supérieur. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant plusieurs secondes, comme si il n'y avait qu'eux sur le champ de bataille.

-Tu veux te mesurer à moi, seul ? fit-il avec dédain.

-Même un enfant pourrait te renvoyer dans ton trou. répondit Bunny avec un sourire en coin, prêt à utiliser son boomerang.

-Vraiment ? Tu comptes réellement m'affronter maintenant ? dit-il avec un sourire.

-Et tu espérais quoi d'autre, au juste ? questionna le lapin, un sourcil levé.

-Hmmm…je ne sais pas. Peut-être…détourner mon attention ? fit le brun en lançant un œil vers les deux adolescents qui étaient maintenant ensemble et qui semblaient discuter sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour.

Et zut ! Il avait déjà repérer leur petit manège. Un sourire perfide apparut sur le visage du Croque-mitaine avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans l'ombre sous lui, se dirigeant vers les deux plus jeunes.

Après que Bunny soit partit en bondissant vers leur ennemi, Jack s'éleva de quelques mètres pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle était en contrebas, et observait tout ce qui se passait, un air impuissant sur le visage.

Il descendit rapidement vers elle, en faisant attention à ce que Pitch soit suffisamment concentré sur le lapin pour l'oublier quelques minutes.

-Viens vite ! lui dit-il en tendant sa main vers elle.

-Jamie, je ne peux pas ! V-vous feriez mieux de partir, dépêchez-vous ! répondit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu le défendes comme ça ? demanda-t-il confus et un peu pressé par la situation actuelle.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie. fit-elle avec un regard assuré, montrant qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Pitch ? Sauver quelqu'un ? Quelle idée ! Si elle lui avait dit cela plus tôt, comme par exemple juste après s'être fait attaquer la veille, il l'aurait surement prise pour une folle, mais maintenant…en fait non, il n'arrivait pas à voir cet homme faire du bien autour de lui. Cette fille était surement cinglée ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Jack, fais gaffe !

Jack sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel qu'il avait entendu. Bunny bondissait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers lui. Il vit une ombre au sol, plus foncée, plus hostile que les autres, se déplacer rapidement dans sa direction. Cette tâche noire ressemblait à une nuée sombre, comme une multitude d'abeilles fonçant vers lui. Seul le fait que cette chose se mouvait sur le sol permettait de l'identifier comme une ombre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'homme noir en sortit et fit apparaître sa faux dans l'intention de l'abattre sur le garçon qui ferma les yeux en attendant le coup. Mais rien ne vint.

-Dépêche toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! grogna une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Bunny.

Il rouvrit les yeux et put voir l'australien qui stoppait l'avancée de l'arme faucheuse avec son boomerang.

Jack acquiesça et fit face à la jeune fille qui s'était figée à la vue de ce qu'allait faire l'homme en noir. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté avant d'avoir atteint le garçon ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle fut quand même un peu soulagée.

Elle ne voyait toujours pas Bunny. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il se donnait pour la sauver. Mais le jeune Gardien le savait, lui. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener avec lui mais elle réagit aussitôt et se débattit.

-Jamie, arrête ! s'écria-t-elle en frappant l'épaule du garçon avec sa main libre pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-On va pas y passer la journée ! gronda le lapin.

Jack se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et il abandonna vite l'idée de s'envoler avec elle. Si elle continuait à se débattre, il ne pourrait pas la tenir très longtemps.

Le Gardien de Pâques comprit cela lui aussi. Mais il ne retiendrait pas le roi des cauchemars très longtemps.

-Fée ! appela-t-il. Touche-la ! fit-il quand la femme ailée apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Mais tu sais bien ce que ça lui fait ! s'alarma-t-elle.

-On n'a pas le choix ! On verra ça plus ta-. se stoppa-t-il lorsque Pitch réussit enfin à abattre sa faux, le faisant tomber.

Le porteur d'Espoir l'esquiva de justesse en roulant à terre. Il se releva et lança un œuf explosif sur son opposant. L'objet éclata et de la fumée rose pâle gâcha temporairement la vue du Croque-mitaine.

-Vite Fée ! la pressa Bunny.

Elle souffla et se dirigea vers l'adolescente qui ne la vit pas arriver. Elle hésitait mais s'approcha encore plus.

La fumée se dissipa et Pitch, voyant la scène, eut un regard légèrement paniqué que le lapin ne manqua pas d'apercevoir. La colère remplaça pratiquement aussitôt la crainte sur son visage et il fit sortir d'autres créatures. Le lapin envoya à nouveau un boomerang sur lui pour le stopper ou au moins le ralentir, coup qu'il évita adroitement avant de regarder durement le Gardien et trois cauchemars se dirigèrent vers Bunny.

-Fée !

Elle traversa l'adolescente de sa main. Cette dernière eut le souffle coupé et vacilla avant de se reprendre. Elle n'abandonnait pas facilement. La femme ailée sentit l'urgence en entendant une autre explosion surement provoqué par un des œufs de Bunny.

-Désolée. souffla-t-elle.

Elle passa complètement son corps au travers de celui de la jeune fille qui se tendit avant de perdre l'équilibre, rattrapé de justesse par l'autre adolescent.

Cette fois, la sensation avait été plus forte, et elle le supportait de moins en moins bien. La première fois avait été comme un gros coup de fatigue, mais plus la chose se produisait, plus c'était dur. Comme si elle perdait son énergie. Elle essaya de se relever mais avait du mal à faire le moindre mouvement.

Au même moment, Bunny s'était débarrassé des loups et affrontait Pitch du regard quand le corps de ce dernier sembla se tendre et son visage se crispait quelque peu. Il mit une main sur son torse et il détourna les yeux vers le groupe où se trouvait la fille, et son corps se tendit encore plus quelques secondes plus tard. Le lapin jeta également un coup d'œil pour apercevoir avec soulagement que la Fée des Dents avait bien fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il pensa alors à la réaction du brun. Il avait ressentit quelque chose, quoi que cela puisse être, au moment où la Gardienne était entrée en contact avec la jeune fille.

Il jeta un regard curieux vers le Croque-mitaine. Il chassa vite ces pensées pour se concentrer sur le combat. Il s'aperçut que pendant un court instant, les cauchemars s'étaient stoppés, ce qui permit à Nord et Sab de rejoindre les autres et de leur ouvrir un chemin jusqu'au traîneau, éliminant les créatures qui s'approchaient de nouveau. Mais étrangement, ils eurent moins de mal à les combattre. Fée se joint à eux contre les monstres et en conclut la même chose. Jack, portait l'adolescente, qui luttait à nouveau contre une force invisible pour elle, dans ses bras et la déposa dans le traîneau une fois qu'ils l'aient atteint.

-Bunny ! appela Nord.

Ce dernier bondit au-dessus de plusieurs ennemis et même si cela lui déplaisait plus que de raison, il sauta dans le véhicule volant qui démarra aussitôt pour le plus grand malheur de notre cher lapin. Ce dernier fonça rapidement vers le ciel, conduit par les rennes qui ne demandaient rien d'autre que de s'enfuir, loin des loups de sable noir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua le sourire mauvais qui restait collé sur le visage du Croque-mitaine. Ni son rire fourbe qui résonna dans la rue de Burgess où il se trouvait pendant que l'équipe des Gardiens passaient à travers un portail qui se referma derrière eux.

Ce soir là s'annonçait comme une nuit sans lune.

* * *

_Vooooiiiillllàààà ! Alors ? Alors ? :D J'ai vraiment besoin que vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez ! C'était clair ou pas ? Je suis assez médiocre quand il faut décrire un combat donc j'espère qu'au moins vous avez tout compris mdr ^^'_

_L'heure du jeu a sonné ! :D (Faudrait vraiment que je trouve un nom pour ça…Une idée ?) On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_**-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)**_

_Donc je répète, prochain chapitre samedi ! En espérant que ça vous ait plut et que je puisse vous revoir ici la semaine prochaine mes agneaux ! (Sérieusement je fais pas flipper à vous appeler comme ça ?...Venez voir tata Delph mes agneaux *-*) _


	11. Passé sous silence

_Bonsoir mes chèvres !...Non, ça fait moche ! u_u, alors Bonsoir mes agneaux ! :D C'est tata delph, la psychopathe-sadique qui vous parle de son monde parallèle *-*_

_Bon, voilà le chapitre 11, pour le dernier, personne n'a trouvé le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même (voir règlement à la fin du chapitre), donc si certains veulent retenter leur chance, n'hésitez pas ;)_

_Nawell : Oulah ! Toujours aussi enthousiaste ? J'aime ça ! ^^ Pour le titre du chapitre, tu peux retenter ta chance, personne n'a encore trouvé lol, mais non, le Père Noël ne prend pas vraiment sa retraite, c'était plus un jeu de mots ^^'. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui sera plus simple :)_

_Kaisuky : Ouf !...Merci ! :D J'ai cru que j'avais complètement loupé à plusieurs reprises lol, mais si tu comprends tout, c'est le principal ^^. Jack parlera un peu plus dans ce chapitre, je l'ai écris pour expliquer un peu plus la situation, même si Jack ne nous dit pas tout maintenant p Barf ! Il fallait bien qu'il revienne à un moment ou à un autre ah ah ! J'allais pas le laisser gelé toute sa vie ! Même si l'idée d'un Bunny-glacé me plait beaucoup *o* Oh que oui, je suis sadique MOUAHAHAHAHA…arf ! J'ai avalé une mouche T_T…Passons ! Si Pitch avait cassé son bâton, ça ferait trop répétition xp en plus, à la place de Pitch, moi je l'aurais pris et l'aurais gardé juste au cas où mon plan aurait loupé ! Plan que je ne diffuserais pas u_u. Pour le titre, tu peux tenter ta chance pour celui là et l'ancien chapitre, personne n'a trouvé ^^' Merci pour la review ! :D_

_Clockworkangel77 : XD, j'ai bien devant le « sacré colle » mdr, mais personne n'a encore trouvé donc tu peux tenter ta chance pour le 11 mais aussi pour le 10 hé hé ^^. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! :D_

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

-Mais t'es complètement inconscient ou tout simplement idiot ? hurla une voix à l'intérieur du bureau du Père Noël.

Cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes que les cinq Légendes s'étaient plus ou moins isolés dans la pièce où Nord trouvait l'inspiration pour de nouvelles sculptures. Vingt minutes qu'un lapin survolté et un esprit de l'Hiver bataillaient l'un contre l'autre pendant que les trois autres essayaient d'en placer une sans y parvenir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'emmener là-bas, hein ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si on était arrivé ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus tard ? s'énerva l'esprit de Pâques en agitant les bras devant lui.

-Oh ça va, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait là ! souffla le garçon, lui aussi énervé.

-Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Pitch Black ! Si il a lancé non pas une, mais trois de ses horreurs après elle, c'est que cette fille l'intéresse !

-Sophie ! corrigea Jack.

-Quoi ?

-Son nom, c'est Sophie. insista le garçon.

Bunny se stoppa quelques secondes devant l'air sérieux du jeune homme. Il roula les yeux en soupirant et reprit avec un ton un peu plus calme.

-Et bien tu n'aurais pas du emmener cette Sophie à Burgess pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. reprit-il en essayant de ne pas s'emporter.

-Pourtant j'ai suivi ton conseil, c'est TOI, qui m'a dit de faire copain-copain avec elle ! répliqua Jack.

-Je t'avais dis de faire en sorte qu'elle ait confiance en toi ! Pas de la jeter dans la gueule du loup ! s'énerva-t-il à nouveau. Mais non, il faut toujours que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie ! Même si tu impliques d'autres personnes là-dedans ! fit-il en se rapprochant du jeune Gardien.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir ! s'écria le garçon en ne reculant pas d'un pouce.

-Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, cette fille sera-

-Sophie !

-Sophie serait avec lui maintenant ! Et ton maudit bâton aussi !

-Et quoi ? Tu veux que je te remercie ? Et bien merci ! T'es content là ?

-Bon cette fois, ça suffit ! cria Fée en s'interposant et en les séparant brusquement. Vous ne pouvez pas remettre votre dispute à plus tard ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a plus urgent à faire dans l'immédiat. continua-t-elle en regardant les deux esprits l'un après l'autre.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Bunny croisa les pattes pendant que Jack se frottait l'arrière de la nuque pour tenter de se calmer.

Le silence qui se fit pendant plusieurs secondes plut aux trois autres Gardiens qui ne demandaient que cela depuis un moment. Sab se tourna vers Nord et fit apparaître un bâton que le Père Noël reconnut comme celui de Jack dans les mains d'un homme qui ne représentait personne d'autre que Pitch. Et même si la sculpture de sable était dorée, la silhouette du Croque-mitaine se ressentait comme une menace.

-Jack. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit le russe.

-Et bien…répondit le garçon en relevant la tête vers l'homme. On était près du parc et Pitch est arrivé. Il a voulu l'emmener avec lui et-

-Non je ne parlais pas de ça. fit Nord en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand Pitch t'a proposé de t'allier à lui ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna le lapin qui n'avait pas été présent à ce moment là.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner le regard et de baisser légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé Jack ? demanda doucement Fée.

-Oh, euh…je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça. Ca n'a plus d'importance. finit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

-Pitch Black t'a proposé de faire équipe avec lui et tu juges ça sans importance ? fit Bunny.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que…tu as voulu accepter son offre ? questionna Nord avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-Quoi ? Mais non, jamais de la vie !...Enfin pas de la vie mais…oh, vous m'avez compris ?!

Le Marchand de Sable ne put retenir un sourire. L'adolescent n'avait jamais voulu laisser les enfants entre les mains de la Peur en personne. Il était trop gentil, trop doux, trop…Jack, pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, excepté le Croque-mitaine ! Nord aussi fut soulagé. L'adolescent était le petit nouveau de l'équipe, il se sentait responsable de lui, et savoir que le jeune homme n'avait pas basculé dû côté des esprits sombres calmait son inquiétude. Fée aussi avait ressentit un soulagement. Elle eut un sourire rassuré, mais elle prit vite un air pensif. Bunny lui, avait plus ou moins comprit la situation. Il savait parfaitement que Jack n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose, peu importe les monts et merveilles que Pitch lui promettrait en échange.

Nord décroisa les bras, s'approcha du plus jeune et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé Jack ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il sentit le corps de l'adolescent se contracter légèrement sous sa main. Le garçon recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner des Légendes face à lui.

-J'vous l'ai dit, c'était pas vraiment important. commença-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en ayant un rire nerveux, presque forcé. On avait battu Pitch, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai du vous en aurais parlé.

-Justement à cause de ce qui est arrivé ce soir. Pitch savait que briser ton bâton aurait des conséquences sur toi, peu importe lesquelles. dit sérieusement le Père Noël. Ca aurait pu être plus grave, et si Bunny n'était pas arrivé à temps, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Jack se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête vers son bâton. Il le roula entre ses mains. Toute cette situation était absurde ! Il aurait peut-être du en parler en fin de compte. Juste leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans justification, sans pour autant impliquer son point de vue là-dedans. Comme si il décrivait une scène qui se serait passé devant lui. Mais maintenant, on lui demandait une explication sur son silence, et c'était ça le plus idiot !

Il soupira et releva les yeux vers les autres Gardiens qui semblaient attendre patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

-Ecoutez…je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'aurai du vous en parler, c'est vrai. Mais de toute façon, maintenant vous êtes au courant. Oui, Pitch m'a proposé de faire équipe avec lui, et j'ai refusé. Oui, il a brisé mon bâton, et je l'ai réparé. C'est tout ! Ce serait bête de se prendre la tête pour ça alors qu'il y a plus important à faire en ce moment, non ? fit-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

Plus personne ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un instant. Mais personne n'était dupe. Il avait évité de répondre à la question de Nord.

-Bon, je vais aller voir comment va Sophie.

Il se retourna et partit avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il claqua légèrement la porte derrière lui et les quatre esprits restants demeurèrent toujours aussi perplexes.

-Vous m'expliquez ? demanda finalement le lapin en croisant les pattes.

Il n'était pas encore là quand Pitch avait fait un petit discours pour le moins instructif sur l'esprit de l'Hiver. Nord et Fée lui racontèrent tout pendant que Sab représentait quelques scènes avec son sable, confirmant les dires de ses compagnons.

-Pourquoi il n'aurait rien dit d'après vous ? questionna Bunny à la fin du récit.

-Tu ne crois pas à ce qu'il nous a dit ? fit le russe sans conviction.

-Toi non plus je suppose ? répondit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

-Peut-être…commença la femme ailée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, attendant la suite. Elle avait un air pensif sur le visage, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout quand on connaissait son caractère, et les bras croisés.

-Peut-être qu'il ne nous fait pas confiance… proposa-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Il a vécu trois cents ans seul, il est normal qu'il est quelques réticences. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que ça lui passera. la rassura l'homme barbu en lui posant une main amicale dans le dos.

Sab aussi s'approcha et leva les pouces en l'air pour l'encourager en souriant.

-Et puis on parle de Jack là ! Ce n'est pas comme si il allait s'assagir un jour. commenta l'esprit de Pâques en roulant les yeux.

Fée sourit malgré tout. Mais une expression d'inquiétude recouvrit vite son visage en entendant des pépiements familiers. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Yéti qui laissa entrer quatre petites fées à l'image de leur maîtresse, quoi qu'ayant une plus grande ressemblance avec un colibri qu'elle. Elles se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse de la femme et gazouillèrent de plus belle.

-Quoi ? s'écria Fée en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait pratiquement rejoint la chambre où se trouvait l'adolescente. En sortant du bureau de Nord, il s'était retrouvé face à un nombre incalculable de Yétis et d'elfes qui patientaient, curieux comme ils étaient, devant la porte. Cela l'avait fait sourire de voir tout ce beau monde presque collé les uns aux autres, essayant d'écouter ce qui pouvait bien retenir les Gardiens dans cette pièce. Mais il avait bien vite perdu cet air joyeux de son visage et s'était envolé pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

La porte de sa chambre était gardée par un des géants poilus qui avait été désigné par le Père Noël au moment où ils étaient revenus.

-Salut ! lança Jack. Tu peux rejoindre les autres, je m'en occupe.

Le Yéti acquiesça même si il avait remarqué que le garçon n'avait pas son éternelle gaieté collée au visage. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Déjà, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne comprendrait rien de ce qu'il disait, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que c'était le retour du Croque-mitaine qui devait l'inquiéter.

Le géant partit retrouver ses confrères. L'adolescent soupira une dernière fois et observa la porte en bois devant lui. Il prit la poignée et la tourna. La jeune fille était bien en vue, assise sur son lit, l'épaule droite posée sur le mur. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit dehors, tout semblait calme.

La chambre était composée d'un lit, près de la vitre, d'une commode, d'une armoire en bois, et d'une petite table de chevet avec une lampe, qui n'était pas allumée, et qui avaient été disposées près de la couchette.

On avait laissé Sophie dans une pièce différente de la première et plus éloignée de la salle du globe. Cette dernière était plus adaptée pour le repos, alors que l'autre était utilisée plutôt comme infirmerie, qui était plus près du bureau de Nord, au cas où il y aurait un problème avec celui ou celle à soigner. Et la bête à poils avait été plus là pour sa sécurité que pour la surveiller. Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait très bien qu'aller à Burgess par ses propres moyens était tout bonnement impossible. Elle l'avait compris pendant son premier trajet de l'atelier jusqu'au parc de la petite ville, et elle n'avait manifesté aucune intention de tenter de s'enfuir à nouveau.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

Elle avait été plus ou moins inconsciente durant le trajet. Elle n'était pas endormie, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à dire le moindre mot, ou à faire le moindre mouvement, comme si elle était dans une sorte d'état de légère anesthésie. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu revenir jusqu'ici. Elle se doutait que c'étaient eux qui l'avaient ramenée, mais pas de souvenir précis. Pas de souvenir du tout…

-…Juste un peu fatiguée. fit-elle en continuant à regarder l'extérieur.

Il fit une petite moue. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait plus que « juste un peu fatiguée ». Il avait bien saisi le fait que quand l'un des esprits qu'elle ne voyait pas la touchait, elle ressentait un épuisement considérable. Et plus la chose se produisait, plus cela empirait. Nord avait même affirmé que son rythme cardiaque avait faibli quand il l'avait examiné un peu plus tôt. Rien d'alarmant, mais il avait été décidé que Sab, Fée et Bunny devaient se tenir éloignés d'elle. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les voir.

-Pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas un peu ? Ca te ferais du bien je crois.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le détailla. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-C'est idiot mais…j'ai du mal à dormir. dit-elle en observant ses mains.

-Pourquoi ça ? fit-il en penchant un peu la tête.

-Je…je fais souvent…des cauchemars.

Jack ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Il la regarda curieusement. Il savait ce qu'était un cauchemar. Même si les esprits ne pouvaient techniquement pas mourir de fatigue comme les humains, il leur arrivait de se reposer, de dormir.

-Oublie ça, c'est trop bête ! rajouta-t-elle en se forçant à rire.

Elle reprit la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, et ré-observa l'extérieur. Jack jeta un œil à la table de chevet. Une assiette de biscuits y avait été déposée encore une fois pour la jeune fille. Et comme pour la précédente, elle était restée intacte. Enfin, avant qu'elle ne décide de prendre la nourriture pour la donner au renard blanc de tout à l'heure.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda comme si elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait dit.

-Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es là. Et tu n'as pas touché aux cookies. fit-il en pointant le plat du doigt.

Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et cligna des yeux, comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer ce détail. Elle regarda à nouveau le garçon, une interrogation sur le visage.

-C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Bien sur ! Pour qui veux-tu que ce soit ? dit-il en gloussant.

Elle prit délicatement l'assiette et la posa entre ses jambes. Elle prit un des biscuits, le mit quelques centimètres devant elle et l'examina durant plusieurs secondes. Elle l'amena finalement à sa bouche et en croqua un morceau.

Jack était sur d'avoir vu ses yeux pétiller à ce moment là. C'était plutôt drôle comme réaction. Le seul qu'il connaissait pouvant réagir ainsi en mangeant un de ces gâteaux était Nord. Chaque fois que le Père Noël en prenait un, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur le goût qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Il gloussa devant la réaction enfantine de l'adolescente.

-C'est délicieux ! fit-elle en ré-observant la pâtisserie dans sa main.

-Tu n'en as jamais mangé ?

-Oh, euh…je ne sais pas.

Le jeune Gardien se calma aussitôt en se rappelant qu'elle avait probablement perdu la mémoire.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? la questionna-t-il en s'asseyant mieux pour être complètement face à elle.

-Hmmm, non…dit-elle tout bas en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai de la famille. Ou j'habite. Ni l'âge que j'ai exactement. murmura-t-elle.

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne parla. L'adolescent tourna la tête vers le vide de la pièce.

Il savait. Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Lui, qui avait passé trois cents ans sans savoir qu'avant d'être Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'Hiver, de l'amusement, du fun, il avait été Jack Frost, un garçon comme les autres, avec une famille, une maison, une vie normale. Et quand il avait appris cela, qu'il avait perdu ses souvenirs, il avait d'abord eu un choc, une sensation de vide en lui, un manque qu'il devait absolument combler !

-J'avais une sœur. commença-t-il.

Sophie releva la tête. Il regardait devant lui et avait entamé le dialogue, mais est-ce que cette fois, c'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait ?

-Euh, tu…tu parles encore à ta deuxième personnalité ? fit-elle pour être sure.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant à nouveau.

-Oui, à…Bunny, c'est ça ?

Il rit nerveusement et secoua la tête.

-Non, pas cette fois. répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, puis il reprit son sérieux en posant à nouveau son regard sur la pièce. Quand je suis devenu un…esprit ? dit-il, peu sur que ce soit le mot exact. J'avais tout oublié de ma vie d'avant. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais été plus que ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je pensais que j'étais né comme ça, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là, ce que je devais faire ou même ce que j'étais en réalité. Je me suis juste réveillé en sortant d'un lac glacé. Tout ce que je savais était mon nom. Et tout ce que j'avais c'était ça.

Il releva son bâton devant lui pour désigner l'objet. Celui que l'homme en noir avait essayé de lui prendre plus tôt. Il avait un air nostalgique sur le visage, mais elle n'aurait pu dire si cela était dû à un bon ou un mauvais souvenir s'il n'avait pas un sourire doux.

-Et…tu t'en souviens maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. C'est Fée qui m'a…se stoppa-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est ça ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant debout sur le lit.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul face au geste brusque du garçon et cligna des yeux.

-Q-Quoi ? articula-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle put apercevoir un sourire étrange se dessiner sur son visage. Il passa furtivement son index sur son nez comme si il avait eu la meilleure idée du siècle.

-Je sais comment tu vas pouvoir retrouver tes souvenirs ! s'exclama-t-il fier de lui.

Elle ouvrit plus grand les yeux face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ré-Répète !

Elle voulait être sure de ne pas s'être trompée. Elle ne voulait pas…Elle ne voulait plus espérer dans le vide.

-Tu vas retrouver la mémoire ! affirma-t-il en descendant du lit et en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça vivement et elle ne put empêcher d'apparaitre sur son visage un énorme sourire. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, ça changerait peut-être la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant plus sérieusement mais ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur…personne ? La jeune fille ne voyait rien. La porte semblait s'être ouvert toute seule. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun courant d'air.

Mais Jack avait bien remarqué les visages sérieux d'un lapin géant et d'un petit homme doré. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'ils prennent la parole. Où plutôt que Bunny prenne la parole et que Sab fasse apparaitre des formes avec son sable.

Ils étaient censés rester éloignés de leur nouvelle protégée. Cela devait être assez inquiétant s'ils étaient là tous les deux.

-On a un problème ! annonça l'Esprit de Pâques en essayant de garder au mieux son calme. Au Palais. continua-t-il devant l'air inquiet du plus jeune.

-Encore ? s'étrangla Jack.

Sab acquiesça vivement puis observa la jeune fille qui s'étonnait une fois de plus du comportement du garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Ce dernier suivit son regard et posa les yeux sur l'adolescente.

-Je reviens vite, ne bouge pas d'accord ?

Elle le regarda à son tour, puis la porte où il n'y avait personne, et encore lui. Elle hocha la tête et le vit partir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les trois Légendes s'étaient éloignées dans le couloir pour éviter que le garçon ne passe encore plus pour fou en parlant « tout seul ».

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

-Pitch a envoyé des Cauchemars chez Fée. expliqua rapidement le lapin.

-Quoi ? Il est là-bas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, à priori il n'y aurait que des Cauchemars.

Sab fit apparaître un traîneau et un point d'exclamation au dessus de sa tête. Bunny acquiesça et se tourna vers le jeune Gardien.

-On fonce au Palais. Toi, tu t'occupes d'elle !

-Tu plaisantes ? Je viens avec vous !

Pour Jack, il était hors de question de rester là. Il n'avait rien fait quand le royaume de la Gardienne avait été attaqué le jour précédent, il n'allait pas être en reste cette fois.

-Non, tu restes ici ! On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule.

-Elle n'a plus l'intention de s'enfuir d'ici. Et puis, déjà qu'à cinq, on a eu du mal à les battre. Alors si vous êtes quatre, ce sera pire. Je viens avec vous ! insista-t-il en croisant les bras et en prenant un air décidé.

Le lapin hésitait. Entre Jack qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et Sab qui les pressait de se dépêcher, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était préférable ou non que le jeune homme vienne avec eux. Ils ne savaient toujours rien de la jeune fille, ni ce qu'elle faisait avec le Croque-mitaine, et la laissait ici sans surveillance, lui déplaisait quelque peu.

Sab le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il créa cinq formes qui les représentaient eux, ainsi que les deux autres Légendes, près d'une montagne qu'ils reconnurent comme celle cachant le royaume de Fée. Il fit disparaître le tout et le remplaça par une vision de l'atelier de Nord, puis par celle de la jeune fille, seule, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de Pitch ne s'approche d'elle et ne l'emmène.

-Un piège ? comprit l'adolescent.

-Mais bien sur ! C'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé des Cauchemars là-bas la première fois ! s'exclama le lapin, un peu agacé de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

-Mais comme vous étiez déjà sur place et Nord, Fée et moi ici, il n'a rien pu faire. continua d'expliquer Jack.

-Ok, les plans ont changé. Va la chercher. Tu viens avec nous, et elle aussi ! annonça Bunny qui se retourna et commença à partir, déterminé.

-Quoi ? fit le garçon pendant que Sab écarquillait les yeux.

-On n'a pas le choix. La situation au Palais a l'air plus sérieuse que la dernière fois. On ne peut pas en envoyer deux là-bas et laisser les autres ici, « au cas où » ! On ne pourra pas la protéger si elle reste au Pôle. Par contre, elle restera dans le traîneau. avertit-il en levant une griffe pour se montrer catégorique.

Sab et Jack se lancèrent un regard inquiet mais ils se rendirent vite compte que l'Esprit de Pâques avait raison. L'adolescent acquiesça et repartit en volant vers la chambre.

-Va avec lui, on vous rejoint au traîneau ! lança-t-il au petit homme doré.

Le Marchand de Sable hocha la tête de haut en bas et lui aussi s'élança vers l'aile ouest de la fabrique de jouets, direction la piste de lancement.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, comme il lui avait demandé. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part, surtout quand il faisait encore nuit. Même si l'aube pointerait le bout de son nez d'ici quelques heures, avec le froid ambiant, il lui serait impossible de quitter cet endroit.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Pas maintenant. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir retrouver ses souvenirs, et même si elle essayait de se calmer, son impatience prenait le dessus petit à petit, elle en tremblerait presque. Et elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le garçon qui l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ça te dirait un petit tour dans le traîneau du Père Noël ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Sérieusement, j'ai besoin de vos avis ! Pas trop bizarre ? Ok, Jack est moins enjoué que d'habitude, mais j'ai voulu creuser un peu son cas u_u, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, promis ! ;)_

_L'heure du jeu a sonné ! :D (Faudrait vraiment que je trouve un nom pour ça…Une idée ?) On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_**-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)**_

_Pour le __**jeu**__, je précise qu'il peut y avoir deux solutions possibles donc si vous hésitez…n'hésitez plus ! ;) Par contre, __**il faudra trouver les deux **__pour gagner le droit de me poser une question ! Et je précise encore que __**le précédent n'a pas été encore trouvé, si quelqu'un veut retenter sa chance, aucun problème ! **_

_Voilà, Tchao Bye bye ! Et à samedi mes bichons !...Non, c'est trop bizarre ! x)_


	12. Égaré en haut smog !

_Hello braves gens ! (Il parait que mes surnoms font peur alors je varie u_u) Voilà pour vous le chapitre…12 ? Déjà ?...Bon d'accord, j'avais pas vraiment remarqué que ça faisait déjà 12 chapitres. Je suis super contente que vous continuiez à me lire ! ^^_

_Félicitations à __**Tsuki2608**__ qui a trouvé la réponse pour le chapitre 11 ! :D (voir règlement du jeu en bas :p )_

_Petit question avant tout ça ! = J'ai vraiment galéré à écrire ce combat ! Et à la base il n'était même pas prévu. En fait, je me suis dis « comment faire en sorte que ça ne ressemble pas trop au film, ou à ce que tout le monde a pu écrire jusqu'ici ? » Et ça m'est venu d'un coup ! Donc, je vous le demande…à genoux…Quoi t-est-ce que donc que vous en pensez ? (Zut, c'est pas du français ça. Fatigue te revoilà ! xp)_

_**Kaisuky**__ : Bah, en fait je pensais pas nous faire un Jack martyre…ou en tout cas pas autant *-* lol, je suis rassurée, ce n'est pas aussi étrange que ça alors ^^, Je promets de me calmer pour les surnoms, promis ! Promis ! Promis ! Me mangez pas ! Pitié ! T_T_

_**Nawell **__: Hé hé ! Toujours aussi accro ? J'en suis foutrement contente ! :) Mais, pour tes questions, il va falloir patienter…pourtant je peux te dire qu'il y a une différence entre Jack et Sophie sur ce point ^^, j'espère que le combat de ce chapitre te fera autant d'effets ^^_

_**Tsuki2608**__ : Ah ah ah ! J'adore voir la taille de tes reviews à chaque fois ! Ca me met de bonne humeur, c'est incroyable ! Par contre je sais jamais combien de temps je vais mettre à y répondre, surtout que je passe toujours un long moment à la lire puisqu'à chaque fois, je dois m'arrêter pour rire mdr ! :D Si ça continue, Jack va voir son nom réapparaître sur la liste des enfants pas sages p Si le dernier combat t'a plu, j'espère sincèrement que celui d'aujourd'hui te plaira aussi. J'ai bien galéré à l'écrire, mais j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir aussi :D, et ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerais d'autres occasions de prendre Bunny en photo, Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! :) Forcément pour les souvenirs, il fallait seulement qu'il y pense, tête en l'air qu'il est u_u…(regard menaçant de Jack dans ma direction) Ok j'ai rien dis ! Biscuits ! Biscuits ! Biscuits ! Tu as tendance à me donner faim à chacune de tes reviews xp Bon courage pour ta rentrée, et tes exams ) Mais…pour les surnoms, j'ai dis que j'arrêtais ! T_T_

* * *

-Nord ! Je te jure que si tu refais ça encore une fois, je t'étripe ! hurla un lapin géant en s'agrippant désespérément à un accoudoir du traîneau du Père Noël, lui laissant quelques griffes.

L'homme se contenta de pousser un rire joyeux. Ils étaient cinq à l'intérieur du véhicule. Bunny, enrôlé de force dans leur petite virée, qui se cramponnait à tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de rester sain et sauf, surtout après les loopings qu'ils venaient d'exécuter. Nord, qui dirigeait le traîneau d'une main de fer, gardait un sourire face à la réaction de l'autre Gardien. Sab, assis au milieu, sur la gauche, semblait apprécier la balade. Même si le sérieux du moment se reflétait sur son visage rondelet, il levait les bras comme s'il faisait un tour de grand huit. Jack, à l'arrière, ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser en voyant l'esprit de Pâques réagir ainsi. Il hurla de joie lorsqu'ils sortirent du tunnel de glace qui servait d'élan aux rênes et qu'ils s'élancèrent dans le ciel. Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'obscurité n'était plus à son apogée. Il se rassit sur le bord arrière et tourna la tête vers le dernier passager. Ou plutôt la dernière passagère.

-Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? fit-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

-Honnêtement ? J'ai pas encore décidé. répondit-elle en laissant une de ses mains bien accrochée au traîneau.

Le garçon rit de bon cœur à sa réplique.

Le Palais des Dents était encore une fois assailli par des Cauchemars, et ils avaient bien été obligés d'emmener l'adolescente avec eux. Même si cela déplaisait un peu à un certain lapin, il avait bien du admettre que la laisser au Pôle était plus dangereux. Fée était partie directement avec ses petites après qu'elles soient venues l'informer de la situation. Ils devaient prévenir Jack, et partir la rejoindre, mais s'étaient finalement retrouvés avec deux passagers de plus.

Nord ne perdit plus de temps, sortit une boule à neige de sa poche et la secoua légèrement. Il la rapprocha de son visage et prononça distinctement le mot « Palais » avant que la neige contenue à l'intérieur ne retombe au fond de la petite sphère. Un paysage se dessina alors au-dedans. Un rocher recouvert de part et d'autre de verdure se dressait entre les flocons de neige.

Il la jeta fortement, droit devant lui, et quand elle fut à une dizaine de mètres des rênes, elle sembla imploser sur elle-même et créer une image sphérique et plus grande du paysage miniature que l'on pouvait voir une seconde plutôt dans le petit globe. La vision disparut presque aussitôt, remplacée par un portail aux nombreuses couleurs, assurément différent de celui que les Cauchemars avaient emprunté la dernière fois.

La jeune fille étouffa un léger cri de surprise et cessa de respirer en voyant un tourbillon de lumière se former, et vers lequel, ils se dirigeaient à toute vitesse. Elle jeta un regard inquiet au garçon près d'elle qui ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que ça par ce phénomène. Il lui sourit en retour.

-Garde bien les yeux ouverts. lui dit-il malicieusement.

Elle reposa les yeux sur le portail qui était de plus en plus proche. Même si elle avait envie de fermer les yeux, elle n'aurait pas pu. Même par réflexe. Elle était curieuse. Et apparemment, un tour dans le traîneau du Père Noël n'était réservé qu'à quelques privilégiés seulement ! Tout cette nouveauté la rendait extatique, et avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce n'était pas un petit portail qui allait la faire reculer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle serra tout de même l'une des barres dorées fixées sur les bords droit et gauche du traîneau un peu plus fort au moment où Nord avait fait accélérer les rennes pour passer au travers du cercle lumineux.

-Oh non… se plaignit Bunny en s'accrochant davantage.

Pendant une demi-seconde, le monde sembla tourner autour d'elle. La traversée du tunnel rayonnant fit battre son cœur plus fort, lui donnant une sensation de vertige. Quand le véhicule volant se stabilisa, la première chose qu'elle constata était qu'il faisait jour. Et la vue qui s'offrait à elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Ils étaient sans doute en très haute altitude, puisqu'ils surplombaient les nuages. Mais pas seulement eux, des sommets de montagnes pointaient leur pic au dessus des cumulus blancs. Ils se dirigeaient vers la plus haute et la plus impressionnante d'entre elles.

Mais plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus il leur était facile de constater que l'endroit n'était pas aussi paisible que ça. Des masses sombres étaient visibles sur le haut de la roche principale. Sab fit apparaître des loups dorés et Bunny acquiesça.

-Les Cauchemars. fit Jack, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sophie tourna son regard vers lui avant d'observer à nouveaux les créatures au loin et de baisser la tête. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation. Le vieux russe et le garçon voulaient la protéger. Mais le Croque-mitaine lui avait sauvé la vie, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait pour se mettre à dos les deux esprits, il devait y avoir du bon en lui pour l'avoir aidé. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi hargneux ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un hurlement qui la figea. Ce n'était qu'un cri poussé par un des loups de sables noirs, mais elle se paralysa instantanément, sans savoir pourquoi cela lui faisait tant d'effets.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers le garçon. Ils étaient certainement sur le point de débuter un combat contre des bêtes pratiquement incontrôlables, et elle, elle se focalisait sur un simple son ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et desserra un peu sa prise sur la barre avant de lui sourire.

-Tout va bien.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan. Le traîneau fut brusquement secoué. Il venait d'être percuté par un Cauchemar, lui faisant perdre sa stabilité. Nord resta un peu près droit en tenant fermement les rennes et Sab fut légèrement désorienté, alors que Bunny et Sophie tombèrent au fond de la nacelle à cause au choc. Jack, étant au bord, avait glissé, tombant et gigotant dans les airs, surprit par sa perte de contact avec le véhicule. Mais ayant la capacité de voler, il se stoppa dans sa chute et s'aperçut qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il était entouré de brouillard, surement les nuages qu'ils avaient aperçus en arrivant. Tout était trouble autour de lui. Il lui était déjà arrivé, pour s'amuser, de se perdre dans ces masses cotonneuses volantes. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. On distinguait à peine le bruit provoqué par le combat un peu plus haut, et l'atmosphère était oppressante, presque lugubre.

_**{Plus que ça}**_

Dans le traîneau, Nord avait réussit à faire en sorte que leur moyen de transport retrouve son équilibre. Bunny, qui s'était relevé, et Sab se concentraient sur les créatures qui approchaient d'eux et qui tenter de les renverser. Des fouets de sable dorés, des boomerangs et des œufs explosifs faisaient disparaître les loups un à un.

-Jamie ! s'écria Sophie.

Les trois Gardiens se retournèrent pour voir que la jeune fille, qui se tenait au bord, observait le vide au dessous d'eux. Ils paniquèrent en ne voyant plus l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Le porteur d'Espoir se rapprocha lui aussi et passa la tête par-dessus la rampe. Aucune trace de Jack. Pourtant, il se rendit compte que certains des Cauchemars qui les attaquaient se lançaient vers les nuages situés plus bas. Il était surement là, quelque part, mais ne savait sans doute pas ce qui arrivait vers lui à toute vitesse.

-Frost ! cria le lapin. Nord, fais demi-tour !

_**{Plus que ça}**_

Ce n'est qu'en entendant des voix familières l'appeler qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Elles venaient d'en haut. Ca confirmait qu'il était bien, comme il le pensait, au cœur des nuages. Il remonta pour les rejoindre et sortit de la brume blanche, à l'air libre. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les visages de Sophie, Sab et Bunny à l'intérieur du traîneau, avant qu'une des créatures qui les attaquaient ne le heurte et ne l'entraîne à nouveau dans le brouillard. « Jamie ! » entendit-il crier plus fort.

Il ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques secondes, comprenant ce qui se passait. Un des Cauchemars avait attrapé la capuche de son sweat-shirt dans sa gueule et le tirait, l'emmenant toujours plus bas. Il se débattit et toucha la bête avec son bâton, la faisant disparaître. Une fois débarrassé d'elle, il tenta à nouveau de rejoindre les autres mais une ombre se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de passer. Il eut à peine le temps de l'éviter. Il se retourna pour la geler mais avec la brume épaisse, il n'y voyait rien.

Il entendit des grognements sur sa droite et lança un jet de glace au hasard, sans savoir si sa cible avait été atteinte. Il en entendit d'autres derrière lui et retenta à nouveau une attaque hasardeuse. Puis, il sentit de plus en plus de présences autour de lui. Il était seul, face à des ennemis qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et dans un endroit qui ne lui donnait aucun avantage. Il s'élança en hauteur, voulant à nouveau apercevoir la lumière du jour, et accessoirement, ses adversaires. Mais encore une fois, une masse sombre sortie de nulle part le percuta pour le faire chuter de nouveau. Il reprit son équilibre et se tourna, se retourna, mais rien à faire, il était aveugle ici. Il était piégé !

_**{Plus que ça}**_

A bord du traîneau, quand Nord ne tranchait pas de ses sabres des Cauchemars, il faisait voler son attelage en cercle, près de l'endroit où Jack avait été aperçu avant de disparaître à nouveau. Bunny assurait ses arrières comme il le pouvait, éliminant les derniers loups qui se jetaient sur eux.

-Sophie ! Accroche toi bien ! cria le vieux russe à la jeune fille.

Elle fut un peu surprise d'être appelé ainsi. Il n'y avait que le garçon qui l'avait interpellé de cette manière jusqu'à présent.

Elle acquiesça et se tint fortement à la barre. Sab, lui, sortit du véhicule.

-Sab ? appela Bunny en voyant son compagnon s'en aller.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Il mit son index sur sa propre poitrine puis indiqua l'endroit où Jack était à ce moment là. De son autre main, il pointa le traîneau, puis la montagne où étaient gardées les dents.

Bunny comprit et acquiesça. Il en informa Nord, qui, après avoir lançait un regard vers le Marchand de Sable, hocha la tête également et reprit les rennes pour faire accélérer ses fidèles destriers vers le Palais.

-Stop ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut retourner chercher Jamie ! s'écria la jeune fille à bord du traîneau.

-Il va nous rejoindre très vite ! répondit le Père Noël en tranchant un Cauchemar qui s'approchait d'eux avant de reprendre les rennes dans ses mains.

-Mais !

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas tout seul. lui fit-il en lui lançant un regard rassurant.

Elle se tut, et se calma. En tout cas en apparences. Elle jeta tout de même un œil en arrière mais elle ne voyait que les nuages qui étaient à cet instant, la prison du garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

-Nord, regarde ! fit Bunny en pointant un boomerang vers le Palais.

On pouvait apercevoir de nouveaux Cauchemars se faufilaient à travers les crevasses de la montagne qui gardait les tours où reposaient les dents. Il accéléra encore le rythme du vol.

Mais une fois arrivés au dessus de leur destination, les loups les repérèrent et quatre d'entre eux bloquèrent l'accès au domaine. Ils ne les attaquaient pas mais les empêchaient obstinément de passer en se dressant devant eux. Ils étaient en train de leur faire perdre du temps pendant que les autres faisaient dieu-seul-sait-quoi à l'intérieur. Bunny mit une patte arrière sur le bord du traîneau et se pencha en avant.

-Je vais rejoindre Fée. On s'retrouve là-bas.

Nord acquiesça. Cela ne servait à rien qu'ils soient tous dehors pendant que le vrai combat se déroulait à l'intérieur. Bunny inspira un grand coup avant de sauter dans le vide, plus ou moins vers le pic de la montagne à environ sept mètres sous lui. La voltige n'était définitivement pas son truc !

Il atterrit un peu près correctement sur la roche. Sans perdre de temps, il frappa le sol deux fois de sa patte et se laissa glisser dans le trou qui venait d'apparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tunnel se rouvrit, il en sortit et finit sa course sur une des plates-formes de l'endroit.

-Oh non pas encore ! fit-il en roulant les yeux.

Les bêtes sombres se donnaient un malin plaisir à faire le tour de chaque colonne comportant les précieux cylindres que la Gardienne de la mémoire ainsi que ses chères petites fées se forçaient à protéger, pour saccager le lieu encore une fois. Ils étaient plus nombreux que pendant l'attaque du parc. Il aperçut Fée près de la tour qui représentait l'Asie. Etrangement, elle semblait ne pas avoir trop de mal à se défendre face aux créatures, tout comme la première fois où Bunny et Sab étaient venus en suivant celles qu'ils avaient vu sortir de l'antre du Croque-mitaine.

-Fée ! appela Bunny.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais dû vite se concentrer à nouveau sur sa situation. Elle fonçait et raser de ses ailes les Cauchemars qui disparaissaient à ce contact. Le porteur d'Espoir la rejoignit, bondissant sur les plateaux dorés pour arriver à son biveau.

-Un coup de main ?

-C'est pas de refus ! affirma-t-elle.

L'Esprit de Pâques sourit et lança ses boomerangs sur ses adversaires dont le nombre diminuaient plutôt rapidement.

_**{Plus que ça}**_

Sab descendit mais resta à une distance raisonnable du brouillard, au cas où les créatures voudraient lui jouer le même tour. Comment faire pour le sortir de là ? On pouvait facilement apercevoir des sortes d'éclairs bleus à travers les nuages, ce qui était plutôt bon signe puisque cela prouvait que Jack était toujours en état de se battre, mais qui était aussi un mauvais présage puisque ça signifiait qu'il était en train d'affronter à lui seul, une demi douzaine de Cauchemars. Mais savoir d'où venaient précisément les flashs bleuâtres était plus compliqué.

_**{Plus que ça}**_

Il les sentait. Ils se rapprochaient, petit à petit. Mais il ne les voyait toujours pas. Les chercher du regard ne servait à rien. Pourtant c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se força à respirer plus calmement, et surtout moins bruyamment. Ce fut le silence complet, oppressant. Le calme avant la tempête…

-C'est pas bon. murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Le premier râle qu'il entendit venait de derrière lui. Il fit volte face et lança un jet de glace sur la première créature. Mais il ne vit pas la deuxième arrivée de l'autre côté et lui foncer dessus. Il fut heurté violemment, et fut complètement désorienté. Puis vint une troisième, et une quatrième, qui le ballotaient dans tout les sens. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en geler une, elle disparaissait dans la brume. Chacun leur tour, les Cauchemars se lançaient à l'attaque, parfois plus sauvagement que d'autre. Il recula brusquement pour en éviter une qui venait de sa droite, mais fut arrêté. Son dos se cogna contre quelques rochers de la montagne derrière lui, ce lui arracha une légère plainte, autant pour la douleur dans son dos, que pour avoir réalisé la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses ennemis l'avaient entraîné pour le coincer entre eux et la roche, et étaient surement en train de l'encercler. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait même pas les voir.

-Ca suffit ! siffla-t-il.

Il avait presque oublié qui il était. Jack Frost ! L'Esprit de l'Hiver, de l'amusement, celui qui peut contrôler la glace, la neige. Mais surtout, faire appel au vent ! Il s'accrocha solidement à une roche de la montagne et une bourrasque passa aussitôt, faisant s'éclipser la brume autour d'eux, révélant bien vite la lumière du jour et les cinq Cauchemars restants à environ trois mètres de lui.

-Mouais…finalement je préférais vos têtes quand je ne pouvais pas les voir. s'amusa-t-il à dire pour se moquer d'eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il eut droit à des grognements en guise de réponses. Les loups s'élancèrent vers lui et il eut juste le temps d'en faire disparaître deux avec sa glace que les trois autres se jetaient sur lui. Sans perdre de temps, il prit appui sur la roche, et s'envola plus haut, suivi de près par les trois derniers. Il regarda en bas. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Le plus proche de lui accéléra, précédant les deux restants qui étaient juste derrière. Il se stoppa et redescendit pour esquiver le premier qui passait près de lui, alors que les deux autres se rapprochaient encore, quand deux filets de sable les entourèrent chacun pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre et les claquer l'un contre l'autre, les retransformant en sable inerte pour de bon. L'Esprit de l'Hiver releva la tête pour voir Sab lui sourire et faire un petit salut militaire. Il lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Le dernier Cauchemar voulut profiter de cette inattention. Il s'approcha furtivement, mais le garçon le vit. Son sourire s'étira et il plaça son bâton entre ses mains comme s'il tenait une batte de baseball.

-Un…deux…trois ! compta-t-il avant d'abattre son arme sur la bestiole.

La créature se transforma en poussière sombre, mais ayant été en contact avec le bout de bois, une partie avait gelé, s'était solidifiée. Et avec la force du coup, le sable noir glacé fut éjecté au loin. Jack mit une main sur son front comme pour remplacer la visière d'une casquette et plissa les yeux en regardant ce qui restait du Cauchemar s'éloignait de plus en plus pour s'effacer à l'horizon.

-Home run ! lança-t-il fièrement en levant les bras comme signe de victoire, avant de reposer son bâton sur son épaule droite et de placer sa main gauche sur sa hanche, fier de lui. C'est Jamie qui va être content ! Lui qui voulait absolument m'apprendre à jouer au baseball. fit-il en gloussant.

Sab sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Mais il se rappela vite que les autres avaient besoin d'eux. L'Esprit de l'Hiver et le Marchand de Sable filèrent donc rejoindre leurs compagnon, pour mettre un terme à cet affrontement.

* * *

_Voiiiiiilà ! Alors ? Alors ?_

_Franchement, je sais pas trop. L'idée de ce combat m'est venue au moment où j'écrivais qu'une des bestioles de Pitch a heurté le traîneau. Dans ma tête ça a fait « Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! » Même si à la base, l'affaire « attaque au Palais des Dents » devaient être close à la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce passage. _

_Pitié ! Dîtes moi que c'est pas trop mauvais ! T_T Et aussi, j'ai rajouté des **{Plus que ça} **pour changer de scènes. Certains m'ont dit qu'il y avait certains passages où ils étaient difficile de se repérer, donc j'espère que ça vous aidera, et que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop ^^_

_L'heure du jeu a sonné ! :D (Faudrait vraiment que je trouve un nom pour ça…Une idée ?) On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_**-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;) **__(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Le titre est peut-être étrange, mais je voulais absolument caser "smog" dedans. Bizarre, hein ? xp_

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! Et aussi merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'en tremble, c'est trop bizarre ! :D_

_A samedi mes bich…..mes chers lecteurs adorés ! ^^''''''''''''''''''_


	13. Apprentie-Pere Noël

_Bonsoirrrrrr ! :D Comment allez-vous très bien tout le monde ? Aujourd'hui, surtout ce soir, je suis extrêmement fatiguée. u_u J'ai lutté toute l'après midi pour finir ce chapitre tellement rien ne voulait venir. Et maintenant, j'ai même du mal à m'exprimer correctement en français. Donc le mieux serait de répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir et d'aller voir Sab x)_

_Pour le jeu du chapitre dernier : Smog est un synonyme de brouillard ! :D…ok u_u'_

**_Kaisuky_**_ : Oh oui, il va falloir xp je ne sais même plus combien de questions ça te fais du coup ^^', ok j'ai corrigé pour les { et }, dis moi ce que tu en penses ;) Je suis trop contente que le combat t'ait plu ;) J'ai eu un peu de stress en pensant que ça ferait un peu trop ^^', mais en même temps je voulais que ce soit différent du film donc :D Hé hé, j'avais complètement oublié moi aussi (désolé Vent ;p) Ah ah ah Qui sait ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ;p Merci pour la review !_

**_Clockworkangel77_**_ : Hello, merci de continuer à lire, ça me fait trop plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)_

**_Nawell _**_: XD, tu veux de l'action ? Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, profites-en je crois que les prochains vont être plus…. « Parlons de Sophie ! » xp La différence n'est pas à ce niveau ;p, pour Pitch…patience est vertu !...Je suis mal placée pour dire ça mais bon ^^' Voilà la suite, merci pour la review :)_

**_Naeven-Faithful_**_ : Oooooh ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Merci ! :D Ah ah ah ! Je dois avouer que quand je lis une fiction, je me concentre toujours plus sur les passages avec Jack…..non je ne bave pas non plus, quelle idée ! u_u…_

**_Tsuki2608_**_ : Tu es toute pardonnée ;) J'ai adoré l'écrire ce combat, j'en tremblais même ! Bizarre non ?_ ? Tout à fait ! Et si on l'envoyait dans le désert histoire de lui réactiver le cerveau ? :D Le coup du base-ball ! Alors celui-là j'étais obligé de le caser !xp On serait prête à se coucher plus tard que ça pour ce chef-d'œuvre, surtout moi ;) T'inquiètes, tu pourras faire un album quand j'en aurais finit, Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! Il m'arrive de faire pire…Mais tu as vraiment tendance à me donner faim dans toutes tes reviews toi…Pudding ! :D Non ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de dire bichons…pas du tout u_u… Quelle modestie, quelle noblesse d'esprit ! xp Mais Alysse a raison. Aller, hop hop hop au travail ! :D Bonne chance pour tes exams et ton oral, à bientôt j'espère ;)_

_Voilà ! En espérant que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, parce que la mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus mdr. Bon chapitre !_

* * *

Peu importe quelle entrée il essayait d'atteindre, les bêtes de sable noir lui barraient la route. Il avait beau essayé de contourner la montagne, elles se montraient plus rapides. Le Père Noël marmonna en russe dans sa barbe après une énième tentative. Il en comptait quatre sur la falaise. Quand arriverait-il à se débarrasser de ces choses ? Il devait assurer le vol, et ne pouvait pas lancer ses sabres dans le vide ! S'il ratait ses cibles, ça n'aura servi à rien, et de plus, il perdrait ses seules armes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus comptait sur Bunny, qui venait de partir, ni sur les autres Gardiens.

Il jeta un œil en arrière et vit la jeune fille qui observait attentivement les Cauchemars se déplaçaient et bloquer l'accès des crevasses dont il essayait de s'approcher. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Sophie !

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et se rapprocha prudemment de l'avant du traîneau.

-Prends les rênes.

-Quoi ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et lui donna de force les lanières servant à diriger les six rennes, dans ses mains. Elle se crispa et voulut les lui rendre mais il s'était déjà déplacé à l'arrière. Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda devant elle. Les rennes continuaient à faire le tour de la partie rocheuse visible au-dessus des nuages.

-Rapproche le traîneau de la paroi ! fit Nord en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre les Cauchemars avec ses armes.

-Comment je suis censée faire ça ? demanda la jeune fille quelque peu paniquée.

-Sers-toi des rênes. Tire dessus ! répondit-il avec son accent russe.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Enfin…pas de les ramener près du pic rocheux, mais tirer sur les rênes. Problème ? L'effet qu'a eu ce geste. Elle avait tiré sur les lanières d'un coup sec, et les fidèles destriers du Père Noël avaient en réponse entamé un looping des plus inattendus.

Nord, par réflexe et habitué à ce genre d'acrobaties, réussit à rester plus ou moins droit en se maintenant fermement. Alors que Sophie avait eu à peine le temps d'attraper la première chose qu'elle avait eu sous la main, une poignée située sur la droite de l'espèce de tableau de bord au moment ou le traîneau se retournait. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir un bref cri de surprise en voyant le vide sous elle, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à la manette grise. Celle-là même que Nord activait pour faire ressortir sous les patins de légers crochets métalliques, qui permettaient au traîneau d'adhérer à la glace dans le tunnel, lors des loopings.

Les rennes revinrent bien vite à leur position initiale, à l'endroit ! Mais à part eux, la gravité n'épargnait personne. L'adolescente retomba violemment contre le fond du véhicule en bois.

-Tout va bien ? demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je crois. fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle se massa l'épaule gauche en grimaçant. Elle aurait surement droit à un énorme bleu. Nord mit une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Sophie releva la tête vers le globe à l'avant du traineau. Les rênes s'étaient légèrement enroulés autour. Elle fronça les sourcils et les attrapa à nouveaux.

-D'accord. On reprend. dit-elle avec un air résolu.

-Une à la fois. l'encouragea Nord en se replaçant de façon à pouvoir attaquer les Cauchemars qui ne les quittaient pas de leurs yeux dorés.

Elle hocha la tête et observa ses mains qui tenaient fermement les courroies. Elle inspira, plus profondément cette fois et tira sur celle de gauche.

- Ouaaaah !

Apparemment, elle venait de tirer un peu trop fort. Les rennes ont brusquement tourné dans la direction qu'elle leur avait donnée et le traîneau a heurté le sommet rocailleux, laissant plusieurs traces sur l'arrière du véhicule. Elle les en éloigna aussitôt. Le Père Noël avait été juste un peu secoué, et regardait à présent l'état dans lequel était son moyen de transport.

-Désolée ! lança Sophie en jetant un œil en arrière avec un sourire gênée.

Elle se remit face aux sangles.

-J'ai compris le truc, ça devrait aller. marmonna-t-elle.

Elle recommença son geste, mais tira moins fort. Le coup était sec, mais pas trop brusque. Dès qu'elle l'eut fait, les rennes réagirent et se rapprochèrent de la montagne pour venir en faire le tour et la frôler sans pour autant la toucher.

Nord ne put retenir un sourire. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux alors que les Cauchemars qui se déplaçaient sur les rochers étaient de plus en plus proches d'eux. Et surprenant la bête qui ne s'y attendait pas, il sauta pour se placer sur une des ailes en bois du traîneau, qui servaient à le maintenir stable en vol, et une fois dessus, il fit disparaître l'un des loups sombres d'un coup de sabre. Il lâcha un cri de joie pendant que l'adolescente continuait d'exécuter sérieusement ce que le Père Noël lui avait demandé de faire.

Ils frôlèrent à nouveau l'une des créatures. Nord se pencha et tenta de porter un coup à celle la plus près de lui. Mais elle esquiva le coup en sautant sur le côté et reprit appui pour ressauter à nouveau en essayant de mordre la main de l'homme qui recula pour éviter d'être blesser. Mais il profita de cette attaque qui avait fait en sorte de diminuer la distance entre lui et le Cauchemar pour le transformer en un tas de sable noir dans un terrible râle.

Un frisson parcouru l'adolescente à cet instant, lui faisant oublier une seconde de prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le Père Noël se tenait toujours sur le côté du traîneau, sur l'aile et avait repéré du coin de l'œil le troisième loup de sable noir mais le quatrième avait disparu de son champ de vision.

-Aaah !

Nord se retourna en entendant un cri derrière lui. Le Cauchemar disparu était revenu. Et se trouvait à présent dans le véhicule, tirant avec ses dents sur le pull de la jeune fille. Les rennes, sentant l'intrus se cabrèrent sans pour autant s'arrêter sur place, ce qui secoua quelque peu leurs passagers.

-Sophie ! s'exclama l'homme barbu en revenant à bord et en pointant ses sabres sur la créature.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attaquer lui-même, un éclair bleu passa près de lui, faisant voler sa barbe et gela la bête sur le plancher du traîneau. Sophie perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur les fesses face à la vitesse du projectile.

-Tu sais que je vais devoir nettoyer mon traîneau ? Encore. fit Nord en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le tas de sable noir givré mais ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

-Oups ! Désolé Nord. fit Jack en atterrissant à côté de lui avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Il y en a un autre. dit l'homme en reprenant son sérieux.

-C'est bon, on s'en est occupé. répondit le garçon en bombant légèrement le torse, fier de lui.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Elle cligna des yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité juste après sa petite chute. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix du garçon. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Sab arriva près d'eux et fit apparaître plusieurs symboles dorés au-dessus de sa tête les uns après les autres.

-Bon, d'accord. C'est Sab qui s'en est occupé. finit par dire le garçon en roulant les yeux et en rentrant les épaules.

Sophie jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche mais ne vit rien. Soit ce Sab était encore une invention de l'esprit perturbés des deux êtres qui étaient devant elle, soit il était déjà repartit.

-Jamie. dit-elle finalement en se relevant. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Mais il perdit vite cette expression et sembla chercher quelque chose autour de lui.

Le Marchand de sable créa un lapin avec des œufs dorés, puis un point d'interrogation.

-Il est partit aider Fée. Vite ! Il nous faut y aller. fit l'homme russe en comprenant la question muette.

Il se remit à l'avant et attrapa les rênes, les faisant claquer pour faire accélérer les six êtres volants qui leur permettaient ce vol.

-Accrochez-vous !

Ils en avaient presque finit avec eux. Au Palais, Bunny, Fée et ses petites s'efforçaient à faire disparaître les Cauchemars. Et jusque-là, tout fonctionnait plutôt bien. En s'y mettant à plusieurs, même les petites récolteuses de dents réussissaient à faire le poids face aux loups. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pitch avait-il mit plus de puissance dans certaines de ses créations que dans d'autres ?

Fée continuait d'éradiquer chaque intrus à l'intérieur de son royaume à l'aide de ses ailes. Elle volait à la fois gracieusement et plus rapidement que n'importe qui sur cette planète. Après tout, elle n'était pas à moitié colibri pour rien !

-Oh oh ! N'y pensez même pas. fit-elle avec un sourire en voyant quelques loups tenter de la poursuivre.

Elle accéléra son rythme de vol et passa à travers les barreaux dorés des colonnes, et fit le tour de celle réservée à l'Amérique aussi vite que possible. Elle connaissait parfaitement chaque recoin de son domaine et tendre des pièges à ses poursuivants lui était assez facile. Et leur taille n'était pas un avantage pour ses adversaires. Ils étaient peut-être rapides mais pas assez agiles pour passer à travers les obstacles.

Elle en sema quelques-uns dans des passages trop étroits pour eux. Puis pendant qu'elle longeait une tour, elle changea de direction au dernier moment, faisant en sorte que les derniers Cauchemars qui la suivaient heurtent de plein fouet la façade. Façade faite de mosaïques dorées qui sortaient quelque peu de la colonne, ressemblant à une anse. Ils y en avaient de part et d'autre des colonnes, surement là pour donner du cachet à l'endroit.

-Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Le Lapin de Pâques continuait de lancer ses œufs et ses boomerangs, se servant des plateaux dorés pour se déplacer. Bondissant de l'un à l'autre, parfois même en prenant appui sur ce qui semblait être les toits des sortes d'abris situés au cœur de chaque colonne.

Un petit coup d'œil rapide vers Fée lui permettait de savoir que finalement, l'aide du lapin n'était pas indispensable. Tout serait finit bien plus vite avec son aide évidement, mais il fallait avouer que si la femme ailée pouvait être si douce, gentille et attendrissante en général, elle savait aussi se montrer forte et hargneuse quand il le fallait.

Il se posa sur une des plateformes face à trois Cauchemars qui étaient occupés à mettre le bazar dans le Palais. En tout cas jusqu'à son arrivée. Ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et lui firent face, prêts à lui sauter à la gorge.

-Trois contre un, hein ? On va arranger ça.

Il lança ses boomerangs qui en touchèrent chacun un avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

-C'est déjà mieux. fit le lapin, un sourire en coin.

Le dernier loup face à lui grogna et s'élança vers Bunny. L'Esprit de Pâques esquiva en sautant sur le côté, se retourna pour visualiser la créature, attrapa un œuf dans sa ceinture et le lança. Celui-ci explosa en une fumée jaune et verte.

-YOOOOUUUUHOU !

Le porteur d'Espoir tourna la tête pour voir Jack arrivait en hurlant, suivi de Sab, et enfin du traîneau dans lequel étaient Nord et Sophie. Bunny posa ses pattes avant sur ses hanches et soupira. Tout irait encore plus vite maintenant que l'équipe était au complet.

Mais il entendit à nouveau des grognements venant de la fumée qu'il avait lui-même provoquée avec un de ses œufs. Lorsque cette dernière se dissipa, le Cauchemar réapparut. Il secouait la tête comme pour chasser le reste de brouillard coloré qui l'entourait. Il en était d'ailleurs légèrement couvert. De part et d'autre, on pouvait voir des tâches verdâtres avec quelques reflets jaunes sur le loup.

Le lapin écarquilla les yeux. Premièrement pour la nouvelle allure de la bête, mais surtout parce qu'au vu de toute cette couleur, elle avait forcément été au cœur de l'explosion, et aurait dû en toute logique, tout simplement, disparaître.

-On est censé les battre, pas les peindre ! gloussa Jack en se posant sur la même plate-forme que l'Esprit d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

-Ah ah ah, hilarant. ironisa Bunny. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des autres, celui-là je maîtr-

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la créature qui avait foncé sur lui pour l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres de là, où il atterrit en catastrophe sur une des façades de la colonne.

-Tu disais ? fit le jeune homme appuyé sur son bâton, un sourcil levé, et un air amusé sur le visage.

Bunny lui lança un regard furieux. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire aucun commentaire, le loup revenant à la charge, sur l'Esprit de l'Hiver cette fois. Ce dernier s'envola et lui lança un rayon glacé. Mais le Cauchemar l'évita facilement et sauta pour tenter d'attraper le garçon. Jack s'éleva encore un peu plus haut à ce mouvement. Durant ce temps, Bunny s'était relevé et s'approchait doucement de la bête. Celle-ci restait concentrée sur Jack. Elle prit un léger élan de quelques pas, sauta, prit appui sur le mur de mosaïque près d'eux et se jeta sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ne s'y attendant pas, le jeune Gardien se couvrit le visage du bras gauche pour se protéger, mais il ne reçut que de la poussière noire sur lui. Il toussa et secoua ses cheveux et son sweat-shirt qui en étaient couverts.

-Quand je te disais que je maîtrisais la situation. fit le lapin de Pâques quelque peu amusé en récupérant son boomerang.

Jack fit une petite moue et redescendit près de Bunny. Il jeta un œil aux alentours.

-Je pensais qu'il y en avait plus que ça. remarqua le jeune Gardien.

En effet, en observant l'endroit on pouvait confirmer qu'il ne restait plus énormément de Cauchemars. Il était même possible de les compter assez facilement.

-C'était le cas. On s'en est occupé. répondit l'Esprit de Pâques. Mais il doit rester des leaders dans ceux-là.

-Quoi ? demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ceux qu'on a affronté jusqu'à maintenant étaient plus faibles. Mais celui que je viens d'abattre m'a donné…plus de fil à retordre. avoua-t-il. D'ailleurs il t'en reste un peu dans les cheveux. se moqua le lapin.

L'adolescent passa une main dans ses mèches blanches pour enlever le sable noir restant.

-C'est repartit ! annonça Bunny en voyant d'autres créatures se diriger vers eux.

Nord avait fait atterrir le traîneau plus ou moins aisément. D'une part parce que les plates-formes étaient loin de ressembler à des pistes d'atterrissage, et d'autre part parce que les cylindres dorés et les dents qui étaient contenues à l'intérieur étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Il était donc difficile de se poser dans ces conditions. Mais une fois la tâche accomplie, il descendit du véhicule. Sab était resté près d'eux pour l'aider à protéger Sophie, au cas où un certain Croque-mitaine voudrait se joindre à la partie.

La jeune fille allait suivre le Père Noël mais il l'en empêcha.

-Reste dans le traîneau !

-Mais, s'il vient ici-

-C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu restes là. lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard décidé. Tiens, prends ça. N'hésite pas à t'en servir. lui fit-il en lui donnant l'un de ses sabres.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt pour se battre. L'adolescente soupira en voyant son reflet dans la lame qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que le Roi des Cauchemars vienne pour la chercher elle, mais surtout que la rencontre entre lui et les autres allaient être plus que délicate. Et elle pourrait peut-être tenter de calmer le jeu. Elle se rassit tout de même, se mettant hors de vue des créatures et guettant la possible arrivée du Croque-mitaine.

Fée était près d'eux, en hauteur. Elle continuait à raser de ses ailes ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre aux dents des enfants et aussi à ses fées. Il ne restait plus énormément de loups sombres, et elle venait tout juste d'en retransformer un en sable qui tombait maintenant telle de la neige noire. Cela pouvait paraître beau de voir toute cette poussière scintillait sous les reflets du soleil qui s'infiltraient par les crevasses dans la roche, mais cette vision donnait aussi un sentiment de crainte. On pouvait à la fois être fasciné et avoir envie de fuir à cette vue.

Au moment où elle en avait finit avec un Cauchemar, un autre arriva sur le côté et la fit basculer. Elle tomba en criant sous la surprise.

Le Père Noël pointait son arme vers la bête face à lui, ils se défiaient du regard sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide à bouger. La bête montra les dents. Nord appuya son chapeau sur sa tête de sorte qu'il ne tombe pas. Elle frotta sa patte avant sur le sol nerveusement. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle grogna. Il leva le bras qui tenait son sabre. Et ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre tel un guerrier fort et brave face à un terrible monstre digne des légendes.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de leur lancée et se stoppèrent. Un cri venait de les interrompre dans leur élan. Nord eut juste le temps de tourner la tête en direction de ce son, et de voir une masse aux couleurs chatoyantes lui foncer dessus. Cette chose volante non identifiée et lui-même furent éjectés sur le côté, sous le regard doré et étonné du loup. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais à cause du choc, il avait perdu son arme qui avait glissé à quelques mètres du traîneau.

-Fée ? fit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Effectivement, c'était bien la femme ailée, qui, après une attaque, s'était retrouvée propulsée et avait fait tomber le Gardien à la barbe blanche.

Elle avait chuté près de lui après lui avoir rentré dedans. Elle se redressa et secoua ses plumes.

Sophie avait vu toute la scène et observait maintenant le sabre au sol. Elle releva les yeux vers le Père Noël un peu plus loin. Il semblait avoir été percuté par une force invisible. Elle observa les alentours mais rien ne permettait d'en déterminer l'origine. Ce qu'elle remarqua par contre, c'était le Cauchemar avec lequel Nord devait se battre quelques secondes plutôt. Il avait reprit un air hargneux, et se rapprochait de l'homme en rouge. Le russe était seul, une de ses armes hors de portée, et l'autre ? Et bien, c'était elle qui la détenait à cet instant. Sans hésitation, elle sauta hors du traîneau et courut vers lui.

-Nord ! cria-t-elle.

Ce dernier ainsi que la Gardienne levèrent la tête vers elle. Elle s'approchait de lui, sabre en main, surement dans l'intention de le lui rendre, mais un autre Cauchemar lui fonçait dessus.

-Sophie, attention !

Trop tard. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que la bête la percuta. Elle fut projetée et roula sur la mosaïque avant de se sentir ses jambes tomber dans le vide. Avant de chuter encore plus, elle eut le réflexe de se rattraper sur le bord. Le haut de son corps restait difficilement sur le plateau pendant que ses membres inférieurs pendaient vers le bas. Elle tentait de s'accrocher mais la surface était définitivement lisse. Elle planta alors le sabre sur la mosaïque et s'y tint aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Elle leva les yeux vers Nord qui réagit et se releva pour aller l'aider. Mais le Cauchemar qui avait précédemment voulu attaquer le Père Noël lui barra le chemin, et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer de nouveau.

Fée était à nouveau en l'air et avait volé jusqu'à l'adolescente dans l'intention de l'aider. Mais juste avant de la toucher pour la remonter, elle se rappela l'effet qu'elle provoquerait sur elle. Impuissante, elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche en s'éloignant d'un mètre, ne voulant pas lui enlever plus de forces alors qu'elle en avait désespérément besoin à ce moment là.

-Tiens bon, je t'en pris. murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille, voyant l'homme en difficultés, reposa ses yeux sur l'arme puis sur le Père Noël. Celui-ci continuait à la regarder sans pouvoir avancer, un air désolé sur le visage. Il voulait l'aider. Il voulait la protéger, la ramener en lieu sur. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était un homme bon, un homme qui donnait du bonheur aux enfants. Et ils auraient toujours besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il survive. Qu'il continue à leur apporter des cadeaux, de la joie, de l'émerveillement. Il fallait qu'il récupère son arme pour se défendre et assurer tout cela. Même si pour cela, elle devait lâcher prise, pour la première fois de sa vie…ou d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait.

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et avec un air déterminé, elle posa sa main droite à plat, le plus loin possible sur la moisaïque. De sa gauche, elle retira le sabre du sol et le fit glisser aussi fort qu'elle le pu. L'objet passa entre les pattes du loup, son possesseur le récupéra alors qu'il arrivait à ses pieds et avança jusqu'à la bête pour s'en débarrasser. Il devait faire vite. Il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

N'ayant plus de prise pour se tenir, la jeune fille glissa de plus en plus dans le vide, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez Fée qui retint un cri. Le haut de son corps bascula et elle agrippa violement le rebord avec ses mains.

-Ah ! cria-t-elle de douleur.

Elle n'avait pas eu tort tout à l'heure. Lors de sa cascade dans le traîneau, elle s'était fait plus mal au bras qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle lâcha la prise qu'elle avait avec sa main gauche. Son épaule la faisait souffrir mais elle devait rester concentrée sur la poigne qui lui permettait de rester jusque là en vie.

* * *

_Yeeeessss ! 13 chapitres ! Et…VIVE LE PUDDING ! :D…Tsuki, il va falloir qu'on est une conversation, j'ai encore faim moi x)_

_L'heure du jeu a sonné !_

**_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)_**_ (Brevet déjà déposé)_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller dodoter ! :D_

_Bonne nuit mes….flocons ?! C'est pas un nom d'animal, ça devrait le faire xp_


	14. Cold and Dark

_Bonsoir ! :D Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? Moi ? Fatiguée comme d'habitude…et j'ai faim aussi….Merci Tsuki :p_

_Voilà le chapitre 14 ! :D_

_Profitez de l'action du début, parce qu'ensuite, si je suis mon plan, les explications tant attendues vont arriver. En partie en tout cas :)_

_**Kaisuky**__ : Alors déjà un grand merci ! Pour m'avoir aider à corriger la fin du chapitre. En relisant, je me suis dis que je devais vraiment être fatiguée o_O Je demande pardon à la Terre entière pour ma connerie ! Et j'espère que celui là te paraitra moins…farfelu si j'ose dire….Oui ! J'ose dire farfelu ! Farfelu ! Farfelu ! Farfelu !...Ok…oublions ce moment de folie u_u'…bonne lecture :)_

_**Tsuki2608**__ : Encore de la nourriture ? Mais !...Roh ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste moi ? Non, Sandy a décidé de se montrer seulement hier soir x), Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! C'était énorme, je volais et je faisais de la télékinésie :D OK ! PARDON ! J'ai tout corrigé ! Pitié, je ferais attention la prochaine fois ! :O Non, mais franchement, quelle idiote je suis ! Déjà que mes blagues volent pas haut et maintenant je confonds rênes et rennes ? Bah bravo, t'as le droit d'aller te recoucher ma petite Delph u_u' Ah ah ! Tu sauras bien assez tôt si il va enfin réagir…ou non. x) Bon et bien je signe pour Flocons :D Des…des…des MUFFINS ! Par ici ! *o*_

_**Eya Silvers**__ : You're right ! ;) On me l'a déjà dit, mais bravo quand même ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira :) Et un grand **MERCI** ! C'est toi qui a posté ma cinquantième review ! YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH ! Vive toi :D _

_**Nawell**__ : No problem ! Même si j'avoue que j'adore lire tes reviews ;) Toujours enthousiaste, ça me fait trop plaisir ! :D Si tu aimes l'action, profite ! C'est bientôt l'heure d'expliquer pas mal de choses hé hé ! Ah ah ! Tout ce que je peux te dire est que…elle va mourir ! :O Nan je rigole !...Peut-être pas…Vois par toi-même :) Bonne lecture Nawellounette ! Et oui, moi aussi je donne des surnoms :p_

_**AhxNahiss**__ : Très chère inconnue, je dois avouer que Monsieur Bonnet est un génie qu'il faut encadrer et à qui il faut prendre son cerveau :p Même pas ! Michael Scofield n'a rien à voir la dedans, laissez-le en dehors de tout ça ! u_u Personne ne va nulle part ! J'ai des amis dans la police moi vous savez ! Et si vous continuez ? J'appelle le DEPLACEUR ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Sinon, je prends le sens interdit et je vais te fais manger ton Commodore et ton Pirate là ! De plus, veuillez prendre en compte très chère personne que je ne connais pas, qu'il n'y a pas de lapin ici, juste des perdrix, cette année y'en a pas mal. Bon, maintenant, je vous laisse parce que y'a ma vaisselle qui reste en plan. Au revoir jeune homme, foutez moi la paix ! Au revoir !... :D [Voilà la réponse inutile à la review inutile :p] (Je tiens à préciser aux autres lecteurs qui liraient tout à fait par hasard ceci, qu'il ne faut pas paniquer. L'auteur n'est pas devenue folle et aucune bactérie dans l'air ne me grille le cerveau. Point.) _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à la douleur dans son bras, ni au vide au dessous d'elle. Elle voulait rester concentrée sur le contact qu'il y avait entre sa main droite et le rebord de la plate-forme où elle s'accrochait. Ce serait idiot de finir comme ça. Elle était sur le point de retrouver ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait pas tout lâcher maintenant. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux fortement.

La femme ailée sortit de sa torpeur en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils et fila vers Nord pour l'aider. Mais à peine fut elle arrivée près de lui, que le Cauchemar qui avait attaqué Sophie voulut se jeter sur elle. Elle l'esquiva en poussant un soupir de frustration. Sab s'était éloigné pour s'occuper d'autres créatures et de toute façon il lui était impossible de toucher la jeune fille lui aussi.

-Va chercher Jack ! lui-dit le Père Noël en parant un coup de griffes avec son sabre.

Elle acquiesça. Peu importe ce qui intéressait Pitch chez l'adolescente, pour le moment, il semblait avoir ordonné à ses créations de la laisser finir sa vie ici. C'était hors de question ! Fée était la Gardienne des souvenirs. Elle-même avait une parfaite mémoire de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se rappelait de chaque dent qu'un enfant avait perdue. Tous les sourires qu'ils avaient en découvrant une pièce sous leur oreiller quand elle décidé d'attendre, bien cachée, leur réveil. Chaque souvenir qu'elle voyait en effleurant simplement leurs petites quenottes.

Il lui était impossible d'imaginer qu'un des êtres dont elle et ses petites s'étaient occupées, disparaisse devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'ait pu tentait quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas ici ! Comment pourrait-elle continuait à faire ce qu'elle faisait depuis des siècles, sans une pensée amère en se remémorant la jeune fille qui aurait péri dans ces lieux ?

Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, le garçon devait se trouver en hauteur. Le son que provoquait sa glace quand elle touchait sa cible ne trompait pas. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'adolescente avant de s'élancer pour aller chercher l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Il était sur une colonne adjacente à la leur, mais plus élevé qu'elle ne le pensait. Il affrontait un Cauchemar, qui lui fonçait dessus. Il se laissa tomber d'un mètre et attendit que la bête passe au-dessus de lui pour la toucher avec le bout de son bâton. Il la gela en souriant malicieusement. Il finit par apercevoir Fée qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Jack !

-Hé Fée ! J'en suis déjà à cinq. Cette fois, Bunny ne fera pas mi-

-Jack ! Vite, c'est Sophie ! le coupa-t-elle avec un air paniqué.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma aussitôt et fronça les sourcils.

-Où ? fit-il simplement.

-Suis-moi ! répondit-elle en volant dans la direction opposée, Jack sur ses talons.

« Ne glisse pas. Ne glisse pas. Ne glisse pas. » Elle se le répétait comme un mantra. Comme une chose qui pouvait la garder en vie. Mais elle se rendait bien compte que sa main avait une prise de moins en moins ferme sur le bord. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer de quelques larmes. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas, elle ne laisserait pas ces gouttes salées perler sur ses joues. Mais voir la fin approcher à grands pas était effrayant. Même après tout ce qui lui était arrivée, elle ne pouvait pas affronter la mort comme si c'était une peur dont elle devait trouver le courage de se débarrasser. Pour elle comme pour n'importe qui, c'était terrifiant.

La jeune fille se força à penser à autre chose. Elle entendait vaguement Nord qui poussait des cris de guerre pendant qu'il se battait.

-Au moins j'aurai sauvé le Père Noël. souffla-t-elle en forçant un petit sourire et retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Elle glissa.

Il se battait et faisait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Nord s'était débarrassé du Cauchemar qui le menaçait pour ensuite affronter celui qui avait poussé Sophie. Pour ce dernier, il semblait hors de question de laisser l'homme barbu la sauver. Il jetait des coups d'œil au rebord le plus souvent possible. Rien que pour y voir une main le tenir avec fermeté.

Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois il ne vit pas le petit bout de chair dépasser sur la mosaïque. Il ne vit pas la main de l'adolescente si petite par rapport aux siennes. Il ne vit pas ce qui pouvait confirmer qu'elle était toujours là.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la réalisation. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard plein de fureur à la bête face à lui. Ils chargèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre. Nord abattit son sabre au moment ou la patte du loup le heurta. Le Père Noël tomba sous le coup alors que le Cauchemar disparut en poussière.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait retenu son souffle en se sentant lâcher prise. Mais quelque chose clochait. Elle ne ressentait pas la sensation de chute. L'impression d'être attirer vers le bas n'était pas présente. Doucement elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était toujours au même endroit. La distance entre elle et le sol n'avait pas diminuée et le paysage ne bougeait pas. La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée en voyant ce qui la maintenait à cette hauteur. Une ombre.

« Une ombre ? »

Sa main n'était plus sur le rebord, mais sur la paroi légèrement courbée juste au-dessous de la plate-forme, à peine à une dizaine de centimètres de là où elle s'était accrochée. Vu l'angle de cette paroi, il était logiquement, complètement impossible de s'y tenir. De plus, c'était lisse et sans aucune prise.

Mais elle était là, à se demander si elle n'hallucinait pas. Il y avait une ombre. Celle d'une main. Elle semblait sortir de la mosaïque et continuait sa course sur celle de l'adolescente. On pouvait penser que c'était la main de quelqu'un d'autre, et que les rayons du soleil avaient projeté sa silhouette sur la paroi comme un jeu d'ombre chinoise. Mais elle sentait parfaitement la pression exercée par cette dernière. Elle avait l'impression que ses propres doigts et paume étaient parfaitement collés au mur. Quoi que cela puisse être, ça ne la laissait pas tomber. C'était le plus important, non ? Jusqu'à… ?

-Sophie ! entendit-elle.

Elle reconnut la voix du garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Au moment où elle tournait la tête pour le voir un peu plus loin la chercher du regard, l'ombre disparut, comme évaporée. Et elle tomba en lâchant un cri de surprise. Elle ferma fortement les yeux par réflexe en continuant à crier, mais de moins en moins fort. La jeune fille luttait en s'agitant dans tout les sens, même si il n'y avait rien contre quoi se battre et le souffle lui manquait déjà, tellement la vitesse à laquelle elle chutait était rapide.

Mais elle senti soudainement une prise autour de sa taille qui tentait de la remonter. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce contact et s'accrocha, par réflexe, à ce qui la retenait. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle continuait sa course vers le sol mais la rapidité avec laquelle elle était attirée vers le bas ralentissait. La sensation de chute diminuait.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où tout sembla s'arrêter, où elle restait fixe dans les airs qu'elle pensa à lever les yeux vers son sauveur.

-Ja-Jamie. souffla-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle tremblait, un expression de terreur encore présente dans son regard.

Le jeune Gardien soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit et les posa sur l'adolescente avec un sourire en coin.

-Décidément, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. fit-il en gloussant.

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle était toujours tremblante et si elle se tenait debout, elle était sure et certaine que ses jambes la lâcheraient. Elle inspira et expira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse du garçon, y posant uniquement son front, sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.

-Hé, hé ! fit-t-il, ne sachant quoi faire. Ça va ?

Il la secoua un peu comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire avec un bras, l'autre tenant son bâton.

-…Juste un peu fatiguée. souffla-t-elle.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu. Elle lui avait dit exactement la même chose un peu plus tôt au Pôle, alors qu'elle était plus que légèrement fatiguée. Mais si elle lui répondait cela, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Elle tremblait. Mais au vu des évènements, c'était assez logique. Le contraire aurait même été étonnant. Jack leva la tête. Oh que oui, ça aurait été très étonnant ! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais ils étaient plus bas qu'il ne le pensait. Elle avait bien dû tomber sur près de cinquante mètres avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

Il resserra son bras autour de la jeune fille et remonta. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le plateau où était situé le Père Noël, l'Esprit de l'Hiver put voir Fée près de Nord. La femme ailée avait vu Jack sauver la jeune fille et après avoir vérifié qu'elle allait bien, elle s'était dépêchée d'aller rassurer le russe.

Quand ce dernier les vit atterrir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et fit un clin d'œil au garçon qui lui rendit.

Jack desserra sa prise sur l'adolescente. La presque-brune vacilla légèrement à cet instant, les tremblements n'ayant pas complètement disparus. Il lui retint le coude pour la stabiliser et lui lança un regard curieux.

-Ca va. répondit-elle à sa question muette avec un sourire.

Il la lâcha et elle se tint immobile pendant plusieurs secondes avant de faire quelques pas en avant. Elle parvenait à rester debout, c'était déjà ça. Elle fit un sourire à Nord et ce dernier s'avança vers elle rapidement, une expression de joie sur le visage. Il tapota un peu trop brusquement sur son épaule gauche, surement une manière de lui communiquer son euphorie. Mais elle grimaça et se mordit la lèvre.

-Nord, je crois que tu lui fais mal. intervint Fée.

L'homme observa le visage crispé de la jeune fille. Il enleva précipitamment sa main et marmonna des excuses en russe.

-Tu as mal au bras ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Juste un peu à l'épaule. fit-elle en la massant.

Jack s'éleva de quelques centimètres et se plaça à côtés d'eux.

-Il faudrait peut-être l'examiner, au cas où. proposa doucement la Gardienne aux yeux améthystes.

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

-On va s'assurer que tu n'ais rien.

-Non, non. Ça va. dit-elle

-Bien sur que non ! Il faut vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien. Et si elle s'était cassé le bras ? Ou pire, si elle s'était cassé une dent ? Prends-la avec toi Jack, l'infirmerie est dans la tour centrale. fit-elle en s'éloignant déjà, lui montrant le chemin.

Le garçon ne put retenir un léger sourire à cette remarque. Fée était décidément très protectrice, voire trop parfois. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de dents. Nord aussi n'empêcha pas ses lèvres de s'étirer. Il lança un regard complice au jeune homme qui lui renvoya, sous les yeux méfiants de Sophie qui avait bien remarqué leurs airs entendus. Tous deux savaient que la Gardienne ne laisserait pas tomber. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que toutes les petites quenottes de la jeune fille soient saines et sauves.

-Jack ! insista Fée.

-Emmène-la à l'infirmerie. fit le russe en roulant les yeux avec un petit rire.

D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, des fouets de sable doré s'occupaient des derniers intrus des lieux, tout serait bientôt terminé. Le jeune Gardien hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

-Quoi ? Mais non, ça va ! protesta Sophie.

-Désolé, mais ça ne dépend pas de moi. répondit-il en gloussant.

Il la prit avec lui avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et s'envola. Nord attendit de les perdre de vue avant d'aller chercher ses sabres qu'il avait momentanément perdus pendant le combat. Dès qu'il les eu en mains, il se dirigea vers son traîneau pour constater les dégâts. Une partie de l'intérieur était recouverte de sable noir, bloqué sur le bois par du givre. Et à l'arrière gauche du véhicule, le cours laps de temps où la jeune fille avait prit les rênes laissait des traces. Il secoua négativement la tête en soupirant. Comme si le fait que Noël était tout près ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il répare son traîneau pour la tournée, et aussi, s'occuper d'un certain Croque-mitaine.

-Jamie, je vais bien. répéta l'adolescente une fois de plus lorsqu'il la força à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil réglable.

-Et ça ne dépend toujours pas de moi. dit-il à nouveau, un sourire en coin.

La salle était ouverte vers l'extérieur par trois accès sans porte. Les murs étaient recouverts de mosaïques qui représentaient des enfants souriants, qui tenaient presque tous une dent entre leurs mains. Ils allongeaient leur bras pour tendre leur bien à un être mi- femme mi-oiseau accompagnée d'autres plus petites. Sophie ne pu s'empêchait de penser que malgré toutes les couleurs qui composaient les plumes de cette fée, elle ressemblait à un ange. Son visage était doux, et elle restait là, comme veillant sur les enfants autour d'elle. Les meubles étaient simples, mais décorés avec élégance. Une touche de dorée par-ci par-là. Il y avait le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, et sur lequel elle pouvait s'allonger. Il y en avait d'autres, semblables en apparences, sauf pour la taille. Ils étaient minuscules, de la taille de sa main. Qui pouvaient bien se servir de choses aussi petites ? Ou peut-être que le propriétaire des lieux avait la lubie de collectionner ces objets pour y mettre des poupées ? Ce serait franchement bizarre ! Le reste de la pièce comportait une commode avec un nécessaire pour le moins…étrange. Des outils plus ou moins glauques qui contrastaient avec le reste de la pièce. Elle n'était pas dans un cabinet médical, pas exactement. Elle avait l'impression d'être chez un dentiste.

-Euh…bon, est-ce que tu as mal aux dents ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le garçon. Il fixait le plafond avec un air gêné.

-Non. répondit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme observa le vide à côté de lui et écarquilla les yeux après quelques secondes. Il l'observa l'adolescente, puis à nouveau sa droite, un air suppliant sur le visage. Finalement il croisa son regard.

-Ça va te paraître bizarre mais…tu peux ouvrir la bouche ?

-Hein ?

La première chose qui lui passa par la tête était que c'était peut-être lui qui habitait ici, et qui avait pour hobby, regarder les dents des autres.

-Tu pourrais…ouvrir la bouche…s'il te plait ?

Elle le fixa un instant et fit ce qu'il dit avec hésitation. Mais il n'approcha même pas. Il ne semblait même pas intéressé par le fait qu'elle ait accédé à sa requête. Ce n'est pas comme si ça intéressait beaucoup de monde, mais là, elle se sentait carrément idiote ainsi. La bouche ouverte, sans bouger, et un adolescent qui la regardait faire sans rien dire.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ? Non ! se défendit-il.

Il lança un regard à Fée pour lui demander de l'aide sur ce coup, mais la femme ailée, ayant terminé son inspection dentaire, lui sourit en levant les pouces.

-A toi de jouer pour la suite. l'encouragea-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre les autres. Et dis lui qu'elle a de très jolies dents ! s'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende vu la distance qu'elle avait déjà parcourue.

« Dis lui qu'elle a de très jolies dents ! » Sérieusement ? Il l'observa son amie s'éloigner en soupirant. Déjà que Bunny ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile au Pôle, et qu'elle pensait qu'il avait une deuxième personnalité. Si maintenant Fée s'y mettait, il était mal barré !

Quand il entendit un bruit, il se retourna pour voir l'adolescente qui s'était levée du siège et partait vers l'une des sorties.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je sors. Si tu m'as emmené ici juste pour ça, on aurait pu être plus utiles en restant avec Nord. dit-elle sans haussait le son, même si elle ressentait un léger agacement.

-Mais ! Si c'est pour t'avoir demandé ça, c'était pas une blague ! C'était…peu importe ! Je ne me moquais pas de toi ! se défendit-il en se plaçant devant elle avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la sortie.

Elle leva le bras gauche pour le pousser légèrement afin de passer mais se crispa. Son mouvement avait été trop brusque et la douleur dans son épaule revint au triple galop. Elle y posa sa main droite et appuya dessus en grimaçant. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Hé ! Tu as mal ?

-Ça va. souffla-t-elle.

Il la ramena au niveau du fauteuil et la fit s'assoir à nouveau.

-Tu devrais enlever ton chaperon et ton pull. Je vais regarder ce que tu as.

-Non c'est bon.

-T'es têtue comme fille, tu sais ? Laisse-moi voir.

-Ça va passer.

-C'était pas une question. affirma-t-il.

Il laissa son bâton sur le mur tout près, se posa près d'elle, ôta la main droite de la jeune fille de son épaule et tira sur le chaperon. Il prit le col de son pull, ouvrit la fermeture qui permettait de le refermer à cet endroit, et le tira assez pour le baisser jusqu'à son épaule. Elle portait un t-shirt en dessous, ce qui était un mieux par rapport à la première fois où il avait du la soigner.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait un bleu, et pas un petit ! Il baissa encore un peu le tissu et vit le reste de la marque. Pour diamètre, elle devait avoir la longueur de son pouce et était déjà pratiquement noire, avec quelques nuances de violets par-ci par-là. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il remarqua le haut de l'épaule. Elle était gonflée. Il grimaça à son tour. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait mal. Mais si elle avait pu le bouger, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait rien de casser.

-« Juste un peu mal », hein ? dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il releva les yeux vers elle mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Elle observait sa main droite.

Il se leva et ouvrit la commode sur le côté. Il fouilla les tiroirs et trouva enfin ce qu'il recherchait. Il sortit une petite caisse remplie de baumes et en chercha un qui puisse fonctionner sur l'adolescente.

-Et voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire. fit-il en choisissant un des pots.

Il revint près d'elle et appliqua la pommade. Il jetait parfois des coups d'œil à la jeune fille mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et continuer d'observer sa main. Elle ne paraissait même pas sentir le froid provoqué par le garçon pendant qu'il étalait la crème. Il remit en place le pull.

-Et voilà ! dit-il, assez fier de lui.

Il était rare pour lui de devoir « jouer les aides-soignants ». Surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Lui, qui avait passé trois cents ans seul, à devoir prendre soin de lui.

-Tu as mal à la main ? la questionna-t-il en penchant sa tête pour mieux la voir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et parut se souvenir qu'il était là.

-Ah ? Non, non. C'est…je ne sais pas.

Il arqua un sourcil et baissa le regard sur la main de l'adolescente. Elle semblait normale. Ni bleu, ni bosse. Elle remarqua l'intérêt qu'il y portait et la déplaça de façon à ce qu'elle soit cachée par sa jambe droite. Il observa à nouveau le visage de la jeune fille curieusement, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il détourna le regard. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Jack Frost savait y faire avec les autres. Il avait un comportement différent en fonction des personnes avec qui il se trouvait. Il savait parler avec Nord, principalement de Noël, des Yétis qui faisaient un bon boulot, et des elfes qui provoquaient des catastrophes. Il savait communiquer avec Sab, et l'accompagnait parfois dans ses tournées, lui donnant des idées pour de nouveaux rêves. Il savait échapper à Fée lorsqu'il voyait l'étincelle dans ses yeux qui lui permettait de prédire qu'elle voulait se jeter sur ses dents. Il savait même comment se comporter face à Bunny, la plupart du temps en lui faisant des blagues, gelant au choix ses œufs, son terrier, ou ses oreilles. Mais même rivaux, ils leur arrivaient d'avoir des discussions sérieuses. Sur la fête de Pâques par exemple. Même si ces conversations finissaient presque toujours en farce.

Mais là, c'était à une humaine qu'il s'adressait. Une de son âge qui plus est. Enfin, son âge depuis trois cents ans. Physiquement, il ressemblait à un adolescent normal, hormis ses cheveux blancs. Il avait vécu tellement longtemps sans être en contact avec les gens, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il avait été là, pour voir l'humanité évoluer, mais sans interagir avec aucun d'entre eux. Il n'y avait que depuis peu de temps qu'il avait pu entrer en contact avec des humains, plus précisément, des enfants. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. A cet âge, ils sont émerveillés de tout, près à croire à n'importe quoi, même à ce qu'un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et se baladant pieds nus fasse tomber la neige. Et face à eux, ils savaient comment agir. Engager une bataille de boules de neige, dessiner sur les fenêtres avec du givre, fabriquer un lapin à partir de ce même dessin et le faire gambader dans les airs. Ce n'était pas la même chose ici. La jeune fille n'avait techniquement plus l'âge de croire en lui.

-…Alors ? Tu as aimé ton voyage en traîneau ?

-Oh !...A part cette partie là, dit-elle en reposant sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, c'était plutôt bien. fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Mais le silence revint à nouveau durant un instant.

-Pourquoi… commença-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux, l'incitant à continuer.

-Pourquoi vous vous battez contre lui ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, cherchant comment débuter sa phrase. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. L'adolescente semblait bien aimer le Croque-mitaine. Enfin, pas vraiment l'aimer. Mais l'idéaliser un minimum, oui.

-Longue histoire. finit-il par dire en soupirant. Et toi ? Comment il t'a…sauvé la vie ? hésita-t-il.

-Longue histoire. soupira-t-elle, elle aussi.

-Je suppose qu'on va avoir pas mal de choses à se dire, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je pense aussi. affirma-t-elle en prenant la même expression que lui.

Oh que oui, ils allaient avoir une longue discussion...

* * *

_Et…coupé ! C'était parfait ! Vive les acteurs et vive moi qui ai écrit ce chef-d'œuvre ! *o*…Comment ça, c'est nul ? Jack, revient ici que je te fasse bouffer ta tige de bois ! …J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit un bâton, je dis tige si je veux d'abord ! u_u Non mais !_

_Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Je suis pas super fière de ce chapitre en fait, mais j'attends de voir vos avis ^^_

_En passant, un gros "**hip hip hip hourra !" **pour __**Eya Silvers **qui a posté ma cinquantième review ! Allez, on applaudie bien fort ! :D_

_L'heure du jeu a sonné !_

_**-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)**__(Brevet déjà déposé)_

_Hé hé, voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! _

_Bye bye mes Flocons ! Et un petit truc pour quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra…_

_« -90 ! »_


	15. Lumière sur une ombre

_Hello ! :D Me revoilà, déjà plus en forme que la semaine dernière ! ^^ Et Tsuki ne m'a pas donné faim cette semaine xp Mais c'est bientôt Pâques, donc l'image des œufs en chocolat ne me quitte pas :P  
_

_Le **DVD** "**Les Cinq Légendes**" est officiellement sortit en France jeudi ! :D Évidemment, je l'ai commandé. J'attends mardi avec impatience :P_

_Nouveau hobby qui motive les troupes : « __**Les cistes**__ » ! Vous savez ? Le jeu qui consiste à partir d'une énigme, à trouver une sorte de trésor. Bon en fait, c'est généralement une boite où ceux qui l'ont cachée, placent des objets à l'intérieur. Et celui qui réussit à la trouver, remplace un de ces objets par un autre qu'il aura choisit. Le but étant d'en faire un maximum ^^…..L'utilité ? Bah…On t'a pas demandé ton avis ! :O _

_Avons-nous des participants dans le coin ?_

_**Kaisuky**__ : l'Esprit de l'Hiver dans un four à 100 degré ? On aura tout vu xp. Hé hé ! La raison est que Fée devait aller vérifier si ses petites allaient bien…..Quoi ? Non, c'était pas du tout parce que je voulais mettre Jack dans l'embarras u_u, quelle idée ! J'avoue ! :p J'adore faire souffrir mes lecteurs ;) J'espère que tu auras passé un bon séjour en Angleterre en lisant ça ^^_

_**Eya Silvers**__ : Hi hi hi ! Toujours pas remise, Cinquantième ? xp Et oui, il nous faut bien un peu de folie, sinon Fée ne serait plus Fée CQFD ! u_u. Pour cette question de croire en eux bah….Tu verras ça vers la fin du chapitre p Et au fait…CINQUANTIÈME ! :D_

_**Nawell **__: Évite le « Normalement », avec moi ça n'arrive jamais xp, mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras par toi-même ^^ Pour la romance, sérieusement, j'en ai aucune idée. Je suis pas douée pour ça en fait. Mais c'est vrai que parfois quand j'écris je me dis « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ils sont pas censés être aussi proches o_O » Donc la question ne se pose plus vraiment. Je crois que j'écrirais au file de mes envies, parce que je dois avouer, que l'histoire entre eux me dépassent un peu. Une auteur qui se laisse entraîner par sa propre histoire ? On est mal barré x) Pour l'ombre, je ne dirais rien, tu verras par toi-même ;p YEAH ! C'est ça ! Et moi qui pensait que j'avais fait trop compliqué, donc vas-y, oh grande Nawellounette, pose moi ta question :)_

_Bon voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous ! :D _

_Et vive les CISTES !_

* * *

-Impossible ! fit-elle en se levant du siège pour se mettre face au jeune Gardien qui était assis près d'elle.

Telle avait été la réponse de Sophie face au discours de Jack.

-Vou-vous devez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Le garçon venait à peine de commencer à raconter son récit qu'elle l'avait interrompu.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. dit-il plus calmement que le demandait la situation.

-Mais…il n'est pas comme ça ! assura-t-elle en défiant l'adolescent du regard. Il ne peut pas être comme ça. fit-elle en baissant la tête, semblant moins convaincue.

Visiblement, elle l'idéalisait plus qu'il ne le pensait. L'Esprit de l'Hiver avait eu seulement le temps d'entamer la partie « objectif Pitch Black : détruire les Gardiens », qu'elle l'avait coupé dans sa lancée.

Elle se mit dos à lui et s'éloigna. Elle s'appuya sur la commode et tenta de respirer calmement, digérant les informations. Ou plutôt, luttant contre elles. Jack se leva pour être à sa hauteur et continua en avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Pourtant tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait ? C'est lui qui a envoyé ces choses ici. Tu as même failli y rester ! Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé, tu-

-Tu te trompes ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il se tût et recula d'un pas face à sa réaction. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie !

Elle baissa la tête et observa sa main droite. Non, il n'avait pas pu essayer de faire disparaitre Jamie et Nord. Pour elle c'était impossible.

-Et je crois…qu'il l'a encore fait aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? s'étonna le garçon en écarquillant les yeux et essayant de croiser son regard.

Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux. Il s'approcha soudainement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour la forcer à lever la tête.

-Il était là ? Tu l'as vu ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il la lâcha en la voyant se crisper légèrement.

-Désolé ! dit-il précipitamment en frottant l'arrière de sa tête, gêné.

Les remèdes utilisés par les esprits avaient beau être puissants, il fallait un minimum de temps pour qu'ils fassent effet. Il était normal qu'elle sente encore une douleur sur le haut de son bras.

L'atmosphère se fit plus calme, plus tranquille après ça. Même les quelques secondes de silence parurent avoir un effet bénéfique. Comme si elles étaient nécessaires à cet instant, laissant à Sophie, le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais je pense que c'est lui qui m'a aidé avant que tu n'arrives.

-Quand ça ? demanda-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

-Au moment où je suis tombée dans le vide…

Elle se stoppa. Ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, ou même si l'adolescent la croirait. Après tout, elle avait été sauvée par quelque chose qui n'avait techniquement pas la possibilité d'exister. Mais il était lui-même un esprit qui savait voler et lancer des éclairs de glace. Il pourrait trouver ses explications tout à fait possibles, non ?

Elle savait que le Croque-mitaine pouvait sortir sans problème des ombres. Tous les coins sombres étaient chacun un lieu où l'on pouvait croiser l'homme en noir. Ça devait forcément venir de lui. Peu importe ce que le garçon pouvait raconter, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la laisser finir sa vie ici. Elle était sûre que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme la récupère quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

-Oui ?...Je t'ai rattrapé. fit-il pour l'inciter à continuer.

A quel moment avait-elle pu voir Pitch ? Jack n'avait rien constaté de particulier. Et s'il avait été dans le coin, il l'aurait forcément aperçu. Il se remémora l'instant où il s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille chutait vers le sol. Non, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit de suspect. Enfin, pas plus suspect que les loups faits de sable noir qui attaquaient le Palais à ce moment là.

-Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû. dit-elle en regardant sa main.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir ?

-Co-comment ça je n'aurais pas dû ? demanda-t-il un peu désemparé. Tu ne voulais pas que je te sauve ? la questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Décidément, plus il parlait avec cette fille, plus il voyait la migraine arriver au grand galop.

-Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là. Je veux dire que…tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir me rattraper. J'aurais dû être…j'aurais dû tomber.

-Quoi ? Mais…explique-toi, je comprends rien. dit-il en se frottant les tempes.

Oui. La migraine était bien là.

-J'ai lâché le bord bien avant que tu n'arrives. dit-elle enfin avec un air assuré.

Jack releva la tête. Si elle avait lâché le bord bien avant comme elle l'affirmait, comment aurait-elle pu être aussi près de la plate-forme quand il l'avait enfin trouvé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai vu. Tu es tombée au moment où je suis arrivé.

Elle secoua la tête négativement et observa à nouveau sa main.

-Quand je suis tombée, on m'a rattrapé. Mais ce n'était pas toi. l'assura-t-elle en le regardant fixement. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, ma main était parfaitement collée au mur. Il y avait une…une…

-Une ?

-Une ombre. finit-elle par dire. Celle d'une main.

Jack ouvrit grands les yeux pour les plisser ensuite.

-Ca peut paraitre fou je sais, mais c'en était bien une. Elle n'était reliée à rien à part le mur. Il n'y avait pas de bras, pas de corps, juste l'ombre une main. Elle me retenait. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression de sentir la main de quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était vraiment une ombre ! expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, se laissant aller au sentiment d'euphorie en elle.

Elle avait été sauvée par une ombre. Bon d'accord, elle avait aussi été sauvée par un garçon volant et un Père Noël dont le traîneau était conduit par des rennes volants eux aussi. Mais tout ça ne cessait de l'étonner. Elle avait vécu un grand nombre de choses qu'on pouvait qualifier d' « anormal », mais chacune d'entre elles était nouvelle et la laissait désireuse d'en voir plus. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se calma en voyant l'expression sérieuse du jeune Gardien.

Jack avait des pensées moins joyeuses. Pitch était bien là pendant l'attaque. Il n'attendait donc pas au Pôle pour enlever l'adolescente. Il se tendit sous la réalisation. Et si Pitch était encore là ? A les épier ? Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers le mur où il avait posé son bâton. Il soupira en le voyant toujours là.

-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? dit-elle à la fois un peu agacée et déçue.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un air sérieux sur le visage

-Malheureusement…si.

Elle ne comprit pas sa réponse et l'observa s'approcher rapidement de son arme pour la prendre et revenir ensuite vers elle.

-Viens avec moi. Je dois parler de tout ça à Nord.

Elle acquiesça et il l'emmena avec lui. Ils sortirent de la tour centrale pour se diriger vers celle où ils se trouvaient précédemment.

oOo

-Ах ! Наконец ! s'exclama le Père Noël en parvenant à décoller le plus gros bloc de givre.

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que Nord se battait pour retirer la glace à l'intérieur de son traîneau. Il en restait que quelques traces mais rien de fâcheux. L'extérieur serait plus compliqué à réparer. Il lui était toujours possible de voler, fort heureusement.

Fée était passée une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle avait voulu rassurer le russe sur le bon état des dents de la jeune fille, s'extasiant un instant sur leur blancheur. Au grand damne de l'homme en rouge. Elle était finalement repartie. Il lui fallait s'assurer que ses fées allaient bien.

Sab et Bunny étaient partis vérifier qu'il ne restait aucun Cauchemars dans le coin. Nord avait donc eu un peu de temps devant lui pour rassurer ses fidèles rennes après l'attaque et s'occuper de son célèbre véhicule de tournée.

-Nord !

Il releva la tête pour voir Jack et Sophie descendre vers lui.

-Ah ! fit-il en les voyant arriver. Alors ? Comment va ton épaule ?

-Mieux, merci. répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire.

-Bien, bien. dit-il, une expression de joie sur le visage.

-Nord, Pitch était ici ! annonça Jack.

L'homme perdit sa gaieté pour afficher un air contrarié. Il fronça les sourcils et reposa ses yeux sur la jeune fille qui avait l'air d'aller bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

Et le garçon lui raconta tout ce que l'adolescente lui avait dit. Il était évident que cette ombre était celle de Pitch. Qui d'autre ?

-Il est peut-être encore là. reprit le garçon, sérieusement.

Nord se renfrogna et jeta un œil de gauche à droite sans tourner la tête. Sophie, elle, écarquilla les yeux et observa un peu moins discrètement les alentours que le Père Noël.

Si Pitch était effectivement dans le coin, tout ça pourrait très mal finir. De plus, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Même si les deux esprits qu'elle côtoyait actuellement continuer de voir le Croque-mitaine comme un ennemi, l'homme en noir l'écouterait peut-être.

-Et pour celle de l'Océanie ? demanda une voix douce.

Jack et Nord se retournèrent pour découvrir Bunny, Sab et Fée qui venaient d'arriver sur le même plateau qu'eux, à environ quatre ou cinq mètres.

Le Marchand de Sable secoua la tête affirmativement et le lapin de Pâques se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-Bon, zone sécurisée. On s'est débarrassé des dernières bestioles.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'en reste aucun ? fit l'homme barbu en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Euh…Nord ? hésita Jack en le suivant.

-Certains. On a vérifié chaque tour. répondit le porteur d'Espoir.

-Pitch était présent pendant le combat.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent Bunny et Fée pendant que Sab faisaient les yeux ronds.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il est peut-être encore là ?! s'inquiéta la femme ailée en tournant la tête de gauche à droite, observant les lieux un peu affolée.

-Calme-toi. fit finalement l'Esprit de Pâques. Je l'aurais senti. assura le lapin en croisant les pattes. Je peux vous assurer que s'il était dans le coin tout à l'heure, il n'est plus là. Bon sang ! Cet espèce de cancrelat était là et il ne s'est même pas montré ! s'énerva le porteur d'Espoir, frustré.

Un petit silence suivit le discours de Bunny. Mais le russe était au moins rassuré. Le Croque-mitaine n'avait apparemment rien fait à part envoyer ses créatures au Palais. Il décida de remettre les explications sur ce qui avait pu se passer à plus tard. L'important était pour le moment que la Gardienne puisse reprendre sa collecte afin d'éviter que les enfants ne croient plus en elle.

-Bien ! s'exclama Nord en reprenant un air joyeux, passant outre la colère de son camarade. Dans ce cas, toi et tes fées allez pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans le Palais, maintenant. Nous allons vous aider. déclara le Père Noël, content que cette histoire soit réglée…pour le moment.

La femme ailée acquiesça avec un petit sourire, déjà plus calme.

-Nord ? insista le garçon en tapotant légèrement sur son épaule.

Sab fit apparaitre un sapin et un homme plutôt grassouillet en train de déposer des cadeaux au pied de l'arbre. Le russe jeta un œil à son ventre en levant un sourcil mais ignora finalement la remarque silencieuse insinuant qu'un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sab ! J'ai donné des instructions avant de partir et-

-Nord ! cria finalement Jack.

Le Père Noël se retourna enfin vers le garçon et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le jeune Gardien fit un mouvement de tête et le russe tourna la sienne dans la direction indiquée par l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Sophie les observait, passant du garçon à l'homme, puis au vide avec lequel il semblait tenir une conversation. Puis reposa les yeux sur le vieil homme qui avait les siens écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-Oh…Tu étais là ? fit-il même si ça sonné plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Jack claqua son front sur la paume de sa main. Le Père Noël n'avait pas vraiment oublié la présence de la jeune fille, mais le fait qu'elle ne voit pas les autres lui avait un peu échappé. Et malheureusement, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire.

Fée mit le bout des doigts d'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle non plus. Mais au moins, l'adolescente ne la voyait pas. Et elle avait été trop distraite en apprenant que le Croque-mitaine était peut-être encore dans le coin. Et pour être honnête, elle planifiait déjà le rangement des lieux. Impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir toucher à nouveau des dents qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir depuis probablement des années, voire beaucoup plus.

Bunny et Sab n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille quand le russe était venu à leur rencontre. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux, chacun d'un côté pour apercevoir l'adolescente, cachée de leur vue, par la bedaine de Nord qui était juste devant eux. Oui, le Père Noël avait besoin d'exercice.

-Mais à qui est-ce que vous parlez à la fin ? les questionna Sophie avec une pointe de méfiance dans les yeux mais surtout très confuse.

Jack et Nord se lancèrent un regard gêné, comme s'ils avaient été pris en train de faire une bêtise.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la jeune fille s'avança mais laissa deux bons mètres entre les deux êtres et elle. Elle passa sur le côté en gardant toujours autant de distance pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne caché derrière eux. Elle tourna la tête vers eux.

-A qui est-ce que vous parlez ? réitéra-t-elle en insistant plus sur les mots.

-Je crois que ce serait le bon moment pour lire quelques contes. fit Bunny, les pattes croisées.

C'était une façon de parler, évidement. L'heure était aux explications et les « contes » n'étaient autres que les « Légendes » de la Fée des dents, du Marchand de sable et du Lapin de Pâques.

Fée se plaça derrière Sophie, en gardant un espace raisonnable entre elles, et prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Elle leva les pouces en l'air et encouragea Jack avec un sourire.

-J'ai compris, je m'en occupe. fit Jack en soupirant. Allez, viens. lui dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula d'un pas. S'il croyait pouvoir éviter ce sujet, il se trompait ! Tout ça la concernait, il était hors de question qu'elle soit laissée de côté.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurais pas répondu ! dit-elle, catégorique.

Jack soupira une fois de plus. Quelle tête de mule, décidément ! Il chercha à lui attraper le poignet mais elle recula encore une fois, brusquement. Trop brusquement…

Le corps de Sophie se tendit, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de respirer mais fut incapable d'inspirer l'air dont elle avait besoin.

Fée était derrière elle avant qu'elle ne recule, et n'avait pas prédit que l'adolescente ne s'arrête à son niveau. Son premier réflexe aurait été de s'éloigner en sachant ce que ce phénomène provoquait chez la jeune fille. Mais elle avait senti quelque chose au niveau de sa main droite. Elle ne bougea pas alors que la presque-brune, après quelques secondes tomba sur ses genoux. Les jambes de la Gardienne étaient toujours en contact avec le haut du corps de l'adolescente.

Sophie plaça ses mains sur son coup, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle commençait à paniquer et son corps tremblait.

-Fée, recule ! cria Jack en s'agenouillant près de la fille.

Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle leva sa main droite devant elle et l'observa comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer qu'elle en avait une. L'Esprit de l'Hiver leva les yeux vers la femme ailée pour voir son inaction. Il crut reconnaitre le même geste que Sophie avait eu plus tôt, au moment où elle observait elle aussi, sa main droite.

L'adolescente plaqua une de ses mains au sol pour ne pas tomber pendant qu'avec l'autre, elle continuait de masser sa gorge, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

-FÉE !

Bunny s'élança, bondit par-dessus la jeune fille et tira Fée avec lui. Ils atterrirent tous les deux à quelques mètres de là. Sophie inspira soudainement tout l'air qui lui avait manqué, et haleta. Sa respiration était rapide, mais son corps se détendit. Elle tremblait encore et ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber à terre, sur le côté.

-Sophie ! fit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

Il posa doucement une main sur le haut de son bras, lui montrant qu'il était là. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et semblait lutter contre la fatigue.

-Jamie…ne…ne me…

-Tu ne devrais pas parler. intervint Nord en s'approchant pour l'examiner.

-Jamie…s'il te plait ne…ne me laisse pas…m'endormir. réussit-elle à articuler en ignorant les conseils du Père Noël.

Jack écarquilla les yeux devant sa requête. Mais le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle avait dit, le sommeil l'avait déjà emporté.

* * *

_Mouahahahahaha ! J'avoue que je me suis fait plaisir à écrire ce chapitre :D_

_Comment vous le trouvez ? Hein ? Ah ah ah ! J'étais moins fatiguée cette semaine, donc j'espère avoir fait moins de fautes d'orthographes xp_

_L'heure du jeu a sonné ! :D (Faudrait vraiment que je trouve un nom pour ça…Une idée ?) On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

**_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)_**_(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Alors à samedi et **joyeuses fêtes de Pâques** mes Flocons :) En espérant que les esprits sages des grands ancêtres qui ont inventé les cistes soient avec moi ! :D_


	16. Quand la Réalité devient Cauchemar

_Bonsoirrrr :D (Et revoilà la folle qui roule ses « r » p) Tout d'abord je vais devoir vous avertir que le contenu de ce chapitre peut choquer les enfants en bas âge, il est donc préférable aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir…Pffff, qui a cru à ça ? XP Sinon, vous avez eu une belle fête de Pâques ?_

_Vous saviez que lire l'anglais est néfaste en réalité ? Maintenant que la plupart des fictions que je lis sont en anglais, on a beau me poser une question en français, je ne comprends qu'en voyant la tête de mon interlocuteur que ma réponse n'est pas compréhensible du tout, comme quoi, je dois arrêter d'inventer des mots qui n'existent pas ! (Alors qu'ils existent déjà…en anglais - -')_

_**A LIRE**__ : Alors une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise ! Par laquelle je commence ?...La mauvaise, comme ça, vous me détesterez moins après x)_

_Mauvaise nouvelle : Avec les vacances qui approchent, je vais avoir pas mal de choses à faire, donc pour la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier :'( (Ou à la limite un petit chapitre cuit au four rien que pour vous p)_

_Bonne nouvelle : Au vue de la mauvaise, je vous ai mijoté un chapitre hypeeeeeeeeerrrr long ! Qui fait la taille de deux chapitres en fait :D Régalez-vous !_

…_Bon, finalement, faire passer la nouvelle en insérant des allusions à la cuisine était pas une si bonne idée u_u'''_

_Désolée :s_

_**Eya Silvers**__ : Mais oui c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? *-* …Je sais, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est à moi de répondre. Donc ma réponse, la voici,…..Oh regarde ! Il me reste des œufs en chocolat que je n'ai pas encore mangé. Merci Bunny, je t'aime ! *o*…De quoi on parlait déjà ? Ah oui ! Donc je disais, merci pour la review xp Et surtout, ne change pas le surnom. J'A-DO-RE ! :D Pour le jeu, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne qui a la bonne réponse, donc tu peux retenter le coup si tu veux :)_

_**Tsuki2608**__ : Ooooh ! *o* C'est trop gentil ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, avec toi aussi on a notre lot de surprises xp Oh oui, il n'y a pas que toi qui me fait la remarque pour Fée. Mais heureusement, même après Pâques, Bunny est en forme u_u, après tout, celui qui fait sa voix n'est autre que le grand Hugh Jackman ! Alias, Wolverine ! :P Pour le fait qu'elle ne doit pas s'endormir…je peux te dire que tu ne vas pas être déçu ^^ Gros bisous )….Tiens, tu ne m'a pas donné faim cette semaine xp_

_**Nawell**__ : « WOW ! » C'était ma réaction en voyant la taille de ta review o_O Inspirée ? lol Ca me fait super plaisir en tout cas ). Hmmm…pas vraiment, mais en même temps oui. Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre sur ce point. Pour le titre du jeu, je kiffe *o* Merci ! Merci ! MERCI ! :D Et voilà enfin le jour Frabieux ! :D (Quand on regarde Alice au pays des merveilles, voilà ce qu'il se passe u_u') Bonne lecture ^^ Au fait, pour le jeu, personne n'a trouvé, donc tu peux retenter ta chance :)_

_**Kaisuky**__ : Hé hé, effectivement, on la voyait arriver de très loin la gaffe xp « Cliffhanger » ? Yes ! Nouveau mot ! Je vais pouvoir m'en servir chez moi, sans que personne ne comprenne. Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! (Cinglée de retour !) Oooh, mais ne t'énerves pas pour ça voyons…celui d'aujourd'hui est peut-être pire p Au fait, félicitations pour le tuto-fimo de Jack ! Je m'en servirais à l'avenir )_

_**Lecteur**__ : Bienvenue dans mon monde oh très chère inconnue ! Non, sérieusement, ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice ^^ Les 15 chapitres en une journée ?_ ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai sautillé pendant des heures chez moi en lisant ta review ^^' Pour le jeu, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse, donc si le cœur t'en dit, tu peux retenter ta chance ) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Il faisait noir. Terriblement noir et silencieux. L'air était lourd, suffocant, irrespirable. Elle ne voyait rien, c'était le chaos complet. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide alors qu'elle se tournait et se retournait pour chercher quoi que ce soit de rassurant. Mais il n'y avait que l'obscurité. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, se forçant à respirer plus calmement.

-Calme-toi…calme-toi. souffla la jeune fille.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri ici, ni qui avait pu l'amener là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le sentiment d'insécurité qui s'insinuait en elle grandissait de plus en plus. Un sentiment pesant qui lui retournait l'estomac. Elle se força à rester debout, à ne pas céder complètement à la panique.

-Calme-toi. répéta-t-elle légèrement plus détendue.

Elle releva la tête et ouvrit grands les yeux, espérant qu'ainsi elle pourrait apercevoir une lumière qu'elle n'aurait pas vu au premier regard. Mais rien.

Tout n'était que ténèbres, froid et silence.

Elle sentit un courant d'air froid derrière elle qui fit voler ses cheveux. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était passé par là à toute vitesse. Elle fit volte face mais ne vit rien. Elle exécuta à nouveau ce mouvement en sentant une fois de plus la chose près d'elle.

-Qu-qui est là ? dit-elle le plus bas possible.

C'est un rire qui lui répondit. Un rire sinistre, effrayant ! Elle en chercha la source mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle ne voyait même pas le bas de son corps. Et là, dans l'ombre, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle vit des yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond et contrastaient avec l'obscurité ambiante. Ils la fixaient sans bouger. Une silhouette se dessina tout autour mais tout était flou. La seule chose dont elle était sure, c'était que des yeux l'observait avec un air mauvais.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et son corps se remit à trembler. L'air ambiant se fit plus froid. L'adolescente se trompait lourdement en pensant que la chaleur était tout bonnement horrible, le froid l'était bien plus. Elle s'entoura de ses bras et tenta de se réchauffer sans succès sans jamais quitter du regard l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. La forme s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle voulut reculer mais elle n'y arrivait pas, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tremblait autant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait…peur ?

Quand la silhouette arriva à près d'un mètre d'elle, elle lui sourit. Un sourire franc, joyeux, confiant. C'était une impression étrange. Tout l'endroit était plongé dans le noir complet mais la jeune fille pouvait parfaitement apercevoir les iris bleuâtres et le sourire de cette chose. Chose qui devait faire un peu près la même taille qu'elle. La fraîcheur des lieux sembla s'évaporer. La crainte qu'elle avait en elle diminuait et elle regardait maintenant avec attention les deux pupilles azures, comme hypnotisée. Comme si elle était en sécurité rien qu'en y plongeant son regard. La forme leva doucement une main et la tendit vers l'adolescente. Elle hésita. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment sa main avec ce brouillard mais ressentait sa présence, comme si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était là, devant elle, attendant une autre main à enlacer.

Elle leva lentement la sienne, mais avant de pouvoir la toucher il la retira brusquement et la mit hors de portée. Elle croisa son regard, ne comprenant pas son geste. Le sourire apaisant de l'inconnu se changea en un sourire moqueur, mauvais, presque effrayant. Elle cligna des yeux juste une seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Et en les rouvrant, il n'était plus là. Le noir, encore. L'air froid vint à nouveau la frapper de plein fouet. Elle recommença à trembler. Le sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait presque bercé quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu.

Une chose passa près d'elle, de la même façon qu'il y a quelques instants. Elle entama un mouvement pour se retourner mais fut stoppée. Quelque chose venait de la heurter, au niveau du ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Elle se teint les côtes et chercha à inspirer de l'air. Mais il faisait tellement froid que ça lui brûlait la gorge et les poumons. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et fut bientôt obligée de s'agenouiller. Des images lui revinrent d'un coup. Elle voyait une plate-forme dorée, des tours, des demi-cylindres et des dessins de visages d'enfants. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait déjà vécu cela, même si c'était flou. Cette sensation de fatigue, de manque d'air, de crainte.

Tout n'était que ténèbres, froid, silence et douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa-t-elle en passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

Il y eut un rire. Encore plus horrible que le premier. Plus moqueur, plus supérieur, plus mauvais. Et ce rire la glaça d'effroi. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne put arrêter les larmes qui apparaissaient en leur coin ? Son corps trembla de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le son se rapprochait.

Et soudain, l'endroit fut percé par une lumière. Le rire s'arrêta, et la jeune fille put même entendre un léger cri. Comme si le rayon lumineux qui venait de derrière elle parvenait à faire du mal à la chose qui l'avait attaqué. Elle réussit à inspirer de nouveau puis expira fortement. Elle tourna la tête vers cette lumière. Une lumière dorée. A la fois magnifique et sinistre, belle et inquiétante. Elle se releva et se mit face à elle.

-Viens vite ! entendit-elle.

C'était une voix qui semblait de venir de l'intérieur. En entendant une sorte de grognement derrière elle, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle passa la barrière lumineuse en se protégeant les yeux avec son avant-bras tellement la luminosité était forte et l'aveuglait.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ? questionna Bunny un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Chut ! fit Nord en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Après son « malaise », ils avaient emmené Sophie dans une salle de repos. Même si la chambre ressemblait toujours à un cabinet de dentiste, au moins elle comportait un lit plutôt normal. Si on ne faisait pas attention au fait que l'oreiller ressemblait plus ou moins au dessus d'une molaire, c'était un lit des plus communs. Il y avait deux fenêtres en formes de triangles isocèles, même si les deux côtés égaux de ce triangle étaient légèrement courbés.

Tous les Gardiens s'étaient regroupés à l'extérieur de la pièce, sur la plate-forme, pour discuter sans prendre le risque de réveiller la jeune fille.

-Nord, elle ne peut pas m'entendre. dit le lapin en roulant les yeux.

Le Père Noël n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette remarque. Sab créa une flèche vers Fée, qui observait d'un air un peu perdu le reste des lieux. Ses fées remettaient l'endroit en ordre plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'espérait. La femme ailée tourna la tête en sentant la petite main potelée du Marchand de sable tapoter sur les plumes de sa jambe. Il forma un point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête.

-Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi. souffla-t-elle.

Sab secoua la tête de gauche à droite, la pointa du doigt et reforma un nouveau point d'interrogation.

-Oh ! Non, je vais bien, merci. dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire auquel il répondit.

-Fée, que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda le russe.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand elle m'a touché, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre. répondit-elle en levant sa main droite par réflexe.

-Tu continues à faire ça. intervint Jack.

Les quatre autres Légendes se retournèrent vers lui. Il était adossé au mur, avec un coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue parfaite sur l'intérieur où l'adolescente dormait. Si Pitch se montrait, il ne le manquerait pas.

-De quoi tu parles, mec ? le questionna Bunny, un sourcil levé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ta main _droite _? fit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Et la main droite de Fée devint aussitôt très intéressante aux yeux de tous. Mais elle n'avait rien de particulier. Ils tournèrent à nouveau leur tête vers l'Esprit de l'Hiver pour qu'il argumente.

-Pitch a touché Sophie précisément à cet endroit tout à l'heure. fit-il en se rapprochant, sans pour autant perdre de vue l'intérieur de la chambre.

Nord se rappela que le croque-mitaine avait retenu l'adolescente dans sa chute, mais le garçon n'avait pas précisé comment exactement. Bunny, Fée et Sab écarquillèrent les yeux. Jack leur raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, tout comme il l'avait dit au Père Noël, mais en étant plus précis cette fois.

-Et elle observait toujours sa main droite, elle aussi. finit-il.

Tous les regards se posèrent à nouveau vers la main droite de la Gardienne.

-Et…comment tu te sens ? demanda le lapin au bout de quelques secondes.

-Plutôt bien, en fait. C'était juste…une sensation étrange. répondit Fée en haussant un peu les épaules.

-On devrait peut-être vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien. proposa Nord en demandant du regard aux autres leur avis.

-Non, non. C'est bon. les rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bien sur que non ! Il faut s'en assurer ! intervint Jack en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues, ouvrant grands les yeux et la bouche, comme choqué. Et si sa main était paralysée ? Ou pire ! Si elle s'était cassé une dent ? dit-il, très convaincant.

Nord eut du mal à cacher son envie de rire. Sab et Bunny se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir. Fée rougit et tourna la tête, gênée de voir qu'il imitait sans exagérer sa propre réaction presque inadaptée de tout à l'heure. Pendant que Jack, lui, gardait son air faussement inquiet sur le visage.

-Bon…fit-elle pour changer de sujet. Je…je vais aller aider mes fées.

-Attends ! Dis nous ce qu'on peut faire, nous allons t'aider. l'arrêta le Père Noël.

La femme ailée tourna la tête et acquiesça en souriant.

-Tout d'abord il faut séparer les dents du haut et les dents du bas. Les incisives en haut ont tendance à être plus grandes que celles du bas. Par contre les canines se ressemblent plus, mais celles du haut sont quand même plus importantes. Les prémolaires et les molaires ne doivent pas être mélangées. Les premières molaires sont plus grosses et plus fortes, mais elles apparaissent généralement vers six ans, donc certains enfants n'en ont pas. Ensuite, le tout est de séparer les dents de gauche et de droite. Le tout est de ne pas confondre le côté auquel elles appartiennent…continua-t-elle comme si elle faisait le récit d'une aventure fantastique.

Nord et Sab essayaient encore de comprendre, pendant que Bunny arquait un sourcil, perplexe. Quand à Jack, il plissait les yeux et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, complètement perdu. Il observa les autres pour voir qu'ils n'avaient pas plus que lui une idée précise sur ce que la Gardienne leur racontait. Mais bientôt, même l'homme en rouge et le Marchand de Sable ne suivaient plus non plus.

Fée se stoppa dans ses explications en apercevant leurs regards perdus. Elle soupira légèrement.

-Vous allez juste séparer les canines, les incisives et les molaires.

Ils acquiescèrent tous cette fois.

-Une seconde ! fit Bunny. On fait quoi pour la môme ?

oOo

-Comment on en est arrivé là, déjà ?

Jack soupira pour la énième fois. Il était assis, dos au mur, dans la pièce où dormait la jeune fille. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la pièce. Le soleil descendait petit à petit et les couleurs vives de son couché éclairaient la chambre de rouge, d'orange et de quelques nuances dorés.

-Tu vas demander ça encore combien de fois ? fit Bunny, adossé contre l'entrée, faisant tourner son boomerang avec sa patte, d'un air agacé.

Comme le lapin l'avait fait remarquer, il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller l'adolescente. Ils avaient donc du se diviser en deux groupes. Fée avait bien était obligée de s'occuper de son royaume. Ensuite, il avait été décidé qu'il fallait au moins un des esprits qu'elle pouvait voir à son chevet. Et Nord, dirigeant une fabrique de jouets, habitée par des elfes oh combien turbulents était l'homme de la situation pour aider au rangement. Jack, malgré le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il avait, s'était résigné assez vite sous les regards étonnés des autres. Le Père Noël serait bien plus rapide qu'aucun d'entre eux, excepté Fée. Mais il fallait qu'un autre Gardien soit là au cas où. La fierté de Bunny en avait pris un coup quand il avait été affirmé que Sab serait plus rapide que lui. Avec son sable, il pouvait transporter un grand nombre de dents en un temps record.

-Hmmm…Combien de fois je dois le répéter avant que t'en ais assez et que tu décides de retourner peindre des arcs-en-ciel ? fit le garçon d'une voix innocente mais lançant tout de même un sourire taquin vers l'Esprit de Pâques.

Le porteur d'Espoir le fusilla du regard avant de retourner à son activité passionnante qu'était celle de faire tournoyer son arme entre ses griffes.

Mais les pensées du lapin étaient plus complexes. Il n'arrivait pas à faire tourner ses méninges aussi bien que son boomerang. Ils avaient manqué quelque chose. Tout n'était pas clair dans cette histoire. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Et même si le petit farceur ici présent ne semblait pas s'y intéresser pour le moment, Bunny profitait de cet instant plus ou moins calme pour y réfléchir.

Il regarda furtivement la jeune fille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une gamine de son âge avait été retrouvée avec le Croque-mitaine ? Sans compter qu'elle semblait vouloir repartir avec lui. D'après Jack, il lui aurait sauvé la vie…deux fois ! Pour lui c'était impossible à croire. Pitch avait forcément un intérêt dans tout ça. Pourquoi avait-il cette fille avec lui ? Pourquoi elle ? D'ailleurs, d'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait venir ? C'était quand même étrange qu'elle n'ait pas encore demandé à rentrer chez elle.

-Où vit sa famille ?

-Huh ? formula Jack en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Sa famille n'habite pas à Burgess si j'me souviens bien. Alors, où est-elle ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

-Oh, euh… hésita l'adolescent en se mettant debout. Elle n'en a pas…Pour l'instant ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter comme s'il s'excusait pour avoir fait une bêtise.

Le lapin arqua un sourcil. L'esprit de l'Hiver continua donc.

-Elle n'a plus de souvenirs. Elle ne se rappelle de rien. dit-il en posant les yeux sur la jeune fille endormie.

Elle était comme lui sur ce point. En tout cas, son lui d'avant. Pas de souvenirs, égal pas de famille, pas de but, pas de futur. Comme il était étrange d'avoir besoin de son passé pour pouvoir envisager son avenir.

-Alors comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Sophie ?

Bunny se rappelait très bien leur petite réunion dans le bureau de Nord. Quand le garçon et lui étaient en désaccord sur la situation. Il avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'elle se nommait ainsi.

Jack se frotta l'arrière de la tête et eut un léger rire nerveux.

-C'est…moi qui lui ai donné ce nom… avoua-t-il, l'air embarrassé.

Le lapin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Voir ce petit démon agir de la sorte était assez rare. Jack Frost était rarement gêné par quoi que ce soit. Et quelque part, il devait un peu s'identifier à elle. Lui aussi avait vécu cela, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il veillait sur elle et avait à peine rechigné avant de devoir jouer les nounous.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! fit l'adolescent en haussant un peu le ton.

-Je ne me moquais pas. répondit-il honnêtement.

Les deux se sourirent en roulant les yeux puis reportèrent leur regard vers le lit. Pour Bunny, depuis que Jack les avait rejoints, il était plus calme. Pas sage, non, loin de là ! Mais l'histoire du blizzard de 68 était très loin derrière eux maintenant. En espérant que le garçon le ressente de la même façon.

-Jack ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

-Tiens ? ria le jeune Gardien en relevant la tête vers le lapin. Ca ne te ressemble pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. Serais-tu malade, mon cher Kangourou ? fit-il en gloussant.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour Pitch ? demanda Bunny, passant outre la taquinerie qui lui était adressée.

Le garçon se tendit et baissa les yeux vers le sol tandis que son sourire disparaissait.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes une fixette dessus ? Ca s'est passé, c'est tout. expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence qui s'installa fut pesant. Très pesant, surtout pour le plus jeune.

-Je sais que tu as l'habitude de te débrouiller seul. Je comprends aussi que changer ça est assez difficile. Je me doute que tu as du avoir plus de galères que je ne pourrais les compter. Sans parler du fait que tes blagues foireuses ont du t'attirer pas mal d'ennuis. fit-il en roulant les yeux.

Jack sourit légèrement à cette remarque. Oh que oui, Bunny n'avait pas été le seul esprit avec qui il avait eu quelques désaccords.

-Mais tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant, Jack. Tu fais partie des Gardiens. Et même si j'avoue que c'est un peu bizarre, on pourrait se considérer comme une sorte de…famille ? hésita-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva immédiatement la tête vers l'autre Légende. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

-Une…une famille ?

-Je suppose. Tu sais,…tu ne dois avoir peur de nous parler. Je n'suis peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour ça, je l'avoue. Mais tu pourrais en parler à Fée, ou Nord, ou même Sab.

Le garçon observait le sol d'un regard lointain. Une famille ? Ce mot lui semblait si…absent dans sa vie. Enfin, sa vie d'esprit. Tout ce qu'il avait en rapport avec ce mot, était les souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés il y a des mois de cela. Et trois cents ans avaient passé depuis. Il ne s'était plus jamais lié à personne. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne le voyait, ne l'entendait, ne lui parlait. Et il s'y était habitué. Alors, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était ravaler sa peine et profiter du jour pour donner aux enfants l'envie de jouer dans la neige. Mais quand la nuit arrivait, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Alors oui, il s'y était habitué. Mais…est-ce que les autres comprendraient vraiment cela ?

Il releva les yeux vers le lapin. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard confiant. Jack sourit quelque peu. Bunny n'était pas du genre à avoir des discussions à cœur ouvert avec tout le monde. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Jack appréciait son geste. Peut-être que s'habituer à cette…famille, serait plus facile que s'accoutumer à la solitude.

-Bunny…je-

-Aah !

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers l'adolescente endormie. Elle venait de pousser un cri aigu. Il n'était pas assez fort pour être entendu hors de la pièce, mais assez pour capter l'attention des deux Gardiens. Elle cria à nouveau et commença à se débattre contre le tissu qui la couvrait à ce moment là.

Jack et Bunny se lancèrent un regard surpris avant que le garçon ne se précipite près d'elle, le lapin préférant se tenir à l'écart pour ne pas la toucher.

-Sophie. Sophie. appela-t-il doucement comme ayant peur de la réveiller.

Il posa son bâton à terre et mit ses mains froides sur les épaules de l'adolescente. Elle lutta encore plus. Elle hurla. Les oreilles de Bunny se plièrent par réflexe sous le bruit. Cette fois, c'était sur, tout le Palais avait du l'entendre. Jack continua à essayer de la sortir de son sommeil. De son cauchemar.

-Sophie ! cria-t-il cette fois. Réveille-toi, Sophie !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nord, Fée et Sab venaient d'arriver. Effectivement, ils avaient pu entendre son cri. Mais les deux autres n'eurent pas à s'expliquer. La jeune fille murmurait des « Non ! » encore et encore.

Fée observait la scène, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire à part s'inquiéter. Elle leva ses mains près de sa bouche, s'entortilla les doigts les uns dans les autres et les serra, comme si elle faisait une prière. Mais elle les desserra bien vite. Sa main droite commençait à la démanger. Elle n'y prêta d'abord pas attention. Mais la sensation s'amplifiait. Distraitement, elle frotta sa main gauche sur sa droite, comme si elle avait un bouton de moustique.

-Non ! NON ! s'écria l'adolescente.

-Sophie ! Sophie, réveille-toi ! continua le jeune Gardien en élevant un peu plus la voix.

La femme ailée finit par regarder sa main. Elle n'avait rien, en tout cas, visiblement. Mais c'était tellement inconfortable qu'elle ne put faire autrement. Elle posa son autre main dessus et remarqua que la température dans cette partie de son corps était plus élevée que la normale. C'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas y penser. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-N-Nord…appela-t-elle doucement alors que ce dernier se tenait près d'elle.

-Sophie ! C'est moi ! Allez, ouvre les yeux !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna le Père Noël.

-Non !...

Il y eut un silence. Sophie lutta de moins en moins contre la poigne du garçon, et ce dernier put enfin s'apercevoir qu'elle tremblait. Voir les larmes qui perlaient une à une sur son visage.

-Pitié… fit-elle tout bas.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, ainsi que les autres Gardiens dans la pièce. Ils ne surent quoi faire. Aucun son ne se fit entendre avant que Sophie ne recommence à hurler.

-NON !

La main droite de Fée devenait maintenant douloureuse. Elle n'arrivait plus à l'ignorer. Elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec son contact entre elle et Sophie. Et plus la jeune fille se débattait, plus la sensation grandissait.

- Jack, réveille-la. articula-t-elle en tenant fermement son poignet comme pour ralentir les sensations qu'elle ressentait à cet endroit.

Les quatre Légendes tournèrent la tête vers la femme ailée. Ses ailes battaient de moins en moins rapidement, avec parfois quelques ratés. Ses pieds frôlèrent le sol, ce qui étonna chacun d'entre eux. Fée ne touchait que très rarement le sol. Même pendant son travail, elle pouvait rester des heures et des heures, voir des jours sans poser une plume à terre.

-Fée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Nord.

-Ca…ca brûle. dit-elle en tenant plus fortement sa main. Jack, dépêche-toi !

-Mais- commença Jack.

-Fais ce qu'elle dit ! ordonna Bunny en s'approchant de la Gardienne.

Le lapin n'était pas sûr que ce soit la chose à faire. Mais il avait très vite comprit la situation. C'était la main droite de Fée qui était en cause. Or, c'était l'endroit où elle avait ressenti quelque chose quand elle avait touché la jeune fille. L'endroit ou Pitch avait attrapé Sophie. Le mal que la Gardienne ressentait n'était pas ordinaire. Et ce mal avait commencé un peu près au même moment que le cauchemar de Sophie. Très vite, il eut la même conclusion que la femme ailée. Peut-être que si elle se réveillait, ça le stopperait. Si seulement elle arrivait à se réveiller.

Mais elle ne semblait pas se réveiller. Elle continuait à crier et avait reprit sa lutte contre l'adolescent. Sab proposa de lui envoyer une boule de sable doré mais Bunny secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Si Pitch était capable de changer les rêves en cauchemars, ce serait peut-être encore pire.

-Bon ! Désolé. fit Jack.

Il plaça ses mains près des épaules de la jeune fille, ferma les yeux et du givre sembla sortir au-dessous de ses mains pour s'étaler sur les vêtements de la presque-brune.

oOo

Elle dut garder ses paupières clauses pendant quelques secondes. Le flash de la lumière dans laquelle elle était entrée diminuait en intensité. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc. Mais pas le blanc de la neige ou celui des nuages. Ce blanc là était plus terne, et même nuancé avec du doré sinistre. Mais c'était toujours mieux que l'obscurité pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle le vit. Il la fixait, droit comme un piquet, les mains paume contre paume, et un petit sourire indescriptible sur le visage. Sa tenue, parfaitement assortie à ses cheveux d'une noirceur sans fond. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il tendit les bras en avant. Elle n'hésita pas et courut vers lui. Il ramena ses bras sur le dos de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à lui. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et les ravala avant que l'homme ne stoppe leur étreinte.

-Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça. soupira-t-il avec une voix peinée.

-Qu'es- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

-Tu ne dois pas rester avec eux. commença-t-il en marchand en rond, autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont gentils avec moi. Et ils-

-Ils te livreront à lui. la coupa-t-il.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. La crainte se lisait à présent dans son regard.

-Dès qu'ils sauront, ils ne seront plus aussi « gentils » avec toi. Ils te livreront à lui. répéta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne leur fais pas confiance. lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Tous les sens de la jeune fille lui paraissaient engourdis. Elle ne savait que penser. Peut-être que le Croque-mitaine exagérait les choses. C'était possible, non ? Il était comme en conflit avec eux, et elle voulait croire qu'ils lui voulaient du bien.

-Mais…ils veulent m'aider. Jamie a dit que je retrouverais mes souvenirs. murmura-t-elle.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas. commença-t-il en disparaissant dans le sol. Ils veulent tout simplement se servir de toi. Demande-leur, vas-y ! Demande-leur tes souvenirs. Tu verras qu'ils trouveront tous les prétextes possibles pour ne pas avoir à te les donner.

Sa voix faisait écho dans ce paysage vide de tout. La presque-brune tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour le voir, mais il n'était nulle part. Elle avait l'impression que du brouillard s'infiltrait dans son cerveau, comme pour l'empêcher de réfléchir clairement.

-Me…me les donner ? demanda-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Bien sur. Cette femme ailée est la Gardienne des souvenirs. Elle serait capable de te les rendre. Si elle le voulait.

-Femme ailée ? répéta-t-elle, la tête encore plus embrouillée de toutes ses pensées.

-Comment ? fit l'homme d'une voix surprise, presque choquée. Ils ne t'ont toujours pas dit ?

-Dit quoi ?

-Il ne t'arrive rien d'étrange depuis que tu fréquentes ces esprits ?

L'adolescente baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir. « Etrange » ? Elle avait été en contact avec un garçon plus froid que la neige et avec celui qu'on appelait « Père Noël ». N'était-ce pas assez étrange ?

Le Croque-mitaine réapparut et effleura son dos avec sa main. Elle eut comme un flash à cet instant. Elle se rappela la première fois où elle avait ressenti un manque d'air. Elle se souvenait de la fatigue et de l'impression que quelque chose passait à travers elle. Puis la deuxième fois, dans la fabrique. Et les autres ensuite. Et chaque fois était pire que la précédente. Mais la dernière, avait été la plus horrible.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Pitch eut un sourire mauvais mais le fit disparaître lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui.

-Vois-tu, quand quelqu'un ne croit pas en un esprit, celui-ci est invisible à ses yeux. Tu vois peut-être le barbu et ce…Jamie, cracha-t-il, mais qu'en est-il des autres ?

Il reprit sa ronde autour d'elle, se félicitant intérieurement pour l'effet qu'il provoquait sur l'adolescente. Elle ne disait plus rien. Il enchaîna donc.

-Ce sont ces esprits que tu ne vois pas qui te font ça. Ce sont eux qui t'affaiblissent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce que tu plonges dans tes cauchemars. Là, où il vient te chercher !

La jeune fille vacilla légèrement à ses paroles. Sa tête lui tournait, elle faisait à peine la part des choses. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, était d'écouter. Ecouter, écouter et écouter encore. Quand bien même tout ça était dur. Depuis la première fois d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait connut que le Croque-mitaine. Elle pensait s'être liée avec d'autres. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait moins seule. Mais ce n'était plus aussi clair qu'elle le pensait. Pourquoi tout devenait flou à l'intérieur de sa tête ?

-Si tu croyais en eux, si tu connaissais leur existence, tu pourrais les voir, ils n'auraient plus aucun effet sur toi. Tes petits amis le savent, mais ils ne t'ont pourtant rien dit.

Les larmes revenaient. Malgré elle. Malgré sa volonté de ne pas les laisser couler.

-Mais…Jamie…il m'a donné un nom. Il m'a aidé. Il…il… fit-elle en retenant les perles salées et passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tout ça n'était que pour attirer ta sympathie. dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je voulais te prévenir. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir. fit-il avec une voix froide et en resserrant sa prise.

-Mais t-tu voulais que je…grimaça-t-elle, ressentant quelque peu la douleur.

-Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Son esprit lui paraissait moins embrouillé tout à coup. Il enleva ses mains, se mit dos à elle, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je vais devoir partir. Il va falloir que tu l'affronte…à nouveau.

-Non ! Attends ! commença-t-elle, l'air paniqué en courant vers lui.

-N'oublie pas. Quoi qu'ils te répondent à propos de ta mémoire et de ton passé, ne les crois pas.

Il se stoppa dans sa démarche et se mit face à elle. Il eut un sourire étrange.

-Demande à l'Homme de la Lune.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais cette phrase finit en écho dans son esprit. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et fixa l'homme d'un regard neutre.

-A bientôt.

Il eut un geste rapide, levant les bras d'un coup, faisant apparaître une vague de sable noir qui contrastait étonnamment peu avec la couleur ambiante. La masse sombre s'éleva sur plusieurs mètres avant de plonger sur l'adolescente et de l'engloutir. Elle cria et ferma les yeux avant que les grains de sable ne la touche et elle se retrouva plaquée sur le sol.

Quand elle cligna des paupières, il faisait à nouveau noir. Le même brouillard auquel elle avait réchappé se réinstalla. Elle se releva doucement. Le froid, encore. Le silence, toujours. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle entendit un bruit venant de sa droite, ses cheveux volèrent à son passage. Elle retint un cri de surprise. Puis un rire, le même qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle savait que la chose de tout à l'heure était là. Elle savait qu'il approchait.

-Non, non, non. murmura-t-elle. Pas ça. fit-elle comme si ça la le mettait en sécurité.

Un souffle violent et glacé la frappa de plein fouet et elle tomba en arrière en criant. Soudain elle sentit des mains froides sur elle, la forçant à rester à terre. Les yeux bleus qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure étaient maintenant au dessus d'elle, l'observant méchamment et un sourire mauvais apparut. Elle hurla et se débattit.

-Non. Non, non. répéta-t-elle en lutant.

Mais la poigne se resserra encore plus sur elle. Elle avait l'impression que des aiguilles voulaient traverser sa peau. Même à travers les vêtements, elle ressentait le froid comme si elle n'en portait pas sur cette partie de son corps.

-Tu crois que tu peux vivre en m'oubliant ? Tu penses pouvoir t'enfuir ? dit la silhouette en la secouant plus fort entre ses mains.

Sa voix était grave, effrayante, et se faisait écho à elle-même, comme s'ils étaient plusieurs à parler en même temps.

-Non ! NON ! s'écria l'adolescente.

-Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. Et crois moi que tu c'est toi qui viendras à moi. dit la voix avec sourire sadique.

-Non !...

Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa les iris bleuâtres. Elle combattait de moins en moins contre sa poigne. Elle tremblait et les larmes, qu'elle avait retenues jusque là, coulèrent une à une.

-Je suis même plus proche que tu ne le penses. Et quand tu t'en rendras compte, il sera trop tard.

-Pitié…fit-elle tout bas.

Il sourit encore plus et déplaça une de ses mains pour pointait vers son cœur. Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle sut ce qu'il comptait faire.

-NON !

Elle recommença à se débattre. Elle luttait. Et elle lutterait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir ce qu'il voulait. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas en finir avec elle. Pour sa vie.

Soudain, elle ressentit un froid. Différent celui-là. Comme plus doux, moins douloureux. Il partait lui aussi de ses bras, mais il s'étalait de plus en plus. La température l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Elle expira.

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux en inspirant à nouveau une grande goulée d'air. Il ne faisait plus noir. Pas tout à fait. Les couleurs du couché de soleil remplaçaient à présent les ténèbres.

-Eh, Sophie. soupira Jack de soulagement.

Son regard se tourna vers celui du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Des yeux bleus ! Elle le repoussa tout à coup, le faisant tomber au sol, sur les fesses. Elle s'assit brusquement, recula précipitamment jusqu'à l'autre bout de la couchette, contre la tête du lit et observa les lieux. Elle passa de l'adolescent, à l'homme en rouge, et encore au jeune Gardien.

-Ja-Jamie ? finit-elle par dire.

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses joues. Elle passa une main sur l'une d'entre-elle et s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle regarda le reste d'eau salée sur ses doigts et éclata en sanglot. Elle avait essayé de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait essayé si durement. Mais elle avait échoué. Elle se couvrit le visage avec les manches de son pull et sanglota silencieusement, se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Les quatre autres Légendes la fixèrent. Le premier à réagir fut Sab. Il pointa d'une flèche dorée vers la main de Fée, mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle n'avait plus rien. Ou en tout cas, ne ressentait plus rien.

Pour l'instant…

* * *

_Yes ! J'ai encore finis en sadique. Comme d'habitude xp Kaisuky va encore me tuer, hein ?! x)_

_Bon, j'avoue que Sab n'est plus très présent. Mais je compte le réintégrer bientôt. Il me fallait d'abord faire un gros plan sur Fée. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était assez peu mise en avant dans les fictions, donc je dois encore régler quelques détails avec notre récolteuse de dents, et hop (non pas Bunny), je passe à Sab…normalement p_

_C'est l'heure de « Seeking the Link » (Merci à Nawell pour le nom D) ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_**-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)**__(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Et pour le dernier chapitre, personne n'a trouvé. Donc n'hésitez pas et tentez votre chance :p_

_Donc voilà, si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, (et l'Homme de la Lune sait qu'il y en a u_u') prévenez moi, je passerai corriger tout ça p_

_A tchao, et peut-être ou peut-être pas à la semaine prochaine D_


	17. Et finalement?

_Hello ! Désolée, je suis un peu en retard ce soir ! :p_

_Bon, à la base je devais pas publier aujourd'hui, mais une lectrice m'a fait remarquer qu'il serait très impoli de « laisser Jack deux semaines par terre » xp_

_Donc, me voilà ! Évidemment, il est plus court, mais au moins vous avez de quoi vous imaginer la suite jusque samedi prochain p Et certaines vont être contentes, car le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est celui (ou en partie) que vous attendiez ^^_

_**Eya Silvers**__ : XD Déjà…O.O Wow ! La taille de cette review est…impressionnante ^^ Et oui, a peut paraitre un eu « badant » comme chapitre, mais il était essentiel u.u Zombies ! :D Shaun Of The Dead ! :D *o* . Ok, pour le jeu, je vais mettre un indice à la fin pour « lumière sur une ombre » sinon, je vais plus m'en sortir lol. XD Pour l'homme, tu n'as vraiment pas trouvé ? Relie, je pense que tu devrais comprendre xp Il me fallait bien une séquence émotion avec notre cher Jack ^^ Yup ! Je suis la concurrente du Marchand de Sable :D_

_**Kaisuky **__: NON PITIE ! Ne me tue pas ! xp Pour ce Cliff là, je pense que tu vas vouloir me tuer p Bon, les souvenirs, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mai je pense pouvoir te dire que ce chapitre va te donner ce que tu attends depuis un moment ) Pour Pitch…Je ne peux rien dire x) Yes ! Remarquable déduction, et le terme « Dark Jack » me plait bien ^^ T'inquiète, voilà le chapitre où Jack va se relever de ses cendres *o*…Façon de parler évidemment p_

_**Lecteur**__ : XD, merci pour la review ) Oulah, il y aurait des milliers d'explications à donner pour cette question mais…En fait, j'adore juste torturer vos esprits xp Pour le chapitre 15, je vais donner un indice après le chapitre si ca te tente ) Pour ce chapitre, tu as la bonne réponse ! BRAVO ! ^^ Questionne moi et je te répondrais :)_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

-Tout semble normal. affirma Nord en rangeant le matériel qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques et la Fée des dents s'étaient éloignés dans une autre salle ouverte sur l'extérieur. Si ce n'est quelques colonnes dorées qui maintenaient le toit au-dessus d'eux, stable.

-Exactement ! « Semble ». répéta le Lapin en imitant des guillemets avec ses griffes.

Bunny sentait son énervement grandir petit à petit. La situation était de plus en plus…impossible à comprendre ! Littéralement. Tout paraissait partir dans tous les sens. Pitch Black qui enlevait une humaine ? Qui la sauvé ? Et maintenant, Fée qui était en quelque sorte attaquée par une menace invisible…ou presque.

Nord haussa les épaules. Ils venaient d'examiner Fée après ces évènements. Mais rien ne paraissait suspect. Soit tout ca était une coïncidence, soit c'était une offensive, même indirecte, de la part du Croque-mitaine. Évidemment, pour Bunny ça ne pouvait être que la deuxième option. Nord, malgré le fait qu'il en était sûr lui aussi, restait perplexe. Comment le roi des Cauchemars aurait-il pu réussir une telle chose ?

-Bunny, calme-toi. Je vais bien ! répéta Fée en soupirant, pour une fois assise et non dans les airs, sur une chaise.

Elle non plus n'avait aucun doute quant à l'origine de son mal. Mais voir son ami, d'habitude si calme, être aussi frustré, la stressait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

-Et comment tu veux rester calme ? s'emporta le porteur d'Espoir. Cet espèce de…Rah ! Si je le tenais…fit il en levant les pattes comme s'il étranglait quelqu'un.

-Et bien pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors calme-toi ! réitéra Nord. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est attendre que Jack tire la situation au clair.

Le Porteur d'Espoir parut se calmer quelque peu et les regards des trois Légendes se tournèrent automatiquement sur une tour adjacente, reliée à la leur par un pont de mosaïque. L'Esprit de l'Hiver y était resté, ainsi que le Marchand de Sable. Et nos trois Gardiens espéraient qu'il réussisse, enfin, à obtenir des réponses.

oOo

Cela devait faire près d'une demi-heure que la jeune fille s'était réveillée, et il faisait pratiquement nuit maintenant à l'extérieur de la montagne. Elle avait passé un long moment à pleurer, pour finalement se calmer. Pendant un instant, elle s'était balancée légèrement d'avant en arrière pour finir par arrêter tout mouvement et regarder le vide devant elle, sans expression aucune. Si ce n'était la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage.

Jack s'était relevé de sa chute plus ou moins accidentelle et s'était installé sur le bras d'un fauteuil éloigné du lit. Il avait essayé de s'approcher de l'adolescente après qu'elle se soit calmée, mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à ce moment là, l'en avait dissuadé. Ses yeux avaient reflété la confusion, la méfiance. Le jeune homme avait même cru y voir de la crainte. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul en le voyant réduire la distance entre eux. Il n'avait donc pas insisté, pensant que son cauchemar l'avait probablement mise dans tous ses états. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu voir sous ses paupières clauses. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé presque à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur le bord d'un fauteuil, à peine confortable, attendant le bon moment pour entamer le dialogue.

Sab était resté près d'eux, bien installé sur un nuage de sable et attendait à présent la suite des évènements. Mais l'adolescent était surement trop mal à l'aise pour engager la conversation.

Sophie soupira longuement. Même si c'était presque silencieux, cela attira l'attention des deux êtres près d'elle. Le petit homme doré incita alors Jack à lui parler d'un geste de la main. Et le jeune Gardien sembla hésiter avant de se lancer. Ou du moins, essayer.

-Euh, hmmm…

-Jamie ? fit-elle soudainement en bougeant uniquement ses lèvres, sans le regarder.

Il se tût un instant et se tendit légèrement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Comme si elle n'était pas censée parler. C'était plutôt idiot de s'attendre à ça, il devait l'admettre.

-…Oui ? hésita-t-Il.

Il l'observa sans rien dire de plus. Elle semblait réfléchir. Elle le faisait certainement depuis un moment, mais à cet instant c'était plus…évident. Elle avait une petite moue et les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune Gardien ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se tourna vers Sab qui avait crée un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. Auquel Jack répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de reporter ses yeux sur l'adolescente. Yeux qui s'arrondirent devant l'expression que la jeune fille avait. Elle le fixait et lui lançait un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de déterminé.

-Qui est Bunny ? lâcha-t-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Jack écarquilla encore plus les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Le Marchand de Sable eut la même réaction et les deux Gardiens se lancèrent un regard à la fois surpris et gêné, avant que le garçon ne croise celui de celle qu'il avait nommée « Sophie ».

-Bunny est réel, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en observant maintenant le bout du lit.

Le ton de sa voix était étrange. Elle semblait déçue d'avoir découvert une telle chose. Pourtant il pouvait presque se rappeler clairement, l'émerveillement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Nord. Elle avait posé énormément de questions, voulant en apprendre le plus possible sur le Père Noël. Alors pourquoi être déçue, puisqu'elle venait de découvrir par elle-même, qu'un autre de ces êtres existait ?

-…Oui. avoua-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre près d'elle et à l'opposé de son interlocuteur. Il faisait sombre en dehors de la montagne. Mais les tours paraissaient éclairées à l'intérieur de la roche. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un lampadaire.

Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait à ce moment-là.

-Il y en a…d'autres ?

-Oui.

Elle serra les dents à sa réponse. Mais les desserra vite.

-Parle-moi d'eux. lui dit-elle en le fixant à nouveau.

-Oh ! Euh oui, si tu veux. fi-t-il en se levant pour s'assoir à l'autre bout du lit, se rappelant la réaction de la jeune fille un peu plus tôt.

Le garçon fut presque soulagé qu'elle lui demande elle-même. Il n'aurait même pas su comment aborder le sujet. Il se sentit plus à l'aise en se posant près d'elle.

Si tout ce que Pitch lui avait dit était vrai, alors elle n'aurait plus toutes ces « crises ». Sa vie ne serait plus en danger. Au moins pour ca. Mais cela voudrait dire aussi, qu'il avait eu raison de lui dire de se méfier d'eux. Bien sur, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Voir plutôt un cauchemar. Mais ce passage, où le Croquemitaine lui était apparu lui avait semblait si marquant. Elle se souvenait de chaque parole qu'il avait dite. Et pour être honnête, le fait que le garçon confirme ses dires, l'attristait.

Sab, voyant la situation s'améliorer, sortit de la pièce pour reprendre sa distribution de rêves, restant toujours à proximité des deux autres quand même. Ça n'était pas facile de le faire depuis le Palais. Les rêves avaient besoin d'espaces pour se développer correctement. De plus, il était difficile de faire passer les filets dorés à travers les crevasses de la montagne. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et si Pitch était de retour, il lui faudrait surement créer des cauchemars afin d'augmenter sa force. Alors il fallait faire le maximum possible pour que les enfants continuent de croire en eux. Le Marchand de Sable prenait cette histoire très au sérieux, voir à cœur. Ses rêves, faits de Sable, de SON Sable, transformés en leurs exacts opposés. Comment quelque chose d'aussi pur que les rêves, pouvaient faire le mal ?

La réponse était évidente en théorie. Mais rien que l'idée de voir une partie de lui, car c'est ce qu'étaient les rêves, devenir une arme contre les enfants, et même contre ses amis, l'horrifiait. Il était le plus concerné par ce qui arrivait. Il se considérait comme responsable de ses créations. On avait beau le voir comme le petit bonhomme gay et sympathique, prêt à aider les autres et à leur redonner le sourire. Il n'en restait pas moins que Sab était l'un des esprits les plus puissants qui n'ait jamais existé. Mais même sans tous ses pouvoirs, il n'hésiterait pas à se battre à nouveau de toutes ses forces pour défendre ce qui le définissait, ce qui montrait qu'il existait, sa nature. Les rêves.

Une fois confortablement installé, en tout cas plus que sur le fauteuil, Jack lui parla des autres esprits. D'abord de Bunny, le Lapin de Pâques qui cachait des œufs en chocolat le jour de sa fête, pour qu'ensuite les enfants puissent les chercher. Puis de Sab, le Marchand de Sable, le petit homme doré muet qui donnait de beaux rêves aux enfants endormis. Et enfin de Fée, celle à qui appartenait le domaine dans lequel ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Celle qui récoltait les dents à l'aide de ses petites fées.

Une fois, son récit terminé, il se tût et attendit une réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Étonnamment, elle était restée muette du début à la fin. Elle observait le vide devant elle sans esquisser le moindre geste. Elle n'avait pas posé une seule question. Il commençait même à se demander si elle l'avait au moins écouté.

Pendant un instant, elle resta de marbre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et leva la tête vers lui mais cessa tout mouvement subitement. Jack pencha légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux et pointa du doigt un point derrière le garçon.

-Jamie ! Derrière-toi ! Un, un… cria-t-elle soudainement, presque en hurlant.

Aussitôt, il fit volte face, bâton en mains, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel Cauchemar, ou même Pitch. Mais…il n'y avait que Bunny qui se tenait là, droit comme un piquet, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Un kangourou !s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

_YES ! Bunny est là x)_ _Alors ? Sab est plus présent déjà ^^, mais je ne compte pas le laisser de côté ! p_

_Est__-__ce que le Cliff est pas trop méchant ? Hein, Kaisuky ? XP_

_C'est l'heure de « Seeking the Link » (Merci à Nawell pour le nom D) ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)__(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Bon, pour le chapitre « Lumière sur une ombre », je vais vous donner un petit indice xp_

_Lumière peut avoir comme synonyme « Explications »_

_Ombre…ne cherchez pas plus loin que ce qu'il y a dans le chapitre (vous partez vraiment très très loin parfois xp)_

_Voilà, si vous ne trouvez pas…Évitons d'y penser :p_

_Bon,…à la semaine prochaine mes flocons *.* _

_Et bonnes vacances ! ^^_


	18. Au Palais des Lumières

_Youpi ! Voilààààà ! De retour ! Alors désolée à ceux et celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre et aux fictions que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire comme fiction. Je vais bientôt me rattraper ne vous en faîtes pas )_

_**HikaruMichaels **__: Hé hé ! Et oui, elle était obligée de le dire. Et j'en ai pas finis avec Bunny ^^_

_**Kaisuky**__ : ….MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Arf ! J'ai avalé une mouche -' J'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'une demi-heure de fou rire mdr ! Quel talent ! ) Mais non ! JE NE DORMAIS PAS !...Bon, peut-être un peu mais j'ai bien bossé donc, dodo ! :D En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise mon cher capitaine (courbette en avant) ! ;p_

_**Dark-Alex-Demon1**__ : Une scie…à chaîne ? (déglutit et file écrire la suite) PITIE ! T^T En tout cas, merci pour la review ^^_

_**Eya Silvers**__ : Bunny, frustré ? Et t'as pas tout vu ! Je l'ai pas lâché dans celui là xp Bravo pour le jeu ^^ Effectivement quelle fin triomphale ! :D Désolée, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de répondre à tes mails et de lire la suite de ta fiction, mais t'inquiète, je m'y remets bientôt )_

_**Lecteur**__ : Pour la taille du chapitre, j'avais prévenu qu'il serait court si je publiais cette semaine. Mais ne t'en fais pas, celui là est plus long ^^ Hmmm…Comment dire… ? Disons que ca pourrait être une attaque indirecte de notre cher Croque-mitaine. Une attaque qui…se manifesterait dans certaines conditions plus ou moins avantageuses pour notre cher Pitch… Voilà je peux pas vraiment te dire beaucoup plus, désolée u.u_

_Toutefois, vive les pates à la carbo ! Ca n'a rien à voir, mais Tsuki ne m'a pas donné faim, et ca me manque xp_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Il n'était pas forcément nécessaire que Bunny rejoigne les deux autres Gardiens, mais il voulait éviter de s'énerver, encore plus, devant Fée qui devait être déjà pas mal inquiète. Après l'examen de la femme ailée, ils avaient discuté, essayant de comprendre ce que Pitch comptait faire, et trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. L'Esprit de Pâques leur avait alors raconté ce qu'il avait apprit de Jack. Comme le fait que l'adolescente n'avait aucun souvenir. Obligatoirement, la discussion était revenue sur le Croque-mitaine et sur le fait qu'il ait mêlé la jeune fille à ses plans. Alors, bien entendu, notre cher lapin s'était une fois de plus énerver sur le fait que leur adversaire se servait d'innocents contre eux.

Il avait donc décidé d'aller voir comment Jack se débrouillait…Quoi qu'en y repensant, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se calmer.

Il croisa Sab sur la plate-forme. Le petit homme distribuait des rêves et ses fils dorés passaient petit à petit, chacun leur tour par les failles de la montagne. Le Marchand de Sable le vit et lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant. Le lapin acquiesça légèrement et s'avança vers la pièce au milieu du plateau. Mais c'était étrangement calme. Pourtant, l'Esprit de l'Hiver et cette fille étaient à l'intérieur. Il pouvait les sentir. Ce cher garnement aurait pris sur lui pour être un peu plus sage ? Ou au moins sérieux pour un moment ? Quoi qu'il ait peut-être encore voulu jouer une farce et qu'elle s'était retournée contre lui. Pitié, faîtes qu'elle l'ait assommé pour se venger, pensa Bunny un court instant.

Il entra dans la chambre et vit le garçon pratiquement de dos, tourné vers la jeune fille qui observait le vide devant elle. Bunny arqua un sourcil. Il pouvait voir l'air sérieux de Jack même si son visage était en partie caché.

Finalement, voir Jack Frost ainsi, était peut-être plus étrange et inquiétant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'adolescente, un doigt pointé dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés.

-Jamie ! Derrière-toi ! Un, un…cria-t-elle soudainement.

Jack se retourna vers lui, bâton entre ses mains, prêt à se battre. Mais son air déterminé fut vite remplacé par la confusion.

-Un kangourou ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Bunny put voir étape par étape l'expression du jeune Gardien passait de l'ahurissement à l'amusement complet. D'abord le fin sourire, les yeux se plissant légèrement, les lèvres tremblantes. Et enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après cette réplique culte qui ne quitterait sans doute jamais le Porteur d'Espoir, le fou rire. Fou rire qui éclata, jouant sur les nerfs du lapin et rendant confuse l'adolescente. Rire surement entendu à l'autre bout du royaume…Bon, c'était peut-être exagéré mais la portée de sa voix devrait permettre à un grand nombre des êtres présents dans le Palais de l'entendre. Et évidement, le garçon s'empresserait de tout raconter.

Un kangourou. Elle avait en face d'elle un kangourou ! Et visiblement, un des plus menaçant. Il devait bien faire près de deux mètres de haut, des tribales sur la fourrure, un regard de tueur. Elle recula un peu sur le lit. Elle devait rêvé, ou cauchemardé. C'est ça ! Elle dormait encore. Elle se pinça la main. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Et le jeune Esprit ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par la créature. Les yeux verts du nouvel arrivant étaient posés sur l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent qui se tenait maintenant le ventre tellement il riait. Elle observa la scène, passant de l'un à l'autre, mais prêtant plus d'attention aux gestes de l'animal.

Jack commençait seulement à se calmer mais eut le malheur de lever les yeux vers Bunny qui le fixait d'un air furieux. Son fou rire redoubla, pour le plus grand malheur de notre cher lapin.

-Oh, tais- toi ! s'énerva-t-il en dégainant son boomerang pour le pointer en direction du garçon.

La jeune fille retint un cri de surprise. Ce truc parlait ! Et il les menaçait avec une arme. Si ça pouvait enchanter l'adolescent, elle ça ne lui plaisait pas. Par réflexe, elle se leva sur la couchette qui était presque collée au mur, se rapprocha de la fenêtre derrière elle et posa une main sur le rebord. Prête à s'enfuir si la bête tentait quoi que ce soit. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la créature remarqua son mouvement. Elle avait été trop brusque pour être discrète. Quelle idiote !

Bunny posa ses yeux sur l'adolescente. En réponse elle leva une jambe pour la placer elle aussi, sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Non, reviens ! fit-il en poussant Jack sur le côté et s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne doutait plus de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit appui sur le lit avec sa deuxième jambe et sauta hors de la pièce. Elle sentit la patte de la créature l'effleurer pendant sa petite cascade mais il ne l'attrapa pas. Elle s'élança et entama le tour de la plate-forme.

-Frost ! Arrête de rire, tu veux ? Aide-moi plutôt à la rattraper. menaça Bunny qui s'était posé sur le lit pour essayer, sans succès, de ramener la jeune fille.

-D'accord, d'accord. fit Jack en levant les mains devant lui pacifiquement. Je fais le tour.

Il s'avança vers la sortie.

- A tout de suite…Kan-gou-rou. fit-il en lançant un regard taquin au lapin avant de s'envoler vers l'extérieur.

Le dit « kangourou » leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, avant de bondir hors de la pièce.

oOo

Un garçon volant. Un Père Noël. Et maintenant un kangourou qui parle et qui avait des armes ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle avait atterri, bon sang ? Sur quoi elle tomberait la prochaine fois ?

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'avoir sa réponse. Elle jeta un œil en arrière et dans sa course, elle heurta de plein fouet une chose non identifiée et tomba sous le choc. Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux sur l'être qui se relevait près d'elle en l'observant curieusement. Elle glissa en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui et écarquilla les yeux. C'était un petit homme doré, un peu potelé à l'air sympathique. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle en flottant. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais se rappela de ce que lui avait dit le garçon.

-Vous…vous êtes le Marchand de Sable ! fit-elle plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Sab parut confus durant une seconde avant d'acquiescer en souriant, faisant tomber quelques grains de sable de ses cheveux. L'adolescente ne sut pourquoi, mais la présence de cet être curieux la calmait. Il se posa près d'elle doucement et elle ne montra aucune intention de vouloir s'éloigner. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et la pointa du doigt en formant un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas à la fois sa question, et comment il pouvait créer des sculptures ainsi.

-Te voilà. fit une voix près d'eux en soupirant.

L'adolescente, reconnaissant son poursuivant qui arrivait vers eux en marchant d'un pas décidé se leva d'un bond. Elle voulut reculer mais Sab lui attrapa la main. Elle baissa les yeux vers le petit homme, surprise. Elle le fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il lui fit un sourire confiant et rassurant. Elle releva la tête vers la créature aux grandes oreilles qui s'était maintenant arrêté à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Le Marchand de Sable resserra gentiment sa prise sur sa main. Elle le regarda à nouveau, hésita quelques secondes avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Le petit homme doré sourit et desserra un peu sa main mais ne la lâcha pas. Et elle ne sembla pas vouloir le lâcher non plus.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! fit une voix avec un accent russe derrière eux.

Sophie tourna la tête et put apercevoir Nord s'approcher d'elle et du Marchand de Sable. Mais il n'était pas seul. Une créature aux plumes colorés et au visage humain était près de lui. C'était une femme. La douceur de son expression ne laissait pas le moindre doute. Ses ailes battant trop rapidement pour être vues clairement, la maintenaient en l'air. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Elle était magnifique.

Le Père Noël fit des allers-retours entre l'adolescente et le petit homme doré. Ils se…tenaient par la main ?

-Sab. Elle te voit ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sab acquiesça en souriant.

-La Fée des Dents ? dit-elle en fixant toujours la femme ailée.

Fée parut surprise mais lui sourit tendrement.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. affirma-t-elle en s'approchant.

C'était incroyable de voir un être mi-femme, mi-oiseau, juste devant soi. Elle devait avoir un air plus qu'hébété devant ces êtres fabuleux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda le lapin.

-Et bien on a entendu Ja…s'arrêta Nord en observant Sophie qui lui renvoya un air curieux. On a entendu Jamie crier. Alors, on est venu voir ce qui se passait.

Bunny se claqua une patte sur le front en soupirant.

-Il ne criait pas. affirma l'Esprit de Pâques. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est cet avorton ?

-Ici queue de coton ! fit une voix plus en hauteur avant de glousser.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le haut et purent apercevoir le garçon, tranquillement installé. Assis, une jambe ramené sur la poitrine, l'autre posée le long de la paroi. Sur le toit, qui ressemblait à un nénuphar sur le point d'éclore avec ces pétales dorées.

-T'étais pas censé m'aider il y a environ trente secondes ? s'énerva de nouveau le lapin à l'appel de son surnom.

-Je pensais que ça serait plus drôle de te voir te débrouiller tout seul. répondit l'intéressé avec un air terriblement sérieux.

Il descendit de son perchoir et se posa près de Sophie.

-T'en fais pas, il est pas méchant. la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. C'est une boule de poils grognon, c'est tout. continua-t-il en jetant un œil vers la dite « boule de poils ». N'est-ce pas, mon cher kangourou ?

-Toi je vais te… s'exclama Bunny en bondissant vers Jack qui s'envola hors de portée en riant.

Les trois autres Légendes se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrête. D'accord ? fit le jeune Gardien en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

Le Porteur d'Espoir soupira, complètement exaspéré avant de leur tourner le dos et de croiser les pattes. L'adolescent revint à nouveau sur le plateau.

-Alors Sophie, je te présente Fée. dit le jeune homme en désignant la femme ailée qui sourit à la presque-brune en retour. Sab. présenta-t-il de la même façon alors que le petit homme la lâcha finalement pour faire une légère courbette en avant. Et enfin, voilà Bunny. finit-il en se tournant pour montrer le concerné un peu plus loin.

-Bunny ? Tu veux dire…le Lapin de Pâques ? question à laquelle le garçon répondit en acquiesçant. Mais…tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un lapin ?

Bunny tourna la tête vers eux, un regard assassin sur le visage. La jeune fille déglutit alors que Jack détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de ne pas rire.

Une fois de plus, les trois autres se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-N'ose même pas. avertit le lapin.

-Eh ! J'ai rien dit. se défendit Jack, un sourire en coin.

C'est à cet instant qu'une petite fée, se mit à tourner autour du jeune homme. Elle pépiait joyeusement et semblait s'adresser au garçon.

-Eh, Quenotte ! Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? fit-il en levant sa main pour laisser le petit être se poser dessus.

Elle sourit et sautilla pour se loger dans sa capuche sous l'air amusé de l'adolescent. Sophie s'approcha doucement, curieuse.

-Qu'est-que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une des petites de Fée.

-Il y en a plusieurs ?

Jack ne put réprimer le sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

-Regarde autour de toi. dit-il simplement.

C'est ce qu'elle fit depuis la première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle leva la tête et observa les lieux. Et ce qu'elle vit, la laissa bouche bée. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et le Palais semblait différent de l'image qu'il rendait le jour. L'endroit était éclairé. Mais pas avec des lampadaires, des spots ou autre choses du genre. C'était la montagne elle-même qui donnait de la luminosité aux lieux. Des centaines, voire des milliers de points dorés semblaient incrustés dans la roche tout autour d'eux. Ces points lumineux, ressemblaient à ceux du Globe qu'elle avait pu voir chez Nord. Malgré l'obscurité qu'on pouvait devinait à l'extérieur, cette lumière donnait assez d'éclat aux mosaïques pour voir clairement chaque recoin de l'endroit. On aurait pu croire observer un ciel étoilé différent, mais aussi beau que celui qu'offrait le ciel, la nuit.

Un bruit retint son attention. Elle s'approcha prudemment du bord de la plate-forme et put apercevoir des centaines et des centaines de petites fées, voletant, pépiant, ramenant des petits cailloux blanc qui après vérification, semblaient être des dents. Elles les plaçaient dans des sortes de demi-cylindres couleur or, et repartaient en emportant une pièce avec elles.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement tout cela lui paraissait irréel.

-Bon ! s'exclama le Père Noël après une minute ou deux. Et si on discutait ?

oOo

-Je l'ai fâché ? demanda distraitement l'adolescente en jetant un œil vers Bunny.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans une des plus grandes pièces de la propriété. Une sorte de salon. Plus petit que celui chez Nord, mais magnifiquement décoré. Les murs alliaient peinture et mosaïque, représentant les continents et les enfants du monde, chacun protégé par de petites fées qui veillaient sur eux.

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils, normaux ceux-là, et Fée leur avait servi du thé et du chocolat chaud.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un lapin. C'est dans sa nature. lui répondit Jack, tout sourire.

En effet, Bunny était resté éloigné d'eux, adossé à la façade, près d'une des entrées. Il faisait tourner son boomerang entre ses griffes, sans lancer le moindre regard vers le reste du groupe.

-Comment ça ?

-Les lapins ont leur dignité. continua Nord. Quand ils ont…comment dire ?

-La honte ? proposa Jack, amusé.

-C'est ça. Et bien, ils se vexent facilement et cherchent en général à se faire oublier eux-mêmes. Apparemment, c'est très commun chez les lapins. expliqua-t-il. En faisant cela, ils ont l'impression que tout le monde oubliera également le « pourquoi du commencement ».

-Le quoi ? fit la jeune fille.

-On dit le « pourquoi du comment », Nord. le reprit Fée en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Sab acquiesça en savourant un biscuit. L'homme en rouge haussa les épaules.

-En tout cas, il n'est pas en colère contre toi, ne t'en fais pas. la rassura la femme ailée avec un sourire doux.

Sophie hocha la tête.

-Bien, passons. Sophie. appela le russe.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que tu répondes à nos questions. lui dit-il avec un air à la fois décidé et désolé.

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui demander. Elle se souvint des paroles que Pitch lui avait dites dans son sommeil. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve…ou un cauchemar, l'avertissement qu'elle avait reçu lui donnait l'impression de devoir être suivi. Elle devait peut-être se méfier d'eux.

Elle observa tour à tour les êtres présents près d'elle. D'abord le Père Noël à sa droite, puis Fée, à la droite de l'homme. Le Marchand de Sable, juste en face d'elle, et enfin l'adolescent à sa gauche. Chacun lui lançait un regard rassurant qui la poussait gentiment à répondre.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur Nord et acquiesça lentement. L'homme sourit légèrement avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Avant tout, j'aimerais savoir. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

-Quoi ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Non ! Il ne ferait jamais ça !

Sa réponse les surprit, mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

-Bien, je suis rassuré alors. fit Nord en lui souriant.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il enlevé ? continua Fée en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Il ne m'a pas enlevé. répondit-elle en observant maintenant la femme ailée, plus confuse qu'autre chose.

-Alors pourquoi tu étais avec lui ? fit Jack.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air perdu.

-Je te l'ai dis. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Sab créa une sculpture de sable la représentant elle, avec le Croque-mitaine qui la ramenait vers lui. Et face à eux, un point d'interrogation. L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle était fascinée par le don du petit homme et ne comprenait pas sa question.

-Euh…Désolée, je…

-Il voudrait savoir de quoi Pitch t'a sauvé. assura Fée pendant que Sab acquiesçait.

Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle craignait. Elle craignait que ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans son cauchemar, ne deviennent réalité. Un frisson la parcouru en se souvenant de tout ca. Pas uniquement la partie où le brun lui avait parlé, mais aussi du reste. De cet homme qui la poursuivait. Qui voulait lui voler la chose qui était peut-être la plus importante pour elle à cet instant. La vie.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tendit en sentant une main sur son épaule. Mais malgré le froid qu'elle provoquait, cette main était apaisante par rapport à celles de Pitch lorsqu'il la « réconfortait » de cette manière. Elle leva la tête vers le garçon près d'elle.

-Eh, tout va bien. la rassura-t-il.

Elle se calma quelque peu et posa son regard sur le vide devant elle avant de fermer les yeux.

-Il m'a sauvé…. de Jack Frost. finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

Pendant un instant, plus personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Seul le bruit des fées travaillant hors de la pièce parvenait aux oreilles de l'adolescente. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux en sentant la pression de la main sur son épaule disparaitre. Elle leva les yeux vers l'adolescent et constata son air perdu. Tous les autres, même Bunny observaient à présent le jeune Gardien. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. La jeune fille ne pouvait que voir leurs airs plus que confus, interroger silencieusement le garçon.

-Comment ça, « de Jack Frost » ? fit le Lapin de Pâques, maintenant près d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sophie leva les yeux vers le Gardien. Elle était plutôt soulagée de voir qu'il ne semblait plus vexé. Après tout, un lapin de cette taille, pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Elle baissa la tête et serra les poings sur ses genoux.

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Jack Frost a essayé de…de me tuer. Et Pitch l'en a empêché. Il m'a sauvé de Jack Frost. répéta-t-elle avec conviction.

Encore une fois, le silence prit place autour de la table. Jack semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais c'est Nord qui surprit tout le monde en frappant les paumes de ses mains, l'une contre l'autre.

-Bon ! Assez de questions pour ce soir. Tu dois avoir faim. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en souriant alors que celle-ci le regardait, sourcils froncés, étonnée de sa réaction.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux- commença Bunny avant de se taire en apercevant le regard que le Père Noël lui lançait.

-Fée, tu devrais l'emmener manger quelque chose. Elle n'a presque rien avalé depuis qu'elle est là.

La Fée des Dents acquiesça et s'éleva dans les airs.

-Non, non, ça va. Je n'ai pas très faim. refusa poliment l'adolescente.

-Ne sois pas timide ! fit Nord en plaçant une de ses mains dans le dos pour la lever de son siège et la faire avancer.

Elle faillit tomber mais retrouva son équilibre et suivit finalement Fée qui lui faisait signe. Décidément, cet homme avait besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser sa force. Elles traversèrent un pont entièrement doré. La jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Elle aussi avait parfaitement vu le regard que l'homme avait lancé au lapin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils comptaient se dire, mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon. C'est suspicieusement qu'elle continua de suivre la femme ailée.

-Sab, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Tu devrais peut-être rester avec elle. proposa Nord.

Le Marchand de Sable pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'acquiescer. Ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'une humaine de cet âge croyait en lui, et contrairement à un certain Lapin de Pâques, semblait l'apprécier. Il s'envola alors et partit rejoindre les deux autres.

-Tu nous expliques ? fit Bunny.

Le russe se tourna vers le jeune Gardien.

-Tu ne peux pas encore lui dire. dit-il calmement. Tu ne peux pas lui dire qui tu es. continua-t-il devant l'air perdu du garçon.

-Quoi ? le questionna l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est bien ce que tu allais faire, non ?

En effet, avant que Nord ne le coupe dans son élan, il allait lui dire. Pourquoi l'arrêter ? Ça règlerait pas mal de problèmes, non ?

-Elle pense que tu es celui qu'elle fuit. Elle pense que Pitch l'a sauvé de toi.

-Ce qui est complètement aberrant. souffla le lapin.

-Il va falloir attendre un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. On ne sait pas ce que Pitch lui veut. Si elle apprend que c'est toi Jack Frost, elle essaiera surement de s'enfuir et c'est peut-être tout ce qu'il attend. Tu comprends ? demanda Nord en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Oui, oui. J'ai compris. soupira-t-il. Bon, et bien on dirait qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à jouer les Jamie Bennett pour une durée indéterminée. dit-il l'air amusé.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as choisi ce nom là ? Si vous vous retrouvez toi et le vrai Jamie devant elle, comment tu comptes faire ? demanda Bunny en sentant la catastrophe arriver.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver ne répondit rien et fit une petite moue. Oh que oui ! Ce serait problématique.

oOo

Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Les pâtisseries que Fée lui avait offert de bon cœur, fondaient sur sa langue, meilleurs que des friandises. Sab s'était joint à elle et avait insisté pour qu'elle goûte du chocolat chaud. Elle avait adoré. La Gardienne, après avoir été rassurée de voir la jeune fille ainsi, était restée à l'intérieur de la pièce mais dictait à ses plus fidèles petites fées, des lieux à travers le monde. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Sophie l'observa faire sans rien dire.

-Vous récoltez les dents ?

-Ah, oui ! répondit-elle en souriant. Tu ne trouves pas ça extraordinaire que ces petites merveilles grandissent petit à petit à l'intérieur de ta bouche ? demanda-t-elle très vite, les yeux pétillants en s'approchant de l'adolescente.

-Euh…, si, si…je suppose. répondit-elle en lançant un regard interrogateur vers Sab qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

-Et toi ? A quel âge tu as perdu ta première dent ?

-Oh, euh…je ne sais pas. répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Oh…désolée. fit la femme ailée en comprenant son erreur.

Sophie lui fit un petit sourire, lui montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, avant qu'elle ne réalise.

-Mais je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites.

-Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes la Gardienne des souvenirs ?

Fée eut un grand sourire et acquiesça. Et la jeune fille en fit de même. Cette fois, elle était proche. Toute proche de retrouver ses souvenirs. Elle en était sûre !

* * *

_Alors ? Bunny qui boude, ca parait pas trop bizarre ? xp Barf, tan pis, c'est trop tard, c'est fait mdr_

_**C'est l'heure de « Seeking the Link » **__(Merci à__** Nawell **__pour le nom :D)__** ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !**_

_**-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)**__(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Je sais plus quel chapitre a été trouvé ou non, donc pour les indices, je mettrai ça la semaine prochaine p_

_Bonne soirée mes flocons ! ^^_


	19. Echo d'une réponse

_ENFIN ! Merci Homme de la Lune ! Merci d'avoir réglé ma connexion internet, t'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais ? :D_

_Bref, désolée pour ce contretemps ! Mais c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre ce chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire ^^_

_Dark-Alex-Demon1__ : Yeah merci ! __Oh Thor tout puissant ! (Oui j'ai visionné Dragons il y a quelques jours u.u) Je ne mourrais donc pas aujourd'hui :P_

_HikaruMichaels __: Contente que tu continues à suivre p_

_Kaisuky __: -Les pâtes sont prêtes ! cria finalement une voix de la cuisine._ _-J'ARRIIIIIIVE ! s'exclama la jeune fille, sortie de sa rêverie en courant. _ _Elle prit vite les pâtes tant désirées et revint vers son siège. Tout ça pour se prendre les pieds dans un de ceux de la chaise et se rétamer par terre alors que les précieuses pâtes volaient dans les airs et qu'elle tenta de sauter pour les rattraper….(suite au prochain épisode) :P_

_Eya Silvers__ : Oui ! Tu as définitivement oublié le Harlem Shake xp Jack n'a pas finit de passer pour un méchant tueur de mouche avec elle x) _ _Jack : Oh pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?_ _Moi : Parce que, c'est moi qui décide !...Amaguise ! :D_ _XD, j'y travaille à ce fabuleux quiproquos avec les « deux Jamie » x)_

_Tsuki__2608__ : Yeah ! De retour ! Donne moi faim, ça me manque xp (même si j'adore m'en plaindre, j'avoue p) T'inquiètes, j'en ai pas finit avec Bunny. Ce chapitre est sérieux donc pas trop de blagues, mais j'ai l'intention de m'en rendre à lui bien assez tôt ^^ Mince, j'avoue que tu as découvert mon plan diabolique…Courons !...Où ça ?...Aucune idée, mais courons ! Pas d'allergie aux tomates mais j'ai horreur de ça xp Oui ! Je te pardonne oh grande Tsuki :D Gros bisous à toi aussi ^^_

_Nawell/Nawell bis__ (xp): Hé hé hé ! __Contente que ça t'ait plu ) Et non tu ne te trompes pas ^^, c'est bien Jack :O Méchant !...Je sais, c'est moi qui écris u.u' A vrai dire, non. Le lien fille ou petite fille ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit pour cette fiction ^^ Pour ses souvenirs et le fait qu'elle soit un esprit c'est…vraiment trop long et compliqué pour t'expliquer…mais tu tiens peut-être une piste ). XD, honnêtement, je suis pressée d'écrire ce passage aussi, mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu mdr. En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir que tu continues à lire )_

_Lecteur __: XD, tu n'es pas le (ou la) seul(e) à trouver Sab mignon ^^ J'adore ce personnage mais j'ai un peu de mal à le faire rester présent. Donc je me suis appuyée sur son côté tout mignon *o* Bravo, c'est ça, mais quelqu'un l'a déjà dit ^^'_

_Bonne lecture à tous ^^_

* * *

-Et voilà ! Ce sont les dernières. fit Bunny en posant un grand panier en osier plein de cartouches dorées sur le sol.

Une vingtaine de petites fées ramenaient celles qui ne pouvaient entrer dans le récipient que venait de porter le lapin.

Sab était resté avec Sophie pendant que les autres s'activaient à finir de remettre en ordre le Palais.

Nord s'avança vers la corbeille, en prit autant qu'il put dans ses bras et suivit certaines des petites de Fée. Il commença à faire le tour de la colonne, laissant aux petits êtres à plumes le soin de ranger les demi-cylindres dans les bons emplacements. Pour une fois le Père Noël suivait les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était juste là pour porter comme n'importe quel Yéti de sa fabrique. Mais Nord avait plus l'idée de l'entraide en tête et non pas le fait de devoir laisser de côté son statut de « chef ». Bunny, par contre, se demandait ce que ses œufs gardiens feraient. Lui qui avait l'habitude de donner des ordres…Bien sur, il voulait aider son amie, mais un lapin reste un lapin. Leur fierté est presque autant présente chez eux que le fait d'avoir des oreilles bien proportionnées.

Jack en fit de même. . Il avait laissé son bâton sur le côté, évitant ainsi d'être embêter pendant qu'il suivait Fée qui s'activait à piocher dans celles qu'il avait prise pour les remettre à leur place. Mais il restait toujours près de son cher artefact et le surveillait constamment.

-Ca va mieux, au fait ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Hm ? Oh oui, beaucoup ! répondit la Gardienne avec un grand sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour. Tant mieux. La femme ailée avait l'air d'aller bien depuis le réveil de Sophie. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais pour le moment, tout semblait être revenu à la normale.

Il la suivait toujours au sol pendant qu'elle restait parfois devant lui, ou s'élever dans les airs pour ranger d'autres cartouches.

-D'ailleurs, bon travail ! le félicita-t-elle pendant qu'elle en prenait une et s'élevait pour trouver son emplacement. Pour lui avoir fait croire en nous. ajouta-t-elle devant le regard perdu de l'adolescent.

-Ah ! Ça ? fit-il avec un sourire nerveux. C'était rien.

-En tout cas, commença-t-elle en déposant le demi-cylindre dans le creux qui lui était réservé, tu as été très précis.

Elle redescendit, s'approcha de lui et mit une main près de sa bouche comme pour lui dire un secret.

-A part Bunny, elle nous a reconnu tout de suite. chuchota-t-elle.

-Je vous ai entendu. râla la voix du porteur d'Espoir quelques mètres plus loin.

-Désolée. fit la Gardienne avec un sourire gêné en haussant les épaules alors que Bunny levait les yeux au ciel.

Jack se retint de rire devant leurs expressions. Il n'était donc plus le seul à vouloir en faire baver au lapin géant ? Même si techniquement, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Ça pouvait devenir intéressant.

-Ça a du te surprendre. Je veux dire, qu'elle te reconnaisse.

-Assez, oui. Tu as du beaucoup lui parler de nous pour qu'elle sache tout ça. fit-elle en continuant son rangement.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle m'a demandé elle-même de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. lui dit-elle, visiblement contente que la jeune fille soit venue elle-même lui demander cette faveur.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta sur place. Fée ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble lorsqu'elle revint vers lui.

-En tout cas, merci. dit-elle en prenant les deux dernières cartouches des mains du jeune homme en lui souriant sincèrement.

La femme ailée s'envola pour placer les derniers précieux objets là où ils devaient être alors que le garçon l'observait s'éloigner sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Frost ? le questionna Bunny qui avait apparemment finit de son côté.

-Sophie lui a demandé de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre en croisant les bras.

-Ouais ? Et alors ? fit le lapin, ne voyant pas ce qui clochait dans ce fait.

Le jeune Gardien garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre, les yeux toujours fixés devant lui.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit que Fée était capable de faire ça. déclara-t-il en allant reprendre son bâton.

Bunny fronça lui aussi les sourcils. « Oh, oh » pensa-t-il . Nouveau mystère, nouvelle migraine !

oOo

-Euh…non merci. refusa poliment l'adolescente.

Sab venait de lui proposer une énième tasse de chocolat chaud. Mais avec toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà bu, ne voulant pas contredire le Marchand de Sable, elle fut bien obligée de s'arrêter là.

Ils étaient toujours dans la « cuisine ». La Fée des dents était d'accord pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs mais la jeune fille avait bien compris l'urgence de la Gardienne à devoir remettre en ordre son royaume. L'impatience la dévorait presque, mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Elle avait été très étonnée de voir l'euphorie chez la femme ailée lorsqu'elle avait accepté sa faveur. Elle semblait presque aussi impatiente qu'elle à cette idée.

Le petit bonhomme haussa les épaules et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Sophie sourit avant de baisser la tête et d'observer sans vraiment la voir, la table devant elle. Elle arrivait à peine à croire qu'elle allait retrouver la mémoire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Finalement, tout ne se passait pas si mal. Même si le début avait été quelque peu…déconcertant.

Les paroles du Croque-mitaine lui revinrent en tête. Dès que le jeune Gardien lui avait parlait des autres esprits, elle n'avait plus eu ces sortes de crises qui la frappaient depuis qu'elle les côtoyait. Il était trop tôt pour confirmer que c'était bien eux qui provoquaient tout cela, mais cette idée restait présente dans son esprit.

Elle leva discrètement les yeux pour voir l'homme doré qui buvait tranquillement sa boisson. Elle fronça les sourcils en souriant légèrement. Le Marchand de Sable ne renvoyait pas vraiment l'image du méchant voulant faire du mal aux autres. Après tout, il était celui qui distribuait les rêves, non ?

Elle reposa les yeux sur le vide devant elle et soupira sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Sab le remarqua. Il attira son attention en lui faisant signe de la main, pointa un doigt vers elle et créa un point d'interrogation. Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que le petit homme essayait de lui dire.

-Désolée, je ne parle pas…cette langue ? hésita-t-elle.

Sab fit une petite moue alors que la jeune fille admirait la sculpture de sable disparaître.

-Il se demande comment tu vas. expliqua une grosse voix.

Sab et Sophie tournèrent la tête en direction de l'arrivant. Nord entra dans la pièce et vint s'assoir près d'eux sous le regard de l'adolescente et du Marchand de rêves qui hochait la tête, souriant.

-Oh ! Euh, ça va. sourit-elle au petit homme.

-Je t'ai rapporté tes chaussures ! lui dit-il en agitant les bottes en l'air comme s'il avait ramené un objet de convoitise.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne les avait plus. Ils avaient du lui enlever pendant qu'elle dormait, et dans sa fuite précipitée, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle jeta un œil à ses pieds. Effectivement, elle était en chaussettes.

-Merci. fit-elle en prenant délicatement la paire de bottes dans ses bras avant de les poser près d'elle sur le sol.

Un silence s'installa. La jeune fille se sentait observée par les deux esprits mais n'osa pas relever la tête. Elle commença à jouer avec ses doigts, distraitement. Le Père Noël, sentant le malaise, se mit à rire joyeusement, surprenant les deux autres au passage.

-En tout cas, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, tout à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, désolée. fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Il m'a fait un peu peur et…je sais pas…j'ai pas réfléchi.

-Oh non, je ne parlais pas de Bunny. la corrigea l'homme en rouge. Je voulais dire, quand tu dormais.

L'adolescente ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée plus ou moins brusquement, et aussi que le garçon aux cheveux d'argent et le Père Noël l'avait fixée du regard, l'air inquiet. Est-ce qu'elle avait…parlé dans son sommeil ? Oh, non !

Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Et si elle avait dit quelque chose sur son entrevue avec le Croque-mitaine, sans s'en rendre compte ? Qu'il soit réellement apparut dans son cauchemar ou non. Si ça se trouve, ils avaient compris que c'était Pitch qui lui parlait, et ils voulaient maintenant gagner sa confiance en lui donnant des biscuits et du chocolat chaud. Son regard se porta sur les quelques tasses qui étaient sur la table. Et s'ils y avaient mis du poison ? Ou quelque chose pour l'endormir à nouveau ? Et que c'était pour ça que le petit homme doré n'avait pas cessé de vouloir lui en donner ?

-Tout va bien ? demanda Nord en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle tressauta à ce contact et releva les yeux vers lui, puis vers le Marchand de Sable qui l'observait curieusement. Elle soupira de soulagement en se rappelant que le petit homme en avait bu plus qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être paranoïaque, parfois !

-Oui, oui. Ça va. le rassura-t-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Le russe lui sourit en retour.

-Nord. Tu peux venir une minute ?

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour apercevoir Bunny à l'entrée de la pièce, un air pensif sur le visage. Jack était derrière lui, avec presque la même expression. Peu importe ce qui se passait, Nord savait que c'était assez sérieux.

-Je reviens. assura-t-il à la jeune fille avec un sourire, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

Il suivit le lapin vers l'extérieur pendant que l'Esprit de l'Hiver les observait s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il tourna finalement la tête pour croiser le regard de l'adolescente. Elle semblait lui demander silencieusement ce qu'il se passait mais il détourna les yeux, afficha un sourire et vint s'assoir près d'eux.

Sab créa discrètement un point d'interrogation sous la table, hors de vue de Sophie. Jack tourna la tête vers lui en faisant une petite moue. Il porta à nouveau son regard de l'autre côté pour voir la jeune fille qui continuait de le fixer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Hm, pas grand-chose. répondit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Sophie fronça les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils la laissaient sur le côté depuis qu'ils étaient au Palais. Lui cachaient-ils quelque chose ? C'était évident.

Elle posa les yeux sur le Marchand de Sable comme pour savoir s'il serait plus bavard. Sans jeu de mots, cela va de soi. Même s'il était resté avec elle, son expression laissait à penser qu'il était au courant de quelque chose. Il avait les lèvres serrées et ses yeux restaient fixés vers le bas. Elle passa de l'un à l'autre mais aucun ne semblait vouloir lui répondre. Elle prit alors une de ses bottes et la chaussa avant de commencer à la lasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune Gardien qui venait apparemment de retrouver sa langue.

-Trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien me répondre. annonça-t-elle comme si c'était évident, en prenant maintenant l'autre botte.

-Attends ! fit-il en se levant. C'est pas que…se stoppa-t-il.

-C'est pas que quoi ? dit-elle un peu plus fort en lassant maintenant la deuxième chaussure. C'est pas toi qui voulais que je te fasse confiance ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est une chose qui doit être réciproque. fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Mais…je te fai-

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un coup, le surprenant, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Si tu me fais vraiment confiance alors je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Maintenant ! lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux pour finalement les baisser et se frottait l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant quoi faire. Et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle soupira, décroisa les bras et fit un pas vers la sortie, en longeant la table. Il se posta devant elle presque automatiquement.

-Laisse-moi passer. lui dit-elle en le fixant avec un air déterminé.

Elle refit un pas.

-Calme-toi, s'il te plait ! lui demanda-t-il, un peu agacé en posant fermement une main sur son bras.

Il remarqua trop tard le givre qu'il provoqua sur le vêtement de la jeune fille sans le vouloir. Givre qui passa à travers le tissu. Le corps de l'adolescente se tendit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se crispa. La sensation de froid de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Ce froid qui lui piquait la peau, comme des centaines d'aiguilles. Et s'il n'y avait que le froid…Son corps se mit à trembler quelque peu. Puis, elle vit ses yeux. Bleus. Et tout lui revenait en flash. Elle voyait le garçon en face d'elle. Puis, seulement ses yeux dans l'obscurité, et encore le jeune homme.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de retirer son bras qu'elle le poussa en hurlant.

-NON !

Elle recula précipitamment et son coude heurta accidentellement une des tasses sur la table. Cette dernière tomba et se brisa. Le fracas de la porcelaine sur le sol fit un léger écho dans la pièce avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe.

Les deux Gardiens fixèrent les morceaux brisés au sol avant de relever la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux baissés et la respiration saccadée. Elle porta son regard sur le garçon avant de le détourner presque immédiatement. Elle avança d'un pas, et ne voyant pas le jeune esprit l'en empêcher, elle sortit de la pièce en courant.

Sab voulut la suivre, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Jack ne bougeait pas. Il fit vivement l'aller-retour du regard entre les deux adolescents et revint près du garçon. Il tenta d'attirer son attention, et de l'inciter à aller rechercher la jeune fille. Mais l'autre ne fit rien, à part soupirer. Le Marchand de Sable se posa près de lui et plaça une main sur sa jambe. L'Esprit de l'Hiver tourna les yeux vers lui avant de fixer à nouveau le vide.

La façon dont elle l'avait repoussé, comme si…comme si elle avait eu peur. Et il était sûr que c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle avait eu exactement la même réaction quand elle s'était réveillée et l'avait vu. Et son hurlement était le même lui aussi. Il soupira.

-Elle n'a pas confiance en moi, Sab. Mais pas parce que je ne lui ai rien dit…

Non, ce n'était pas la raison de sa méfiance à son égard. Même si elle n'en avait pas encore complètement conscience. En vérité elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, parce c'était lui, le monstre de ses cauchemars…

oOo

Sophie courait toujours. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle continuait. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'impression que ca l'éloignait de son mauvais rêve. C'était idiot d'avoir eu…Non ! Elle n'avait pas eu peur ! C'était un simple réflexe. Juste un réflexe dû au froid qu'elle avait ressenti. Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir peur de Jamie ?

Elle ralentit enfin et s'arrêta en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle s'assit et s'adossa au mur près d'elle en repliant ses jambes et les entourant de ses bras. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle put admirer la roche de la montagne qui illuminait l'endroit, ainsi que toutes les petites fées qui travaillaient durement à cet instant. Mais leur maîtresse n'était pas là. En tout cas, de là où elle pouvait voir le reste du Palais, la femme n'était pas présente. Avait-elle finit de tout ranger ?

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un pépiement venant de sa droite. Une petite fée arriva près d'elle, une dent entre ses mains. Elle penchait la tête sur le côté et observait curieusement la jeune fille qui en fit de même.

-Eh ! Coucou toi. fit-elle amicalement au petit être.

Elle remarqua alors que les yeux de la créature étaient de couleur différente. Un bleu et un violet. C'était mignon, voire attendrissant.

-Quenotte, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la même fée que celle qui était avec Jamie plus tôt.

La petite pépia joyeusement avant de se poser sur un des genoux de la jeune fille. L'adolescente leva lentement une main vers elle et caressa doucement la petite fée. Celle-ci se laissa faire et lui sourit. Ses plumes étaient infiniment douces, tel un duvet.

-Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve ta maîtresse ? la questionna-t-elle.

Quenotte acquiesça vivement et s'éleva dans les airs pour se diriger vers un pont. Elle se retourna et attendit. Sophie comprit qu'elle devait la suivre et le fit sans hésiter. Tout en continuant son chemin, elle observait en contrebas les tours où des cylindres dorés glissaient hors des parois pendant que d'autres fées y plaçaient des dents. Comment Fée arrivait-elle à gérer tout ça ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite fée s'arrêta devant une porte et l'indiqua à la jeune fille. Étrange. Toutes les autres pièces avaient des entrées ouvertes. C'était la seule pièce qu'elle voyait avec une porte. Et pas une petite. C'était une porte à double battant, qui devait faire deux fois la taille de l'adolescente. Et évidement, elle avait la forme d'une molaire. C'était…impressionnant.

-Elle est là ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Quenotte acquiesça.

-Merci. répondit sincèrement Sophie en souriant.

La petite fée en fit de même et s'éloigna rapidement dans les airs alors que la jeune fille lui faisait signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Elle se retourna vers l'imposant obstacle et attrapa une des poignées au centre.

Elle hésita pourtant à tirer dessus. Est-ce que la Fée avait déjà trouvé ses souvenirs ? Peut-être qu'elle était sur le point de les découvrir. Elle inspira et souffla profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais elle se stoppa dans son élan en entendant la voix tonnante de Nord.

-Comment ça, tu ne les as pas trouvées ? s'exclama le russe.

-Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. annonça une voix las qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Bunny.

-Mais tu as vérifié partout ? s'enquit l'homme en rouge en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Fée hocha lentement la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda encore le Père Noël.

-Toutes les dents, et donc tous les souvenirs sont regroupés ici. Que ce soit ceux des enfants ou des esprits. commença Fée. Si ses dents ne sont pas ici…

Sophie retint sa respiration. Il était évident qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Comment ça, ses dents n'étaient pas là ? D'accord, le concept « récupérons les quenottes de tout le monde » lui était encore plus ou moins inconnu. Mais d'après ce qu'elle comprenait, la mémoire de chacun était liée à ses dents. Les siennes étaient censées être là. Alors pourquoi elles n'y étaient pas ? Alors c'était ça. Ce que Jamie ne lui disait pas.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Pitch qui les a volées ?

-Non. fit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. J'ai vérifié trois fois déjà. Aucune dent ne manque.

-C'est comme si elle n'existait pas. Ou alors…

Les lèvres de Sophie tremblaient. Ses mains aussi. Elle ne pensait même plus à respirer.

-Ou alors quoi ? Parle, voyons ! s'impatienta Nord.

-Et si, c'est une simple hypothèse ! Mais imaginez un seul instant, que Pitch ait eu assez de pouvoirs…pour la créer lui-même ?

Sophie inspira une grande bouffée d'air, mais eut du mal à inspirer et expirer l'air. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et des larmes commençaient à apparaitre en leur coin. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de se déconnecter de la réalité. Elle lâcha la poignée et recula de quelques pas. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! fit le Père Noël, lui-même surpris.

Bunny fut sur le point de répondre mais les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement sur la jeune fille qui leur lançait un regard bouleversé.

-MENTEURS ! leur hurla-t-elle.

Les trois Légendes se retournèrent, surpris de cette intrusion. Aucun d'entre eux, même pas Bunny, ne savait comment réagir. C'est à cet instant que Sab et Jack arrivèrent eux aussi dans la pièce. Tous les Gardiens se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

Pitch avait eu raison ! Elle était maintenant certaine qu'il n'était pas apparu par hasard dans son sommeil. Il voulait réellement la mettre en garde. « Demande-leur, vas-y ! Demande-leur tes souvenirs. Tu verras qu'ils trouveront tous les prétextes possibles pour ne pas avoir à te les donner. » Telles avaient été les paroles du Croque-mitaine.

-Vous mentez ! J'existe ! leur cria-t-elle.

-Calme-toi. lui dit doucement Fée en s'approchant d'elle. C'était une simple supposition. On ne voulait pas…t'inquiéter.

-Arrêtez ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaçant les mains sur ses oreilles et en fermant les yeux, tête baissée.

Elle savait que la fée voulait se montrer douce, mais elle n'était pas vraiment focalisée sur ce fait pour le moment. Elle n'avait plus envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur sa supposée inexistence. Elle savait qu'elle existait. Elle savait qu'elle était réelle. Personne ne l'avait créée, et surement pas le Croque-mitaine.

Mais ses dents, ses souvenirs, n'étaient pas là… Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Si Pitch avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait faire ?

Soudain, un écho se fit entendre dans son esprit. Une phrase. Une toute petite phrase de sept mots.

- « Demande à l'Homme de la Lune. » chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

-Quoi ? fit le porteur d'Espoir qui avec ses grandes oreilles étaient sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle releva la tête et observa les cinq esprits autour d'elle. Elle laissa doucement ses bras tomber le long de son corps et prit un air plus que décidé.

-Mes souvenirs. Demandez-les à l'Homme de la Lune. fit-elle, déterminée, surprenant les cinq Légendes dans la pièce.

* * *

YOUPI ! Alors, comment c'était ? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre :D Mais bon, peut-être pas au goût de tout le monde hein ^^'

_**C'est l'heure de « Seeking the Link » **__(Merci à__** Nawell **__pour le nom :D)__** ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !**_

_-__**Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)**__(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Voilà, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, et continuent de suivre cette fiction ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine ! :) Et priez pour que l'Homme de la Lune ne me fasse plus de frayeur en me déconnectant d'internet ^^'''''_


	20. Une lumière dans la pénombre

_Bonsoirrrr ! :D_

_Vous savez quoi ? NON ? Raaaah ! Je vois des chatons partout en ce moment ^^ Et oui, mon chat a eu des petits ! Niiaaaa ! :P_

_Au risque de déplaire à tante qui a la phobie des chats -__-'_

_**Dark-Alex-Demon1 **__: Hé hé ! Et la voilà ! La suite que tu attendais :P_

_**Eya Silvers**__ : Ah ah ah ! __Tu verras ! Tout ca prendra bientôt sens ! ^^ Excellent, Croque-chaussettes ? Où sont passées tes chaussures ?...Ouais, c'était nulle comme blague, passons ! :p Et oui, j'ai visionné les quatre « Big Four » comme on les appelle ! :D Ok….Tu dois être magicienne ! Ta menace sur l'Homme de la Lune a marché ! :P VIVE TOI !_

_**Kaisuky**__ : __Les autres auteurs observaient la scène, effrayés et se faisant le plus petit possible sur leur chaise. La jeune fille fuit aussitôt sans demander son reste. Elle se remit au travail sans perdre une minute, espérant tenir une semaine de plus sans manger. Son rêve de monter d'un étage promettait d'être encore plus dur à réaliser. Comment réparer son erreur ?...Une idée germa dans sa tête ! Et un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, ses doigts tapotèrent sans s'arrêter une seconde sur le clavier pendant que son sourire s'agrandissaient d'une manière peu commune et que son rire faisait un écho inquiétant dans la pièce. Tout cela, inquiétant les autres locataires.  
-Ah ah ! Je l'aurais mon siège à l'étage, je l'aurais ! Et mes pâtes aussi *o*_

_Perso, je suis assez médusée sur ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il plaira en fait ^^'_

_**Nawell **__: Tes réponses arrivent, ne t'inquiètes pas p Euhmmm, c'est pas vraiment ca pour le titre, mais personne n'a trouvé, donc tu peux retenter ta chance ^^. Et bien ton vœu est exaucé ! Voilà la suite ! :p_

_**Lecteur**__ : Oulah ! Ca fait beaucoup de « très » ! ^^ Mais moi je suis très, très, très, très contente de voir que ca te plaise ^^ Et la réponse à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre ! :p_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Personne ne sut quoi dire. Ni, quoi faire. Les seuls bruits leur parvenant étaient celui des fées qui travaillaient à l'extérieur. Et encore, ils ne se focalisaient même pas dessus. Les quatre autres Gardiens finirent par poser leur regard sur Jack. Surement cherchaient-ils à savoir s'il était à l'origine de ce fait. Peut-être qu'il en avait parlé à la jeune fille, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle connaissait l'existence de l'Homme de la Lune.

Mais le garçon secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et haussa les épaules. Bunny soupira. Tout ceci commençait à l'énerver, royalement.

-Demandez-lui ! réitéra l'adolescente, moins sûre d'elle.

-Comment connais-tu l'Homme de la Lune ? demanda la Fée des Dents aussi calmement que possible.

-…Alors il existe. fit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol, non pas par honte, ou crainte, mais par déception et encore sous la surprise. Il avait raison…murmura-t-elle.

-Qui avait raison ? s'enquit le lapin en arquant un sourcil, d'une voix suspicieuse.

Oui, Pitch avait raison ! L'Homme de la Lune existait réellement. Mais alors, ça voulait dire que… Elle fixa chaque Légende, l'une après l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient situés presque en cercle autour d'elle. Le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques et la Fée des Dents au centre de la pièce pendant que le Marchand de Sable et l'Esprit de l'Hiver étaient près de l'entrée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir seule face à eux, sans défense. Elle avait l'impression de devoir être prête à riposter si un seul d'entre eux esquissait le moindre geste.

-Sophie. appela doucement Jack.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Il approcha de quelques pas avant qu'elle ne commence à reculer. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, un sentiment de peur. Mais, ce n'était plus la même terreur qu'il y avait lu un peu plus tôt. Il s'arrêta alors, attendant plusieurs secondes, en silence.

Sophie pouvait voir le visage de l'adolescent face à elle. Il la fixait, sans détourner le regard et ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que ca la mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air un peu perdu et n'avait pas ce sourire facile qu'il gardait souvent aux lèvres. Elle se sentie quelque peu coupable. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait blessé ? Pas physiquement, bien sur. Mais elle n'avait pas été tendre non plus avec lui tout à l'heure. Elle serra les poings et se força à se calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait au vue des circonstances.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ton cauchemar ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant sa question. Il venait, comme il le pensait, d'avoir touché quelque chose. Il avait bien compris qu'il y était aussi. Enfin, la représentation qu'elle se faisait de lui. Mais pour qu'elle sache tout ca, qu'elle sache que Fée était la Gardienne des souvenirs, l'existence de l'Homme de la Lune…il fallait que quelqu'un lui ait dit. Problème ? Avant d'arriver au Palais, elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait d'autres esprits. Et une fois sortie de son cauchemar, elle avait la science infuse ? Non ! Et le fait que ce soit un cauchemar, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Et la réaction de Sophie ne faisait que confirmer ses dires.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. Et elle n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir qu'une lumière les éclaira alors. Cette lumière était apaisante, et semblait briller. Sophie leva la tête. Ce mystérieux rayon lumineux venait d'en haut. Le plafond finissait en arche mais son centre était ouvert sur l'extérieur. Il était parfaitement aligné avec le sommet de la montagne, qui elle aussi, laissait à cet endroit passer la lueur. C'était la lune.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais la jeune fille la fixa longuement, comme si tout ça lui était familier. Comme si un souvenir allait lui revenir. Mais rien ne vint.

La lumière sembla briller plus fort encore. Nord recula et fit mine à Fée et Bunny d'en faire de même. Sab lui, s'approcha de l'adolescente et agrippa sa manche. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui mais se calma en le voyant. Il lui sourit, pointa le sol avec son autre main, puis lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'éloigner. Elle jeta un œil par terre, où le rayon de lumière dessinait un cercle presque parfait. Elle suivit le Marchand de Sable sans quitter la scène du regard. Alors, c'était lui, l'Homme de la Lune ? Bien sur, le nom aurait dû lui faire comprendre ! Mais ça paraissait tellement insensé que quelqu'un vive sur l'astre de la nuit, qu'elle avait juste pensée que c'était peut–être le surnom d'un autre esprit.

-Bonsoir, vieil ami ! s'exclama Nord. Que se passe-t-il, dis nous ? fit-il en tentant de cacher l'impatience dans sa voix.

Même si les autres ne disaient rien, il sembla un instant au Père Noël, que la lumière émise par la lune paraissait plus faible qu'à son habitude.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel, mais s'aperçut que les autres Légendes restaient, regards fixés vers le sol. Et ils avaient raison de le faire. Une ombre apparut sur la mosaïque. La sienne. Elle reconnut immédiatement sa silhouette. Elle ouvrit plus grand les yeux alors que la masse foncée changer de forme. Une montagne, celle dans laquelle ils se situaient sans doute, puis une fresque.

-Comment ? s'étrangla Fée, reconnaissant la dernière ombre. Mais…elle est avec nous ! fit-elle en regardant l'adolescente comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là. Je…je ne comprends pas. dit-elle en regardant l'astre au dessus d'eux.

-Fée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Bunny.

L'ombre de la montagne se forma à nouveau devant leurs yeux avant que la lumière ne disparaisse, laissant aux petits points lumineux de la roche, le soin d'éclairer l'endroit.

La Gardienne sembla prise dans une intense réflexion et marmonnait en se tenant la tête, ses mains posées de chaque côté de son visage. Le Lapin de Pâques et le Père Noël, tous les deux proches d'elle, se rapprochèrent pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle vola alors rapidement vers elle, la surprenant quelque peu, et se stoppa. La femme ailée leva lentement un bras vers l'adolescente qui fronça les sourcils face au geste. Fée hésita un instant. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait touché, l'expérience n'avait pas été tellement plaisante, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant que rien ne se passait quand elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de la presque-brune. Mais reprit très vite un air un peu confus.

-Fée. l'appela doucement Jack qui était près d'eux, attirant ainsi l'attention de la Gardienne. De quoi il parlait ?

Fée reporta son regard sur la jeune fille.

-Je peux retrouver tes souvenirs. lui dit-elle.

Sophie ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle avait bien des souvenirs. Elle existait ! Mais son expression disparut presque aussitôt. La femme ailée avait eu un ton rassurant dans la voix, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Elle ne saurait dire précisément quoi.

-Vous…Vous allez pouvoir m'aider ? demanda-t-elle, de l'espérance dans la voix.

La femme acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

-Je comprends pas là. Tu as pourtant dis que ses dents n'étaient pas ici. les interrompit Bunny.

-Alors comment ça se fait que tu puisses retrouver ses souvenirs, maintenant ? continua Jack.

Fée enleva sa main de la jeune fille pour se tourner vers les autres qui les observaient.

-Je…Elle… commença-t-elle en reportant son regard vers l'adolescente.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller en discuter ailleurs ? proposa Nord devant l'hésitation de son amie.

Sophie ouvrit grand les yeux. Encore une fois, ils allaient tenter de la laisser sur le côté alors qu'ils détenaient des informations importantes. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Des informations sur elle ! Elle s'apprêtait à leur hurler aux visages. Peu importe quoi, mais il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse faire. Après tout, c'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait.

Mais quelqu'un la coupa avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Non ! s'exclama une voix, assez forte pour capter l'attention de chacun dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Jack. C'était lui qui venait de parler. Sur son visage se lisait tout le sérieux qu'il était possible d'y voir. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses lèvres étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.

-Et personne ne sortira d'ici, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe ! continua-t-il.

Les quatre autres Légendes l'observèrent étonnées, mais la plus surprise était sans aucun doute Sophie.

-Ça la concerne, elle a le droit de savoir. fit-il en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

Sab sourit. Il était présent lors de la « dispute » des deux adolescents. Et Jack essayait tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner. Maladroitement, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Les trois autres Légendes portèrent leurs yeux du garçon à la jeune fille. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle croisa le regard de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit. Il en fit de même avant de tourner la tête vers les autres.

-Bien. dis finalement Nord. Dans ce cas, nous t'écoutons Fée. dit-il en croisant les bras.

La Fée des Dents acquiesça. Elle soupira et attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer.

-Ses dents, et ses souvenirs sont bien ici. Et si je ne les ai pas trouvés jusqu'à maintenant, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Personne ne parlait, attendant la suite.

-Tout ce qu'il y a autour de vous, sont les souvenirs de tous les enfants du monde. Mes fées et moi les gardons ici même quand ils ne croient plus en nous. Il nous arrive encore parfois, d'aider des adultes à se souvenir de leur enfance.

-Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir. l'interrompit Bunny. Elle nous voit, elle croit en nous. Qu'est-ce que le fait de garder des dents de laits d'adultes vient faire là-dedans ?

-Je veux dire que même une fois qu'ils sont grands, nous gardons les dents des enfants. Jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

-Alors ses dents sont forcément ici. Mais pourquoi tu ne les as pas trouvées? la questionna Jack.

Sab les coupa et forma avec son sable la silhouette de la jeune fille. Au-dessus d'elle, il créa un croissant de Lune dont s'échappèrent quelques grains dorés pour tomber sur la sculpture de la jeune fille.

Sophie arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

-Elle serait un Esprit ?

L'adolescente leva automatiquement la tête vers le lapin qui venait d'émettre cette hypothèse. Un esprit ? Elle ? Il plaisantait là, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Jack jeta un œil vers elle avant de baisser le regard, semblant réfléchir. En effet, ça avait un sens. Si toutes les dents des humains étaient ici, il était possible que celles des esprits soient ici, mais pas exactement non plus. Peut-être y avait-il une tour spéciale où les souvenirs des êtres comme lui étaient gardés. Et pensant qu'elle était humaine, la Fée des dents n'avait pas pensé à vérifier. Mais ça n'expliquait pas la réaction de la Gardienne quand l'Homme de la Lune s'était adressé à eux. Il releva la tête vers Sophie. De plus, elle avait pu être vue par Jamie et Sophie. Non, ça devait être autre chose.

-Elle n'est pas un esprit, n'est-ce pas ? fit Nord qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Non. dit-elle en secouant la tête.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à sa réponse.

-Mes fées et moi ne sommes pas les seules à nous occuper des souvenirs.

Les autres Gardiens froncèrent les sourcils. A leur connaissance, Fée ne travaillait avec personne à part ses petites.

-Qui d'autre ?

La Gardienne vola alors lentement vers l'extérieur de la pièce, suivie des autres. Elle les observa avant de reporter son regard vers la roche lumineuse autour d'eux. Sab créa une sculpture de sable.

-La montagne ? fit Nord.

-C'est exact. Cet endroit est protégé par la magie. Il n'est pas aussi caché que les autres. Ton atelier est encore inconnu des humains puisqu'il se situe dans un lieu trop froid pour eux. Le terrier de Bunny est impossible à trouver puisqu'il faut passer par ses tunnels. Et Sab, ton royaume est camouflé par les nuages.

Le petit homme acquiesça. Jack jeta un œil vers lui. Il ne savait pas que le Marchand de Sable avait un endroit à lui. Il l'avait toujours vu à l'extérieur, faisant le tour du monde pour donner des rêves aux enfants. Jamais il n'avait pensé à ça.

-Ici, c'est différent. C'est…un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais c'est la montagne qui fait en sorte que personne ne découvre cet endroit. En contre partie, il lui faut une source d'énergie. Son pouvoir est comme le nôtre. Si les enfants continuent à croire, elle est plus forte.

-Wow, attends, attends ! l'interrompit Jack en levant les mains devant lui pour la stopper. Tu veux dire…comme si la montagne était aussi un Gardien ?

-C'est un peu différent. Son pouvoir lui vient de là, mais seulement une fois que cette croyance lui revient.

-Ok…Et elle lui revient quand, exactement ? fit Bunny en croisant les pattes.

-A la fin de leur vie.

Un silence s'installa alors. On pouvait lire sur les visages l'incompréhension et l'étonnement. Seul Sab baissa légèrement la tête et se prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et sembla réfléchir intensément. Jack, tout près de lui, le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sab ?

Le petit homme leva la tête vers lui, avant de détourner les yeux avec une expression que le garçon ne saurait décrire. L'Esprit de l'Hiver suivit son regard et posa le sien sur l'adolescente, un peu plus loin.

-Chaque tour que vous pouvez voir représente un continent. Nous collectons les dents depuis des siècles.

-Et il est impossible que toutes les dents y soient depuis toutes ces années. fit Nord, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Effectivement, si toutes ces dents étaient là, il n'y aurait pas vraiment de place pour les suivantes. Fée acquiesça.

-Vous voyez tous ces points lumineux dans la roche ? leur demanda-t-elle. Chacune représente un enfant, mais pas un enfant qui croit en nous. C'est un enfant qui a cru en nous, avant que la montagne ne rappelle ses souvenirs à elle.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. C'était assez inattendu. Fée et ses petites étaient les Gardiennes des souvenirs. Elles apportaient la joie aux enfants en les aidant à retrouver les leurs. Et la montagne jouait aussi ce rôle. A l'aide de la force de la mémoire qu'elle gardait, elle réussissait à protéger celle de tous les enfants d'aujourd'hui. C'était comme si les générations précédentes veillaient indirectement sur les nouvelles. C'était vraiment…il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire.

-Mais…

Les Légendes sortirent de leurs pensées pour se tourner Sophie.

-En quoi…tout cela me concerne ? demanda-t-elle tout bas, la tête baissée.

Fée inspira un grand coup avant de s'approcher d'elle, essayant de paraître rassurante.

-C'est la montagne qui garde tes souvenirs…

Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que…que… ? fit Bunny qui n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase.

-Mais…vous plaisantez, hein ? Vous me faîtes une blague ? fit la jeune fille en riant nerveusement.

Malheureusement, le sérieux sur le visage de la Gardienne lui répondit le contraire.

Si la montagne avait rappelé ses souvenirs à elle, c'était qu'elle la considérait comme…morte ?

oOo

L'obscurité était apaisante. Presque réconfortante. Rien ne semblait troubler la noirceur de l'endroit si ce n'était un globe terrestre, dont les continents étaient recouverts de points lumineux. Et rien ne paraissait briser le silence des lieux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

-Alors comme ca, ils ont déjà compris ? fit mielleusement Pitch, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Des grains de sable noirs flottaient près de lui, et semblaient murmurer à ses oreilles. Il leva la tête vers le haut. Même si le ciel n'était pas à portée de vue, puisqu'il se trouvait sous terre.

-Tu aurais quand même pu attendre un peu avant de tout leur dire. Je trouvais leur façon de tourner en rond très…distrayante ! dit-il avec un air satisfait.

L'Homme de la Lune avait décidément la manie de lui gâcher le plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Puisque je n'ai plus rien pour m'amuser, il va bien falloir que je trouve autre chose. annonça-t-il solennellement. Et je crois, commença-t-il en faisant mine d'observer ses ongles avec intérêt, que j'ai trouvé le parfait passe-temps.

Il releva la tête, un sourire carnassier au visage et poussa un rire qui retentit sinistrement à l'intérieur de la demeure.

oOo

-Voilà, c'est ici. fit Fée en montrant le chemin.

La Gardienne avait réussit à calmer l'adolescente. Avec un grand renfort de la part de Sab. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi. Lui mentant peut-être surement en lui disant que c'était une possible erreur de la montagne. Même Jack avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'un caillou géant ne pouvait assurément pas être une garantie dans ce genre de cas.

Ils en étaient arrivés au fait qu'il fallait récupérer ses souvenirs. Et c'était ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Aller les chercher, au cœur de la montagne.

-Euh…, Fée. C'est un cul de sac. fit Bunny, sceptique.

Ils étaient postés devant la façade de la roche où ils avaient tous été réunis quelques mois plus tôt. L'endroit où ils avaient décidés, après la première attaque de Pitch, de collecter tous ensemble les dents des enfants.

Sophie ne put s'empêcher de détailler chaque recoin. La fresque sur le mur représentait des cercles dont le la femme ailée avec ses petites, et des enfants de chaque continents, leur donnant leur dents. Cette image était la même que celle produit par l'ombre lorsque la Lune s'adressait à eux. Entre eux et la fresque, se tenait un plan d'eau. Une eau turquoise qui malgré la pénombre restait bleu turquoise aux yeux de celui qui la regardait. Des arbres fleuris poussaient ça et là.

-Voilà l'entrée. fit la Gardienne en s'éloignant vers la peinture et ignorant la remarque du lapin. Vous allez devoir m'attendre ici. leur dit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'ils l'observèrent faire sans rien dire.

Elle fit alors face au mur. Elle approcha sa main du centre du cercle. Là où la main de l'enfant qui donné sa dent et celle de la Fée des dents se touchaient presque. Elle combla cet espace avec la sienne et soudain le mur bougea. L'intérieur du cercle sembla se décomposer en des centaines de petits morceaux de mosaïque. Chacun de ces morceaux se mit à flotter près de la femme ailée comme s'ils étaient des pétales emportées par le vent.

-Wow ! fit Jack à court d'autres mots.

Une fois que tous les petits bouts de roche s'écartèrent, un tunnel apparut, menant derrière la façade rocheuse. L'intérieur était sombre, mais une lumière à l'intérieur laissait penser que ce tunnel menait à un autre espace. Fée leur fit un sourire avant de s'y engager. Et aussitôt, le mur se reforma, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé, laissant les témoins de la scène, sans voix.

-…Bien…Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. s'exclama le Père Noël, un air joyeux au visage.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Pendant un long moment. Où ce qui semblait être un long moment, surtout pour l'Esprit de l'amusement. Il s'était posé sur la branche d'un arbre, dos au tronc, les pieds dans le vide. Il soupira une énième fois avant de porter son regard sur les autres. Nord et Sab discutaient et Bunny peignait des œufs, comme à son habitude. Il chercha alors l'autre adolescente du regard. Elle était assise un peu plus loin sur un rocher en hauteur. Elle se mordillait l'ongle du pouce, semblant prise dans une intense réflexion. Il hésita, mais vola finalement jusqu'à elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. lui dit-il en posant les pieds au sol en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Elle sursauta à son arrivée mais se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle hocha tout simplement la tête de haut en bas. Elle rebaissa ensuite ses yeux vers le sol. Le jeune Gardien arqua un sourcil à sa réaction, mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit près d'elle mais elle fuit sont regard.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il trouvait qu'elle se montrait plus méfiante à leur égard depuis son réveil. Il se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question qu'il lui avait posée plus tôt. Qui était dans son cauchemar ?

Il chercha une manière d'aborder le sujet mais c'est elle qui parla en première.

-Tu sais…pour tout à l'heure.

-Hm ?

-Je veux dire, quand tu as pris ma défense. Après que l'Homme de la Lune soit parti.

Il se souvint de ce moment. Lorsqu'il avait plus ou moins forcé les autres à la laisser savoir ce qui se passait. Mais c'était normal, non ? A sa place, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. C'est vrai qu'au début, il avait suivi les conseils des autres, et ne lui avait rien dit sur le fait que la Gardienne n'avait pas trouvé ses dents. Et où ça l'avait mené ? Il n'aurait pas du lui cacher. Et maintenant, il se demandait s'il devait continuer à jouer les Jamie Bennett. Si elle l'apprenait d'elle-même, ce serait probablement pire.

Elle leva soudainement la tête vers lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle le fixa directement dans les yeux et lui sourit.

-Merci.

Il cligna plusieurs des paupières, un peu surpris de ce comportement, mais il lui sourit en retour.

-De rien.

Elle détourna le regard vers la fresque. Le fait de savoir que ses souvenirs étaient là, tout près provoquait à la fois un sentiment d'euphorie et en même temps, était vraiment frustrant. Et ça, Jack le savait très bien pour l'avoir déjà vécu.

-Impatiente, j'imagine. fit-il, un peu amusé.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu- se stoppa-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Le garçon suivit son regard pour découvrir un cercle lumineux se dessiner sur la surface de l'eau près d'eux.

-Nord ! appela-t-il, captant l'attention du Gardien et celle des deux autres au passage.

Les trois Légendes tournèrent leur regard vers le plus jeune avant d'apercevoir, eux aussi, le rayon de lumière. L'Homme de la Lune était revenu leur porter un message. Et Nord remarqua une nouvelle fois que l'intensité de son rayon semblait plus faible.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le russe à l'astre de la nuit.

-Viens. dit Jack à l'adolescente, la prenant avec lui pour descendre en volant vers le plan d'eau, plus bas.

Elle s'accrocha fortement à lui sous la surprise et le lâcha une fois au sol. Ils s'approchèrent tous alors qu'une ombre se forma. Celle d'un garçon, assurément. Mais la masse noire devenait de moins en moins facile à deviner. Déjà que le fait qu'elle soit sur l'eau n'aidait pas, mais elle semblait aussi s'effacer.

Personne ne comprit de qui il s'agissait. Et face à leurs mines interrogatives, la lumière brilla intensément plus fort, obligeant les spectateurs à cligner des yeux. La silhouette du garçon réapparut beaucoup plus clairement durant une seconde avant que le rayon lumineux ne disparaisse d'un coup, complètement. Laissant l'endroit dans la pénombre, comme il l'était un instant plus tôt.

Nord, Bunny et Sab relevèrent la tête vers Jack, un air inquiet sur leur visage. Sophie ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient tous leur regard portés vers le jeune Gardien. Mais lorsqu'elle l'observa elle aussi, elle put le voir les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Mais il ne disait rien. Il semblait…bouleversé.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

-Jamie.

* * *

_Ok…..J'avoue que je sais pas vraiment ce que vous allez en penser ^^'_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire même si je savais ce que je voulais faire. Par contre, j'aurai trop envie de voir vos têtes quand l'avez lu. « Aaaaah, mais c'est pour ça ! :O » XP_

_C'est l'heure de « Seeking the Link » __(Merci à__ Nawell __pour le nom :D)__ ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_-__Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)__(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Voilà, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, et continuent de suivre cette fiction ^^_

_Grâce à notre chère magicienne Eya, ma connexion à internet fonctionne et je vous publie ce chapitre en temps et en heure. Merci ! D_

_Et à samedi prochain ! :D_


	21. Ebauche préoccupante

Bonsoir mes flocons ! Et non ! Je ne suis pas retombée dans l'habitude de vous donner des noms d'animaux ! Déjà, je remercie ma nouvelle correctrice** NaimaSariah** qui fait du bon boulot ;) Passez voir sa fiction, moi-même je suis toute retournée quand je la lis :D

Sinon**, ANNONCE** ! Que vois-je ? Nous arrivons au niveau des 100 reviews ? Ok, comme la proposer Eya, pour le ou la centième à me mettre la centième review, récompense !...Quelle récompense ? Aucune idée xp. Donnez-moi les vôtres, et je verrais :)

Que dire de ma semaine ? Hmmm…Mes chatons sont déjà en train de gambader partout xp Roh, ils sont trop mignons !...Quoi ? Ok, j'arrête de faire la folle et je vous mets la suite p

**Eya Silvers** : « Dans la bouse de troll de montagnes » ? XP T'as des expressions tout droit sorties de…je sais même pas où en fait ^^' T'inquiète, l'action revient bientôt, promis ) Quelle âme de poète, une véritable artiste ! Tu devrais avoir des crises plus souvent xp Oulah, c'est très compliqué le cas Sophie, va falloir patienter un peu p Si MIM refait des siennes, je n'hésiterais pas à te recontacter ma chère intendante ;)

**Kaisuky** : Non ! Juré ! Je devais même arrêté le chapitre plus tôt mais rien que pour vous, cher capitaine, j'ai résisté !

La jeune fille partit en vitesse finir ses pattes le plus loin possible de la capitaine pour manger. Recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblante.

T'en fais pas, la révélation de Jack viendra bien assez tôt ;)

**Nawell** : Yes ! J'adore surprendre les lecteurs ! Et vous n'avez pas finit d'en baver avec moi mdr ! Y a de l'idée, mais c'est pas vraiment à ça que j'ai pensé ^^' Pour Fée, il va falloir patienter un peu. Même moi, je ne sais pas quand je vais remettre ça sur le tapis, exactement p En tout cas, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant :)

**Tsuki****2608** : Tsuki ! Tsuki ! Tsuki ! Ma Tsuki ! Tu m'as manqué, toi et tes gâteaux ! xp Même si tu me tortures avec ça, presque à chaque fois x) Et aujourd'hui ? Du chocolat ? Rah ! Attends une seconde que j'aille en cherché !...Me revoilà ! :D c'est délicieux ! Ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ca ^^' Bientôt, bientôt ! Pour Jamie, tu verras ça quand tu lieras le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, et le reste…un peu plus tard ;) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois passée, même avec ta connexion qui bug, gros bisous ! :)

**Dark-Alex-Demon1** : Oui ! Prends mon beau frère, ne te gênes surtout pas xp J'ai déjà remplie ma part du contrat donc c'est à toi maintenant, je te fais confiance ;)

**Lecteur** : Voilà le jour frabieux ! (on repère à peine celle qui a regardé Alice in Wonderland ^^') J'espère que ça te plaira aussi :)

**NaimaSariah** : Voilà voilà ! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Rah, je tremblais en lisant ta review ! :D Hé hé ! Ravie que mon humour fasse rire quelqu'un ! Et c'est pas finit ! :) En tout cas, merci d'avoir accepté le lourd fardeau qu'est celui de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ^^''''', bonne lecture :p

Bonne lecture ! :p

* * *

Le visage de Jack passa de l'inquiétude à la détermination en une fraction de seconde. Il lâcha un grognement exaspéré avant de tourner le dos aux autres présents et de s'éloigner d'eux.

-Où vas-tu ? fit Nord.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer.

-Je sais ce que tu as en tête, mec. Et il est hors de question que tu fonces tête baissée là-dedans ! l'avertit Bunny.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver fit volte face et Sophie se mordit la lèvre par réflexe. L'expression qu'affichait le jeune Gardien face à elle était sans aucun doute de la colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce visage. Même le moment où il lui avait fait la morale dans le parc de Burgess n'avait rien à voir. Son regard était intense. Et bien qu'il ne la regardait pas directement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'apercevoir un tel sentiment dans ses yeux. Mais il y avait autre chose. Bien qu'elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, quelque chose l'effrayait presque dans ce regard.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? s'écria Jack. On ne sait même pas ce qui a pu se passer et-

-Justement, on ne sait pas ! Si ça se trouve, il va très bien.

Jack allait répliquer mais c'est Nord qui prit la parole.

-Bunny a raison ! L'Homme de la Lune n'a rien dit de précis. Il a peut-être juste voulu nous faire comprendre autre chose. fit le Père Noël le plus calmement possible.

-Et quoi ? Vous voulez me faire croire qu'on va rester ici sans rien faire ?

-Bien sur que non. Mais il faut qu'on prenne le temps d'y réfléchir et qu'on y aille ensemble. Si c'est un piège, ça pourrait finir plus mal que la dernière fois. fit le lapin très sérieusement en croisant les pattes.

Jack râla de façon incompréhensible. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle l'épisode où il s'était fait avoir par Pitch comme un débutant en se rendant seul à Burgess. Il soupira d'exaspération avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

-Bien, dans ce cas allons-y ! annonça le russe.

Sab se plaça devant lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un pas et forma l'image de la Gardienne avec son sable.

-Fée ? fit Nord en se frottant la barbe durant quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle est déjà partie depuis un moment. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il lui faudra encore. Nous devrions prévenir ses petites avant d'y aller.

Bunny, Sab et Jack acquiescèrent. Les quatre Légendes s'apprêtaient à repartir vers le traîneau, plus ou moins avec plaisir pour certain, mais la jeune fille les stoppa.

-Une minute ! s'exclama Sophie.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Je viens avec vous. dit-elle d'un ton neutre mais néanmoins déterminé, en avançant vers eux.

-Désolé gamine, mais je ne suis pas sû- commença le porteur d'Espoir.

-Jamie. le coupa-t-elle en s'arrêtant près de l'adolescent. Ce garçon, c'est celui de Burgess, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, l'air soucieuse.

Perspicace ! Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et il faisait sombre en plus. Mais elle l'avait reconnu. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Nord, Sab et Bunny se regardèrent, chacun leur tour. Ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle avait déjà rencontré le petit Jamie. Le lapin se demanda vaguement comment la supercherie sur le faux nom de Jack n'avait pas encore été découverte, mais il se concentra à nouveau sur la situation.

-Dans ce cas, je viens ! réitéra-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit. Les trois plus grandes Légendes tournèrent la tête vers le plus jeune, semblant attendre sa réaction. Et pour la plus grande exaspération de notre cher Esprit de Pâques, un fin sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-C'est parti ! répondit-il simplement.

oOo

Lorsque Fée était sortie du tunnel, elle avait débouché au cœur même de la montagne, dans une clairière. Le lieu était plus petit que celui où étaient situées les tours gardant les dents. La roche remontait vers le haut en forme de cône. Mais le sommet laissait tout de même entrevoir le ciel. Chaque rocher qui composait l'intérieur de la montagne avait une forme particulière, comme des pétales. Malgré la couleur, on avait l'impression d'être au sein d'une fleur géante presque entièrement refermée sur elle-même. Et comme pour l'autre partie de la montagne, l'endroit était éclairé par des milliers de points lumineux, non seulement sur la montagne elle-même, mais aussi dans l'air qui entourait la Gardienne. Des lucioles volaient par dizaines, donnant un sentiment d'apaisement à quiconque voyait ce spectacle.

Le sol était recouvert de végétaux. Les plantes trônaient fièrement les unes à côtés des autres, toutes complètement ouvertes, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Mais même cette disparité ne saurait gâchait l'harmonie qui émanait de ce lieu magique. Une rivière s'aventurait au milieu de tout cela, en spirale, jusqu'au centre où elle semblait former une douve autour de ce qui paraissait être une petite île. Et sur cette île, résidait une fleur. Une fleur immense, plus grande que la femme ailée, dont les pétales étaient grands ouverts malgré l'heure tardive. Une fleur de Lotus qui brillait doucement à la lueur que provoquaient les petits insectes lumineux en passant près d'elle.

Fée n'avait put s'empêcher de sourire en pénétrant dans ce domaine magique. Magique au sens propre, comme au figuré. Mais la Gardienne dut vite se re-concentrer sur son objectif.

Mais la montagne avait beau être magique, impressionnante et apaisante, elle n'en restait pas moins têtue comme une mule.

-Tu ne peux pas les garder, sa vie n'est pas terminée. Elle est encore là. expliqua encore une fois Fée, comme elle le faisait depuis un moment déjà.

La femme ailée et la montagne s'entendaient plutôt bien en général. Sûrement grâce aux souvenirs des enfants qui les liaient toutes les deux. La roche protégeait la fée ainsi que ses petites et toutes les dents, alors que la Gardienne l'aidait dans sa tâche en récoltant les quenottes. Mais plus qu'un but commun, elles avaient développé un autre lien, qui pouvait être considéré comme de l'amitié.

En réponse, des pétales volèrent et entourèrent Fée. Volant par dizaines autour de l'être mi-femme, mi-colibri.

-Je sais que tu ne t'es jamais trompée. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui a pu se passer. Et je te promets, je le jure ! Je vais trouver comment ça a pu se produire. Mais en échange, il faut que tu me rendes ses souvenirs. fit-t-elle doucement.

Mais tout se calma. Le silence. Fée soupira, elle était sûre que ce calme signifiait que son amie était en pleine réflexion.

-Je t'en pris, c'est très important. C'est l'Homme de la Lune lui-même qui nous a averti !

Encore le silence.

-S'il te plait. quémanda Fée.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. La Gardienne soupira longuement. Mais de la lumière attira soudainement son attention. L'eau de la rivière se mit à briller. De l'extérieur jusqu'à l'intérieur de la spirale puis autour de la petite île. La fleur géante du centre scintilla à son tour, mais sans l'aide des lucioles cette fois. Comme si de la poudre étincelante la recouvrait de part et d'autre. Fée s'en approcha alors que la luminosité s'évaporait doucement. Et au milieu de ses pétales, se trouvait un demi-cylindre doré. Et sur le côté, on pouvait apercevoir le visage d'une fille. Châtain aux yeux bleus. Délicatement, elle prit l'objet et le serra contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose très précieuse à ses yeux.

-Merci. murmura-t-elle à la montagne avec un sourire doux. Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets de trouver comment ça a pu arriver.

Sur ce, elle repartit en volant vers le précédent tunnel. Avant de s'y engager, elle se retourna et fit un signe de la main alors que des pétales volèrent pour lui répondre.

Le passage se rouvrit de la même façon que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Et quand elle en sortit pour déboucher sur la clairière où elle devait retrouver ses amis, elle fut surprise de n'y trouver personne.

-Je les ai…trouvées ? dit-elle en ne voyant pas les autres.

Elle entendit un pépiement et tourna la tête pour apercevoir plusieurs petites fées se dirigeaient vers elle. Tout d'abord, elle leur sourit mais se rendit vite compte de l'urgence dans leur comportement. Sans perdre de temps, elle fila vers la sortie de son royaume, quelques unes de ses petites sur les talons.

oOo

Quand ils passèrent le portail et qu'ils arrivèrent à Burgess, il faisait encore sombre, même si l'on pouvait deviner le soleil qui pointerait d'ici une heure ou deux à l'horizon. A peine avait-il aperçu la maison de Jamie au loin, que Jack s'était élancé hors du traîneau et avait filé aussi vite que possible vers la maison des Bennett.

Bunny ne dit rien. Il savait l'importance que le garçon avait aux yeux de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Il était important pour tous les Gardiens, connu dans le monde des esprits comme « la dernière Lumière ». Celui qui avait continué à croire aux Légendes et avait réussi à les sauver. Mais pour le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, il était bien plus. Le premier enfant à croire en lui. Le premier à l'entendre, mais surtout le premier à le voir.

Nord accéléra en faisant claquer les rênes. Lorsqu'il atterrit, Jack était déjà posté près de la fenêtre, donnant des petits coups de bâton sur la vitre. Mais rien ne bougea dans le lit qu'il apercevait depuis l'extérieur. Il approcha son visage pour essayer de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre ambiante. Un mouvement attira son attention dans un coin de la chambre, mais il ne put dire ce que c'était. Il diminua encore la distance entre lui et la fenêtre et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Encore un mouvement sur le côté.

BOUM !

Quelque chose claqua sur la vitre. Une tête blonde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres venait de frapper le carreau avec ses mains.

Jack, prit de panique, écarquilla les yeux et glissa du bord de la fenêtre avec un cri de surprise pour finalement tomber violemment sur le dos, en plein sur une couche de neige. Éclaboussant au passage Bunny et Sab, qui étaient maintenant près de lui, avec de la poudreuse blanche sur eux. Le lapin balaya la neige de sa fourrure avant de baisser la tête vers le garçon.

-Alors comme ça, on a peur d'une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans ? s'amusa-t-il à taquiner le jeune Gardien.

-Oh mais tais-toi, le kangourou ! répondit Jack en se rasseyant difficilement.

Bunny ne fit pas attention à la remarque et n'essaya pas non plus d'étouffer un gloussement. Sab, lui, secoua la tête d'où s'échappait de la neige et quelques grains de sable pendant que l'Esprit de l'Hiver se frottait le bas du dos en grinçant des dents.

-Restons concentrés ! rappela le Père Noël. Nous allons… se stoppa-t-il en voyant la taille étroite de la fenêtre. Bon, vous allez y aller tous les trois, pendant que je reste ici avec Sophie. se reprit-il devant les regards curieux que lui lançaient les autres.

Sab et Jack se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé alors que Bunny leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille semblait se poser des questions sur le comportement du russe mais ne dit rien.

-Allons, dépêchez-vous ! insista l'homme en rouge en claquant les paumes de ses mains, l'une contre l'autre.

-Oui chef ! répondit le garçon avec un salut militaire et un sourire un coin alors que le Marchand de

Sable et le Lapin de Pâques s'élançaient déjà vers la vitre.

Le petit homme doré ne put réprimer un sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre alors que le porteur d'Espoir y était déjà. Si Nord ne faisait pas un peu d'exercice avant les fêtes de Noël, ce ne serait plus uniquement les fenêtres par lesquelles il ne pourrait plus passer, mais aussi les cheminées.

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées en voyant la petite Sophie Bennett se jeter sur Bunny.

-Lapin ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à lui.

-Chut… ! fit-il, une griffe sur sa bouche avant de prendre la blondinette dans ses bras.

Elle l'imita en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ssssssut… ! fit-elle, arrachant un sourire attendri aux deux Gardiens alors que Jack venait d'arriver.

Il sourit en voyant la petite, mais perdit vite son expression de joie. Tout ce qu'il constatait maintenant, c'était que le frère de la jeune Bennett n'était nulle part dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de la blonde.

-Sophie ? l'appela-t-il doucement, obtenant son attention. Est-ce que tu sais où est Jamie ?

Semblant comprendre la question, elle descendit des bras du lapin et partit de l'autre côté du lit avant de revenir vers eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama Bunny en prenant l'objet que la petite venait de lui tendre.

Les trois Gardiens écarquillèrent avant de se regarder chacun leur tour et de reposer leur yeux sur ce que tenait l'Esprit de Pâques.

oOo

Nord fixait l'adolescente et Sophie observait le Père Noël dans un silence complet. L'homme savait y faire avec les enfants, et même les gens en général. Mais, lui aussi avait ressenti la méfiance de la jeune fille depuis son réveil.

Il se dirigea vers le banc du jardin, enleva la neige le recouvrant d'un revers de la main et s'y installa. Il fit un signe à la presque-brune de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Ce qu'elle fit sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, c'est lui qui brisa le silence.

-Désolé qu'on ait eu à partir si vite. dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. répondit-elle avec la même expression.

-Je suppose que tu es impatiente de retrouver tes souvenirs.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol recouvert de neige. Jamie lui avait posé la même question, et elle avait répondu oui sans réfléchir. Mais en y repensant, elle n'en était plus sûre.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Oui, oui, c'est juste… Je sais pas. C'est que, d'après Fée je suis…morte ? C'est bizarre à dire ! fit-elle en forçant un petit sourire. Alors, je me demande…si tout ça est vrai bien sûr,…ce qui a pu m'arriver avant que je ne perde la mémoire. Je sais que je suis vivante ! Je veux dire, mon corps bouge. Mon cœur bat. Mais si la montagne a repris mes souvenirs c'est… ça m'inquiète un peu… Est-ce que ça a du sens ce que je raconte ? dit-elle en riant nerveusement et en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Nord l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont les dents de la jeune fille avaient pu se retrouver là-bas. Enfin, si. Pitch ! Peu importe comment. Mais il n'allait pas essayait d'argumenter sur le comportement du Croque-mitaine maintenant. Déjà parce que ça n'était pas vraiment le moment, ils devaient d'abord s'assurer que le petit Jamie et sa sœur allaient bien. Et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'à ce stade, il avait peu de chances de faire changer d'avis l'adolescente. Surtout qu'elle semblait fatiguée de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'elle ait l'air aussi en forme, plus ou moins, en ayant aussi peu mangé et dormi depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée.

-Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu trouveras dans tes souvenirs. Mais qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ils sont une partie de toi. Nous allons te les redonner, bien sûr ! Mais c'est à toi seule de décider si tu veux te rappeler.

Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et attendit qu'elle lève la tête vers lui pour lui sourire et reprendre la parole.

-Tu le feras une fois que tu seras prête. lui dit-il avec un regard confiant.

Elle lui sourit en retour, avec un regard plus calme qu'avant et lui fit un hochement de tête. Sûrement sa manière de lui dire merci.

Mais ce moment de quiétude fut vite perturbé par le fracas provoqué par un certain adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il venait de claquer lourdement la fenêtre avant de s'envoler au loin à très grande vitesse. Sophie et Nord se levèrent du banc en le voyant partir.

-Non, attends ! s'écria Bunny de la chambre.

Le Père Noël et la jeune fille se retournèrent vers la maison, et purent apercevoir Bunny frapper plusieurs fois la paume de sa patte sur son front en marmonnant des « Je vais tuer ce gosse ! ». Sab descendit en flottant et s'approcha des deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nord, inquiet.

Sab lui tendit quelque chose. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que c'était, il faisait encore sombre. Il le prit alors délicatement entre ses mains et s'aperçut que c'était une feuille de papier. Au début, il ne vit rien mais y discerna finalement quelques formes dessinées. Il la rapprocha de ses yeux et put voir beaucoup mieux.

A première vue, c'était des gribouillis d'enfant, sûrement de la petite Bennett. Il reconnut une maison, avec sa cheminée d'où sortait de la fumée en spirale maladroitement esquissée. Au niveau de ce qu'il pensa être une fenêtre, il y avait une petite fille. Cheveux blonds et ailes de fées dans le dos. C'était Sophie, assurément. Il posa alors les yeux sur l'autre côté du dessin. Un autre enfant y était dessiné, un enfant aux cheveux châtains, sûrement Jamie, qui portait dans ses bras ce qui ressemblait à un chien blanc. Mais ce n'est pas l'animal qui attira l'attention du Père Noël. L'enfant sur le dessin pleurait. Des larmes étaient griffonnées sur le visage du petit garçon, le dépassant même, pour finir leur course au sol.

Mais ce n'était pas tout !

L'enfant était tenu par le bras, semblant être emmené de force par…

Nord écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer et de grogner de rage. Sans s'en rendre compte, il froissa légèrement le dessin de ses grosses mains.

L'enfant était emmené de force…par un homme en noir.

oOo

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Jack n'atteigne l'entrée du repère du Croque-mitaine. L'endroit était comme Bunny l'avait décrit. Sombre, avec des fissures éparpillées un peu partout. Le lapin avait eu raison en comparant cet ensemble de crevasses à une lune ténébreuse. Mais le trou par lequel il était passé la première fois n'était pas bouché.

Il s'approcha mais évidement, il ne vit pas le fond de ce gouffre. Il se força à se calmer et inspira fortement avant d'expirer. Et d'un pas, il se laissa tomber à l'intérieur.

Comme la dernière fois, il ne vit rien au départ, l'obscurité étant trop forte. Il tenta de se rappeler comment il avait pu atterrir dans la salle où étaient suspendues les cages et se souvint qu'après avoir parcouru un tunnel, il avait vu la lumière du globe de cette même salle. Oui…mais le tunnel en question avait été retrouvé en suivant la voix de sa sœur. Et il n'y voyait strictement rien. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur son bâton. Soudain, son arme brilla d'elle-même, d'une couleur bleutée, éclairant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête. L'endroit où il se trouvait ressemblait à une petite grotte et paraissait légèrement poussiéreux, où alors était-ce du sable noir ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de se focaliser sur ce détail. Il aperçut enfin une galerie et s'y engagea en volant, prêtant attention au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Jamie ? appela-t-il doucement. Jamie ?

Il continua d'avancer mais aucune trace du garçon. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit enfin la lumière dorée de la sphère qu'il attendait de voir. Il détendit légèrement sa poigne autour de son bâton et la lumière qui en émanait s'éteignit petit à petit. Il ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant, au contraire.

-Jamie ? fit-il plus lourdement.

Il restait à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre chose lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas seul. Après tout, il était dans le repère du Croque-mitaine.

Il entendit alors des sanglots étouffés. Il se dirigea rapidement vers eux et se retrouva face à une galerie souterraine. Il tendit l'oreille et put percevoir les pleurs plus forts qu'avant. Il était presque certain que c'était ceux du petit garçon. Il s'y engagea prudemment, le tunnel se faisant plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il se cogna alors contre un mur qu'il n'avait pas vu. Jack se frotta le front où il avait reçu le choc et posa ses mains sur la façade. Il y avait une poignée. Le mur était en réalité une porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Il y avait une serrure. Le jeune Gardien grogna alors avant d'approcher son bâton du verrou et le gela. Il donna alors un petit coup dessus et il céda. Il reposa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna lentement et poussa l'obstacle en bois à la même allure. Il passa la tête et tenta de voir à l'intérieur, et même s'il arrivait à distinguer des formes, ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas habitués à cette obscurité.

-Jamie ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

-Jack ? répondit une voix en chuchotant après quelques secondes de silence.

Jack ouvrit alors complètement la porte et chercha l'enfant des yeux. Il était recroquevillé, genoux ramenés à la poitrine, dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé d'où lui-même se trouvait. Jamie leva la tête vers l'entrée du lieu et reconnut aussitôt son ami. Il courut vers lui, le renard dans les bras. Il se jeta sur l'adolescent alors que celui-ci s'accroupit pour le serrer contre lui, le réconfortant malgré la température de son corps.

-Jack ! J'ai vraiment eu peur ! J'ai cru que…que…

-Chut…C'est fini maintenant, je suis là. le calma-t-il, lui caressant le dos d'une main.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver profita du moment pour observer la pièce. En vérité c'était une chambre. Un lit simple collé au mur, et une petite commode qui devait servir à la fois de table de nuit et d'armoire pour ranger des vêtements. Il y avait aussi une chaise un peu bancale près de la façade, placée là sans raison apparente. Mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Logique, puisqu'ils étaient sous terre. Était-ce la chambre de Pitch ? Sûrement pas ! Le Croque-mitaine aurait sans doute décoré le lieu avec plus de style. Plus de SON style.

Sous le lit, il aperçut alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Il plissa les yeux et se tendit en identifiant ce que c'était. Une paire de chaussures. Et lui revint soudain en mémoire le soir où il avait rencontré l'adolescente pour la première fois. Elle n'en portait pas cette nuit là. Étaient-ce les siennes ? Il jeta à nouveau un œil de gauche à droite sur la chambre. Se pourrait-il que ce soit le lieu où il la gardait prisonnière ?

oOo

-Tous au traîneau ! s'exclama le Père Noël, déterminé.

Bunny avait recouché la petite Bennett dans son lit alors que Sab venait de l'endormir, s'assurant qu'elle faisait de beaux rêves avant de partir. Maintenant, l'urgence était de sauver Jamie, et de retrouver Jack par la même occasion.

La jeune fille qui les accompagnait, avait été choquée en voyant le dessin fait par l'enfant. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu les personnages le composant. Le petit renard était là aussi. Mais surtout, Pitch était là. Et même si le geste était maladroit, le coup de crayon qui avait façonné le visage du Croquemitaine, lui donnait un air effrayant.

Elle avait donc gardé le silence et les suivait. Si le dessin représentait bien la réalité, pourquoi avait-il enlevé un enfant ? Elle n'y voyait aucune explication logique. Et elle espérait fortement qu'il pourrait lui en donner une.

-Si j'attrape ce cafard, je lui fais sa fête ! s'énerva Bunny en marchant d'un pas décidé vers le traîneau.

-Je te retourne le compliment, ma chère peluche. fit une voix, les stoppant net dans leur élan.

Les trois Légendes ainsi que Sophie tournèrent vivement la tête dans la direction de cette voix. Pitch leur faisait face, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux.

-Alors ? Vous ai-je manqué ? leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

* * *

YEAH ! Ok ! Celui là, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! Surtout le passage où la petite Sophie fait peur à Jack. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mdr ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)

_C'est l'heure de « Seeking the Link » __(Merci à__ Nawell __pour le nom :D)__ ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_-__Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)__(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

Ok les p'tits loups ! A samedi ;) . . . Non, je n'ai pas du tout employé un terme d'animal pour vous définir. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler u.u


	22. Un Triple Double ?

_Ok, bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai une déclaration à faire !  
_

_Ensuite...Bah je sais plus ce que je voulais vous dire... Voyez, je suis réellement fatiguée xp Bon, si ça me revient, je vous le dirais à la fin du chapitre lol_

_En fait non, je viens de m'en souvenir ! Vive moi ! xp_

_Voilà, j'ai décidé, si vous voulez bien, de répondre aux reviews par PM, à part pour les lecteurs qui jouent les mystérieux *-*. Donc, pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre, et bien ça se passe ici ^^  
_

_**Lecteur** : YEAH ! Tu l'attendais ? Hmmm... Ne regrette rien, je t'ai concocté un chapitre aux petits oignons ;p...Quoi ? Ok, j'arrête avec mes allusions cuisinières :p_

_**Moonstone** : En une matinée ? :O Wow ! Je suis impressionnée x) Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher prise maintenant ;) Vive l'écriture ! :D_

_**Naru** : Hey ! :) Désolée, effectivement tu n'es pas la première ^^' Mais comme tout le monde a l'air de se poser la question...Je ne sais pas ! A la base, j'avais pas prévu de faire une fiction romantique. Mais de plus en plus de lectrices me font la remarque sur "ils sont trop chou à deux, quand est-ce qu'ils vont finir ensemble ? :D"...je te laisse imaginer ma réaction xp donc pour l'instant je maintiens le "non", Jack et Sophie ne finiront pas ensemble. Mais j'ai écris pas mal de trucs qui devaient pas être là à la base, donc même moi je ne sais pas ^^'_

_Voilà ! En espérant que ca pose problème à personne ;) Ça réduit le début des chapitres et mes explications qui font trente six kilomètres de long mdr  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Une minute passa avant que Jack ne s'écarte de Jamie, lui promettant que tout allait bien maintenant. Le petit garçon se calma. Mais c'est au moment où ses sanglots diminuaient que le silence devenait de plus en plus évident. Un silence des plus lourds. Comme pour rappeler à ceux qui se retrouvaient ici, où ils étaient. Ils devaient sortir de là au plus vite.

Mais le jeune Gardien s'attarda cependant à observer la chambre. Ou plutôt la cellule. Il se releva, avança lentement vers le lit, s'agenouilla, s'allongeant presque à terre et baissa la tête au niveau du sol. Plaçant une main, celle avec laquelle il tenait son bâton, par terre, le maintenant en équilibre. Il remarqua vaguement que le sol était froid, même si il ne sentait presque rien. Un Esprit du froid, qui ressent le froid ? Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute une sueur froide due au lieu où il se trouvait. De son autre main, il ramena une des chaussures qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt.

-Jack. murmura Jamie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante, même s'il tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le renard blanc sauta de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il ne sortit pas, et tourna la tête vers le petit Bennett, semblant l'attendre.

-Juste une seconde, je dois vérifier quelque chose. fit l'autre en se levant, un chausson dans les mains.

Il était gris au-dessus avec quelques motifs bleus et blancs. Il n'était pas vraiment usé, voire même neuf. Pourtant il ne paraissait pas avoir été utilisé depuis un moment, preuve en était la fine couche de poussière qui le couvrait presque entièrement. Il n'était ni petit, ni grand. En fait, il était tout à fait possible qu'il appartienne à l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontrée.

Il ne lâcha pas la chaussure et se tourna vers la commode. Il ouvrit silencieusement un tiroir et put voir quelques vêtements. Et comme il le pensait, c'était sans doute ceux d'une fille. Ceux de Sophie. Cette pièce était bien celle où elle avait vécu pendant son séjour chez le Croque-mitaine. Et la Lune seule savait combien de temps elle avait passé là, sans voir la lumière du jour.

-Non, Jack ! Reviens ! s'écria Jamie, sortant le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Huh ? formula l'Esprit aux cheveux d'argent en tournant la tête dans la direction de l'appel. Jamie ! s'exclama-t-il, laissant tomber ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, s'élançant à la suite du petit Bennett qui venait de quitter la pièce précipitamment.

Il ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte et courut hors de la pièce. Il se retrouva dans le tunnel qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt et longea le mur jusqu'à en sortir. Il arriva à la salle du globe. Il la parcouru du regard, cherchant le petit garçon. Mais ne le trouva nulle part. Comment un enfant de cette taille pouvait courir aussi vite ?

Il entendit une des cages qui étaient suspendues là, grincer. Ces mêmes cages qui retenaient prisonnières les petites de Fée la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Il lui sembla avoir vu quelque chose bougeait mais seule l'objet métallique se balançait légèrement. Il crut alors percevoir du coin de l'œil, un mouvement sur sa droite et il se retourna vivement, bâton fortement serré dans ses mains. Mais il n'y avait rien, juste un mur. Il se força à se calmer et prit une grande inspiration.

-Calme-toi ! Tu vas pas devenir cinglé, maintenant ?! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'endroit où il se trouvait ne l'aidait guère à se détendre. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Jamie et sorte d'ici sans attendre. Quel idiot ! C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le départ. A cet instant, il s'en voulait d'être aussi curieux.

-Jack ! appela la voix de Jamie de façon douce mais ferme.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver tourna la tête vers la gauche et repéra une sorte de cavité dans le mur. Et de là où il était, même s'il n'en voyait qu'une partie, Jack pouvait conclure que c'était une impasse. Il s'en rapprocha et aperçut Jamie, accroupi et dos à lui. Il se plaça à l'entrée de la petite grotte, jeta un œil aux alentours avant d'observer le petit garçon.

-Jamie. fit l'adolescent tout bas. Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Pas sans Jack. murmura fermement le petit Bennett.

Le jeune Gardien arqua un sourcil et vérifia une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait personne. Il vint se mettre au niveau de Jamie qui fixait un trou dans le bas du mur. Il ressemblait à un terrier vu sa taille.

-Jamie ? demanda doucement l'adolescent, attendant une explication.

-C'est mon renard. Tu sais, celui que vous m'avez laissé ?

L'Esprit comprit et acquiesça. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? C'est cet animal, aussi adorable soit il, qui l'avait fichu dans une sacrée pagaille. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas eu ce renard, elle n'aurait pas forcé Jack à l'emmener à Burgess, ce qui n'aurait pas mis en colère Bunny et fait rappliquer tous les autres Gardiens. Ce qui aurait pu faire en sorte de ne pas aborder le sujet « Proposition de Pitch », alors qu'il voulait tout simplement oublier cette histoire.

Il soupira discrètement avant de s'accroupir, lui aussi.

-Mais…pourquoi Jack ? fit-il, curieux.

Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait, mais en général, les gens ne donnaient pas des noms d'esprits à leur animaux de compagnie. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, un renard n'en était pas vraiment un.

-Bah, il a des yeux bleus et il est tout blanc. Vous êtes pareils, non ?

Jack ouvrit plus grands les yeux, surpris, avant de sourire légèrement. C'était vrai. Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Finalement, c'était bien choisi. Vu les problèmes qu'il posait déjà, ils se ressemblaient au delà de l'apparence, apparemment.

Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Deux Sophie, deux Jack et deux Jamie. Sachant qu'un des Jamie est un Jack, et qu'une des Sophie n'est pas vraiment une Sophie. Tout ça allait être bien compliqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le jeune Bennett.

-Rien, t'en fais pas. répondit-il en forçant un petit sourire. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Il est là-dedans, c'est ça ? le questionna le jeune homme en désignant le creux dans la façade.

-Je crois. hésita Jamie.

Jack s'approcha du trou se baissa encore plus pour tenter de voir quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité du petit tunnel. Il plissa les yeux et vit un mouvement à l'intérieur. Il passa son bras et chercha à attraper le renard.

-AIE ! s'écria-t-il en ramenant vivement son bras à lui. Il m'a mordu ! fit-il en observant les traces de dents sur sa main.

Étrange. Elles étaient grises.

-Jack ! Vilain ! gronda Jamie.

C'était étonnant de sa part. Le petit canidé n'avait jamais mordu personne. En tout cas, pas depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli. Même quand Sophie le serrait ses bras en l'étouffant presque, il ne rechignait pas.

Remis de sa surprise, l'Esprit de l'Hiver se replaça près de l'entrée du terrier et fronça les sourcils.

-Euhmmm…Jamie ? fit doucement Jack.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait les yeux bleus ?

-C'est le cas. Pourquoi tu-

-Baisse toi ! s'écria Jack en se retournant et se jetant sur le petit garçon.

Il le prit dans ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent couchés par terre, au moment où une grande quantité de sable noir sortit violemment de la cavité, flottant dans l'air. Elle passa au dessus des deux garçons, frôlant le dos de Jack qui gardait Jamie dans ses bras, sous lui, le plus à l'abri possible. Tous les deux avaient fermé les yeux et le petit Bennet s'accrochait à son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver tourna la tête pour voir la masse sombre s'élever d'un mètre et former un petit tourbillon ténébreux. Il se rassit mais ne lâcha pas l'enfant qui se serra encore plus au Gardien. Lui aussi avait ouvert les yeux et se pétrifia devant le spectacle. Jack fronça les sourcils et serra la prise sur son arme, alors qu'au milieu de ce nuage de sable se dessinait deux yeux dorés.

oOo

L'endroit était désert. Désert de toute vie humaine ou animal, si ce n'était un quatuor d'esprits et une adolescente qui restaient plantés là, sans bouger. La lumière du jour se dessinait doucement à l'horizon même si le soleil ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez tout de suite. Il faisait plutôt frais. Normal, pour la saison. La neige couvrait en partie les lieux, et la rue était doucement éclairée par les lampadaires qui se trouvaient là. La forêt par contre, un peu plus loin, faisait contraste. Avec ses arbres immenses et sombres, découverts de tout végétal à cette époque de l'année.

Les deux camps se faisaient face. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi le fait que Pitch soit seul contre les trois Gardiens. Sophie était un peu plus loin, quoique plus proche des Légendes que du Croque-mitaine. Elle retint inconsciemment sa respiration et jetait des petits coups d'œil anxieux de gauche à droite, observant les adversaires qui pour l'instant ne faisaient que se défier du regard.

-Pitch ! maugréa Bunny en sortant ses boomerangs, déjà en position de combat. Comment tu peux montrer ta sale face comme si de rien n'était ?! s'énerva-t-il en pointant une de ses armes vers l'homme.

-Je suis un cafard, tu te rappelles ? répondit simplement le brun en reprenant le commentaire que le porteur d'Espoir lui avait adressé.

Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et entama quelques pas, admirant l'endroit, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-Les cafards sont partout. Ils sont où on ne les veut pas, et où ils doivent être. Même là où on ne s'y attend pas. continua-t-il en observant avec intérêt ses ongles pendant un bref instant avant de remettre sa main dans son dos.

-Et qu'est-ce que ca sous entend ? enchaîna Nord en rapprochant lentement ses mains de sa ceinture, là où étaient placés ses sabres.

-Pitch ! les interrompit l'adolescente d'une voix assez forte.

Les quatre esprits tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fixait le Croque-mitaine. Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne lui avait surement pas plut vu le regard qu'il lui lançait en retour. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, moins sûre d'elle tout à coup.

-P-pourquoi est-ce que tu as emmené ce petit garçon ?

Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre, frustrée de paraitre aussi pathétique à ce moment précis. Le but n'était d'être agressive envers lui, et vice et versa. Mais même si sa voix révélait surtout l'incompréhension, il y avait aussi une pointe de colère. Comment lui, qui lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait protégée tout ce temps, avait pu enlever un enfant ?

L'air déplaisant que lui renvoyait Pitch s'évapora en une fraction de seconde. Il prit une expression plus douce et lui répondit tendrement.

-Mais pour toi, voyons. fit-il en paraissant blessé de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse. Les Gardiens, au contraire, froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant sans lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, quel mensonge le roi des Cauchemars leur sortirait.

-Pour moi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Bien sur. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurais-je fait ?

-Pour le plaisir ? proposa sarcastiquement Bunny.

Question rhétorique, bien sûr. En tout cas, pour les Gardiens. Mais Pitch ne sembla même pas relever la remarque et fit quelques pas en direction de Sophie. Les trois Légendes réagirent aussitôt et se rapprochèrent d'elle en à peine une seconde. La presque-brune se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques s'étaient placés devant elle, armes en mains. Alors que le Marchand de Sable était tout près, un bras levé comme pour barrer le chemin entre elle et le brun. Elle tourna la tête vers le petit homme doré et remarqua l'air dur qu'il avait au visage. Elle s'étonna de ce changement de comportement mais ne dit rien.

Pitch s'était arrêté dans son avancée et observait maintenant les trois troubles –fête avec dédain. Mais personne n'avait remarqué les mouvements lents qu'il exécutait avec ses doigts, cachés derrière son dos. Et aucun ne vit non plus, que réagissant à ces gestes, un tapis de sable noir s'approchait par derrière. Semblant ramper au sol, silencieusement.

-Tiens ! Vous n'étiez pas quatre en arrivant ici ? demanda-t-il comme la chose la plus normale du monde.

Les trois autres esprits se figèrent. Comment savait-il cela ? S'il avait demandé s'ils étaient cinq, ça aurait été normal. Mais il avait bien dit « quatre ». Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Avait-il déjà trouvé Jack ? Nord et Bunny se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de reprendre un air plus dur.

Ils n'y avaient pas pensé avant, mais Pitch était arrivé bien trop tôt ici. Même si l'Esprit de l'Hiver était rapide, il n'aurait pas pu arriver en si peu de temps au niveau de son antre. Le ténébreux n'avait pas pu apprendre leur présence en voyant Jack débarquer chez lui. Et de toute façon, le jeune Gardien ne se serait certainement pas laissé battre par le brun. Donc pour le moment, il fallait espérer que le Croque-mitaine était surement là avant que Jack ne parte, à les surveiller.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi avoir laissé le jeune homme se diriger vers son repère sans rien faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha le lapin.

-Hmmm…pas grand-chose à vrai dire.

-Rends nous le petit ! s'exclama Nord.

Il savait parfaitement que Jack était parti le sauver. Mais le Croque-mitaine n'avait rien mentionné qui pouvait laisser croire que le jeune Gardien était déjà entre ses mains.

-Si vous la laissez repartir avec moi, je promets de le relâcher.

Sophie retint sa respiration alors que le Marchand de Sable se plaça complètement devant elle et préparait ses fouets dorés. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La dernière fois, elle l'avait suivi, sans rien dire. Mais elle avait rencontré les Gardiens. Et même si ils étaient ennemis avec Pitch, ils semblaient sincèrement s'inquiéter pour elle.

Le sable qui parcourait discrètement le sol derrière eux arriva près de Sophie sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tous, même la jeune fille étaient trop occupés par l'arrivée du Croque-mitaine. Il s'enroulait petit à petit autour de ses chevilles, sans la toucher.

-Cours toujours, elle reste avec nous ! répondit Bunny presque immédiatement.

L'homme en noir observa plusieurs secondes chacune des Légendes. Voyant leurs visages déterminés, il soupira d'agacement.

-Bien…

Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que le Croque-mitaine ne montre un sourire carnassier et claque des doigts derrière son dos. Nord, Bunny et Sab s'attendaient à voir débarquer des dizaines de Cauchemars, sortant des ombres près de lui pour se jeter sur eux mais rien ne vint de ce côté-là.

Ils entendirent un hurlement et firent volte-face pour apercevoir l'adolescente, au sol, emportée par une couche de sable noir.

oOo

Les yeux les observèrent plusieurs secondes alors que les milliers de grains de sable qui volaient tout autour commençaient à se rassembler, créant une forme. Petit à petit, la silhouette devint précise et ressemblait de plus en plus à un…Yéti ? Un Yéti géant, fait de sable noir, avec des yeux dorés, apparaissait devant eux.

Mais même si la silhouette était familière, la couleur ne disait rien qui vaille !

-Jamie, il faut partir. chuchota Jack. Maintenant !

Il serra le petit garçon plus fort dans ses bras et s'envola pour sortir de la grotte. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres qu'il prit de plein fouet, un jet de sable noir dans le dos. Il tomba au sol, mais se positionna de manière à ce que Jamie ne soit pas blessé. Il se releva et vit le Yéti approcher lentement.

-Jamie, sors d'ici ! fit l'adolescent en se plaçant devant le garçon.

-Et toi ? répondit-il, paniqué.

-Ça va aller. Maintenant, pars ! s'écria-t-il

Jack courut et s'élança sur la créature, abattant son bâton dessus. Mais il passa au travers. Il retenta encore mais il se produisit exactement la même chose.

-Jack, attention ! cria Jamie.

L'Esprit, surpris, ne vit pas le bras du Yéti s'élever pour le heurter violemment et l'envoyer d'une force inouïe contre le mur. Le jeune Gardien tomba au sol en lâchant un cri de douleur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Inspirer lui faisait mal après ce choc. Il essaya de s'assoir mais la sensation terrible dans son dos le ralentissait considérablement.

-Jack ! s'écria le petit Bennett, apeuré.

-Jamie ! Sauve-toi ! réussit à articuler le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

La créature de sable se dirigea alors vers l'enfant sous les yeux horrifiés de Jack qui avait du mal à se relever. Jamie recula mais fut bientôt obligé de s'arrêter, bloqué par une paroi. Comment une créature qui l'avait passionnée toute sa vie pouvait être à présent un Cauchemar monstrueux ?

Jack se remit debout tant bien que mal, et se rapprocha d'eux.

-Eh ! Le moustachu géant ! l'interpella-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de moustache puisqu'elle était faite de sable, mais dans un moment pareil, qui lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux ? Le concerné se retourna. Bien, au moins il avait son attention. Le problème était maintenant de se débarrasser de ce monstre. Il se mit en position de combat, bâton fortement serré entre ses mains.

Jamie en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas. Malheureusement pour lui, le Yéti le vit et l'attrapa sans hésiter, par le col de son pyjama. Il le souleva dans les airs devant le jeune Gardien qui se tendit en voyant la scène. Le devant du vêtement serrait le petit Bennett au niveau du coup. Pas assez pour l'étrangler, mais l'air passait mal à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il attrapa le tissu à ce niveau pour tenter de le desserrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment dans cette situation mais il pouvait au moins respirer.

L'adolescent observait la scène, impuissant. Il serra les dents.

-LÂCHE-LE ! hurla-t-il.

Il ignora la douleur et se jeta sur la créature. En réponse, elle leva son bras libre et le sable qui le formait se transforma en une sorte de tentacule qui se dirigeait vers le jeune Gardien. Jack abattit à nouveau son arme mais une fois de plus elle passa à travers. Le tentacule se sépara en deux au niveau du jeune homme, le frôlant chacune d'un côté. Elles se rejoignirent derrière lui et l'immobilisèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Il retint un léger cri de douleur en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, il devait vraiment avoir mal atterrit pour avoir aussi mal.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard apeuré de Jamie. Jamie. Le premier enfant qui a cru en lui. Le petit garçon qu'il s'était promis de protéger quoi qu'il arrive, était à cet instant en danger. Et il ne pouvait rien faire…

oOo

La masse de sable la maintenait des jambes jusqu'au ventre alors que la jeune fille tentait de s'accrocher à tout ce qui pouvait la stopper, sans succès. Ses mains ripaient le béton de la route sur laquelle elle se trouvait, les écorchant à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait même pas d'ongles pour agripper quoi que ce soit.

Bunny fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il rangea vite ses boomerangs d'une main d'expert, et se lança en bondissant à la poursuite de la masse sombre qui venait d'emmener Sophie.

Sab et Nord voulurent en faire de même mais c'est à ce moment là que les Cauchemars sortirent des ombres juste devant eux, leur barrant la route. Une dizaine de loups les encerclaient maintenant.

-Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir venir chercher le garçon et repartir avec aussi simplement ?

Le Père Noël et le Marchand de Sable se retournèrent. Pitch était là, entre deux de ses créatures, passant une main sur la tête de l'une d'elles. La caressant et prenant un air fier devant son œuvre.

-Pitch ! Relâche-la ! s'exclama Nord en levant son sabre vers lui.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en condition de me donner des ordres. dit-il d'un ton las. Quand je pense que les grands Gardiens ne parviennent même pas à protéger une adolescente, ça me désole. fit-il, à la fois ironique et honnête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pendant combien de temps l'a tu gardée prisonnière ? Pourquoi tu-

-On se calme. le stoppa-t-il en levant les mains devant lui. Tu poses beaucoup trop e question. Pourquoi ne pas savourer l'instant ? Comme cette chère Fée qui savoure pleinement le temps de paix qui lui est accordé ? demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

-Fée n'est pas ici ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'écria Nord, en colère.

-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle avait besoin d'être là. Il a juste suffit –commença-t-il en levant sa main une fois de plus pour faire voler quelques grains de sable autour – d'un peu de patiente. Et de cauchemar. finit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Nord comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait référence au cauchemar de l'adolescente qui avait apparemment déclenché la douleur de la Gardienne. Alors, ils avaient eu raison, c'était bien ça. Le russe ressentit de la colère et sans y penser s'élança, sabres en avant vers le Croque-mitaine. A peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas que trois Cauchemars se jetèrent sur lui, l'en empêchant. Il en fit disparaître deux aussitôt, ce qui eut pour effet d'en ameuter encore plus.

Sab en profita. Lui aussi avait très bien comprit. Il vola et passa avec agilité entre les loups sombres se ruant sur le Père Noël qui les retransformait en sable aussi vite. Il arriva à quelques mètres de Pitch et flotta rapidement jusqu'à lui. Le brun le vit et fit apparaître sa faux qu'il abattit sur le petit homme doré. Ce dernier l'esquiva en exécutant une vrille sur le côté. Il leva les bras et créa un petit tas de fins filets couleur or. Chacun d'entre eux s'enroula autour de l'arme de Pitch et l'immobilisèrent, puis éjectèrent la lame au loin. Bientôt suivie de son possesseur qui vola sur une dizaine de mètres et atterrit violemment contre un arbre dans le parc de la ville. Il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Sab se rapprocha fortement du Croque-mitaine, il ne le laisserait pas fuir. Il lui lança un regard furieux et pendant un instant, son ennemi sembla prendre peur avant de pousser un rire horrible aux oreilles du Marchand de Sable.

Nord en avait presque finit avec les Cauchemars et Pitch était à la merci du petit homme doré. Qui y'avait-il de drôle là-dedans ? Sab créa un point d'interrogation et fixa méchamment Pitch, l'incitant à répondre.

-Vous vous acharnez ici alors que vos protégés ont besoin de vous ? C'est pitoyable !

« vos » ? Le petit homme fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je laisse le petit nouveau de votre bande d'illuminés, s'introduire chez moi et en ressortir comme si de rien était, n'est-ce pas ?

« Jack ! » pensa Sab en écarquillant les yeux. Il se jeta à nouveau sur le plus grand et grâce à son sable, le plaqua brusquement au tronc de l'arbre derrière lui. La tête du ténébreux heurta l'écorce. Mais même s'il avait eu mal, il garda son sourire. Il ne se débattait pas.

-Il va falloir choisir. Une simple adolescente…ou votre très cher petit flocon. lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du végétal.

Sab n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il avait déjà disparu. Il observa frénétiquement les lieux, ne voyant le Croque-mitaine nulle part, mais entendant pourtant l'écho de son rire qui se dissipa quelque secondes plus tard.

Il fixa l'endroit d'un air inquiet avant de tourner la tête vers la forêt plus loin. Là où se trouvait le repère de Pitch.

* * *

_AAAAALLLLLOOOORRRRSSS ? :O_

_Ok, j'avoue que l'idée du Yéti, c'était pas prévu ! Enfin si ! Mais techniquement pas ! Je me comprends xp_

_Du coup, on a le frère jumeau maléfique de Phil mdr_

_"Alors, comment le ressentez vous ? Vous avez l'impression d'être trahi, n'est ce pas ? u.u Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous ressentez. La facon dont l'auteur vous a cliffé non pas une, mais DEUX scènes est impardonnable !"_

_"La ferme ! :O"_

_"..."_

_Bien passons,_

_C'est l'heure de **Seeking The Link** (Merci à** Nawell** pour le nom ;p ) On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

**_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)_**_(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Allez ! Encore désolée à ma correctrice pour ma fatigue et à la semaine prochaine ;)_


	23. Courses à gogo !

_Hellooooooooooooooo ! Hallelujah ! Samedi est arrivé ! On peut aller se coucher ! :D Mais non, je vais vous donner le chapitre du jour avant, je suis pas méchante…pas à ce point là u.u_

_Alors pour ce chapitre j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Pas de problème d'inspiration, non non non ! C'est juste que les parties, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les imbriquer les unes dans les autres. Et parfois je suis pas sûre d'avoir été assez claire ^^' Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensé :)_

_**Lecteur** : Effectivement u.u Pitch est affreusement sadique…Je le comprends très bien en fait xp D'ailleurs, certains ont voulu me tuer pour la fin du précédent chapitre x)_

_**moonstone** : Hé hé ! Hâte que tu la lises :)_

_**MN** : Un garçon ? Wow, je crois que tu es le premier garçon à lire ma fiction ^^ Bienvenue ! Hé hé ! T'es pas le premier à me demander ca x) Et comme aux autres, je vais te répondre qu'elle régira tel un ver face à un oiseau qui se serait jeter sur lui pour le manger…En gros fuir xp Pour Jack et Sophie, j'avais pas prévu de les mettre ensemble en fait, mais pas mal de lecteurs m'ont fait des commentaires sur leur rapprochement, donc je verrais au fil du temps… :)_

_**Moonstone** : Ok….j'ai deux Moonstone là. Question ! Vous êtes la même personne ou non ? Je suis un peu paumée ^^' Mais merci pour la review p…Quoi que le « tronçonneuse » me fait un peu flipper ^^'_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Plus il tentait de se débattre, plus il avait l'impression que le tentacule de sable noir le serrait douloureusement. Il se mordit la lèvre en croisant le regard effrayé de Jamie. Le petit garçon tremblait. Lentement, la masse sombre qui le retenait, se déplaça et le rapprocha de la créature. La matière se mouva pour reformer le bras du Yéti. Seul ce qui aurait dû être la main restait telle qu'elle telle, gardant l'Esprit de l'Hiver captif.

Il se força à se calmer. Jamie avait besoin de lui maintenant ! Il devait le rassurer. Après tout, ils étaient dans le repère de Pitch, et tout ce qui se trouvait ici se nourrissait de la peur.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jamie. Les autres Gardiens vont arriver. Tout ira bien. fit Jack sans lâcher le jeune Bennett du regard.

Encore fallait-il qu'ils arrivent vite. Pitch devait être quelque part dans le coin. Il ne les avait probablement pas encore repérés s'il n'était pas là. Ou alors, connaissant son esprit tordu, il les observait, et prenait plaisir à les voir se débattre et espérer inutilement.

Jamie se détendit légèrement. Il pouvait, et devait, avoir confiance en Jack. Il acquiesça doucement. Le Gardien soupira discrètement. L'enfant tremblait moins, c'était déjà ça. Le pauvre… Lui qui parlait toujours de Bigfoot et cherchait à tout prix de le rencontrer avant de connaître Jack. Même si maintenant, il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait des créatures poilues sous les ordres du Père Noël, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne chose d'en voir un… comme ça !

-Tu te rappelles, articula-t-il, la nuit où tu es sorti en cachette ? Tu as fait semblant de dormir et tu es parti chercher Bigfoot ?

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux. Il s'en rappelait, oui. Il devait avoir environ six ans à l'époque, et s'était disputé avec ses parents. Ils avaient refusé de partir en vacances à Battle Creek, dans le Michigan. Il avait vu à la télé que Bigfoot aurait été aperçu dans cette zone et voulait absolument y aller. Alors un soir, il avait préparé un sac avec de quoi se nourrir, boire, une carte qu'il avait lui-même dessiné pour aller de Burgess jusqu'à sa destination et une lampe de poche. Il était discrètement sorti en plein milieu de la nuit et était parti à l'aventure. Seulement, il faisait froid. La neige recouvrait presque tout et avait recommencé à tomber peu de temps après son départ. Il avait à peine marché durant une demi-heure qu'il s'était perdu dans une forêt et avait commencé à s'énerver contre lui-même, donnant des coups de pieds aux cailloux visibles. Et même s'il était très intelligent pour un enfant de son âge, à six ans on ne pense pas très souvent à la température extérieur. C'est le cadet de nos soucis à vrai dire.

Le petit garçon s'était alors mis à trembler, et avait fini par se recroqueviller, adossé contre un arbre. La neige s'était arrêtée. Il se rappelait que sa lampe torche s'était éteinte, il avait oublié les piles. Il se souvenait s'être mis à pleurer silencieusement, et aussi avoir placé ses bras atour de lui pour se réchauffer. La fatigue le prenait et sa tête balançait de haut en bas. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté là, mais il se souvint avoir entendu ses parents l'appeler. Dès qu'il les avait vus, il s'était relevé d'un bond et avait couru vers eux en criant. En rentrant, il avait vu quelque chose dans la neige. Une ligne. Et cette ligne partait de l'endroit où ses parents l'avaient retrouvé jusqu'à devant chez lui. Comme si on l'avait tracé exprès avec… un bâton.

Mais tout ça s'était produit à l'époque où il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Jack Frost. Il était à la fois surpris et en même temps réjoui de savoir que l'Esprit de l'Hiver était à ses côtés depuis si longtemps. Il hocha la tête.

-Je te promets, dès qu'on sera sortis d'ici, je t'emmènerai voir un vrai Yéti. Le chef des Yétis si tu veux, d'accord ?

Le garçon ne dit rien. Il observait le tentacule autour de Jack le serrer de plus en plus.

-D'accord ? insista l'adolescent, attirant à nouveau le regard de l'enfant sur lui.

-D'accord. fit tout bas ce dernier.

Le jeune Gardien lui lança un faible sourire auquel le petit Bennett répondit de la même façon. Il reporta alors son regard sur la créature. Encore faudrait-il sortir d'ici. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit et commençait à forcer sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son souffle.

Puis il y eut un hurlement. Celui du Cauchemar.

-Jack ! s'écria la voix de Jamie entre l'enjouement et l'inquiétude.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il tomba à terre. Il ne ressentait plus le sable l'étreindre progressivement. Juste encore la douleur due au choc de tout à l'heure. Mais elle n'était plus aussi forte. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et entrouvrit les paupières, il put voir que Jamie était lui aussi libéré et observa le Yéti. Jack n'y prêta d'abord pas attention et se précipita près du châtain.

-Jamie, tu n'es pas blessé ? fit-il en vérifiant rapidement si le petit n'avait aucune blessure.

Le jeune Bennett secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Le Gardien tourna alors la tête vers leur ennemi. Il était comme eux, au sol avec… Jack ?! Le renard blanc était revenu et s'en prenait à présent à l'une des jambes de la créature. C'était sûrement lui qu'il l'avait fait lâcher prise. Mais même après avoir cessé de hurler, le géant ne bougeait pas. Comme s'il était tellement surpris par cette attaque, qu'il ne pouvait plus réagir. Ses yeux dorés disparurent alors et tous les grains noirs qui le formaient se retransformèrent à nouveau en un tas de sable, glissant les uns sur les autres.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que les deux garçons n'osent respirer à nouveau. La créature ne réapparut pas. Pourquoi ? Et surtout comment un animal avait pu désarçonner un tel monstre alors qu'un esprit n'avait même pas réussi à l'effleurer ? Notre cher Gardien se sentit quelque peu vexé, mais la question du pourquoi se posera plus tard.

Le petit canidé se jeta dans les bras de Jamie qui les ouvrit grand pour l'accueillir. Jack se leva enfin. Il ressentait encore une douleur dans son dos mais laissa ce sentiment de côté.

-Merci, p'tit Jack ! fit l'adolescent en posant sa main sur la tête du renard, faisant au passage sourire le jeune Bennett.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver leva la tête et reprit un air sérieux. Maintenant, il fallait sortir d'ici. Il prit rapidement Jamie dans ses bras, qui portait lui-même l'animal et il s'envola vers un coin du repère où se situaient plusieurs tunnels. Il grimaça discrètement en ressentant un léger tiraillement le long de son dos. Il reposa le petit Bennett au sol et s'approcha des passages souterrains.

-On doit prendre lequel ? demanda l'enfant en jetant des coups d'œil derrière eux, au cas où.

-Hmmm…pile ou face ? proposa l'adolescent à moitié amusé.

Il ne se souvenait plus du chemin qui l'avait amené ici. Il s'était directement précipité quand il avait entendu Jamie. De plus, l'endroit lui semblait différent. Il y avait plus de sorties que la dernière fois, assurément. Il se donna une claque mentale en pensant au fait qu'il aurait pu demander une boule à neige à Nord avant de partir. Quel idiot !

Jack se prit le menton entre son index et son pouce. Cinq. C'était le nombre de possibilité qu'ils avaient. Ils pouvaient peut-être en prendre un au hasard et ensuite regagner Burgess en volant. Mais avec le Croque-mitaine comme maître des lieux, l'endroit où ils atterriraient serait surement inattendu, voire dangereux.

-Euh… Jack ? fit la petite voix de Jamie derrière lui.

Mais Jack n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il essayait surtout de se souvenir d'où il avait pu arriver. Il pensa vaguement à la technique ancestrale du « Am, Stram, Gram, Gram » mais chassa cette idée.

-Jack ! fit le petit garçon un peu plus fort en tirant le sweat de l'Esprit.

Le jeune Gardien se retourna mais l'enfant ne le regardait même pas. Il leva la tête dans la même direction que le regard de Jamie et vit que les yeux dorés de tout à l'heure étaient à nouveau en l'air, entourés par le sable noir qui volait en cercle. Telle une tornade dont l'œil aurait été les deux orbites jaunes qui les observaient, mauvaisement.

oOo

S'ils pensaient qu'il allait abandonner aussi facilement, ils se trompaient. Pitch était proche de l'adolescente et de ce stupide lapin qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Utilisant les ombres comme transport, il voulait intervenir, mais pas tout de suite. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de ce cher Jack Frost.

oOo

Sophie serrait les dents aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle refusait de crier et avait placé ses bras devant son visage pour la protéger. La masse sombre la traînait toujours au sol et elle fermait fortement les yeux. Autant par réflexe que pour éviter de voir où elle allait. Elle savait parfaitement où ce sable la conduisait. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit mais elle était bien obligée d'y retourner un jour ou l'autre.

-Sophie !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en entendant l'appel. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. C'était une forêt, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle où était situé le repère du Croque-mitaine. Peut-être qu'il essayait seulement de l'éloigner des Gardiens. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une réussite. Bunny bondissait, à leur poursuite, et était proche d'elle. Il leva une patte pour l'attraper mais elle n'en fit pas de même.

-Donne-moi ta main ! fit-il en continuant sa course sur trois pattes.

Elle parut étonnée. Il la vit le regarder avec surprise et curiosité mais aussi hésiter avant de lever doucement un bras vers lui. Le sable remonta plus haut sur le corps de l'adolescente, prenant une meilleure prise sur elle et accéléra. La presque brune retint un cri. Le tas de grains obscurs commençait à imposer une distance entre lui et le lapin. Le Porteur d'Espoir reprit de la vitesse et lorsqu'il vit un rocher, il prit appui dessus, fit un plus grand bond, sauta sur la branche d'un arbre et s'élança dans les airs. Il était juste au-dessus de la jeune fille qui se couvrait à nouveau le visage pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur le chemin. Il dégaina ses boomerangs et les lança sur le tentacule, qui évita le premier mais fut heurté par le deuxième.

L'adolescente fut brusquement lâchée, roula sur elle-même et finit sa course contre un arbre tout proche. Bunny jeta un œil quelque peu inquiet dans sa direction mais fut soulagé en l'entendant grogner. Elle se releva doucement en prenant le végétal comme appui. Il reporta son regard vers le sable mais il avait disparu.

oOo

La jeune fille s'était soudainement arrêtée. Sûrement un coup de cette maudite peluche avec ses misérables bouts de bois. Pitch se stoppa également dans sa course. Tant pis, de toute façon, il lui fallait rester sur place. Il sortit de l'ombre et s'assura d'être à la fois assez proche de la fille et assez éloigné de ces illuminés. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit devant lui l'Esprit de l'Hiver et l'enfant qu'il avait enlevé un peu plus tôt. Parfait !

oOo

-C'est pas vrai, il va pas nous lâcher ! fit un peu frustré l'Esprit de l'Hiver face à la masse sombre qui s'élevait devant eux.

Il attrapa Jamie d'un bras et le serra contre lui. Tan pis pour la destination, il fila à grande vitesse à travers une des galeries, bientôt suivi de la masse noire conduite par les yeux dorés. Et la distance entre eux diminuait petit à petit. Bon sang, mais il faisait quelle longueur ce fichu tunnel ?

Il baissa quelque peu la tête pour voir le petit garçon se serrer contre lui en tenant toujours son renard. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le sable rampait sur la paroi et les rattrapait. Cette chose voulait les encercler et les bloquer à l'intérieur du passage souterrain. Soudain, une partie du sable qui était sur sa gauche se jeta sur lui et le fit se claquer la jambe droite contre la paroi opposée, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il serra les dents et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Jack ne perdit pas de temps, il se redressa dans son vol et leva son bâton. Il frôla le mur de part et d'autre, créant des stalagmites et stalactites par endroit, ralentissant la progression de leur ennemi. Mais s'il continuait ainsi, il se fatiguerait bien vite, il fallait en finir maintenant. Il en créa d'autres, plus grands, diminuant encore la vitesse du sable qui se traînait comme il le pouvait sur la roche. Le jeune Gardien reprit une accélération à l'aide de son arme et une fois éloigné il posa Jamie à terre.

-Reste derrière moi !

Il se retourna vers la nuée sombre qui venait de passer ses précédentes sculptures givrées. Il leva son bâton et exécuta plusieurs cercles rapides devant lui. De plus en plus vite. Les murs furent recouverts de glace. Glace s'amoncelait en couche. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Le sable était tout proche. Finalement, Jack fit un mouvement de bas en haut avec son arme, lâchant un cri, déterminé. La masse arriva au même moment sur eux. Jamie ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte sur l'animal.

Il s'attendait à être emporté par la vague de grains noir mais ne reçut aucun choc. Il sentit quelque chose de froid lui tomber dans la nuque et ouvrit doucement les paupières. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient sur lui et se posaient délicatement au sol. Ils brillaient d'une lumière bleutée. Même dans une galerie aussi noire que celle-ci, le spectacle restait magnifique.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'esprit, celui-ci se tenait debout, dos à lui. Les yeux jaunes étaient encore présents, ainsi que le sable qui les entourait. Mais ils étaient séparés d'eux par une barrière de glace. La masse noire tentait de briser ce mur presque transparent à plusieurs reprises, mais n'y parvenait pas. Les iris dorés et bleus ne se quittaient pas du regard, se défiant. Finalement, le bruit du choc provoquait entre le sablon et la paroi verglacée cessa et les yeux étrangers disparurent sans crier gare.

oOo

Le Croque-mitaine ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lâcha un léger cri de rage. Cette espèce de gamin givré venait de lui échapper. Pourtant cette fois, rien n'avait pu le distraire. Il n'était pas aux prises avec les Gardiens tout en assurant ses arrières dans son repère. Mais il avait pu constater avoir réussi à blesser Jack. Même si ce dernier ne voulait pas le montrer au petit Bennett. Ils allaient payer ! Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ca !

oOo

Non loin de là, dans une clairière sombre, malgré la lueur du jour au loin. Près de l'entrée du repère du Croque-mitaine, les fissures qui la bordaient semblèrent se noircir encore plus, si cela était possible. Aussitôt, des loups de sable noir en sortirent, les uns après les autres. Pendant quelques secondes ils ne bougèrent pas, mais commencèrent à grogner avant de s'élancer à grande vitesse, tous dans la même direction. Un seul mot d'ordre à l'esprit : retrouver Jack Frost et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus un problème.

oOo

Le Lapin de Pâques resta sur ses gardes, certain que l'ennemi était encore là, caché, prêt à lui sauter au cou à la moindre occasion. Il se rapprocha prudemment de Sophie.

-Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder, observant toujours les alentours, boomerangs récupérés et prêts à l'usage.

Oui ! Si on oubliait la course au sol, les égratignures, l'atterrissage et la fatigue de plus en plus présente.

-Oui, oui. fit-elle avec une légère grimace en se massant le coude droit qui avait bien subi face aux chocs.

-Bunny ! s'écria une voix, plus loin.

Le lapin et la jeune fille tournèrent la tête en direction de l'appel et aperçurent Nord et Sab qui se dirigeaient vers eux en courant pour l'un et flottant pour l'autre.

-Tout va bien ? demanda le Père Noël en arrivant, essoufflé.

-La gamine est là, mais ce qui l'a amenée jusqu'ici s'est volatilisé. Pour l'instant.

Sophie ne releva pas le « gamine », elle était déjà assez contente que Bunny ait fait en sorte d'arrêter sa course involontaire. Elle n'allait pas se vexer contre lui maintenant.

Le petit homme doré resta avec l'adolescente alors que Bunny et Nord fouillèrent l'endroit, à la recherche de la moindre menace. Le Marchand de Sable s'approcha d'elle et créa un point d'interrogation en la pointant du doigt. Cette fois elle comprit parfaitement et ne put empêcher un fin sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

-Je vais bien, merci. le rassura-t-elle, le faisant sourire lui aussi.

Elle baissa la tête après quelques secondes et perdit son air joyeux. Elle voulait parler avec le Croque-mitaine. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec lui. Elle jeta un œil vers Sab qui surveillait l'endroit, attentif.

Mais les Gardiens voudraient sûrement l'en empêcher…

oOo

Après quelques secondes, Jack se laissa tomber au sol, sur les fesses. Sa respiration était saccadée, au vue des efforts qu'il venait de faire, en plus de la baisse soudaine de stress.

-Jack, ça va ? fit Jamie en se précipitant près de lui.

-Tout va bien. le rassura-t-il en forçant un sourire. Maintenant, sortons d'ici. annonça-t-il en se relevant.

Il avait mal au niveau de sa jambe droite. Plus qu'il ne l'avouerait. Il aurait préféré prendre deux minutes pour souffler, mais ce n'était pas le moment, et encore moins l'endroit. Il prit la main du garçon dans la sienne et ils se mirent en marche, l'un serrant un renard dans ses bras, l'autre serrant les dents. Jack fit briller à nouveau son bâton, mais moins fort cette fois. Ils avaient beau ne plus être au cœur du repère de Pitch, l'obscurité était bien présente. Et ils ne cherchaient pas à éclairer complètement les lieux, ne voulant pas se faire repérer.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout, attirés par une lumière. Faible, mais bien présente. La fin du tunnel était plus étroite. Il devait y avoir près d'un mètre de hauteur, qui les obligea à ramper. Le premier à y aller fut le petit canidé. Une fois arrivé, ce dernier passa la tête pour les observer, attendant qu'ils suivent son exemple. Jack laissa passer Jamie. Il attendait que celui-ci soit de l'autre côté avant de le rejoindre, même aussi près de la sortie, il fallait rester sur ses gardes.

-Wouah ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

-Jamie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit l'adolescent.

-Tout va bien. Mais viens vite !

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil avant de s'allonger et de glisser habilement sur le sol en gardant son arme près de lui, maintenue sous un bras. Il avait l'impression d'être un renard dans son terrier. Ironique, vu le nom donné à l'animal blanc. Il arriva enfin au bout, mais la gravité s'en mêla. À la surprise de l'esprit. Non, il ne tomba pas au sol en sortant du tunnel. Au contraire, il en sortit de façon improbable. Le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté était à l'horizontal, il l'aurait parié. Mais quand son corps dépassa du tunnel, il était à la verticale. L'attraction exercée sur son corps le laissait perplexe. Sa tête, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, son torse. Tout cette partie voulait retomber là d'où il venait. Alors que le reste restait obstinément collé au sol de la galerie. Mais en y repensant, il avait déjà vécu cela la première fois qu'il s'était introduit dans l'antre de Pitch. Quand ce dernier l'avait fait passer à travers ses ombres, lui faisant prendre une bonne gamelle.

Il se hissa rapidement et sortit complètement. Il ressentait des douleurs un peu partout, mais le pire était sa jambe. Mais au moins, le moral était revenu. Il leva alors la tête, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une pièce. Certainement une chambre, vue la taille. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Les murs étaient couverts de tâches noircies, ainsi que de la poussière blanche qui traînait un peu partout. Jack identifia tout de suite cette matière qui n'était autre que des cendres.

Peu importe qui vivait là, la maison avait brûlé.

oOo

Le Lapin de Pâques et le Père Noël n'avaient rien trouvé. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment éloignés non plus, au cas où. Ils se rejoignirent. L'Esprit d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq vérifia du coin de l'œil que l'adolescente était toujours là, avec Sab.

-Tu penses qu'il a laissé tomber ? fit Bunny sans trop y croire.

Le russe fit une moue dubitative. Pourquoi le Croque-mitaine aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

-On s'en occupera plus tard, pour l'instant il faut mettre la petite à l'abri. fit Nord en désignant Sophie du regard.

-Mais je pense qu'elle n'ira nulle part. les interrompit un voix derrière eux.

-Pitch ! reconnut Bunny en faisant volte-face pour voir le Croque-mitaine près d'eux.

Il les dévisageait de son air hautain. L'adolescente le repéra bien vite et voulut s'approcher des trois esprits, mais le petit homme doré l'en empêcha. Il lui prit la main et forma un nuage de sable doré sous leurs pieds. Sans l'avertir, il les fit décoller du sol et s'éleva de plusieurs mètres. Le décollage surprit la jeune fille qui retint une exclamation et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se redressa rapidement et observa Sab, curieusement. Il avait bien compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Et il ne se laisserait pas avoir comme la dernière fois. De là, il pouvait tout surveiller

-Sab ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sophie.

Le petit Gardien la regarda avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Mais je-

Il serra plus fort sa main, et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle acquiesça avant de reporter son regard plus bas. Elle pouvait tout voir de là où elle était mais n'entendait rien de leur conversation, ce qui était assez frustrant.

oOo

Pitch leva les yeux vers le nuage doré qui s'était formé, le séparant de son but.

-Alors vous avez fait votre choix ?

Bunny fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

-J'imagine que Jack et ce petit vont être déçus de savoir que leur chers Gardiens ont préféré les laisser entre les mains de mes créatures, pour récupérer une jeune fille qu'ils connaissent à peine.

D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, ils vont bientôt devoir accueillir mes Cauchemars qui ne feront qu'une bouchée d'eux.

-Quoi ? s'étonna le lapin en lançant un regard inquiet vers Nord.

Le russe ne bougeait pas et gardait une expression plus ou moins neutre face aux propos du Croque-mitaine.

-Finalement vous avez choisi de protéger une fillette plutôt que votre jeune flocon. s'amusa Pitch.

Bunny serra plus fort ses boomerangs. Voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour le gamin maintenant ! Si seulement cet idiot n'était pas parti tout seul, tête baissée ! Si seulement Pitch n'avait pas enlevé Jamie ! Si seulement il pouvait étrangler ce Croque-mitaine de malheur !

-Tu fais erreur Pitch. annonça calmement le Père Noël.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et donna toute son attention aux propos du russe.

-Personne n'a choisi quoi que ce soit ! fit-il avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

_Ok…J'avoue c'est sadique de finir comme ça ! Mais que j'adore cette sensation ! :D Vous imaginer avec des têtes du style « :O » en sortant des trucs du genre « Elle a pas osé ?! »…BAH SI ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Arf ! J'ai avalé une mouche -'_

_C'est l'heure de « Seeking the Link » (Merci à Nawell pour le nom :D) ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_-Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens ;)(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Voilà, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, et continuent de suivre cette fiction ^^_

_Comme on m'a interdit de vous donner des noms d'animaux, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à samedi prochain…..mes fourchettes ! :P_


	24. Alternative superflue

_Good morning starshine ! Yup ! J'ai malencontreusement entendu la chanson de la fameuse comédie musicale hier, et ça me reste en tête :O_

_Bref ! Bref ! Bref ! Vous êtes là pour le chapitre 24 ! Wow ! Déjà ? :O Même si je suis un peu en retard ce soir. Mais y a Doctor Who à la télé, c'est une bonne excuse x)_

_**Lecteur **__: Hé hé ! Mais tu comprendras bien vite ce que j'ai insinué très sadiquement ! p_

_**MN**__ : Oui, j'ai prévu le prénom de Sophie, mais je ne peux rien dire encore. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça arrivera bientôt )_

_**moonstone**__ : Désolée, quelqu'un t'est passé devant pour le jeu, mais c'était bien ça ^^ Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise ! :)_

_Youpikaé ! Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

L'endroit était délabré. C'était à se demander comment le bâtiment pouvait encore tenir debout. Le spectacle était assez désolant. Peu de choses étaient encore reconnaissables. La porte de la pièce tenait miraculeusement encore debout, bien à sa place. Une armoire en morceaux, partiellement calcinée et...c'était tout. Le reste était complètement transformé en poussière blanche. La bâtisse commençait seulement à être éclairée par la lumière du jour qui imposait lentement sa présence dans le ciel.

Jack s'aperçut qu'il était encore agenouillé près de l'entrée de la galerie, et voulut se mettre debout. Il prit appui sur son pied droit mais ressentit une douleur le long de sa jambe. Il se laissa retomber en arrière au sol en retenant un gémissement. Il leva les yeux vers Jamie. Le garçon était occupé à observer les lieux, le renard blanc à ses côtés. L'Esprit de l'Hiver en profita pour masser doucement son membre endolori en grimaçant quelque peu.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, lui rappelant qu'ils venaient seulement de sortir du repère du Croque-mitaine. Le trou d'où ils étaient sortis plus tôt était derrière lui. Il se retourna dans un mouvement vif, pris d'un léger stress. Il n'y avait rien de suspect, mais la vue de la crevasse le rendait nerveux. Par sécurité, il la gela à l'instar du mur de glace qu'il avait crée dans le tunnel. Il se posa la question de savoir s'il pourrait tenter l'expérience dans des galeries plus grandes. Il essaierait probablement dans celles de Bunny un jour. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, à la fois pour avoir imaginé la réaction probable du lapin mais aussi en étant soulagé d'être enfin à l'abri...Pour l'instant. Il entama un mouvement pour se redresser en prenant garde d'utiliser son pied gauche comme appui. Il inspira et souffla à fond, avant de lentement poser son autre pied au sol. Tant qu'il n'appuyait pas trop fort dessus, il pouvait se tenir debout.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda le jeune Bennett après avoir finement observé chaque recoin de la pièce.

Jack s'approcha alors doucement de la seule fenêtre. Elle était dans un triste état. Elle se divisait en plusieurs carrés et était en bois. Les carreaux étaient tous brisés et certains morceaux étaient encore là, tenant on ne sait comment. Les bouts de verres cassés, semblaient encore bien tranchants, mieux valait ne pas y toucher.

La vue donnait sur la rue. Ils devaient être au premier étage. L'adolescent était sûr de ne jamais être passé par ici. Ou presque. Sans s'en rendre compte peut-être. On ne peut se souvenir de tous les lieux que l'on a visités en trois cents ans.

-On est à Burgess ? fit Jamie en se plaçant lui aussi près de la fenêtre.

Il était vrai qu'en y regardant d'un peu plus près, les maisons d'ici ressemblaient plus ou moins à celles du quartier où vivaient les Bennett. Mais le petit garçon ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit lui non plus.

-On devrait sortir d'ici. murmura Jack comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

Quelque chose le gênait dans cette maison. Il était à la fois partagé entre le fait que cette maison soit rassurante mais aussi qu'elle donnait envie d'en sortir. Sans compter sur la déco qui donnait la chair de poule. Autant le blanc pouvait peut-être lui faire très vaguement penser à la neige, autant le noir pouvait être complètement l'inverse.

Jamie acquiesça. Lui aussi devait ressentir le malaise. Ils sortirent donc de la pièce, silencieusement, et débouchèrent sur un couloir. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, en mauvais état comme le reste, et s'attardèrent à observer l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ce n'était pas une simple habitation. Elle avait une taille impressionnante. En tout cas, ils le supposaient, car il ne voyait pas les lieux depuis l'extérieur. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient entrevoir, il devait y avoir encore deux autres étages au-dessus d'eux.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver préféra prendre l'enfant et son renard dans ses bras. Descendre les marches partiellement présentes ne paraissait pas être une très bonne idée. Le rez-de-chaussée avait été plus épargné par les flammes que le premier étage. Quelques meubles tenaient encore debout et n'étaient couverts que de quelques traces de brûlé par-ci, par-là. Contrairement à ce que le jeune Gardien pensait, ces meubles n'étaient pas le genre de mobilier que les personnes riches achetaient. Il fallait être honnête, vue sa taille, cette maison, dans son état d'origine, devait valoir une fortune. Jack ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'argent, mais les humains avaient cette manie de toujours vouloir travailler pour « gagner leur vie » comme ils disent. Il avait donc appris ce système pour le moins curieux qui faisait en sorte de transformer les précieux enfants en « bourreaux de travail ». Et la plupart de ceux qui possédaient un bâtiment de cette taille, devaient avoir de quoi s'offrir un intérieur luxueux. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ici était plutôt…modeste.

L'adolescent secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Là n'était pas la question.

-Jack, viens voir. fit Jamie sans élever la voix.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver tourna la tête vers le garçon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le petit Bennett s'était éloigné. Il le rejoignit rapidement près de la porte d'entrée, serrant légèrement les dents lorsqu'il prit appui un peu trop fort sur son pied droit. Mais il laissa cette pensée. La porte était entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Le châtain passait discrètement la tête comme pour éviter d'être vu. Intrigué par son comportement, Jack se rapprocha encore un peu et jeta un œil discret lui aussi, au dehors. Il y avait juste deux joggers, un homme en costume avec une mallette à la main. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir de particulier était un petit garçon blond d'une dizaine d'années et plutôt chétif, se tenir droit, complètement immobile, et fixer la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce que cet enfant restait planté là ? Sans bouger ?

Le jeune Gardien se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard persistant du blondinet. Il ne les voyait probablement pas de là où il était. Le soleil venait seulement de se lever et la lumière ambiante n'était pas très forte. D'ailleurs, se demanda Jamie, pourquoi un enfant de son âge était déjà debout à cette heure ? Et dans le froid ?

Jack ne remarqua pas immédiatement la vieille femme qui passait par là et qui s'arrêta au niveau de l'enfant. Elle était plutôt petite et semblait bienveillante. Il la connaissait sûrement puisqu'ils se mirent à discuter aussitôt. Le visage du blondinet qui montrait d'abord la joie en voyant la dame, exprimait maintenant une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait ramener Jamie chez lui mais quelle serait la réaction générale s'ils voyaient, un autre enfant sortir d'une maison brûlée ? Ça attirerait surement la curiosité des passants. Et ils auraient alors peu de chances de pouvoir partir en volant.

Finalement, la vieille dame finit par lui faire un salut de la main et reprit lentement son chemin. Le blond la regarda faire sans rien dire. C'est là que Jack se mit à grogner. Pas notre cher Gardien, non ! Mais le petit canidé qui les accompagnait. Ce n'était pas vraiment terrifiant ou très bruyant, vu son jeune âge, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'on pouvait l'entendre. Et le grognement ne manqua pas d'être perçu par le garçon blond. Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête en direction de la maison. Jack ainsi que Jamie eurent le réflexe de se mettre hors de vue. Bien que pour l'Esprit de l'Hiver, ce fut sûrement inutile. En s'en rendant compte, il se déplaça lentement pour vérifier les faits et gestes de leur intrus. L'enfant observait la bâtisse avec curiosité. Et c'est ce moment que choisi le jeune renard pour recommencer à grommeler.

-Jack, chut ! fit Jamie tout bas en prenant l'animal dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Le blond en entendant ce bruit, jeta un œil aux alentours avant de reporter son regard dans leur direction. Il entama alors un pas dans l'allée qui menait du trottoir à l'habitation. A peine cinq mètres les séparaient. Il fit un deuxième pas aussi lentement, puis un troisième, plus assuré celui là.

-Il arrive. murmura l'adolescent, un peu paniqué.

Il s'éloigna un peu de la porte, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il distinguait toujours les mouvements du petit mais ne le voyait pas très clairement. Ce dernier avançait toujours alors que le renard blanc se remettait à grogner plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit le jeune Bennett en essayant à nouveau de détendre son petit compagnon.

Jack avança son pouce près de ses lèvres et mordilla son ongle, semblant réfléchir. Ils pouvaient toujours se cacher quelque part, mais l'autre Jack ne cessait à présent de rechigner les caresses de son maître, et faisant encore plus de bruit. Ils seraient vite retrouvés. Il pouvait toujours utiliser son bâton pour casser le reste de verre qui tenait encore aux fenêtres, et s'envoler par là.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées en s'apercevant que l'enfant ne bougeait plus. Il ne discernait plus aucun mouvement. Le canidé avait cessé de râler et se blottit nerveusement contre Jamie, pour la surprise de ce dernier. Le bruit du vent se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort. Non, ce n'était pas le vent, mais quelque chose de rapide semblait approcher. Le jeune Gardien n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et s'avança à nouveau près de l'entrée. Il jeta discrètement un œil à l'extérieur et vit le petit garçon à nouveau immobile, mais tourné vers la direction opposée à la sienne. Il suivit son regard et remarqua pour la première fois la forêt un peu plus loin. Mais elle ne paraissait pas aussi paisible qu'elle devrait l'être. Les arbres effectuaient parfois quelques mouvement, comme heurtés par une chose encore non visible à ses yeux. Des oiseaux s'envolaient les uns après les autres, comme affolés. Il fit alors le lien entre le bruit sourd auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention et ce qui semblait se diriger vers eux à toute vitesse. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Son esprit débattait encore sur le fait de croire ce qui allait suivre. Il savait, bien sûr, que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et même, il pouvait aisément comprendre qui en était la cause.

-Jamie. appela-t-il avec un ton dans la voix qui surpris le garçon.

Il releva la tête vers son ami, attendant qu'il continue. Le sérieux dont il faisait preuve en cet instant était en général mauvais signe. Surtout venant de lui.

-Reste là. fit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Il ouvrit alors précautionneusement la porte, assez pour pouvoir sortir rapidement si besoin est. Il resta néanmoins à l'intérieur, en zieutant parfois le garçon tout près. Le bruit s'arrêta alors, ainsi que le mouvement dans les arbres. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Il resserra sa prise sur son bâton, inconsciemment, et fronça les sourcils pour tenter de mieux voir. Mais rien…

Le blondinet qui fixait aussi la scène, eut l'air de se détendre, ce qui attira l'attention du Gardien. Il se frappa le côté de la tête avec sa paume, comme pour dire « je suis trop bête » et soupira. Un soupir de soulagement. Il amorça un pivotement vers la maison, mais n'eut pas le temps de le finir.

Un hurlement terrifiant se fit entendre, poussant Jack et l'enfant à regarder à nouveau vers la forêt. Une vision dont se serait bien passé notre cher Esprit de l'Hiver leur apparut alors. Des loups de sable noir sortirent soudainement de la lisière des bois, les uns après les autres. S'élançant fièrement, crocs bien visibles, prêts à l'attaque, et apparemment, il était leur prochaine cible. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute courrait plus vite que les autres et prenait de l'avance. Le Gardien mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il pensa alors à Jamie. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. L'adolescent se retourna vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais se stoppa en se rappelant l'enfant devant la maison. Il sortit aussitôt, laissant le jeune Bennett. Les Cauchemars s'étaient déjà rapprochés, ils fonçaient sans vouloir s'arrêter vers le petit garçon qui semblait complètement paralysé. Le plus prêt poussa un hurlement et fixa de ses yeux dorés l'être humain devant lui. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui était visé, la créature ne ferait aucune différence. Si Jack n'avait pas encore complètement paniqué, c'était maintenant le cas ! Il se mit à courir vers lui, ne prêtant pas attention à sa jambe douloureuse.

-ATTENTION ! hurla-t-il, oubliant que le gamin ne pouvait sûrement pas l'entendre.

Le blondinet ne bougeait plus, complètement terrifié. Le loup était tout proche et s'apprêtait à sauter sur lui. L'Esprit de l'Hiver se plaça entre les deux et dans un cri, il le renvoya à l'état de poussière grâce à son précieux artefact. Un de moins. C'était juste.

Les autres suivaient et seraient à leur niveau d'ici quelques secondes. Il fit volte-face pour voir que le gamin toussait en raison de la poussière sombre provoquait pendant l'attaque. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête, il cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Et l'adolescent non plus. Il le regardait. Lui ! Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux, se demandant l'un comme l'autre s'il n'hallucinait pas.

-Tu me vois ? fit-il, incertain.

L'enfant sembla réagir à l'entente de sa voix, mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion de toute façon. Un autre hurlement se fit entendre et Jack tourna la tête dans cette direction. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Il frôla alors le sol avec son bâton. Sol qui fut aussitôt recouvert de givre. Givre s'étalant jusqu'à ses opposants. Les premières créatures qui arrivèrent glissèrent alors, se heurtant parfois les unes aux autres pour finir au sol.

-Sauve-toi ! Va à l'intérieur, vite ! s'exclama l'adolescent en se redressant face aux Cauchemars qui ne tarderaient pas à se relever.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'enfant pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et se diriger vers la maison.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver profita du désavantage momentané des loups pour effleurer la couche de glace déjà présente. Une autre se créa au-dessus de la première, et une fois arrivée aux créatures, elle les recouvrit, les paralysant à terre et les mettant hors d'état de nuire. Et encore quatre en moins ! Les dernières créatures qui n'avaient pas encore atteint la surface givrée se dirigeaient comme les autres vers elle. Jack laissa le bout de son arme près du sol, se préparant à recommencer pour se débarrasser des dernières. Il n'en restait plus autant, peut-être pouvait-il en finir vite. Ce qui était plutôt réconfortant, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Les esprits n'avaient techniquement pas besoin de dormir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'épuiser à la tâche non plus.

Les loups qui restaient étaient tout proches de se laisser glisser sur la glace. Mais alors, ils firent une chose à laquelle notre cher Jack n'avait pas pensé. Ils firent un bond avant de toucher la surface lisse et s'élancèrent en l'air, remémorant au Gardien qu'ils pouvaient, comme les anciens Cauchemars de Pitch, tout simplement volaient. L'adolescent cligna des yeux avant de grommeler entre ses dents.

-Alors ça, c'est pas juste ! s'énerva-t-il à la fois contre eux et contre lui-même pour n'y avoir pas pensé.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se retourna et partit dans le but de rejoindre les deux garçons. Il prit appui sur son pied droit pour s'envoler, provoquant une très forte douleur tout le long de sa jambe. Il se crispa et faillit retomber. Il tenta de se redresser et arriva tant bien que mal à l'entrée de l'habitation, le plus rapidement possible. Il s'engouffra dans la maison par la porte d'entrée. Mais cette dernière n'étant pas complètement ouverte, il la heurta quelque peu, lui faisant perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait à ce moment là. Il étouffa un gémissement et à l'aide du vent, il referma la porte. Malheureusement, elle se rouvrit presque aussitôt sur un Cauchemar monstrueux. Jack se releva précipitamment et avant que l'autre n'ait pu avancer encore plus, il la claqua sur lui, le faisant reculer. Mais son adversaire se débattait, passant une de ses pattes à l'intérieur, essayant de le griffer. Il passa alors sa gueule à l'intérieur et grogna fortement. Le Gardien sentait qu'il allait lâcher jusqu'au moment où il entendit un cri déterminé arrivant vers lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que le petit garçon qu'il avait sauvé quelques minutes plus tôt abattait un morceau de bois, encore et encore sur la tête de l'intrus qui râlait sous les coups. Il avait sûrement prit le pied d'un des meubles partiellement en état comme arme. Jamie vint vite le rejoindre mais ne le frappa pas. Il lui lança deux grosses poignées de cendres dans les yeux, et s'apprêtait déjà à recommencer.

Mais le loup finit par reculer et l'adolescent put alors fermer entièrement la porte. Il la gela aussitôt, ainsi que les fenêtres les plus proches. Il soupira de soulagement, mais ce n'était pas finit. Il pouvait entendre les créatures essayer de griffer, défoncer les murs de la bâtisse pour tenter d'entrer. Tout ça en hurlant à la mort. À la mort des trois garçons, certainement.

Il se retourna et vit Jamie, son renard près de lui qui grognait en fixant la porte. L'autre enfant était un peu plus éloigné, au fond de la pièce, il tremblait. Pas très surprenant, vu ce qui venait de se passer. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Déjà que le petit Bennett était concerné, il fallait en plus qu'il embarque un autre gamin dans cette histoire. Il se déplaça vers Jamie et le mit sur son dos, puis plaça le canidé dans la capuche de son sweat avant de s'approcher du blondinet. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas.

-N'aie pas peur. le rassura l'Esprit d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à son niveau.

Il chassa la pensée de la sensation de tiraillement qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe et sourit au garçon. Il tendit la main vers lui. L'enfant le fixa, puis observa Jamie qui lui sourit lui aussi.

-Il faut qu'on monte tu comprends ? Ils vont bientôt entrer. expliqua-t-il en essayant de paraitre le plus calme possible.

Le petit avala sa salive et prit doucement la main du jeune Gardien, remarquant avec curiosité qu'elle était froide.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. dit-il tout bas.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais l'enfant lui fit les yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche. Il vit une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux, plus intense que celle de tout à l'heure. Et il se jeta dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un peu surpris, il le serra contre lui et se releva avant de s'élever dans les airs, prenant appui sur son pied gauche cette fois. Il ne se ferait plus avoir là-dessus ! Il s'envola et passa près des décombres qu'étaient les escaliers. Il s'arrêta au premier étage. Il leur fallait se cacher. Et le bas de la maison semblait en meilleur état. Il choisi une pièce dont la porte paraissait encore en bon état. Par rapport aux autres… Il flotta vers elle et tourna la poignée. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd qui les fit sursauter. Ils se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

Ils étaient entrés.

Jack se dépêcha et s'infiltra. Il posa ses trois passagers au sol et referma vite la porte. Dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre, il repéra les restes d'un lit. Il était bien tenté de leur dire de se cacher là-dessous, mais le matelas manquait, ils seraient vite repérés. Il gela alors la porte avec une couche de glace impressionnante qui rafraichit immédiatement la température de la pièce. Il s'accorda une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, il n'en pouvait plus.

-AH ! Jack ! hurla Jamie.

Jack vit volte face pour voir un autre loup de l'autre côté de ce qui restait de fenêtre. Sans réfléchir, il gela aussi cet endroit de la pièce, plongea l'endroit dans la pénombre puisque la lumière était à moitié filtré par la glace maintenant présente. L'adolescent se laissa tomber au sol. Il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, mais gardait tout de même un œil sur ce qui était la fenêtre.

Ils pouvaient voir la silhouette de la créature qui grattait le givre de ses griffes. De l'autre côté, la porte aussi subissait l'attaque du reste de la meute.

La situation était pire qu'horrible. Jamie vint se blottir dans les bras du Gardien, son renard près de lui alors que le blond restait près d'eux, tenant fermement un bout du sweat de l'Esprit dans sa main. Le canidé ferma fortement les yeux, alors que les autres lançaient des regards de droite à gauche. La chambre était froide et on y voyait à peine. Le bruit émit par les Cauchemars créait un vacarme incessant aux oreilles des trois garçons.

Intérieurement, Jack se sentait affreusement mal. Non seulement, il s'était mit tout seul dans une situation pareille, et il n'avait pas pris en compte qu'il pouvait mettre les autres en danger… encore ! Bunny avait raison. Il était immature et inconscient. Les paroles de Pitch lui revinrent en tête.

« _Tu te débrouilles toujours pour tout gâcher._ »

Et en fin de compte, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était devenu un Gardien, que ça effaçait tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Que ce soit les farces, le blizzard de 68, sa plus ou moins involontaire trahison envers les Gardiens, et la fête gâchée de Pâques. Il avait proposé au lapin de l'aider pour la prochaine fête. Mais il avait refusé, voyant là une farce que le jeune homme pourrait lui faire. Alors qu'il pensait seulement à vouloir rattraper ses erreurs. Jack avait alors fait semblant de rire pour ne pas montrer sa déception. Il avait fait croire au Porteur d'Espoir que son but avait bien été de lui faire une blague, et il l'avait même félicité d'avoir compris aussi vite. Même si c'était faux. Et il était partit aussitôt, ignorant le Gardien qui le rappelait et lui disait de revenir.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils sont passés à attendre. Mais soudain, il y eut un fracas. Chacun tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Celui-là était différent des précédents. Puis plus rien de ce côté-là. Ce qui se passait derrière la porte continuait mais bientôt, le son se reproduit plusieurs fois. Et là, le silence. L'attente angoissante du moment où l'on ne sait même pas ce qui va se passer.

oOo

-Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait laisser Jack et Jamie entre tes mains ? C'est très mal nous connaître. fit Nord, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Le Croque-mitaine sembla interloqué quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Bunny lança un regard suspicieux vers le Père Noël, mais était tout de même rassuré de savoir son compagnon si sur de lui.

-Et qui pourrait bien les sauver, hein ? demanda Pitch en levant les mains en l'air, paraissant amusé.

oOo

Il y avait un son, en continu. Léger, mais il était là. La porte fut arrachée, mais la glace était encore là. Une ombre se dessinait au travers, moins impressionnante que celles des Cauchemars. Et soudain, des crissements. La couche de glace avait résisté à la force brute. Mais si ces monstres décidaient d'user d'intelligence, ils avaient maintenant peu de chance de s'en sortir. En sciant ainsi de part et d'autre leur seul rempart, ils ne tarderaient pas à entrer. Pourtant, peu importe ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, il était seul.

Il fallait en finir. Jack se leva, reposant soigneusement Jamie au sol. Peut-être que Pitch et Bunny avait raison à propos de lui. Mais ce que lui savait, c'était qu'il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à des enfants. Il mourrait s'il le pouvait, pour les sauver. Il l'avait déjà fait, pour sa sœur, et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer.

Il se plaça devant les garçons et prit son bâton à deux mains, en position de combat. Finalement, la glace céda. Ils durent fermer les yeux, la lumière venant du couloir les frappa d'un coup. L'adolescent se força à les ouvrir mais les écarquilla en reconnaissant l'intrus. Ou plutôt, leur sauveur.

-Salut Jack.

L'adolescent cligna des paupières.

-Fée ? fit l'Esprit, les yeux ronds, n'y croyant pas.

* * *

_Oooookay !...Alors…ouais ! Génial ! Bon, voilà, c'était le chapitre 24 ! :D _

_Vive moi ! xp_

_C'est l'heure de « __**Seeking the Link**__ » (Merci à __**Nawell**__ pour le nom :D) ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_-__**Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens**__ ;)(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Bon je vais retourner voir mon Docteur ! _

_A samedi prochain, mes…..attendez ça vient…. On m'a interdit les animaux, les objets alors il me reste… ! *o*_

_A samedi mes géraniums ! :P Et toujours un grand merci à ma correctrice en chef ^^  
_


	25. Levé de Rideau

_'jour ! :) Enfin ! Ca fonctionne ! Je ne sais pas si ca arrive souvent mais apparemment le site à rencontrer un problème, et j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés hier, donc je publie ce matin.  
_

_J'avoue, j'ai pas assuré cette semaine. Ma correctrice n'a pas eu le temps de corriger du coup, donc il y aura surement pas mal de fautes ^^'_

_Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser. Pour des raisons qui ne concernent que moi que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre, donc il est plus court que d'habitude. Je promets d'en faire un plus long samedi prochain ;)_

_**Lecteur** : Merci ! Ça continue à me faire plaisir :D Et j'espère que je continue à te faire plaisir aussi avec cette histoire ! ^^_

_**moonstone** : Sophie ? Toujours sur son nuage avec Sab xp, elle a passé deux semaines là haut à boire du thé avec notre cher Marchand de Sable ! :p Oui, il en reste pas mal en effet. Sérieux ? Tu regardais ? On va bien s'entendre, j'en suis sure et certaine ;)_

_**MN** : Hé hé, oui, j'ai relevé le niveau. Les titres étaient trop simples depuis quelques temps ^^' Pour Doctor Who, c'est sur France 4, en général le mercredi après midi, le samedi soir (sauf aujourd'hui, ils l'ont remplacé par le foot :'s), et parfois le vendredi très tard dans la nuit ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

-Fée ?

La Gardienne lui sourit et acquiesça. Jack cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, alors qu'il acceptait le fait que ce cauchemar, au sens propre comme au figuré, soit terminé. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, mains au sol derrière lui, releva la tête en arrière, paupières clauses tournés vers le plafond, et soupira de soulagement.

-Contente de te voir aussi. fit Fée avec un ton mi-rassuré, mi-amusé.

En effet, elle avait un peu paniqué en sachant les deux garçons en danger.

L'adolescent laissa paraître un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres mais ne répondit pas, essayant de calmer au mieux les battements accélérés de son cœur. Il observa sa main libre, l'autre étant prise par son bâton. Il eut un petit rire nerveux en voyant qu'elle tremblait quelque peu. L'angoisse ne s'associait décidément pas très bien avec l'Esprit du fun.

-Fée ! s'écria Jamie, visiblement très heureux de revoir la femme ailée.

Cette dernière leva la tête en direction de l'appel. En voyant le jeune Bennett, elle vola jusqu'à lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, auquel le garçon répondit de la même façon.

Grave erreur !

Plus rapide que l'éclair, la Gardienne avait déjà les doigts dans la bouche de Jamie, examinant ses dents, une à une, sous les protestations incompréhensibles et inutiles de l'enfant. Jack gloussa légèrement au vue de la situation alors que le renard blanc se mit à ses côtés, observant l'étrange rituel de la femme ailée. Il posa son bâton juste à côté de lui et caressa la tête de l'animal.

-Merci, boule de poils. murmura-t-il au canidé.

Ce dernier sembla réagir positivement à ces paroles, se frottant contre le Gardien avant de finalement rejoindre son maître qui tentait de se faire entendre un peu plus fort. Maître sauvagement attaqué par les doigts de la Fée des Dents elle-même !

-Oh ! La dernière a bien repoussé. Et je vois que tu te brosses bien les dents ! s'exclama Fée, complètement hypnotisée par les quenottes du jeune Bennett.

-Fée ! la rappela à l'ordre le jeune homme, un ton amusé dans la voix.

L'intéressée sembla enfin sortir de sa transe. Elle ramena ses mains à elle, rougit quelque peu et s'excusa auprès de Jamie, faisant rire l'Esprit de l'Hiver au passage. Le silence retomba après quelque secondes.

Mais ni Jamie, ni Jack ne s'en plaindraient. Ce silence là était beaucoup mieux accueilli par les deux garçons. Il valait mieux un calme apaisant, qu'un mutisme angoissant. L'attente entre le moment où ils pensaient avoir à faire à un monstre et celui où ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient enfin sauvés avait été le plus éprouvent, assurément !

La fée avait les joues rosies. Encore une fois, elle avait laissé la dentiste en elle parlait et agir. La fan hystérique de dents.

-Au fait, tu as retrouvé les dents de Sophie ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-Sophie ? Pourquoi vous voulez les dents de ma sœur ? demanda Jamie, curieux.

-Euh non, pas cette Sophie là. le corrigea l'Esprit du fun, quelque peu gêné.

Le propriétaire du renard sembla soulagé et Jack reposa son attention sur son amie.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et elle passa une main derrière son dos, attrapa une sacoche accrochée à sa taille et jusque là, cachée en grande partie par ses plumes. Elle fouilla son contenu pour en sortir un demi-cylindre doré qu'elle agita devant elle, fièrement.

-Et oui ! annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Elle avait hâte de les donner à la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait jeter un œil à ses dents de laits lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait convaincre la jeune fille de la laisser voir ses dents actuelles. Elle en frétillait d'avance.

Elle reprit ses esprits en voyant l'état de l'autre Gardien. Des égratignures sur les parties de son corps non-cachées par ses vêtements. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant les derniers évènements.

-D'ailleurs, vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en faisant des allers-retours avec la tête entre les deux garçons.

-Moi ça va. fit Jack, la rassurant. Jamie ?

Jamie acquiesça vigoureusement. Le jeune Gardien se tourna alors vers le coin de la pièce le plus opposé à la porte.

-Et toi, ça-

Il se stoppa et se releva en vitesse. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Fée, soucieuse.

-Il y avait un enfant avec nous. Il n'est plus là ! s'alarma-t-il en reprenant son bâton en main.

La femme prit un visage horrifié et chercha comme lui, une autre présence dans la pièce. Le châtain remarqua alors l'absence du blondinet que Jack avait sauvé. Et qui les avait aidés aussi.

-Il est partit ? demanda le garçon en prenant son renard dans les bras, le serrant contre lui.

-Je n'sais pas. fit honnêtement l'adolescent. Il faut qu'on le retrouve !

Il s'avança vers la porte. Ou plutôt, là où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Il du poser sa main sur la glace encore présente à cet endroit en sentant sa jambe refaire des siennes. Il se crispa et agrippa le givre. Sérieusement ? Maintenant ? grogna-t-il intérieurement.

-Tout va bien ? fit Fée en le voyant ainsi.

Il tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour vérifier par elle-même. Il força un sourire.

-Oui, oui. On a…pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler en fait. fit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Pas besoin d'inquiéter la Gardienne encore plus. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Il lui tourna le dos et perdit son air joyeux une fois sur qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Il serra les dents.

Si Fée avait douté de ces paroles, elle n'en dit rien. Ou plutôt, n'en eut pas le temps. L'adolescent sortit, se déplaçant en volant. Il fouilla, sans reposer un seul pied au sol, toutes les pièces de cet étage, clamant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Que le jeune blond pouvait sortir de sa cachette. Mais il n'était nulle part à ce niveau de la bâtisse. Il voulut entamer une descente. L'escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessus étant trop abîmé, il aurait été impossible d'y accéder de cette manière. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Jack, il est là ! l'appela Jamie d'une salle voisine.

Jack s'y dirigea sans réfléchir. La porte était déjà grande ouverte. Fée était restée au près du petit Bennett, veillant sur lui, au cas où. Le renard suivait fidèlement le garçon, alors que celui-ci se tenait au niveau de la fenêtre, sans pour autant y toucher vu son état déplorable. L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent se rapprocha, toujours en l'air et imita l'enfant et la femme ailée. Il put voir le jeune garçon courir, hors de la propriété à une vitesse folle et déguerpir aussi loin que possible. L'Esprit de l'Hiver se retourna pour sortir le chercher, mais fut retenu par le bras. Il croisa alors le regard de la Gardienne qui secoua négativement la tête. Il lui lança un regard plein d'interrogation.

-Est-ce qu'il te voit ? demanda-t-elle, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Il parut surprit mais acquiesça.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu t'es adressé à lui tout à l'heure. fit-elle, bouche fermée, lèvres tirées sur le côté en haussant légèrement les épaules, comme gênée de faire cette remarque.

Il se souvint qu'il avait essayé de demander au garçon s'il allait bien mais s'était vite stoppé en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas là. Il hocha la tête à nouveau.

-Réfléchis. Si tu vas le voir maintenant, et qu'il prend peur. Comment vont réagir ceux qui ne peuvent te voir ?

Ah ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il porta son regard vers la rue et put le voir au loin, continuer de courir sous la lueur du soleil qui s'était levé. Il avait du avoir la peur de sa vie. Et l'adolescent le comprenait parfaitement. Mais il put s'empêcher d'être un peu frustré par son comportement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait un enfant qui croyait en lui, et qu'il sauvait plusieurs fois en quelques minutes seulement. Le voir s'enfuir face à son sauveur était assez…déplaisant. Mais c'était tout de même un goss. A cet âge là, qui lui en voudrait d'avoir eu peur ? Certainement pas lui. Il se détendit et Fée le lâcha.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur qu'il va bien. J'ai quelques dents à récupérer ce soir dans les environs, je m'arrangerais pour aller vérifier qu'il aille bien. le rassura-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

Il soupira mais lui sourit en retour. Il pouvait avoir confiance en Fée. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Si elle lui promettait de s'en occuper, il pouvait être sur qu'elle le ferait.

-Décidément ! commença-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Tu retrouves les souvenirs de Sophie, tu nous sauves la mise. Et maintenant ça ! Je vais devoir t'être redevable à vie si ça continue. lança-t-il, amusé.

Elle gloussa à cette réplique. Pour autant qu'elle sache, l'immortalité avait tendance à être légèrement plus longue qu'une vie normale.

-Comment tu nous as trouvé au fait ?

-Ah ! Ce sont mes fées qui m'ont prévenu. Je suis arrivée chez Jamie assez rapidement, mais il n'y avait que Sab et Nord, et je…se stoppa-t-elle.

Jack la fixa curieusement. Et rien qu'à l'expression de la Gardienne, il savait qu'il n'allait pas entendre une très bonne nouvelle.

-Il faut y aller ! les pressa-t-elle. Ils ont besoin de nous ! Pitch a enlevé Sophie !

L'inquiétude se lisait maintenant sur le visage des deux garçons.

-Ma sœur ? hésita Jamie.

oOo

Pitch retint un léger cri de rage alors que son visage n'affichait plus qu'agacement et colère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser au retour inopportun de la Gardienne ? Bien sur, il savait la Montagne et la fée très proches, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce gros tas de cailloux aurait lâché prise aussi rapidement. Pourtant, il aurait du prévoir !

Il leva les yeux vers Sophie, presque instinctivement. Toujours perchée sur le nuage du Marchand e Sable, elle l'observait aussi. Le visage du Croque-mitaine se détendit légèrement. Il devait se contrôler. Son petit jeu d'acteur n'était pas encore terminé, après tout. Il prit un air désespéré et plaça dramatiquement ses mains devant lui, paumes vers le ciel.

-Peu importe. fit-il d'un ton désintéressé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est cette fille. Alors vous feriez mieux de me la rendre gentiment avant que tout ceci ne finisse en carnage !

Les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer avec une voix hargneuse contrastaient complètement avec sa gestuelle, prenant au dépourvu les deux Légendes devant lui qui l'observèrent, abasourdis par son comportement.

-Pourquoi ? A quoi peut bien te servir une gamine ? De cet âge en plus ! lança le Lapin de Pâques en se ressaisissant.

-Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas ma chère peluche. dit-il complètement moqueur sauf dans ses gestes.

Il posa ses mains sur son propre torse, semblant offusqué d'une quelconque remarque n'ayant jamais existé.

Le Porteur d'Espoir arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Il savait le Croque-mitaine tordu, mais cet espèce de cancrelat parvenait toujours à repousser les limites de la folie furieuse.

-Si tu tiens à ta tête, je te conseille d'éviter de recommencer ça ! s'énerva le Gardien, prêt à se battre.

-Bunny, calme-toi ! fit le Père Noël, jetant un œil vers son ami.

Pitch leva un bras vers le nuage doré, le pointant du doigt et écarquilla les yeux, comme choqué. Il fit semblant de chercher ses mots quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Pourtant, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es ? Grandes oreilles ? se moqua-t-il.

Bunny fut certain d'avoir vu un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres du Croque-mitaine. Il ne se retint pas plus longtemps et s'élança vers lui, bondit et lança ses boomerangs vers son ennemi, ignorant Nord qui l'appelait. Ce dernier les esquiva de peu, surprit par la vitesse du lapin.

Il ne vit pas non plus le dit « lapin » sauter sur lui, le plaquer au sol, rattraper ses armes au vol, en replacer une dans son dos, et mettre l'autre sous la gorge du brun. Appuyant légèrement, mais assez fort tout de même pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait préférable de ne pas bouger.

-Cette fois, tu vas répondre à nos questions ! fit-il menaçant.

oOo

Sophie se rapprocha du bord du nuage, par réflexe. Mais Sab lui attrapa la manche de son pull, la ramenant plus à l'abri au milieu, et avec lui. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait un air déterminé sur le visage et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive et reporta son regard sur la scène se déroulant en bas. Pitch semblait sans défense. Il essayait de se débattre sans succès sous la prise du lapin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque soit blessé. Le brun avait été là pour elle, et elle avait était là pour lui. Il l'avait sauvé, et continuait de le faire dans un sens. Elle devait en faire de même. Elle se tourna complètement vers le Marchand de Sable.

-Sab ! fit-elle, surprenant le petit homme doré. Repose-moi par terre ! dit-elle fermement.

* * *

_Voilà ! Désolée de la taille médiocre de ce chapitre, mais bon, je me rattraperais, promis ;)_

_C'est l'heure de « __**Seeking the Link**__ » (Merci à __**Nawell**__ pour le nom :D) ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_-__**Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens**__ ;)(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors à samedi tout le monde :)_


	26. Instrument !

_Oyé ! Oyé ! Braves gens ! Me revoilà…en retard… *évité un grille pain de justesse* Wow ! Je ne vous permets pas ! u.u_

_Je reviens avec un long chapitre tout frais et vous voulez me tuer ? Ouais je sais, cette fois c'est ma faute, j'ai très mal calculée mon coup. Moi et les maths de toute façon… Bref, hier j'ai eu le droit à un anniversaire, un dîner familiale, une sortie nocturne, et je pensais pouvoir publier entre deux mais j'ai même pas pu T^T_

_Du coup, je vous ai rallongé le chapitre du jour ! Rien que pour vous ! Et en plus j'ai ajouté une révélation qui devrait vous rassasier pour un moment._

_**Lecteur **__: Ah ah ! Ses intentions ? Je sais pas vraiment si on peut parler de ça aujourd'hui ^^' Mais bonne lecture ! )_

_**moonstone**__ : Oh que oui ! Mais j'ai pas pu regarder hier T^T ! Dieu bénisse le replay p_

_**M.N**__ : Et bien, il est fort possible que dans l'altération de l'espace temps en prenant en compte le degré de polymérisation du début de la fin…oui ! xp Il se pourrait fortement, c'est juste que je ne sais pas encore à quel point ce sera entre deux ^^' Moi aussi j'adore Marta ! Je préfère quand même Donna, mais Amy a aussi un côté déjanté *o* Pour le couple, je peux rien te promettre ah ah ^^'_

_**Lucile Q**__ : Yes ! Une nouvelle recrue ! Bienvenue à bord de mon monde de fous p_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

-Fée, explique-toi enfin ! s'exclama Jack, voyant la Gardienne réagir ainsi.  
Ses ailes battaient l'air plus rapidement que d'habitude, se calant sur les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Émotions parfaitement reconnaissables. Panique, inquiétude, angoisse. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Elle grommela une chose incompréhensible en claquant la paume de sa main sur son front.

-Fée ? la pressa-t-il en n'obtenant pas vraiment de réponse.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et les traits de son visage se firent plus durs. Elle rangea la boite dorée qu'elle avait gardée dans sa main et prit un air décidé. Elle s'approcha de Jamie, plaça ses mains sous les dessous de bras du garçon et le fit décoller.

-Je t'expliquerai en chemin. Pour l'instant, il faut y aller !

Jack ne put qu'acquiescer face à l'expression de l'être mi-femme, mi-oiseau. Elle hocha elle-aussi la tête pour confirmer, et s'envola hors de la pièce pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. L'adolescent, toujours dans les airs, attrapa finalement le canidé et imita la Gardienne. Il arriva à temps pour la voir ouvrir la porte et sortir au plus vite avec le jeune Bennett dans les bras. Il la suivit, et ils quittèrent l'endroit dans un souffle de vent qui secoua les végétaux les plus proches, ne remarquant pas l'objet à moitié calciné par les flammes, fixé au mur, à l'entrée. Malgré les traces de brûlures, on pouvait identifier un cygne. Une jolie petite sculpture plate, collée à la façade. Un cygne qui tenait au bec, une chaîne métallique. Et au bout de cette chaîne, un chiffre. Sans doute celui de la bâtisse.

Le chiffre huit…

oOo

Le Gardien fut surpris de la demande de la jeune fille. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais évidemment, rien en sortit. Il fit vigoureusement non de la tête.  
-Écoute, j'ai bien compris que vous ne l'aimez pas. Je sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Mais…  
Elle se tut quelques secondes et regarda en arrière. Pitch essayait de se défaire d'un lapin qui ne démordait pas. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Sab, lui lançant un regard de détresse.  
-Je dois lui parler ! Il a peut-être fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du. Surement même. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas idiote ! J'ai bien compris qu'il avait probablement fait du mal. Jamie a voulu m'en parler, et je ne l'ai même pas écouté…

Elle baissa le regard vers le sol face à son propre stupide entêtement. C'était idiot d'agir ainsi et elle le savait. Ignorer ce qui n'allait pas, pensant être sauve ainsi. Elle soupira.

-Je ne voyais que ce que je voulais voir… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le petit homme doré pencha la tête, s'interrogeant sur les paroles presque silencieuse de l'adolescente. Alors en vérité, depuis le départ, elle se doutait qu'être du côté de Pitch, était plus ou moins comme choisir le mauvais camp. Alors pourquoi ?

« Il m'a sauvé…de Jack Frost. »

Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Il lui avait « sauvé la vie ». Mais le Marchand de Sable pouvait aisément deviner qu'il y avait plus que ça. Si le brun s'acharner à vouloir la récupérer, il devait y avoir autre chose. C'était beau de prétendre que Pitch Black était tout à coup devenu gentil et se mettait à jouer les bons samaritains. Oui, beaucoup trop beau… Mais actuellement, le véritable Jack Frost était un Gardien. Il ne ferait de mal à personne et ne connaissait même pas cette fille jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Il se doutait du fait que tout ça, soit une simple excuse. Comme quand les parents racontent aux enfants l'histoire du Croque-mitaine pour leur faire peur et les empêcher de sortir tard le soir. Sauf que là, c'était le Croque-mitaine lui-même qui racontait sa version. Totalement fausse soit-dit en passant.

-Laisse-moi lui parler, s'il te plait.  
Sab fut gêné par cette requête. Mais il ne céderait pas. Il savait parfaitement que le Roi des cauchemars jouait la comédie et qu'avec un peu plus de volonté, il pouvait facilement se dégager. Pas que Bunny ne pouvait le tenir en place, mais il était aisé de comprendre que le lapin voulait seulement le maîtriser, pas l'attaquer…pour l'instant. Le petit détourna les yeux sur le côté. Il soupira longuement. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et bougea lentement la tête de gauche à droite avant de les rouvrir et de faire face à la jeune fille.

Elle s'y attendait. Elle se sentit frustrée et complètement épuisée. Et le manque de sommeil n'était pas le seul responsable.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé avec Pitch. Mais de son point de vue, même s'il n'avait pas usé de la meilleure manière de le faire, il l'avait protégé. Il avait été le seul à être à ses côtés quand ce stupide esprit la cherchait afin de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Comment les Gardiens, qui protégeaient les enfants, d'après ce que le garçon aux cheveux d'argent lui avait raconté, n'arrivaient-ils pas à comprendre ça ?

A son tour, elle dévia le regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et après quelques secondes, tourna la tête pour fixer la scène qui se déroulait sous eux. Six à sept mètres de distance ? Trop haut à son goût. Elle se rapprocha tout de même du bord de quelque pas. Sab, par réflexe, s'avança aussi avec elle. L'adolescente sembla chercher quelque chose autour d'elle. Elle se stoppa soudainement dans ses mouvements et tourna le dos au Donneur de rêves. Il n'y avait aucun arbre assez grand sur lequel s'accrocher si elle décidait de se jeter dans le vide. Elle soupira et observa la suite des évènements avec appréhension.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Et même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle aurait pu jurer que la réponse était négative. Peu importe, la discussion viendrait tôt ou tard.

oOo

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la petite ville de Burgess, et éclairait l'endroit, faisant briller la neige qui scintillait intensément sous ses rayons. La nature se réveillait lentement, et le jour perçait à travers les branches des arbres de la forêt toute proche de là. Les habitants des lieux sortaient les uns après les autres, de leurs terriers, de leurs nids, parfois même de leurs grottes. Tout était paisible, calme.

Pourtant, les ombres de deux silhouettes rasant la cime des végétaux troubla quelque peu les lieux. Frôlant les imposants végétaux, brouillant les rayons de lumières un instant, les formes se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers l'est du village. Apparemment, celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt était voisin à celui de Burgess.

Fée, qui tenait Jamie sous les bras, et Jack, qui s'occupait d'escorter le renard le plus soigneusement possible. Il avait insisté pour porter le garçon, mais la Gardienne avait catégoriquement refusé, voulant le laisser « souffler un peu ». Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale de l'adolescent.

En ce moment même, Bunny était à la poursuite de Pitch qui avait enlevé Sophie, et Nord et Sab étaient partis lui prêter main forte, d'après ce que la femme ailée lui avait raconté. Elle voulait tous les rejoindre chez Jamie, mais avait du faire face à un Père Noël et un Marchand de Sable un peu alarmés par les évènements. En la voyant, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps et lui avaient expliqué la situation. Ils avaient alors tous les trois, décidaient que Fée, étant la plus rapide, devait rejoindre l'Esprit de l'Hiver au plus vite, pendant que les deux autres iraient dans la direction inverse.

-Je ne comprends pas. fit Jack tout en continuant de filer droit vers le soleil qui s'élevait dans le ciel au loin. Si tu devais nous retrouver au repère de Pitch, comment t'as su où on était ?

La Gardienne n'empêcha pas un léger sourire d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

-Discrétion ! répondit-elle tout d'abord avec malice. Quand je suis arrivée, des Cauchemars sortaient du sol. Je les ai vus quitter les lieux assez rapidement. J'ai supposé que vous n'étiez plus là. Alors je les ai suivis, et je suis tombée sur vous.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour. Ingénieux. Il ne devait y avoir que l'Esprit de l'Hiver qui pouvait intéresser le Croque-mitaine dans les alentours, alors forcément…quoi que… Pas sur, finalement. Pourquoi cette maison était-elle reliée au repère de Pitch ?

Il se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Le domicile des Bennett était en vue. Ils ralentirent et Fée déposa enfin Jamie à terre. Jack, juste derrière, se posa doucement sur son pied gauche et laissa le droit seulement frôler le sol. Il rendit son renard à l'enfant.

-Vous allez aider la grande Sophie ? s'enquit ce dernier.

Les deux Légendes acquiescèrent silencieusement. Le garçon resserra ses bras autour de l'animal, visiblement nerveux à propos de tout ca. L'Esprit de l'Hiver fut aussitôt près de lui, s'aidant du vent pour donner l'impression de marcher correctement.

-Eh ! Tout ira bien, d'accord ? On l'a déjà battu une fois, on peut le refaire ! s'exclama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. En plus, maintenant qu'on a une arme secrète, ça sera trop facile ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Quelle arme secrète ? demanda le jeune Bennett en fronçant les sourcils.

L'adolescent s'accroupit plutôt lentement, mais n'affichait que malice sur son visage. Il leva sa main et fit mine de voler le nez du garçon.

-C'est toi, bien sur ! dit-il, confiant. C'est toi qui nous a sauvé la dernière fois, tu t'rappelles ?

Les lèvres de Jamie s'étirèrent. Il se sentait fier d'être considéré comme le sauveur des Gardiens. Il ne redoutait pas la responsabilité de ce privilège. Il y arriverait. Si les Légendes avaient besoin de lui, il serait là ! Et ça, les deux esprits face à lui le savait plus que bien. Même s'ils espéraient pouvoir régler tout ca sans mettre encore la vie d'un enfant en jeu.

Le châtain hocha vigoureusement la tête. Jack se releva et s'éleva immédiatement pour se placer près de Fée qui l'attendait.

-On se revoit très vite. N'oublie pas ce qu'on a prévu de faire très bientôt ! lui lança-t-il avant de suivre la Gardienne qui filait déjà vers leur prochaine destination.

Jamie s'interrogea quelques secondes sur ce que venait de lui dire son ami, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de brandir une expression joyeuse. Il tendit les bras pour mettre le canidé devant lui, le tenant sous les pattes avant avec ses mains.

-Tu sais quoi Jack ? On va bientôt voir un Yéti ! Un vrai de vrai ! s'exclama-t-il, déjà euphorique à cette idée.

La porte de l'habitation s'ouvrit soudainement sur une mère et un père paniqués et rassurés en même temps, de retrouver leur enfant.

-Jamie Bennett ! Où est-que tu étais passé ? s'écria la femme en courant vers son fils.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? renchérit l'homme en désignant la boule de poils blanche.

D'accord…peut-être un peu en colère aussi.

-Euh…rien du tout ? hésita le garçon.

oOo

Le jeune Gardien eut un rire gêné en apercevant la scène du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait rien entendre de là où il était, mais il se doutait que leur arme secrète allait sérieusement passer un mauvais quart d'heure. La femme ailée arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ? s'enquit-elle, déjà prête à parier sur une prochaine bêtise.

-Euh…rien du tout ? hésita Jack.

oOo

Bunny resserra sa prise sur le col du Croque-mitaine et appuya un peu plus son boomerang sur son coup.

-Dernière chance Pitch. fit le lapin, déjà passablement énervé. Ou bien tu craches le morceau, ou alors je m'occupe de ton cas. Et crois-moi que même tes cauchemars ne te reconnaitront pas !

Le brun réprima assez vite le fin sourire qui lui parcourait les lèvres face à cette menace. Il jeta un œil discret vers le nuage de sable doré qui trônait fièrement au-dessus d'eux, avec son bord, son principal objectif.

Ces idiots n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle était. Bien sur, ils savaient parfaitement qu'il mijotait un mauvais coup mais ils étaient loin de se douter de l'importance de cette fille.

-Je dirais plutôt que cette fois, commença-t-il se stoppant quelques secondes pour reprendre une inspiration, c'est vous qui ne le reconnaitrez pas. gloussa-t-il.

Bunny arqua un sourcil. Reconnaître qui ? Évidemment, il pensa tout de suite à l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Qu'est-ce que cette espèce d'asperge avait bien pu lui faire ? Il desserra sa poigne, involontairement, ses pensées maintenant tournées vers leur jeune coéquipier. Pitch fut amusé par sa réaction. D'un simple geste de la main, une nuée de sable noir sembla sortir du sol et projeta le Porteur d'Espoir dans les airs. Ce dernier fut surpris mais se redressa tout de même et parvint à atterrir sur ses deux pattes arrières et une patte avant, la dernière tenant toujours son arme. Il se remit vite complètement debout et put voir son ennemi en faire autant, bien qu'en exagérant la difficulté de ce mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'énerva le lapin.

Nord se plaça rapidement à ses côtés. Il jeta un œil vers son ami avant de reporter son attention sur Pitch. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

L'homme en noir sembla reprendre contenance et joignit ses mains, paume contre paume, devant lui.

-La question n'est pas de savoir ce que _moi_, je lui ai fait. fit-il en insistant sur le « moi ».

Les deux Légendes froncèrent les sourcils. A cet instant, le Croque-mitaine leva furtivement les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur les Gardiens face à lui. Ce fut court, mais Bunny le perçut parfaitement. A son tour, il releva la tête dans la même direction. Vers le nuage d'or qui flottait toujours au-dessus de leur tête, baignant maintenant dans la lumière du matin. Il vit Sab qui surveillait de près l'adolescente, alors que celle-ci les observait. Elle dut se rendre compte qu'il la fixait car elle décala son regard sur lui et croisa le sien. L'expression de son visage exprimait clairement l'inquiétude et l'appréhension.

-Elle ? murmura-t-il alors que son esprit s'acharnait à trouver une quelconque explication à l'allusion de Pitch.

Elle aurait fait du mal à Jack ? Elle serait une complice ? Non, c'était difficile à croire. Ou peut-être à son insu ? Après tout, elle avait déjà fait du mal à Fée sans le savoir.

-Bunny ! l'appela Nord pour le tirer de ses pensées.

L'Esprit de Pâques se ressaisit alors que le Père Noël le dépassait en courant. Il se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Pitch. Enfin, plutôt l'endroit où il se trouvait quelque secondes plus tôt. Bunny ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer. Une sorte de piédestal formé de nombreux grains noirs, s'élevait du sol vers le ciel. Pitch Black, à son sommet, visait directement la poussière dorée qui maintenait le Marchand de Sable et la jeune fille à ses côtés.

Le russe ne perdit pas de temps et sauta sur les branches des arbres les plus proches. Une à une il les escalada et se surprit lui-même. Il était plus commun de voir dans cette situation, mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui permettait pas de s'attarder sur ce détail. Poussant un cri rageur de guerrier sans peur, il s'élança dans les airs et projeta un de ses sabres vers le Croque-mitaine. Malheureusement prêt à ce genre de réaction de la part des Gardiens, le Roi des cauchemars donna l'ordre silencieux à son sable de se mettre entre l'objet coupant et lui. L'arme fut rejetée aussi simplement et retomba vers le sol. Les boomerangs de Bunny, qui avait rattrapé son retard sur Nord, n'eurent pas plus de succès. Mais il les rattrapa tout de même avant qu'ils ne suivent le même chemin que le sabre du Père Noël.

Sab eut quelque mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Après plusieurs secondes à analyser la situation, il réagit, et des fils dorés se séparèrent du nuage pour filer droit vers leur adversaire maintenant trop près d'eux à son goût.

L'homme en noir sourit sadiquement et esquiva facilement les attaques, se servant de ses pouvoirs pour se faire un bouclier face aux assauts précipités de l'élément principal du petit homme : le sable à rêve. Il rit presque silencieusement et d'un mouvement ample des bras, il projeta une masse sombre qui à une telle vitesse, perfora le nuage d'or en son centre.

Sophie, déstabilisée par le choc, tenta de se rattraper. Mais n'ayant rien à quoi se tenir, elle perdit l'équilibre et glissa. Elle cria de surprise et se débattit dans le vide avant d'être saisie brutalement autour de la taille par un tentacule sombre. Elle eut le souffle coupé sur le moment, par la liane obscure qui lui serrait le ventre. Elle porta automatiquement les mains à ce niveau et identifia son sauveur comme étant Pitch, sans la moindre hésitation. La différence entre ce moment et celui où Jamie l'avait réceptionné était complètement évidente. Elle essaya de se redresser pour trouver une position plus confortable mais rien que le fait d'esquisser le moindre geste, semblait inviter la lanière autour de sa taille à se resserrer davantage. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et, ô comble de bonheur, elle était suspendue dans les airs à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Pas assez pour passer larme à gauche dans le cas où elle tomberait, mais pile-poil juste ce qu'il fallait pour se casser une jambe…dans le cas où elle ne tomberait pas tête la première. Elle tourna la tête et chercha à se concentrer sur le combat. Bon sang, ce que ce truc pouvait faire mal !

Ils étaient redescendus presque complètement à terre. Les trois Légendes s'acharnaient sans relâche sur le Croque-mitaine qui gérait parfaitement chacun d'entre eux. Esquivant les boomerangs de Bunny, et se protégeant des attaques de Sab. Il projeta Nord au loin après que celui-ci ait tenté une approche plus ou moins direct. Le Marchand de Sable le réceptionna sur un nuage de sable plus petit que le précédent. Il le reposa au sol et ce dernier le remercia rapidement avant de refaire face à leur ennemi. Le lapin de Pâques vint les rejoindre, après une énième attaque sans succès. Il lança un regard à son ami, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien.

-Quelque chose cloche. marmonna-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit le russe, tout bas.

Sab se rapprocha, curieux de savoir à quoi son ami pensait, mais le Porteur d'Espoir n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en faire part aux autres.

-On fait des messes basses maintenant ? s'amusa Pitch avec un sourire supérieur sur le visage.

La gamine était trop éloignée d'eux pour entendre, et il se trouvait dos à elle. Il pouvait parfaitement s'autoriser une légère pause dans son rôle.

-Pitch ! s'exclama Nord attirant à nouveau l'attention de l'intéressé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Sophie ?

-Sophie ? fit-il, perplexe. Ah ! Vous voulez dire, elle ! Le spectacle vient à peine de commencer, et vous voulez déjà la fin de l'histoire ? C'est assez triste que plus personne ne prenne le temps de-

-Epargne-nous tes délires de trisomiques arriérés ! cracha Bunny. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à Jack ?

D'accord, Nord et Sab, c'était prévisible. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre à quoi leur ami faisait référence. Mais la surprise se lisait aussi sur le visage du brun. Ou plutôt la perplexité.

-Jack ? répéta ce dernier.

Il ne parut pas comprendre de quoi il était question. Pourtant, il parlait bien de Jack tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il s'en assure mais un être coloré l'en empêcha en se jetant sur le Croque-mitaine, l'éjectant sur plusieurs mètres grâce à ses pieds bien placés sur le thorax de sa cible.

En réponse, le tentacule qui retenait la jeune fille se desserra et trembla quelque peu. Elle posa ses mains sur la liane noire, retrouvant à nouveau plus de souffle. Mais les grains de sable sur sa taille se teintèrent d'une couleur bleuté et laissait une impression de froid sur ses doigts et son ventre.

-Tout va bien. la rassura une voix.

Elle leva la tête et aperçut une touffe de cheveux blancs.

-Jamie ? s'étonna-t-elle face au garçon qui lui souriait malicieusement.

oOo

Pitch grogna en se relevant. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre du choc. Les quatre plus vieilles Légendes se tenaient déjà devant lui, à quelques mètres de distance.

-Maudits Gardiens ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il se rappela alors la jeune fille et laissa un soupçon de panique le traverser. Il se tourna et se retourna, n'accordant aucune attention aux esprits près de lui.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose ? demanda Nord, déjà plus rassuré qu'avant.

A l'air qu'affichait le Père Noël, le Croque-mitaine devinait qu'ils s'étaient déjà chargés de l'emmener loin d'ici. Le stupide glaçon n'étant pas là, c'était surement à lui qu'on avait confiait cette tâche. Dans un cri de rage, Pitch fit apparaitre des Cauchemars qui encerclèrent aussitôt les Gardiens.

Ils se jetèrent à l'assaut des esprits sans perdre un instant. Mais malgré ce que les Légendes redoutaient, ils parvinrent facilement à les repousser. Fée avait réussit à en faire disparaitre deux d'un coup et s'attaquaient déjà au troisième. Bunny lança un boomerang alors qu'une des créatures le prit par surprise lui arrachant sa deuxième arme des pattes. Le loup bondit.

-Bunny !

Lorsque le dit « Bunny » tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le dernier sabre de Nord arrivait vers lui. Il l'attrapa au vol et transperça le Cauchemar avec. Une fois la poussière dissipée, il remercia le russe d'un hochement de la tête et d'un sourire, auxquels le Père Noël répondit de la même manière. Sab créa une vague de sable doré qui engloutit le reste de la meute.

Pitch laissa paraitre un air horrifié sur son visage. Mais les Gardiens se contrefichaient bien de cela maintenant.

-Pitch ! s'exclama la femme ailée.

Ce dernier reprit contenance et leur lança un regard noir.

-Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis ! prévient-il, disparaissant une fois de plus dans l'ombre, au sol.

Nord et Fée se rapprochèrent aussitôt, le cherchant, vérifiant bien qu'il avait véritablement quitté les lieux. Mais Bunny lui, restait sur place. Il savait qu'il était parti. Pourquoi serait-il resté ? Sab, voyant sa réaction, se plaça devant lui et créa un point d'interrogation. Les reflets des rayons du soleil sur le sable éblouit légèrement le lapin et attira son attention. Il cligna des yeux et observa le Donneur de rêves.

-On a loupé un truc. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la patte dess- se stoppa-t-il lui-même.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien n'en sortit. Il serra les dents, visiblement frustré et grogna en levant les pattes au ciel, ignorant l'interrogation qu'affichait le visage de son ami.

-Mais quel imbécile ! s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même.

Tout ca s'était passé sous son nez et il n'y avait même pas prêté attention. La différence de force à chaque combat. Comme si l'énergie du Croque-mitaine était drainée. Ou plutôt amplifiée ! C'était elle ! Elle qui donnait de la force à Pitch, chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui.

Bunny se stoppa et fixa le vide devant lui, les sourcils froncés, poings serrés.

C'était elle, l'arme qui devait servir à leur destruction.

* * *

_Oh yeah ! Je sais, c'est choquant hein ?! u.u_

_Mais vous le valez bien p_

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire d'autre…. Ah oui !_

_C'est l'heure de « _**_Seeking for the Link_**_ » (Merci à _**_Nawell_**_ pour le nom :D) ! :D On répète tout ça, pour les petits nouveaux !_

_-_**_Le premier à trouver le lien entre le titre du chapitre et le chapitre lui-même gagne le droit de me poser une question sur ma fiction. Question à laquelle je répondrais plus ou moins vaguement pour ne pas enlever trop de suspens_**_** ;)**(Brevet déjà déposé u_u)_

_Voilà voilà ! Bon, la semaine prochaine, c'est examens, donc je ne peux pas garantir de publication…Mais s'il m'est impossible de publier la semaine prochaine, le suivant sera plus long ^^_

_Aller, Bye ! :)_


	27. Débandade au Nord !

_D'accord le monde tourne, mais moi c'est la maison qui tourne ! Malade depuis deux jours et j'ai eu un mal fou à finir ce chapitre xP_

_Donc je ne vais pas vraiment vous faire de discours ce soir, sauf vous prévenir que ce soir, il y a notre cher **Doctor Who** ! :P_

_J'ai eu des examens la semaine dernière et c'est pour ca que j'ai pu publier comme je vous l'avais dit ^^', mais j'espère quand même me rattraper avec ce chapitre ;p _

_**MN** : Oui ! Avec plaisir ! Dès que madame Disease m'aura laissé tranquille, je passe la lire ! Donne moi juste l'adresse ^^ Ah ah ! C'est pas vraiment une question en rapport avec ce qui va arriver dans la suite donc je vais te répondre :) A vrai dire, quand je m'ennuie, et même quand je m'ennuie pas, j'adore m'imaginais des scénarios de tout et n'importe quoi. En ayant vu Les Cinq Légendes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser et finalement c'est partit d'un compromis entre moi et une amie (mais ça je l'ai expliqué sur mon profil lol). En fait j'ai toujours bien aimé l'idée que le personnage principal de mes histoires pensent au méchant comme un ami, seulement j'ai jamais réussis à le caser dans mes fictions, donc ça me semblait être une bonne idée xp Ça et pas mal de blagues faites par mes frères que j'imaginais se passer entre Jack et Bunny, ils sont ma source d'inspiration à ce niveau là ^^ Je sais pas trop si ça répond à ta question, mais voilà ! Et désolée pour le roman xp_

_**Lecteur** : Oh non ! Laisse le moi pour que je puisse quand même finir l'histoire xp Oui, désolée de pas avoir publier samedi dernier, mais comme je l'avais dit, j'avais des examens ^^' J'espère me rattraper un peu avec celui là ^^_

_Bonne lecture ;p_

* * *

_Non ! Non ! Nonnonnonnonnonnonnon !_

Si cette Sophie était bien l'arme de Pitch, on pouvait deviner la prochaine destination du Croque-mitaine. Et s'il trouvait Jack avant eux… Le Gardien aux grandes oreilles faisait les cents pas en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles pour le commun des mortels, et des immortels. Tout ça, sous le regard de Sab, mais aussi de Nord et Fée qui avaient finalement remarqué le comportement curieux et inquiétant de leur compagnon.

Bien, pas de panique ! Il fallait juste qu'ils retrouvent cette espèce de farceur givré avant l'autre asperge et tout irait parfaitement bien. Non ?

Oui, les insultes de Bunny en tant de crises étaient toujours aussi imagées que la situation l'exigeait. Il était légèrement alarmé par les évènements, et en général, mieux valait-il éviter de mettre le Lapin de Pâques dans cet état.

-Fée ! Où sont Jack et la gamine ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle soudainement.

La Gardienne fut surprise du ton employé par son ami. Il semblait frustré et plutôt paniqué aussi. Même si les troubles de l'humeur de Bunny étaient devenus chose courante, surtout depuis l'arrivée de l'Esprit de l'Hiver dans la bande, son comportement restait anormal. Différent de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude.

-Je-je ne sais pas. Jack devait l'emmener en lieu sûr. répondit-elle, prise de court.

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et agita les bras en s'adressant une fois de plus à la femme ailée.

-Vous avez forcément planifié l'endroit, non ? Où ? insista-t-il visiblement pressé et sur les nerfs.

-Bunny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'interposa Nord, angoissé par l'attitude du Porteur d'Espoir.

Mais le lapin ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui, attendant impatiemment la réponse de la Gardienne qui ne venait pas. Elle semblait tout aussi perdue que les deux autres.

-Il a juste dit qu'il nous rejoindrait avec elle quand ça serait finit. balbutia-t-elle.

Bunny arqua un sourcil avant de faire volteface et de placer son menton entre deux griffes. Si le gnome devait les retrouver juste après, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment éloigné. Il devait réfléchir. A quoi aurait-il pu penser ? Chez Jamie, jamais ! Il ne mettrait pas la famille Bennett en danger.

-Bon Bunny, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista le Père Noël avec un ton plus lourd cette fois.

Le Gardien ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais il répondit tout de même au russe tout en faisant travailler ses méninges aussi vite que possible.

-Pitch utilise Sophie contre nous. avoua-t-il sans se retourner.

L'expression qu'affichait maintenant les autres Légendes n'étaient plus qu'incompréhension et affolement. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets. Sab créa la silhouette de Pitch et de la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, voulant par la même occasion interroger le lapin. Mais ce dernier ne les voyait toujours pas, complètement concentré sur ses pensées.

-Comment ça Pitch utilise Sophie ? s'enquit la femme ailée.

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer pour l'instant, mais Jack est en danger. Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Rah, si seulement on savait où il était ! râla-t-il en se frottant vivement les oreilles.

Il fit enfin face aux autres et parut réfléchir.

-Tu es sûre et certaine qu'il n'a rien dit d'autre ? interrogea-t-il à nouveau la Gardienne.

-Mais non, je te l'ai dis ! Il a juste mentionné qu'il connaissait un endroit sûr ! répondit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle aussi, commençait à paniquer. Et à être complètement à bout de nerfs ! Depuis plusieurs jours, Pitch revenait encore et encore à l'assaut. Même lorsqu'ils parvenaient à régler le problème, ils avaient à peine le temps de se reposer qu'il fallait déjà repartir sur un nouveau dilemme ! Et des ascenseurs émotionnels, aussi réguliers, surtout pour des Légendes qui avaient déjà un emploi du temps des plus chargés, étaient à éviter très soigneusement.

Sab comprenait l'urgence de la situation. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas agir de la sorte. Soudain, une sorte d'ampoule en or apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'éleva et se rapprocha de Bunny et Fée en hâte, laissant derrière lui, un Père Noël très pensif. Le petit homme doré agita les mains pour attirer l'attention du lapin mais celui-ci ne faisait toujours pas attention.

-Il a forcément dit autre chose ! Réfléchis ! insista-t-il.

La Gardienne des souvenirs ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu agacée, et offensée par le comportement du Porteur d'Espoir. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

Le Marchand de Sable tentait toujours de se faire entendre. Si l'on pouvait décrire ça comme ça.

-Non ! affirma-t-elle.

Sab, agacé, se tourna alors vers Nord dans le but que le russe lui vienne en aide. Mais il ne vit qu'un Père Noël, le menton dans une main, le regard baissé vers le sol et une petite moue sur le visage. Le petit homme avait appris à reconnaitre cette attitude chez le russe. Lorsque le vieil homme prenait cet air, c'était que quelque chose le chiffonnait. Et son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas uniquement le fait de réfléchir à « Où est passé Jack ? », qui le mettait dans cet état.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, c'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Le soir d'Halloween, lorsqu'ils avaient tous proposé leur aide à Fée pour la récolte des dents. C'était une grosse période de travail à chaque fois pour elle. Et il leur arrivait, surtout depuis que Jack était devenu un Gardien, de faire la chasse aux dents, et accessoirement la course, en en récupérant le plus grand nombre.

Le Donneur de rêves se plaça devant lui, à sa hauteur et lui fit signe de la main. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Et lui aussi, commencé à être agacé de cette situation. Déjà que l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe.

-Le lac. murmura Nord, sortant de ses pensées.

Sab se retourna vers lui, un air curieux sur le visage. Il n'avait pas entendu ce que le russe venait de dire. Ce dernier leva finalement les yeux et sembla se rendre compte de la dispute naissante entre Bunny et Fée.

-Bunny ! fit-il d'une voix forte qui attira automatiquement l'attention du lapin.

Sab fut légèrement vexé à la suite de cette réaction presque immédiate. Il arqua un sourcil et eut une petite moue boudeuse mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Le lac ! Jack est au lac de Burgess ! affirma l'homme à la barbe.

Les trois autres Légendes le fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Le premier à réagir fut notre cher Gardien à fourrure. Il s'approcha de quelques pas.

-Tu es sûr ? fit-il sérieusement en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

Nord acquiesça et l'expression sur son visage ne laissait pas envisager le contraire une seule seconde. Bunny se retourna, observa les alentours, se repérant. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés de la ville avec tout ça.

-Bien. Allons-y ! annonça-t-il en fixant la forêt droit devant lui.

oOo

-Je répète. Je peux marcher ! réitéra l'adolescente, n'obtenant pas de réponse.

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'ils survolaient Burgess. Ils avaient dépassé la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient précédemment et se dirigeaient maintenant vers celle du village. Sophie se cramponnait tout de même à Jack, le vide n'étant pas très tentant.

-Tu n'irais pas assez vite. répondit-il avec un ton à la fois sérieux et taquin.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que la jeune fille ne réplique malicieusement.

-On parie ?

Elle s'accrochait au coup de l'Esprit de l'Hiver et ne pouvait donc pas voir que ce dernier affichait un léger sourire en coin à sa réplique. Il ria et le son de sa voix se perdit dans le silence.

Mais son air un tantinet joyeux fit vite place à une grimace. Brusquement, il chuta de quelques mètres. L'adolescente se cramponna plus fortement au jeune Gardien. Il se reprit vite et donna un petit coup de bâton dans l'air, les faisant remonter. Bon sang, il était pratiquement à bout de forces. Et cette jambe qui ne se calmait pas. Il était censé guérir plus vite que ça, normalement. Après tout, il était un esprit. Et heureusement pour lui que cet état d'immortalité permettait cela. Sinon il se demanderait comment il aurait pu se sortir de toutes les situations périlleuses auxquelles il avait dû avoir à faire durant ces trois cents dernières années.

Sophie desserra un peu sa prise. Elle entendait la respiration presque saccadée du garçon. Il paraissait essoufflé. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que leur vitesse de vol avait diminué depuis leur départ et que la poigne que l'esprit exerçait sur elle pour la maintenir, était moins forte.

-Jamie, qu'est-ce que-Ah ! fit-elle lorsqu'ils tombèrent encore de quelques mètres, frôlant les arbres.

Il ne répondit rien. Et ça l'inquiétait. Ils descendirent encore, mais plus doucement cette fois. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit à travers ses vêtements quelques branches lui effleurer le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle relâcha ses bras autour du coup de son porteur et se détacha un peu pour pouvoir l'observer. Il avait le visage crispé et il plissait les yeux, très concentré.

-Jamie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle avec un ton de légère panique.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il afficha un sourire forcé.

-Je pense que tu vas avoir une chance de gagner ton pari. dit-il en rajoutant un rire nerveux.

Il reprit un air concentré et ils se rapprochèrent plus vite du sol. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui en réponse. Malgré la situation, il ne put empêcher un fin sourire, vrai celui là, d'apparaitre sur son visage. Au moins le cœur y était, c'était déjà ça. Le reste en revanche…

Il s'apprêtait à se poser et voulut se redresser afin d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Il ressentit une douleur plus aigüe dans sa jambe au moment d'effectuer un mouvement avec son précieux artéfact. Son corps se tendit soudainement.

-Wow ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il perdit le contrôle de la fin de l'atterrissage.

Ils dégringolèrent en diagonale sur les deux derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la terre ferme. Ils touchèrent le sol assez violemment dans un bruit sourd et roulèrent, se séparant l'un de l'autre. Jack fut éjecté sur une distance un peu plus grande que la jeune fille. Il y eut un silence quelques secondes, alors que les quelques feuilles mortes qui étaient encore là se posaient gracieusement sur le terrain, emportés par les deux trouble-fêtes qui venaient d'arriver. Sophie réagit la première et s'appuya sur ses mains en clignant des yeux, relevant le haut de son corps. Elle secoua la tête et chercha le garçon. Elle le trouva enfin, couché et dos à elle.

-Jamie !

Elle se mit debout en hâte et se précipita vers lui. Elle trébucha et faillit tomber à nouveau, encore sonné par le choc récent. Elle ralentit quelque peu sa cadence et arriva près du jeune Gardien. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire.

-Jamie ?

Ce dernier grogna et roula sur lui-même, s'allongeant sur le dos. Elle soupira de soulagement alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et semblait prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que son bâton était toujours près de lui, en bon état. Tout n'allait pas si mal. D'accord ils étaient en fuite face à un Croque-mitaine psychopathe qui voulait à tout prix mettre la main sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Mais au moins ils étaient toujours en un seul morceau, et son arme aussi. Et les autres s'occupaient de Pitch, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! lui dit-elle sérieusement.

Il sourit malgré tout.

-Ouais. Désolé pour l'atterrissage. Mauvais calcul. répondit-il en riant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si c'était ça qui l'avait inquiété. Et Jack le savait parfaitement, mais il avait prit cette habitude de toujours blaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle l'aida doucement à s'assoir.

Oh non ! Il n'était pas en un seul morceau ! En tout cas, il ne le sentait pas comme ça. Les courbatures qu'il avait étaient loin d'être des caresses.

-Ça va ? demanda l'adolescente en le voyant faire la grimace.

-Ouais. J'ai juste l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. fit-il tout sourire.

-Effectivement, t'es dans un sale état. constata-t-elle en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose, tu sais ? dit-il de manière joueuse.

Elle s'observa rapidement. Et en effet, elle n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Ses vêtements étaient troués à plusieurs endroits et des égratignures étaient parfaitement percevables sur les parties visibles de son corps. Surement dues à son petit voyage forcé. Voyage rarement aussi proche du sol.

Elle soupira et fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque le jeune Gardien se leva soigneusement sous le regard concerné de la jeune fille qui l'imita. Il se mit enfin debout et écarta les bras comme pour faire un « TA-DAAA ! ». Et en réponse, elle roula les yeux et croisa les bras en le fixant comme pour demander « Vraiment ? ». Il pencha la tête avec une mine quelque peu défaite et baissa ensuite les bras le long de son corps.

Il observa les alentours et se repéra bien vite. Après tout il connaissait ces lieux par cœur. C'est là qu'il avait passé le plus de temps dans toute sa vie. Ou ses vies, ça dépendait du point de vue que l'on avait sur le sujet.

-C'est par là. dit-il en fixant une partie de la forêt sur sa droite. Suis-m-Oh !

C'était à peine si Sophie avait eu le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle plaça rapidement un bras sous l'un des siens et le cala dans son dos pour le maintenir debout.

-Eh, eh ! fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Jack utilisa son bâton comme support mais essaya de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur l'adolescente. Son côté lunatique le perdrait un jour, c'était sûr et certain ! Il venait de poser son pied droit à terre et de le prendre comme appui. Trop rapidement, et surtout trop brusquement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à courir. Mais c'était quoi le problème ? Vivement que tout ça soit finit, qu'il puisse enfin vérifier par lui-même ce qui n'allait pas. Sa jambe était censée guérir, pas faire le contraire !

-Laisse-moi une minute pour souffler, d'accord ? lui dit-il avec une expression gaie sur la figure.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Ce garçon était toujours bien entouré et très proche des autres esprits. Pourtant, il semblait se forcer à sourire assez souvent. Elle connaissait bien ce procédé. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Pitch, elle avait appris à sourire même quand ça n'allait pas. Le Croque-mitaine acceptait de la consolait uniquement lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar à propos…de Jack Frost. Ce qui se produisait assez régulièrement. Presque toutes les nuits en fait.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça. lui conseilla-t-elle. T'en as pas besoin.

-Faire quoi ? fit-il un peu perdu.

Elle soupira et tourna la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-Euh…Allô ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle le fit avancer jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et l'aida à s'y adosser. Il évita soigneusement de s'appuyer sur son membre endolori et la regarda faire, attendant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. Mais elle garda le silence.

-T'as pas l'intention de me répondre, hein ? fit-il à la fois amusé et curieux.

Elle s'assit à sa gauche, et se colla elle aussi au tronc. Une énorme racine qui sortait de terre les séparait. Ils profitèrent un instant du calme qui leur était accordé. Tous deux étaient fatigués. Sophie avait grand besoin de sommeil et Jack…Lui n'était pas vraiment obligé de dormir, mais un moment comme ça n'était pas de refus.

Mais bientôt ils devraient reprendre la route pour le lac. Pourquoi le lac ? C'était plutôt idiot de penser qu'il serait plus sûr de rester près d'une petite étendue d'eau complètement gelée au lieu de se barricader dans l'atelier du Père Noël ou le terrier du Lapin de Pâques. Mais Jack s'était toujours senti en sécurité à cet endroit. Il passait pratiquement tout son temps libre là-bas, enfin quand il ne s'introduisait pas chez Bunny pour lui jouer des farces. Il venait au lac quand il se sentait mal, et même quand tout allait bien. Il s'y rendait quand il se sentait seul, et quand il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous les attentions que lui portaient les autres Légendes. Bien que cela lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. L'habitude surement. En tout cas, il le supposait.

-Pourquoi…

Il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente, attendant la suite de sa question. Elle avait les yeux rivés droit devant elle et semblait prise dans une intense réflexion.

-Pourquoi vous voulez me…_protéger _? demanda-t-elle en laissant supposer que « protéger » ne soit pas le mot exact.

Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet et lui sourit, confiant.

-Bah, c'est un peu notre job. Le rôle des Gardiens est de veiller sur les enfants.

-Peut-être mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis plus une enfant. lui fit-elle en se désignant elle-même.

Il ria nerveusement à cette remarque.

-Ah bon ? dit-il alors que cette réponse lui valut un petit coup de coude dans le bras. Bon alors, les enfants et ceux qui croient en nous, je suppose. fit-il en reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-En gros, vous jouez les supers héros. lança-t-elle, visiblement amusée par le concept.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. gloussa-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il ne se sentait pas comme un héros, c'était plus…un devoir. Pour lui c'était le cas. Les enfants étaient l'une de ses principales sources de joie. Même si eux n'en avaient jamais eu conscience, ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient fait tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Chaque fois qu'il pensait laisser tomber son rôle d'Esprit des saisons, usé par cette vie de solitude, il voyait le sourire et le plaisir que ces bambins avaient en jouant dans la neige. Neige qu'il créait lui-même. Alors, quelque part, il se sentait redevable envers eux, bien que la plupart ne le saurait jamais.

-Et donc, on doit croire en vous pour réussir à vous voir. fit-elle plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

-Exact ! continua-t-il, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme avec Nord et les autres ? C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas les voir.

-Toujours exact !

-Alors, c'est pour ça que j'avais toutes ces crises. murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il ne comprit pas et pencha la tête pour mieux la voir. Elle écarquillait les yeux sous la réalisation. Pitch lui avait déjà dit tout cela, dans son rêve. Ou son cauchemar peut-être. Elle baissa le regard et lui demanda.

-C'est parce qu'ils me touchaient quand je ne les voyais pas ? Ils-ils étaient là mais je ne les voyais pas, alors…elle se coupa dans sa phrase et tourna enfin la tête vers lui. C'était vous qui me faisiez ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils avant de les écarquiller en comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler.

-N-non ! Enfin si ! Si c'était nous mais- fit-il en voulant se lever à son tour. Ah !

Il dû se rattraper au tronc sur lequel il s'adossait une seconde plus tôt. Il ferma fortement les yeux et serra les dents en grognant.

-Eh ! Ça va ? fit Sophie en se rapprochant, l'aidant à se rassoir.

D'accord, elle lui en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et il aurait des explications à lui fournir, c'était certain. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas, mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui. Elle ne se rappelait pas de sa manière d'agir avant qu'elle n'oublie ses souvenirs, mais elle savait qu'elle se faisait rapidement du souci, et pour tout le monde en général. Même un renard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Une fois installé, Jack inspira et expira un bon coup. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers elle.

- Écoute-moi. C'est vrai, ce qui t'est arrivé, c'était bien nous. Enfin les autres quand ils passaient à travers toi. Mais c'était des accidents. On ne savait pas ce que ça provoquerait ! Et d'habitude, ça n'arrive même pas. Les gens nous passent au travers et il ne se passe rien. Il n'y a que nous qui le ressentons.

Il lui raconta, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les circonstances de chaque incident. Lui montrant sa bonne volonté. Même si la deuxième fois, le but de la manœuvre était bien qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger pour la garder au Pôle. Il venait de tout déballer d'une traite, laissant l'adolescente sans voix. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Elle détourna le regard, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait dire ensuite. Elle préféra garder une certaine méfiance face à ses paroles mais répondit.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Que ce soit pour ça, ou pour l'existence des autres ? Je veux dire, si tout ce que tu me racontes est vrai, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé avant ?

-Un…concours de circonstances ? hésita-t-il. Si tu te rappelles bien, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'installer près de la cheminée en mangeant des marshmallows grillés pour se raconter des histoires. En tout cas, pas depuis que tu as débarqué. lança-t-il pour la taquiner, en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Si je dérange, je peux toujours partir. fit-elle en croisant les bras, une mine boudeuse collée au visage.

Il émit un petit rire avant de grimacer.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? s'enquit la jeune fille en s'en apercevant.

-T'en fais pas, ça va passer.

Elle ne répliqua pas et un silence apaisant s'installa quelques secondes. Pas qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire. Mais elle doutait que chacune d'entre-elles soit facile à aborder. Principalement, le sujet « Pitch Black ». Surement le pire d'ailleurs.

-Sophie. l'appela-t-il, attirant son attention. Au sujet…de ton cauchemar.

D'accord, le Croque-mitaine n'était finalement pas le pire !

* * *

_Yup ! C'était le chapitre 27 ! Youpla !_

_Et maintenant...DODO ! Je crois que je vais comater quelques jours ^^'_

_Et cette fois je confirme. A samedi prochain ! ;p_


	28. Le dogme de l'imposteur

_Ok, nous y voilà ! Le moment que vous attendez tous ! Désolée d'avoir trainé ^^' Mais y avait Doctor Who ce soir, alors...voilà ! :P On a vu numéro 12 ! Enfin, techniquement c'est pas officiel, mais on a vu le "mauvais Docteur". Vilain pas beau ! :O Bon, on est pas censé le savoir, mais votre fidèle-moi a réussit à dégoter des infos de première qualité xp _

_**MN** : Hello ! Oui, Sophie a un nom ! xp Je l'ai choisi depuis que j'ai commencé à publier, mais chaque fois je me laisse porter par l'envie d'écrire ça et ça alors que j'avais prévu autre chose à la base, et du coup va falloir patienter ;p_

_**Lecteur** : Hé hé hé ! Cette fiction est encore meilleure qu'une assurance vie ma parole xp Voilà la suite, donne moi tes impressions ;)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

-Sophie. l'appela-t-il, attirant son attention. Au sujet… de ton cauchemar.

Voilà, ça y était ! Le sujet était lancé. Probablement pas de la meilleure des manières, et certainement pas au bon moment, mais au moins il avait engagé la conversation.

Le corps de la jeune fille se tendit alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux et détournait le regard en baissant la tête. En voyant sa réaction, il comprit son manque de tact et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Mais il ne reculerait pas cette fois. Plusieurs points étaient à éclaircir, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui.

-Tu as vu Pitch n'est-ce pas ?

Et c'était de pire en pire. Il vit son visage se crisper. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les mains de l'adolescente alors qu'elle serrait les poings.

-C'est pour ça que tu savais que Fée pouvait te rendre tes souvenirs. Et que Bunny existait. C'est lui qui te l'a dit.

-Je… ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. fit-elle en tournant la tête sur le côté.

-Je suis sûr que si. continua-t-il en relevant les yeux pour observer l'expression tendue qu'elle affichait. C'est pour ça que tu connaissais l'existence de l'Homme de la Lune. J'ai pas raison ?

-On devrait y aller. fit-elle pour le faire taire, sans succès.

Elle entama un mouvement pour se lever mais il lui rattrapa la manche, tirant dessus pour la ramener au sol, sur les genoux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il croisa son regard et reposa sa question.

-J'ai raison. N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était même pas une question. Il affirmait ce qu'il disait. Il savait que c'était vrai. Comme si il avait eu la possibilité de voir son cauchemar. Peut-être grâce à Sab, pensa-t-elle vaguement. Après tout, il était le Gardien des rêves, cela devait être dans ses cordes, non ? Mais alors, pourquoi lui demandait-il tout ça s'il savait déjà que c'était la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre ?

-Et si…si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? baissant les yeux, visiblement nerveuse face à sa future réponse.

Après quelques secondes de silence presque interminables pour elle et à la surprise de la jeune fille, il lâcha lentement sa manche. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut sa réponse.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne te fera pas de mal. fit-il sérieusement.

Elle releva le regard vers lui et eut un air surpris. Il lui avait déjà dit que lui et les autres Légendes ne comptaient que la protéger. Mais l'expression que l'Esprit de l'Hiver affichait sur son visage paraissait si sérieuse et si… sincère, qu'il ne laissait même pas envisager le contraire.

-Oui… c'est vrai. répondit-elle en baissant quelque peu la tête mais gardant le jeune Gardien bien en vue.

Et contre toute attente, il lui sourit. Gentiment. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à sa réaction. Ce type était bizarre. Qui accepterait aussi simplement, et avec le sourire, que la personne qu'il considère comme un ennemi juré, s'était introduit dans les rêves d'une personne qu'on clamerait vouloir protéger ? Surtout qu'il devait se douter que le Croque-mitaine n'avait pas été aussi tendre à leur sujet. Il devait parfaitement savoir que le brun avait tout fait pour qu'elle se méfie d'eux. Soit ce type était un formidable acteur, soit il était réellement franc. Et même si Pitch était comme son protecteur, elle espérait quelque part, qu'il se soit trompé. Que tout ce qu'il avait dit sur les cinq esprits venait d'un énorme malentendu, d'une erreur de jugement, ou simplement d'une rancune suite à une dispute que l'homme en noir aurait exagérément explicitée en rajoutant des détails. De plus, elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas tout blanc non plus. Mais chacun pouvait faire des erreurs, non ? Du moins, elle espérait supposer que oui.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? lui fit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

Et le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent s'étendit un peu plus sur son visage.

-Si tu me l'as dit, c'est que tu me fais un peu confiance, non ?

D'accord. Celle-là non plus elle ne s'y attendait pas. Visiblement, leur dispute, ou plutôt le moment où elle lui faisait un sermon sur la confiance au Palais de Fée restait dans la mémoire du jeune homme. Elle se blâma pour les paroles un peu dures qu'elle lui avait adressées, mais apparemment il était juste satisfait et plutôt content qu'elle lui ait avoué. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-il déduire un truc pareil seulement à partir de sa réponse ? En plus, il l'avait un peu piégée et forcée pour qu'elle admette. Elle pensait à lui répondre avec sarcasme, mais l'air enfantin qu'il affichait la coupa dans son élan.

- Bah, je pensais pas dire ça un jour. Mais apparemment oui, il semblerait que je fasse confiance à un esprit. Un adolescent qui a des cheveux blancs, se déplace avec un bâton, et qui marche sans chaussures dans la neige qui plus est. fit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu sarcastique.

-Tu as oublié le fait que ce garçon fait des prouesses en vol. rajouta Jack, malicieusement.

-Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et échangeant un sourire avec le Gardien. Bien que pour l'atterrissage ce soit très moyen. ria-t-elle.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver fit une petite moue à sa réplique mais ne répondit pas. Qui pourrait croire qu'une Légende, qui protège les enfants –et ceux qui croit en lui- puisse se comporter de façon aussi enfantine ?

Elle cessa soudainement de rire et fut prise d'une intense réflexion. Quelque chose la chiffonnait, et la réalisation la frappa d'un coup.

-Les enfants et ceux qui y croient. murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Pardon ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui et garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait croire en vous pour vous voir, c'est ça ?

-Euh, oui. fit-il, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et tu m'as parlé de Nord pour cette raison. Pour que je le vois. continua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-C'est exact. affirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu.

-Et je l'ai vu, parce que tu m'as parlé précisément de lui. Tu m'as dit comment il s'appelait, ce qu'il faisait, du rôle qu'il avait pour les enfants.

Elle paraissait de plus en plus nerveuse à ce sujet et il avait remarqué qu'elle avait un peu reculé face à lui. Sûrement inconsciemment puisqu'elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était comme perdue dans ses pensées, même si elle s'adressait à lui, ce qui lui sembla plutôt bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Et il ne vit pas non plus le coup arriver.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et alors ?

Elle croisa son regard une seconde. Rien qu'une seconde, mais étrangement, il vit la scène comme au ralenti. Il ressentit un frisson le parcourir. Pas de froid évidement, mais une sensation désagréable qui s'étala le long de son dos.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. lâcha-t-elle comme si elle en prenait véritablement conscience en le disant à haute voix.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Elle venait de le prendre de court, complètement. Il ne sut même pas comment réagir. Bien sûr, il comptait engager la conversation sur ce point assez important, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle venait de le surprendre.

Normalement, il aurait ri, se disait-elle. Il aurait sorti une blague comme le fait qu'il était une exception ou quelque chose dans ce style. Mais rien ! Pas de lèvres qui s'étirent, de sourire malicieux, ou de réplique drôle. Il était face à elle, visiblement surpris.

Le silence qui régna quelques secondes autour d'eux ne fut hélas, pas apaisant. Pendant que l'un reprenait ses esprits, l'autre demeurait encore un peu sous la réalisation.

L'adolescente se releva d'un coup en reculant d'un petit pas et pointa négligemment un doigt vers le jeune Gardien, encore adossé au tronc.

-Comment ça se fait que je puisse te voir alors que je ne savais même pas qui tu étais ? s'exclama-t-elle en ramenant ses mains à elle, comme si elles seraient ainsi hors de portée du garçon.

La bouche de Jack s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois d'affilé sans qu'un seul mot compréhensible n'en sorte. Il soupira finalement, cherchant quoi dire et laissant la jeune fille sans réponse. Au vu de sa réaction, sans qu'elle sache qui il était réellement, comment réagirait-elle, une fois qu'elle saurait ? Si elle ne s'en doutait pas déjà du moins. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? L'idée de la geler au sol avant d'entamer la discussion lui effleura fortement l'esprit, mais il l'a mis de côté… pour l'instant.

-Jamie, réponds-moi ! insista-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle…

-Oui, Jamie. Réponds-lui.

…et la tourna sur le côté gauche. Une partie de la forêt semblait légèrement plus sombre qu'il y avait un instant.

-Pitch. devina Jack, nonchalamment.

-Je vous cherchais justement. fit ce dernier en sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre mort, ignorant le ton non amical employé par l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Mais je crois que tu fais attendre cette jeune demoiselle. dit-il en s'approchant silencieusement de l'adolescente.

Sophie observait le Croque-mitaine qui s'avançait de plus en plus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était peut-être idiot, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, ce fut de rester là, attendant la suite. Le jeune Gardien ne pouvait probablement pas se battre dans son état, quoi qu'il essaye de cacher depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas aveugle et se doutait bien qu'il était blessé et sûrement fatigué. Il ne tenterait peut-être rien. Et Pitch ne ferait rien non plus en retour. Du moins elle espérait.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! s'exclama le garçon en se relevant du mieux qu'il put sans montrer de faiblesse.

Ça partait mal…

-Réponds à sa question. réitéra Pitch, un peu plus fort et durement.

Mais Jack ne fit rien d'autre que le fusiller du regard. Le brun était de plus en plus proche de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière ne bougeait pas.

-Sophie, ne reste pas là ! s'exclama le Gardien en resserrant ses mains sur son arme.

Le Croque-mitaine poussa un petit rire mi-amusé, mi-mauvais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

-Et pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Hm ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'écouterait, _toi_ ? s'enquit-il avec un ton neutre bien qu'en insistant méchamment sur le dernier mot.

-Où sont les autres Gardiens ? s'énerva le garçon, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux questions de Pitch.

Le brun arriva finalement à leur niveau et se stoppa à un pas, derrière l'adolescente qui ne tourna que la tête pour le voir, gardant le devant de son corps face au jeune homme. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre les esprits, au fur et à mesure de leur échange. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment de continuer sa précédente discussion avec le Gardien, ni d'en commencer une avec l'homme en noir. Sur le pourquoi il avait enlevé un enfant entre autre.

-Tes chers amis ? Je pense qu'on sera tranquille un moment.

Jack pointa son bâton vers lui, visant juste au-dessus de la tête de Sophie. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu les retrouveras bien assez tôt. fit le Croque-mitaine sans daigner le regarder.

Il se mit près de Sophie et leva une main vers elle. Ce qui lui valut un jet de glace qu'il esquiva en se fondant dans le sol. Il réapparut un peu plus loin, un air agacé collé au visage.

-Ne la touche pas ! fit le garçon en se déplaçant de façon à se trouver entre elle et lui.

Il ne devait rien montrer. Ne jamais rien montrer. Pas de faiblesse, en tout cas visible, restait un avantage. Il fallait toujours se montrer fort. Et puis, il avait déjà vécu bien pire que ça. Il utilisait le vent pour donner l'illusion de se tenir correctement sur ses jambes. Il calculait l'effleurement du sol avec son pied droit aussi précisément que possible. Mais il devait aussi se concentrer sur le tête-à-tête auquel il allait sûrement avoir à faire, ainsi que la fatigue due aux derniers combats qu'il avait mené.

La douleur est une information.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher !

-Jamie, tout va bien. lui dit Sophie dans le but de le calmer.

-Non. dit-il fermement en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle mais sans la regarder, gardant ses yeux rivés sur Pitch. Tu ne sais pas ce que ce type a fait ! Ni ce qu'il continue à faire. Il contrôle les cauchemars, c'est lui qui provoque la peur chez les enfants. Et il se nourrit de cette peur ! Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance ! finit-il alors qu'il reprenait une position d'attaque.

-…Je le sais. affirma doucement la jeune fille.

-Quoi ?

Cette fois il tourna complètement la tête vers elle et la fixa avec un air perdu.

-Je sais qui il est. Il me l'a déjà expliqué.

La bouche de Jack s'entrouvrit légèrement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il détourna quelques secondes le regard vers Pitch, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Il lui aurait... non. Sinon elle ne resterait pas à ses côtés. Elle était pratiquement son contraire. Les seules fois où elle pouvait quelque peu lui faire penser à lui était lorsqu'elle montrait son entêtement agaçant au plus haut point.

-Mais… C'est pas possible… fit-il plutôt abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? grogna-t-il en se tournant vers le Croque-mitaine.

-Mais, rien que la vérité voyons. C'est ce que toute personne en qui l'on peut avoir confiance fait. Tu ne trouves pas, _Jamie _?

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il semblerait que Pitch ait entendu une partie de leur conversation. Le jeune Gardien tourna la tête vers Sophie, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne put faire autrement que de détourner le sien.

-Sophie. Va au lac. fit-il à mi-voix.

Elle le fixa, comme si elle avait mal entendu. Il n'allait tout de même pas engager le combat maintenant ?

-Vas-y. Je te rejoindrais. insista-t-il plus lourdement.

-Mais je-, fit-elle, coupé par le garçon.

-Sophie, s'il te plait, fais ce que-, commença-t-il en se retournant vers elle, agacé. Sophie ? paniqua-t-il en ne la voyant plus.

Il se tourna encore et encore, mais ne la vit nulle part. Il oublia un instant que sa jambe lui faisait mal et s'appuya dessus. Il grogna légèrement en fermant fortement les yeux et serra les dents.

-Tu as l'air épuisé. fit une voix, lui faisant faire volte-face. Tu ne voudrais pas te reposer un peu ? fit Pitch, faussement inquiet.

Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui. La jeune fille juste devant le Croque-mitaine, telle un bouclier. Quel imbécile ! Il avait baissé sa garde et Pitch en avait profité, usant de son pouvoir sur les ombres pour enlever l'adolescente.

Alors pourquoi restait-il ici ? Si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'emmener avec lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là ?

-Laisse-la partir ! fit Jack en pointant à nouveau son précieux bâton vers lui.

-C'est pas vrai. Personne n'écoute jamais rien ? se plaignit le brun. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, je ne la retiens pas. N'est-ce pas, huit ? fit Pitch en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Huit ? C'est vrai que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait dit s'appeler. Alors c'était bien lui qui lui avait donné ce surnom. Tout ce que Jack espérait soit que ce chiffre lui soit adressé pour une autre raison que celle où elle serait le huitième « cobaye » pour il ne savait trop quoi. Si ça se trouvait, il avait déjà essayé d'emmener d'autres personnes que l'adolescente.

A peine les mains grisâtres de l'homme se posèrent sur elle qu'elle se mit à cligner des yeux. Son regard changea. Son esprit était comme enveloppé dans un léger brouillard. Elle ne répondit rien et continua à battre des paupières irrégulièrement. Jack s'en aperçut.

-Lâche-la ! Elle est innocente, tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'elle ! lança-t-il sèchement.

-Me servir d'elle ? fit Pitch en ramenant ses paumes contre sa poitrine, comme choqué par la précédente accusation.

L'adolescente parut se reprendre lorsqu'il stoppa le contact physique entre lui et elle. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et fixa à nouveau la Légende en face d'elle.

-Qui se sert réellement de qui dans cette histoire ? Hm ? Dis-lui, cher Jamie !

Voilà pourquoi il était resté…

-Jamie, de quoi il parle ? s'enquit Sophie, ne comprenant pas.

-Je…

-Alors ? Nous attendons. Parle, voyons !

-Jamie ? insista-t-elle plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avouerait.

Il voulait lui dire. Mais dans un moment pareil ? Franchement ? A croire que Pitch faisait en sorte de l'en empêcher. Enfin pas vraiment, puisque là, il voulait le forcer. Mais vu ce qu'il venait de voir, le Croque-mitaine semblait avoir une certaine emprise sur elle.

-Apparemment, ton cher ami a perdu sa langue. dit l'homme en noir, s'adressant à l'adolescente. Dans ce cas, je vais moi-même te raconter une histoire passionnante. fit le brun visiblement amusé, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part du garçon. Vois-tu, le renard que je t'ai ramené - fit-il en reposant ses mains sur le haut de ses bras - n'avait pas une fourrure blanche et ces… yeux bleus… si on peut appeler cela des yeux, juste par hasard.

Comment les humains arrivaient-ils à aimer ce genre de choses ? Le seul avantage de ces bêtes étaient qu'elles ne parlaient pas et ne s'opposer à rien. Oui, les animaux étaient beaucoup plus dociles que les enfants, il devait l'avouer.

-Le… le renard ? fit l'adolescente en clignant des yeux.

Sa tête semblait remplie d'une brume qui l'empêchait de penser clairement. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette sensation il y avait peu de temps. Mais quand ? C'était flou.

-Sophie, vas- t'en ! s'écria une voix près d'elle.

C'était Jamie. Elle leva la tête, croisa son regard et ne put détacher le sien. A ce moment précis, elle eut un flash. C'était un flash de son cauchemar. Un frisson parcourut le long de son dos alors qu'elle inspirait un peu plus fortement.

-Pourquoi penses-tu pouvoir le voir alors que tu n'as jamais entendu parler, n'y cru en lui ?

-Ne l'écoute pas ! entendit-elle.

Mais la voix lui parut si éloignée et en même temps si proche. Elle continuait de fixer le Gardien. Soudain, un autre flash lui vint. Elle vit des yeux. Des yeux bleus. Les mêmes que dans son sommeil. Et tout autour, il n'y avait rien. Ce n'était ni noir, ni flou, ni clair…Il n'y avait juste rien. Comme si ces yeux étaient la seule chose que l'on pouvait voir. Elle cligna des paupières et revit l'Esprit de l'Hiver face à elle. Il s'était rapproché et ses lèvres bougeaient. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors que même le bruit des oiseaux ne lui parvenait plus.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il te protéger alors qu'il ne te connaît même pas ? fit la voix de Pitch à son oreille, telle un murmure.

Elle voyait encore ses iris bleus, puis le garçon. Exactement comme au Palais des dents, mais cette fois c'était plus précis. Elle sentit une pression sur ses bras. Quelque chose la tenait fermement. Elle commençait à paniquer, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

« _Crois-moi que c'est toi qui viendras à moi._ » avait dit la voix dans son cauchemar.

-Pourquoi ? Quel est son but ? fit le Croque-mitaine, mielleusement.

« _Je suis même plus proche que tu ne le penses. Et quand tu t'en rendras compte..._ »

Le jeune homme était maintenant face à eux et se tenait prêt à attaquer. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Mais au même instant, se calant sur les mouvements effectués par sa bouche, une phrase résonna dans la tête de la presque-brune.

«…_il sera trop tard._ »

Elle vit tout à coup les yeux de son cauchemar, mais cette fois c'était bien ceux du garçon en face d'elle. Les yeux de Jamie Bennett… Non ! Les yeux de… Jack Frost.

Elle hurla, paupières closes, alors que Jack s'était élevé de quelques centimètres dans les airs, et s'apprêtait à lancer un jet de glace par-dessus elle pour atteindre l'autre esprit.

Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, c'était son pire cauchemar devenir réalité. Il était là, devant elle et était sur le point de la tuer. Elle avait déjà oublié Pitch qui se tenait derrière elle. Ses pensées la laissaient dans le brouillard mais elle avait tout de même l'impression que rien n'avait jamais été aussi clair dans son esprit.

Tout arriva comme au ralenti. Lorsque son cri déchira le silence qui s'était créé autour d'elle, elle sentit la force du vent sur sa peau, et la sensation des mains qui la tenaient disparaître. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que le Gardien à terre, un peu plus loin. Les végétaux paraissaient avoir subi le souffle de l'air eux aussi. Certaines plantes étaient courbées, et le peu de feuilles qui restaient sur les arbres du coin retombaient gracieusement au sol. Est-ce que c'était elle, la cause de tout ça ?

Elle vit le garçon bouger et reposa immédiatement ses yeux sur lui. Il grogna et posa ses paumes de mains à terre, relevant légèrement son buste. Il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Elle se mit à trembler, inconsciemment. Mais lorsqu'il décala sa jambe dans le but de se mettre debout, elle se retourna et courut aussi vite que possible, ignorant les appels qu'il lui lançait.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, était de s'éloigner de lui. De sauver sa vie.

* * *

_Voilà voili voilou voilère ! Alors ? Comment ?...Non, me tuez pas ! T^T...Sinon vous aurez pas la suite ;p_

_Ce truc de fiction est vraiment mieux qu'une assurance vie xp_

_Bon, pour **Seeking The Link**, toujours les mêmes règles...blah blah blah ! x)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce passage que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez si j'ai bien compris. J'espère aussi que vous vous y attendez pas ^^_

_En tout cas, Morphée m'appellent, alors je vous dit à samedi bande de Hippies des îles Fidji ! :D...Ouais...moi non plus je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça u.u_


	29. Vision d'horreur !

_Hello ! En retard ? Je sais ! Impardonnable ? Pas sûr ! Je me suis décarcassée pour vous écrire un lllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnng chapitre qui m'a tenu éveillée jusqu'à pas d'heure xp_

_Ok, nouvelle question ! Qui connait Marianas Trench ? C'est ma découverte du moment, je me devais de vous la faire partager ^^ Essayer « B Team », ou encore « By Now », elles sont excellentes p_

_Par contre je vais partir en vacances durant trois semaines, donc…Pas de chapitres durant ce temps là. Je ne pense pas avoir accès à internet durant mon séjour donc je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais ^^'_

_J'espère que vous avez bien profité des feux d'artifice comme moi *o* Bonnes vacances ^^_

_**MN** : Euh…Non désolée, mais ce n'est pas exactement ca ^^' Ok, le nom de Sophie viendra bientôt. En fait je prévois les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais en général j'écris quand l'inspiration me vient. Mais t'inquiète, ça viendra ) Ah ah ! T'as l'air d'avoir pas mal d'idées, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas d'écrire une fiction ? Je viendrai la lire avec plaisir ^^_

_**Lecteur** : Me manger O.O ? NON PITIE ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! T^T Bon…je sais pas trop comment l'annoncer mais…Cette histoire ne se règle pas dans ce chapitre…Il y a un…problème plus urgent avant xp Mais merci de continuer à lire, ça me fait hyper plaisir ^^_

_Yup ! Bonne lecture ! ;p_

* * *

Il en revenait à peine. Et à vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. L'Esprit de l'Hiver avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres, comme si une rafale d'air avait atteint une telle vitesse qui lui avait été possible d'envoyer le garçon faire un joli vol plané. Mais ce n'était pas le vent. Pitch aussi avait subi ce souffle important, il était sûr de l'avoir vu être éjecté tout comme lui. Sauf que Jack ne le vit nulle part. Peu importe, il fallait qu'il parle à la jeune fille.

-Sophie !...Non ! râla-t-il en tapant le sol de son poing.

Il se leva, prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, et s'éleva à un environ un mètre du sol. Il se refusa à prendre plus d'altitude, en cas de chute inopinée. Mais même à cette hauteur, le début de l'envol fut laborieux, le jeune Gardien était encore un peu sonné par le choc reçu. Il s'élança dans la direction que l'adolescente avait prise.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu avancer davantage, un mur de sable noir se dressa face à lui, comme sorti de terre et de la neige partiellement présente à cet endroit. Il freina et battit des bras pour s'arrêter. Mais même s'il fut capable de se stopper avant de heurter le rideau sombre, une partie de ce dernier s'anima et se jeta sur l'adolescent pour le renvoyer plus loin. Jack parvint à se stabiliser dans les airs et chercha à contourner l'obstacle en passant par-dessus.

-Oh non ! fit une voix, déterminée.

Pitch, à l'image de sa création, apparut soudainement et leva un bras. Répondant à son appel silencieux, une masse de grains à la couleur obscure se lança à l'assaut du garçon, lui attrapa le poignet et s'enroula fermement autour. Quand le garçon vit la liane noire, surtout près de la main qu'il utilisait pour tenir son bâton, il paniqua quelque peu et la secoua, tentant ainsi de se dégager. Sauf que cela eut l'effet inverse. Le sable le serra plus fort et le tira d'un coup vif. Le lâchant au dernier moment, la création du Croque-mitaine le claqua plutôt violemment contre un arbre, lui arrachant un cri. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol sur le ventre, il roula sur le dos et son corps se cambra sous la douleur. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre en retenant un gémissement. Il se força à inspirer et expirer profondément, pour se calmer. Mais le Croque-mitaine n'attendrait pas. Il devait se remuer. Le mouvement c'était la vie, ou dans son cas, la sécurité. Encore une chose utile qu'il avait appris par lui-même.

-Bien. fit la voix de Pitch avec un ton à la fois calme et amusé. On dirait que ma protégée a fait quelques progrès en fin de compte.

Jack, entendant son ennemi, se redressa sur ses genoux et pointa le brun de son bâton avant de comprendre ce que l'homme venait de dire.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il sèchement, la voix quelque peu cassée.

-Et dire que tout ce dont j'avais besoin, était de faire en sorte qu'elle réalise qui tu es ! gloussa-t-il, alors que les traits de son visage reflétait une légère euphorie.

L'adolescent garda le silence plusieurs secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'observer furtivement les lieux. Tout, autour d'eux, laissait à penser qu'une sorte de mini-tornade était passée par là. Et les effets étaient visiblement plus importants à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était bien elle qui était à l'origine de cette bourrasque qui l'avait envoyé lui, ainsi que Pitch, voler. Et c'était bien lui-même, qui en était la cause. Involontairement, cela va de soit ! Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver. En tout cas, pas précisément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'enquit l'Esprit de l'Hiver, énervé.

Le Roi des cauchemars sembla enfin se soucier de ce que pouvait raconter le Gardien. Il le jugea un instant avant d'afficher un petit sourire malsain.

-A qui fais-tu allusion ? A celle que tu appelles Sophie, ou à votre cher ami ?

Le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour. Si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

-Où sont Nord et les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? s'écria-t-il.

-On en a déjà parlé il me semble. soupira Pitch, apparemment ennuyé.

-Je ne me répèterai pas ! fit le garçon en voulant se lever.

Mais le précédent contact qu'il avait eu avec l'arbre derrière lui et surtout sa jambe, eurent raison de son effort. Il cessa de respirer alors qu'il posait les mains à terre, dans le but de se maintenir. Il était à quatre pattes, presque couché aux pieds du Croque-mitaine, et n'avait pas exactement la force d'engager un combat maintenant. Mais s'il était amené à devoir se battre, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

-Pauvre Jack, comme tu as l'air épuisé. feint de s'inquiéter l'homme.

-Tais-toi ! lui répondit-il.

Il serra les dents et se força à se mettre debout. Il ne devait rien montrer. Il prit appui sur son fidèle artefact et parvint à se relever, aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre en position défensive devant le Roi des cauchemars qui le regardait faire sans véritablement s'en soucier. Le Croque-mitaine ne chercha même pas à montrer qu'il était prêt à attaquer. Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et fit quelques pas. Mais il ne s'approcha ou ne creusa pas d'écart entre eux. Il se déplaçait ainsi, se retournant à un moment pour continuer dans l'autre sens, toujours sous la menace de se prendre un jet de glace qui pourrait venir à chaque instant.

-Combien de temps te faudra-t-il avant de tomber ? fit l'homme, la mine pensante en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Je parie sur…cinq minutes. Oui, ça me semble un bon chiffre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Et maintenant il pariait sur son état. Il paraissait aussi pathétique que cela ?

-Quoi que si ça continue comme ça…ta jambe te tiendras bien moins longtemps. renchérit-il complètement enjoué par la situation.

Jack fronça les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Comment savait-il que sa jambe était le principal mal qui le rongeait à cet instant ?

-Voyons ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que cette douleur était tout à fait normale ?

Il avait raison. Il était un Esprit. Et même un Gardien. Il tirait maintenant sa force de la croyance des enfants. Il était donc plus fort qu'avant et cette blessure qu'il avait reçue dans l'antre de Pitch aurait dû n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir pour lui maintenant… Dans l'antre de Pitch ?

Il baissa lentement la tête en direction de son membre endolori en comprenant enfin. Doucement, il avança sa main libre vers le bas et défit le lacet du vêtement. La partie haute du fil resta en place sur l'habit alors que le reste pendouillait et se balançait avec la petite brise matinale qui soufflait à cet instant. Il agrippa fébrilement la fin du pantalon et la souleva légèrement, s'arrêtant juste avant le niveau où il ressentait la douleur. Il avala sa salive et remonta d'un coup le tissu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent ainsi que ses jambes. Il ne pensa plus à se tenir sur son bâton et se laissa tomber en arrière.

L'expression « comprendre sa douleur » n'avait jamais eu plus de sens pour lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Environ de la taille de sa main en longueur, une sorte d'entaille était creusée dans sa peau. Surement pas très profonde. Le problème restait tout de même la couleur. Noire. Totalement noire et en apparences sans fond. Il lui sembla voir le tout bouger, comme si des vers à la teinte obscure grouillaient à cet endroit. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il paraissait. La lumière du soleil faisait briller les grains de sable foncés qui s'étaient propagés là, mais même scintillants sous les rayons de l'astre, cette nuée restait d'un sombre inquiétant. Contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau claire. Chaque grain se mouvait dans cette masse qui aurait pu faire tourner de l'œil un médecin accompli, comme si ces minuscules perles avaient leur propre volonté.

Par réflexe, Jack recula. Comme si ce geste lui permettrait de s'éloigner de sa jambe. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il passa une main dessus, la frottant fortement pour enlever le sable, ignorant la douleur. La panique avait quelque peu pris le dessus. Mais ça ne servait strictement à rien. Une partie s'accrocha même à ses doigts qu'il secoua pour les libérer. Une fois sa main sauve, il attrapa son arme et la dirigea vers la zone infectée. Il se stoppa juste avant d'envoyer un jet de glace. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer cette partie de son corps comme un ennemi prêt à l'attaquer. Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas lui. Cette chose était encore une création du Roi des cauchemars, celui-là même en face de lui. Automatiquement, il releva le crochet de son bâton vers l'homme.

-Enlève-le !

Le Croque-mitaine ne fit rien d'autre que de rire.

-Maintenant ! s'écria le garçon avec un ton plus alarmé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Son arme commençait à briller d'une lueur bleutée. Le brun se calma, cessant ses gloussements insupportables. Mais au lieu de répondre, il agita la main, bougeant ses fins doigts grisâtres tel un marionnettiste usant de son art. Sauf que ce n'était pas un vulgaire pantin de bois qui répondit à son ordre.

Le jeune Gardien laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents lorsque le mal diminua soudainement. Il se laissa complètement tomber à terre, allongé sur le côté. Il ramena sa jambe à lui et la serra contre sa poitrine, espérant calmer la sensation ainsi. Il inspirait et expirait de façon irrégulière.

-Jack, Jack, Jack. Même dans une situation aussi critique, tu continues à faire le difficile. Tu as du courage, je te l'accorde. commenta Pitch en s'approchant du garçon et s'agenouillant près de lui. Ton seul problème, est qu'il arrive que ce courage dont tu penses faire preuve, ne soit rien de plus que de la stupidité.

Il attrapa les cheveux de l'adolescent et tira d'un coup sec dessus. Le garçon retint un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux, défiant le Croque-mitaine du regard.

-Ne sois pas stupide cette fois, veux-tu ? Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de me répéter. avertit-il, exaspéré. Alors, de quel côté es-tu réellement Jack ?

Un silence s'installa durant plusieurs secondes. Laissant au jeune homme le temps de prendre conscience de l'information que l'homme lui donnait. Il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe, même si la position de sa tête l'empêchait de vraiment voir sa blessure. Pas comme s'il en avait vraiment besoin de toute façon. L'image était encore bien fraîche dans son esprit.

-Moi non plus…commença-t-il, captant toute l'attention du brun. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas me répéter. finit-il en fixant Pitch, les yeux dans les yeux, avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Aussitôt, les traits du Croque-mitaine se durcirent. A l'instar du tentacule noir avec le corps de Jack un peu plus tôt, il lâcha violemment la tête du garçon qui claqua à terre. Il se releva et se laissa emporter par la colère.

-Tu préfères choisir ces pitoyables Gardiens ? Mais même toi tu ne parviens pas à te rapprocher d'eux. Tu fais tout pour les impressionner et leur venir en aide, mais au final, tu sais très bien que tu n'y arriveras pas !

-Tu ne sais rien de moi !

-Erreur ! Je connais tes peurs, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Le pauvre petit Jack Frost qui a peur de la solitude après trois cents ans sans personne avec qui les partager. Et un jour, il rencontra enfin des gens comme lui. Un Père Noël grassouillet, une Fée complètement cinglée, un Lapin râleur, et un Marchand de Sable qui n'a pas pour mérite la communication. Un portrait de famille tout à fait admirable ! Enfin, il aurait pu l'être si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Toi, qui te débrouilles toujours pour tout gâcher. Tu veux les rendre fiers, qu'ils t'apprécient et vivre un conte de fées jusqu'à la fin des temps. Laisse-moi corriger ce point important. Les contes de fées n'existent pas !

-Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il portait maintenant les mains à ses oreilles.

-Ils t'ont tourné le dos pour le désastre de la fête de Pâques. Et tu sais parfaitement que si tu franchis la ligne une nouvelle fois, ils t'ignoreront encore. Et tu retourneras à ta solitude. Voilà pourquoi tu ne veux pas te lier à eux. Tu seras toujours- fit-il alors qu'il provoqua à nouveau une vague de douleur dans la jambe de l'Esprit de l'amusement, lui arrachant un autre cri- SEUL ! finit-il plus fort.

Il hurlait ! Pour la douleur certes, mais aussi à cause des paroles de l'homme en noir. Il avait raison. Totalement ! Lui, Jack Frost, avait peur. Peur de cette foutue solitude qui lui avait tenaillé le cœur pendant plus de trois siècles. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce jour où il pourrait être entouré de personnes qui pourraient le voir, lui parler, et accessoirement lui donner des réponses sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Et aujourd'hui il avait tout ça. Mais il ne parvenait pas à en profiter. Il y avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête qui le rappelait à l'ordre. Et si les Gardiens lui tournaient le dos, comme Pitch l'avait dit ? Il savait qu'il devrait être heureux avec eux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que l'espoir qu'il y mettait ne se retourne contre lui un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème avec eux, c'était lui, le problème.

Il cria plus fort alors que la douleur s'accentuait et son corps se contracta automatiquement. Mais elle se stoppa soudainement. Ou en tout cas, se calma. Un brouhaha lui parvint petit à petit, lui permettant de moins se concentrer sur sa jambe. Il se força à respirer plus calmement.

-Eh, Jack ! Tu vas bien ? fit une voix qui lui était familière.

Il ouvrit les paupières en grand et reconnut les plumes colorées de la Gardienne des Souvenirs.

-Fée ? fit-il, la voix encore plus cassée qu'auparavant.

Lorsqu'il releva son visage vers elle, l'air qu'elle affichait, déjà pas mal inquiet, montrait son angoisse naissante. Est-ce que Jack avait conscience des quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ?

Mais il ne la regarda pas plus et tourna la tête vers les autres. Ils se battaient contre Pitch et avaient visiblement l'avantage. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel.

Le Croque-mitaine se faisait balader sans ménagement par des fouets de sables dorés. Se prenant parfois des boomerangs en bois et des coups de pattes. Les quelques créatures qu'il parvenait à créer étaient détruites sans grand mal par les sabres de Nord. Sab, après quelques minutes, couvrit les bras et les jambes du brun, l'immobilisant. L'homme en noir tenta de s'échapper mais ne parvint pas à se défaire de ses liens. Mais ses mains étaient toujours libres, malheureusement pour eux, et surtout pour le pauvre gamin.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! se moqua Bunny.

Pitch le fusilla du regard. Mais le Porteur d'Espoir ne s'en soucia pas et se tourna vers Sab.

-Tu le tiens bien ? demanda-t-il.

Obtenant une réponse positive, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Nord et Fée auprès de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Sab fixa méchamment leur adversaire avant de s'approcher un peu du jeune Gardien, sans pour autant lâcher Pitch du coin de l'œil.

-Eh mec ! appela le lapin, amicalement.

Lui aussi repéra les quelques perles salées et échangea un regard interrogateur avec les deux autres Légendes déjà présentes. Il reposa ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui avait gardé la même position depuis tout à l'heure.

-Merci, vous allez bien. soupira de soulagement l'adolescent.

Nord ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté à ses paroles. Ce garçon semblait aller assez mal et pourtant, s'inquiétait pour eux. Il faisait passer les autres avant lui-même.

-Oui, tout va bien. confirma la femme ailée pour le rassurer.

-On va te ramener au Pôle. Mais avant, il va falloir que tu nous dises où est Sophie. fit Bunny.

Il savait que vu la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient battu Pitch, la fille devait être ailleurs. Et Jack s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais son corps se tendit soudainement et il se mit à crier.

-Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le Père Noël plus qu'inquiet.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver serra les dents et appuya fortement sur sa jambe, toujours bloquée contre son torse.

-Ses mains…ses mains. articula-t-il difficilement avant d'être incapable de retenir un autre hurlement.

Bunny se retourna vers leur adversaire et comprit de quoi il parlait. Les doigts de Pitch effectuaient des mouvements pour le moins curieux et anormaux. Il sortit son boomerang et était sur le point de le lancer sur l'homme, dans le but de l'arrêter, mais quelqu'un prit les devant. Aucune des trois Légendes situées près de Jack n'eut le temps de comprendre, que la tête du Croque-mitaine fut heurtée par une boule de sable et était déjà au sol, des papillons dorés volants quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

-Merci Sab. lui dit Fée avec un petit sourire.

Le Roi des cauchemars hors circuit, l'adolescent cessa ses cris et sa respiration se montra saccadée.

-Jack, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Bunny.

Mais pour le moment, le garçon n'était tout bonnement pas disposé à répondre. Il gardait la tête posée au sol, les yeux fermés et était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le Marchand de Sable qui s'était placé aux côtés du jeune Gardien remarqua sa position et pointa ce que Jack serrait de ses mains.

-Sa jambe ? fit Nord, qui eut pour résultat un hochement de tête du petit homme.

C'est Bunny qui prit les devants et essaya de relever les bras du garçon pour pouvoir vérifier l'état de sa jambe. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

-Mec, je sais que ça fait mal. Mais il va falloir que tu nous laisses voir ce que tu as.

Devant le manque de réponse de l'intéressé, il réitéra sa tentative mais l'adolescent résista à la surprise des autres. Bunny força mais l'autre ne démordait pas.

-Eh Jack ! C'est pour ton bien, alors fais un effort ! lança le lapin un peu agacé, ce qui lui valut un regard de reproches de la part de Fée.

-Ça va. dit Jack, calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que non !

-Bunny calme-toi ! lui fit Nord.

-Mais je suis très calme !

-La sérénité incarnée ! fit sarcastiquement le Père Noël, bientôt suivi de Sab qui créa une silhouette de Bunny en position du Lotus, comme au yoga.

-Jack, comment tu te sens ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ? s'enquit Fée, plus raisonnable que les autres, en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Jack leva finalement la tête vers elle et la fixa curieusement dans les yeux. Comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.

-Tout ira bien. souffla-t-il plus pour se convaincre lui que les autres.

-Oui, tout ira bien. confirma la Gardienne après quelques secondes de silence.

Les trois autres hommes de la troupe se calmèrent.

-Jack. fit Bunny, attirant son attention. Il faut que tu nous laisses regarder ta jambe.

Le garçon détourna le regard mais le lapin n'en resta pas là.

-Eh eh eh ! Ça va aller, d'accord ?

Pour que leur farceur préféré réagisse ainsi, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal. Ils se fixèrent du regard un instant avant que l'adolescent ne hoche fébrilement la tête. Il retira doucement ses mains et Bunny et Fée l'aidèrent à s'allonger correctement sur le dos.

-Ok, tout va bien Jack. fit le Lapin de Pâques avant de prendre le tissu qui avait glissé, recouvrant à nouveau la blessure.

Jack ne voulait même pas regarder. Le voir une fois avait été déjà bien assez. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer le plus calmement possible. Il sentit la patte du Gardien l'effleurer et le bout de vêtement se relever. Montrant au nez de chacune des autres Légendes, cette plaie noire qui lui faisait si mal. Il entendit Fée étouffer un cri alors que les autres gardaient le silence total. Il se risqua à jeter un œil pour voir leurs réactions. La femme ailée avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche alors que Nord et Sab affichaient des airs stupéfaits et Bunny ne bougeait pas.

-C'est plutôt moche, pas vrai ? fit-il avec un ton taquin sans pour autant montrer le moindre sourire.

Le Porteur d'Espoir et le Marchand de Sable tournèrent la tête vers lui et ce dernier détourna le regard presque immédiatement. Aucun son ne lui parvint durant un instant avant d'entendre la voix à l'accent russe bien prononcé, s'exclamer.

-Doucement Sab ! De quoi s'agit-il ? Sa jambe ?

Porté par la curiosité, le garçon posa les yeux sur son ami doré. Mais en réalité, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire non plus. Les sculptures qu'il créait disparaissaient et ré apparaissaient tellement rapidement qu'il n'en avait pas le temps.

-Comment ça ce truc est en train de ronger sa jambe ? s'exclama Bunny.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et inconsciemment, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il chercha à se rassoir et se mordit la lèvre face à son geste trop brusque. Fée remarqua sa réaction.

-Les garçons, ça suffit !

Les intéressés comprirent aussitôt et fixèrent le garçon qui les observait, légèrement paniqué. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

-Sab, dis moi ce que j'ai. S'il te plait.

Le petit homme eut l'air peiné, mais fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait. Et cette fois il comprit. Chaque grain de sable l'empêchait de guérir, et même augmentait la taille de la plaie, se propageant. Comme s'ils se nourrissaient, rongeaient volontairement le contour de la zone infectée, pour l'agrandir.

Tous observèrent sa réaction. Étonnamment, il resta parfaitement calme. Son regard fut neutre. C'était comme si on lui racontait une histoire qui ne se déroulait pas devant lui. Et encore, même là il aurait au moins un peu réagit. Il ne prêta pas attention au reste du discours de Sab.

-Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ? fit la voix de Fée avec une pointe d'espoir.

Mais Jack vu tout de même le petit homme doré acquiesçait. Il montra de façon claire que son sable pourrait essayer de chasser celui sur sa jambe.

-Attends, tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ? s'inquiéta Nord.

Cette fois, le Marchand de Sable ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de chose auparavant. Transformer les cauchemars en rêve, il avait déjà fait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de procédé sur un être vivant.

-Tu plaisantes ? On ne peut pas faire ça s'il y a un risque ! s'alarma Fée.

-Mais si ce truc se propage encore, ce sera pire !

En clair, il allait y passer. Ou au pire, subir le restant de ses jours cette douleur insoutenable qui le consumait petit à petit.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça peut avoir comme conséquence ? s'affola la Gardienne.

Il posa les yeux sur sa jambe. Elle lui inspirait dégoût, horreur, mais surtout la peur. Est-ce qu'il voulait attendre que tout son corps soit dans le même état ?

-Et dans le cas inverse, c'est tout le reste qui va être infecté !

-Calmons-nous ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution. dit Nord.

-Je veux le faire ! lança l'adolescent, coupant les autres dans leur discussion.

Tous se turent et le fixèrent avec appréhension.

-Mais Jack-

-Non Fée ! Ça va. Tout ira bien. la rassura-t-il.

Sab s'approcha de lui et le questionna du regard.

-Vas-y Sab. J'ai confiance. lui fit-il avec un sourire.

Personne n'objecta plus. Après quelques secondes, Bunny l'aida à s'allonger correctement et lui tint sa main libre.

-On ne peut pas t'endormir. On ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait avoir comme effet, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends. affirma-t-il calmement.

Enfin, calmement en apparences. A l'intérieur, il avait plus envie de se relever et de s'envoler très loin de cet endroit.

-Il se peut que ça fasse un peu mal. Alors si tu ressens la douleur, serre fort. fit-il en montrant sa patte avec laquelle il lui avait pris la main.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te congèle ? le taquina l'Esprit de l'amusement.

Bunny ne put retenir un sourire face à la réplique du jeune Gardien. Nord vint se placer de l'autre côté du garçon et s'agenouilla.

-Un peu mal ? Je peux supporter. fit Jack.

La douleur n'est qu'une information.

Mais en voyant le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques poser leurs mains au niveau de ses avant-bras et de ses jambes, surement dans le but de l'empêcher de bouger, il pouvait s'avouer avoir un peu plus que de l'appréhension. Sab le fixait, attendant son autorisation. Qu'on en finisse ! pensa-t-il. Il hocha la tête.

oOo

L'adolescente entendit un cri. Un hurlement au loin. Elle en avait déjà entendu plusieurs avant, mais ils avaient été beaucoup moins forts. Et cela venait de l'endroit où elle avait laissé le Gardien. Mais peu importe, elle continuait à courir. Elle était épuisée et ses jambes la tenaient à peine. Elle poursuivit sa course quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus ces cris, puis elle ralentit et continua en marchant. La faim et la fatigue commençaient à lui peser. Même si l'adrénaline l'avait fait tenir, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps debout. Le petit matin était déjà bien installé. La forêt dans laquelle elle était, se trouvait être plus dense qu'elle ne le pensait.

Soudain, elle fut éblouit par une chose au loin. Elle se stoppa et se cacha les yeux d'une main avant d'essayer de mieux voir. Mais elle ne put l'identifier clairement. La jeune fille observa les alentours, à la recherche du moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. Et comme elle ne vit rien de particulier, elle décida de s'avancer vers la source de lumière. Et plus elle se rapprochait, plus ça lui semblait lumineux. Quand elle déboucha enfin dans cet endroit, elle fut subjuguée par la vue. En réalité, ce n'était pas une source, mais un reflet. Le soleil frappait de ses rayons un lac complètement gelé qui étincelait en réponse. Et la neige qui se trouvait là, recouvrant les arbres et les plantes, brillait elle aussi. Un trésor de la nature comme il était rare d'en voir. Ce spectacle était tellement apaisant. Tout ici appelait à la sérénité.

L'adolescente se sentait bien dans ce lieu qui paraissait…magique ! Elle déplaça la poudreuse blanche près d'un tronc creux, couché au sol et s'y adossa. La fatigue était si forte, mais elle ne devait en aucun cas dormir. Ce n'était plus ses cauchemars qui l'effrayaient autant, même si elle en avait peur. Cette fois c'était son véritable poursuivant, en chaire et en os qui la traquait. Mais elle se sentait tellement à bout de force...

-Juste quelques minutes. se dit-elle tout bas en fermant les yeux.

Il lui fallut seulement quelques minutes avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

* * *

_Ok…..Me tuez pas ! Je vous laisse ! A dans trois semaines ! ;p Bonne fête du 14 juillet et bonnes vacances à vous ^^_


	30. Déchirure !

_BONSOIR LYON !...Ah non, je me suis trompée, zut ! Bonsoir, lecteurs de mon cœur ! :D Je suis revenue de vacances :P, toute bronzée...Mais jamais autant que mon frère T.T_

_Une semaine en trop, je sais ! Mais mes vacances ce sont prolongées sans que je ne m'y attende. De manière...inopinée ! (Bravo à ceux qui devinent la référence ;p)_

_**MN** : Techniquement...non. Je n'ai jamais prévu qu'elle soit un jour ou l'autre sa sœur u.u Euh...o.O, Deux fois plus long c'est bon ? xp_

_**Lecteur** : Hey ! Contente que ça t'est plu ^^ Même moi, je l'avoue, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un truc sur la jambe en écrivant ce passage xp. Merci ! J'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances aussi ;)_

_**Dark-Alex-Demon1** : Hello ! Désolée, ma messagerie bug, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews, donc je te réponds ici ^^ Hmmm...Du pop corn *o* ! T'inquiète, je suis de retour. Bon avec toutes les activités possibles et inimaginables que j'ai faite, j'ai pas eu trop le temps pour écrire notre fiction. Mais on va y arriver, foi de moi ! *O*_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Clac ! Clac ! fit la nouvelle jambe en bois de Jack alors qu'il s'était enfin remis debout…. NON ! JE RIGOLE ! NE PARTEZ PAS ! L'auteur s'excuse de cette blague pourrie et sans aucun humour…. N'empêche que j'aurais aimé voir vos têtes !

On reprend !

oOo

La sérénité. C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Pourtant, le sentiment naissant que cette plénitude le submergeait contre son gré faisait lentement grandir en lui une sensation de mal-être. Et ce bruit sourd qui lui parvenait comme une rengaine qui persiste à rester en tête et que l'on sait déjà qu'on s'en souviendra des jours durant, sans pouvoir se l'ôter de l'esprit.

Mais étrangement, il se laissa bercer par cette mélodie. Elle lui semblait beaucoup plus plaisante, et surtout, différente de cet apaisement étouffant qu'on lui imposait.

Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Puisque cette douce berceuse n'était autre que des cris, des hurlements de douleur.

Il ouvrit les yeux, échappant à ce doux rêve non désiré, et plongeant dans celui éveillé qui l'appelait. Et le spectacle que lui offrait la scène se déroulant devant lui le satisfaisait grandement. Pitch se releva en silence et admira un instant les cinq Légendes, qui l'avaient autrefois vaincu, tenter de sauver le petit nouveau de la bande.

Les rayons du soleil lui frappant le visage soudainement, le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il faisait déjà bien jour. Sans crier gare, il s'éclipsa, disparaissant dans ce qui restait d'ombre face à la lumière de l'astre, maintenant assez haut dans le ciel, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Pourquoi les arrêter maintenant ? Alors que le pauvre Jack n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

oOo

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait effrayer la petite Sophie Bennett. Courageuse ou insouciante, innocente ou ignorante, rien ne lui paraissait trop horrible pour la mettre en déroute. On pourrait prendre pour preuve, le portail magique qu'elle avait emprunté quelques mois plutôt, la menant dans le terrier d'un lapin géant, gardé sous surveillance par des statues de pierres mobiles en forme d'œufs. La blondinette ne se laissait que très rarement gagner par la peur.

Mais c'était très différent, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule et perdue…

D'habitude, son frère était toujours avec elle. Mais ses parents l'avaient disputé très fort, la réveillant au passage à une heure bien matinale, et Jamie devait maintenant rester à la maison.

Une fois que sa mère l'eut habillé, elle était immédiatement sortie dehors pour jouer. Dans le jardin à la base. Mais l'envie de revoir le grand lapin qu'elle avait aperçu durant la nuit, l'avait certainement prise pour qu'elle s'éloigne autant. Et un pas après l'autre, elle s'était avancée dans cette forêt qui bordait une partie du parc dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec son frère. Il était sans doute naturel de chercher un animal de ce genre dans un endroit comme celui-là, non ? Ne jamais sous-estimer la logique des enfants, même les plus jeunes.

Et c'est ainsi que la petite blonde s'était aventurée, seule, dans les bois, en milieu de matinée. Au moins ce n'était pas encore la nuit. Si l'on écoutait bien, parfois on pouvait l'entendre appeler son papa, sa maman, et aussi Jamie. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle tirait sur le bas de son manteau, montrant son angoisse naissante.

La vue d'un joli petit papillon blanc changea tout. En le voyant se poser près d'elle, elle retrouva le sourire et chercha à l'attraper. Il s'envola bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'être trop proche et fila. C'est en riant qu'elle le suivit jusqu'à une clairière. La jeune Bennett se stoppa et oublia aussitôt l'insecte qui en profita pour disparaître.

-Waouh ! Zoli ! s'exclama doucement Sophie.

Le soleil éclairait parfaitement maintenant, le lac gelé au cœur de la forêt. Tout était recouvert de poudreuse blanche. L'idée d'en faire un bonhomme de neige s'installait déjà dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Elle ria et sautilla sur place mais s'arrêta très vite dans ses mouvements en apercevant une silhouette, couchée au sol. Curieuse comme pas deux, elle s'approcha, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, une mine pensante sur le visage. Elle reconnue très vite la jeune fille allongée là, et sourit à pleines dents en se plaçant à ses côtés.

-Avion ! fit-elle en agrippant le pull de l'adolescente de sa petite poigne.

La réponse fut inattendue. Autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. La presque-brune, sentant quelqu'un l'attraper, ouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement et recula sur les fesses en retenant un cri de surprise. Elle se prépara à courir, voire même à se défendre s'il le fallait. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur la blondinette en face d'elle, elle resta immobile un instant avant de s'autoriser à respirer à nouveau. Elle jeta un œil de gauche à droite et se calma. Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir dans un moment pareil ? pensa-t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Elle regarda alors plus en détails la fillette. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint d'elle.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle se releva et vint s'agenouiller auprès de la blonde. La jeune Sophie, qui l'avait observé curieusement jusque là, se remit à sourire.

-Tu es toute seule ? Ton frère n'est…se stoppa-t-elle alors qu'elle se souvenait que le petit garçon dont elle parlait, était celui qui avait été enlevé par Pitch.

Est-ce qu'il était rentré chez lui ? Est-ce que Jamie avait réussi à… Non ! Pas Jamie ! Jamie n'existait pas. Elle ne quitta pas la petite des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Mais…l'Esprit qu'elle avait côtoyé ces derniers jours semblait attaché à cette fillette et à son grand frère. Faisaient-ils partis de son numéro, eux aussi ? Peut-être que, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, il se servait d'eux. Mais il avait eu l'air si inquiet quand il avait su que le Croque-mitaine avait emmené le garçon. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Peu importe ! Elle devait ramener cette petite chez elle au plus vite. Si Jack Frost était à sa poursuite, cette enfant serait plus en sécurité loin d'elle. L'ennui maintenant, c'était de savoir par où allait.

-Tu t'appelles Sophie, c'est ça ?

-Zo…Zophie ! articula-t-elle, les lèvres s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'adolescente ne put que sourire, attendrie devant la réponse de la fillette. Elle se leva, lui tendit la main que la blondinette saisie avec enjouement.

-Alors allons-y, mademoiselle Sophie.

Avant de quitter la clairière, elle y jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Essayant de garder en mémoire l'image de cet endroit si simple et pourtant si beau. C'est plus apaisée qu'elle repartit de ce lieu avec la petite blonde.

oOo

-Rien de ceux qu'ils feront ne changera quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama Pitch alors qu'il était déjà arrivé à son antre.

Cette partie de la forêt était réellement à son image. Même la neige qui recouvrait une grande partie de ces bois avait complètement fondu ici. Végétaux, terre, tout paraissait gris et presque sans vie.

-Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, c'est attendre. Comme j'aurai aimé que tu puisses voir ça de tes propres yeux, Homme de la Lune. fit-il en observant le soleil qui avait remplacé l'astre de la nuit depuis quelques heures déjà. Mais après tout…tu étais bien là, non ? Ou en partie.

Le sourire malsain qu'il afficha à cet instant ne disait rien qui vaille. Il leva le bras à l'horizontal et le passa au-dessus de la zone la plus obscure du sol. Le trou qui était jusque là bouché, réapparut. La surface s'effrita et l'ouverture se montra comme si elle n'était constituée que de sable.

-Si le fait de savoir que ce gamin n'était nulle autre que Jack Frost a enfin éveillé ce qui sommeillait en elle, qu'en sera-t-il si ce dernier est prêt à en finir avec elle ?

Son rire machiavélique résonna même après qu'il ait disparu dans le gouffre sombre à ses pieds, qui se referma aussitôt.

oOo

Plus aucune trace. Nulle part. Le gredin avait profité de leur inattention pour filer. Nord frappa le long de son avant-bras, poing serré, contre un arbre en grognant. Au moins, Jack s'en était sorti...pour l'instant. Lorsque Sab s'était arrêté et que le garçon avait cessé ses cris, ça avait été un soulagement pour tout le monde.

Mais l'apaisement n'avait duré pas plus de quelques minutes. Non seulement, Pitch s'était enfui, mais en plus, le Marchand de Sable leur avait annoncé que le garçon n'était pas complètement tiré d'affaire. Bien que le petit homme doré avait fait tout ce qu'il ait pu, une partie, même infime, du sable logé sur la jambe de l'Esprit de l'Hiver restait noire et donc sous le contrôle du Croque-mitaine. En d'autres termes, si l'Homme en noir décidait de s'en servir, il n'était pas impossible que Sab soit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Fée leur avait parlé du fait que le jeune Gardien semblait déjà souffrir de sa jambe quand elle l'avait retrouvé avec Jamie. Il avait reçu cette blessure lors de son voyage en solitaire chez le Roi des Cauchemars, ce qui avait un peu agacé le Lapin de Pâques, mais qui n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. C'était juste après ces explications qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la disparition de leur ennemi. Bunny et le Père Noël s'étaient éloignés pour le chercher, pendant que Sab et Fée étaient restés auprès de Jack à qui on avait interdit de bouger pour le moment.

Mais Nord ne pouvait chasser de son esprit, le visage de l'adolescent lorsque ce dernier eut compris que ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Même presque imperceptible, la frayeur furtive au fond de son regard, très vite remplacée par une expression neutre, qui n'avait d'ailleurs trompé personne, avait ébranlé le cœur du russe. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. S'il recroisait cet espèce de…таракан…! De toute façon, il le reverrait bien assez tôt.

Un léger bruit attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir Bunny, l'air aussi rageur, voire peut-être plus, que lui. Le lapin secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, montrant que lui aussi, revenait bredouille. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un seul mot. Sur ce, ils repartirent rejoindre les autres.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour revenir à l'endroit voulu. Sab était assis sur un rocher, à quelques mètres du garçon, surveillant les alentours. Fée était près de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, une main sur son bras, voulant le réconforter. Quant à Jack…il ne faisait rien. D'un point de vue extérieur, il était juste allongé, observant le ciel sans vraiment le voir, semblant réfléchir à Dieu seul savait quoi, son bâton fermement tenu dans sa main droite.

Dès qu'ils virent les deux autres de retour, les trois Légendes portèrent leurs regards sur eux. Mais au vu de leur mine, comprirent qu'ils avaient fait choux blanc. Et personne ne dit quoi que ce soit.

Et ce silence là était bien pesant. Jack Frost connaissait très bien le silence. Celui de la solitude. Mais celui-là avait quelque chose de différent. Normalement, Bunny aurait hurlé et juré que s'il mettait la main sur cette asperge géante, il lui ferait avaler tout son sable jusqu'au dernier grain. Nord aurait tenté de le calmer, ce qui aurait finit en légère altercation, supervisée par Fée et Sab qui voletterait autour d'eux en essayant de les calmer. Mais là, il les sentait mal à l'aise. Surement à cause de ce que Pitch lui avait fait. Et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas parti sans réfléchir, rien de tout ca ne serait arrivé. Il essayait de faire au mieux, mais au final, il obtenait le même résultat…

Il avait envie de partir. De s'envoler, loin de tout ça, loin d'eux. S'isoler, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver et hurler à pleins poumons. Mais comme à chaque fois, il savait déjà que la seule chose qu'il allait faire à cet instant précis, était d'agir comme si tout allait bien pour lui, forcer le sourire « je suis content d'aller mieux », s'occuper de sauver le monde, et faire face à ses états d'âmes plus tard. Après tout, l'important était de retrouver le Croque-mitaine, non ?...Et Sophie !

-Ok, c'est bon. Aide-moi à me relever. s'adressa-t-il, la voix légèrement cassée, à la femme ailée en se redressant quelque peu, prenant appui sur ses coudes.

-Doucement Jack ! sembla se réveiller le Père Noël.

-Tu devrais rester allongé. conseilla la Gardienne.

-On a autre chose à faire, vous croyez pas ? ironisa-t-il en fronçant et arquant les sourcils comme pour montrer l'évidence.

-Tu crois vraiment être en état de faire quoi que ce soit ? lança le Porteur d'Espoir. Nan, nan. Il vaut mieux qu'on te ramène au Pôle.

-C'est tout à fait hors de question ! répondit le garçon d'un ton ferme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais en arrière pendant que vous vous battez.

-Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi t'es aussi entêté ! Il y a encore un quart d'heure, tu hurlais à la mort, et maintenant tu veux jouer les héros martyrs ? Arrête un peu !

-Je ne ressens plus rien, d'accord ? Ma jambe va beaucoup mieux, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, et encore moins d'une nounou ! dit-il en se relevant de lui-même.

-Allons, calmez-vous ! tenta Nord pendant que Sab s'était rapproché.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'être responsable d'un gosse dans ton genre ? Si tu nous avais attendus, si tu m'avais écouté, - fit-il en pointant le jeune homme du doigt- on n'en serait pas là. Chaque fois tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, et tu ne penses pas aux conséquences, ni à ce qui pourrait arriver à ceux qui t'entourent ! Et je commence à en avoir marre que tu te comportes comme un gamin égoïste et irresponsable ! s'énerva-t-il en hurlant, se rapprochant brusquement du garçon.

Jack recula précipitamment en croyant revoir la scène de la fête de Pâques dernier se reproduire. Il aurait pu mentir si on lui avait demandé s'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait pu mentir aussi si on lui avait demandé s'il avait de la peine. Mais il n'aurait pas eut à mentir dans le cas où on lui aurait demandé s'il était étonné d'une telle réaction. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à ce genre de propos. Comme s'il ne s'en voulait déjà pas assez. C'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas se rapprocher d'eux. Il avait franchit la ligne, à nouveau. Comme l'avait dit Pitch. Le pauvre petit Jack Frost qui avait si peur de la solitude restera toujours tel qu'il avait toujours été, seul.

La douleur, la peur, et maintenant ça ? Il n'en pouvait juste plus. Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas montrer son visage et n'ayant plus la force de protester. Son regard se posa sur sa jambe alors que le tissu était encore relevé au-dessus de son genou, révélant sa blessure, recouverte maintenant de sable, non plus noir, mais doré. Elle brillait au soleil, bien visible comme pour lui rappeler son erreur. Lentement, il tourna le dos à l'autre Légende.

-Jack. appela doucement Fée alors que Nord se rapprocha un peu.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi continuer d'essayer ? Peut-être que la vie en groupe n'était tout simplement pas son truc. Il cligna des yeux pour éviter que les larmes au coin de ses yeux ne s'échappent et soupira silencieusement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. fit-il enfin, attirant l'attention des autres Gardiens. Je ne causerai plus aucun problème à qui que ce soit.

Fée et Nord échangèrent un regard à la fois interrogateur et inquiet. Sab s'avança et se plaça devant Jack, voulant lui parler mais se stoppa en voyant la lueur de tristesse et de douleur dans les yeux de l'adolescent qui ne le regardait même pas.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? fit Bunny, sourcils froncés, appréhendant déjà la réponse.

Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se laisser emporter dans ses actes. Mais le môme le savait parfaitement. Parfois, le Porteur d'Espoir allait plus loin dans ses paroles, en général après une énorme farce de la part de l'autre Gardien, mais ce dernier avait l'habitude. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir cela.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver se retourna juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il réalisa qu'il lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. Son expression, bien que peinée, était dure. Ce qui contrastait avec son habituel air farceur et joyeux. Les traits du lapin s'adoucirent automatiquement.

-Vous n'aurez plus de gamin dans les pattes qu'il faudra surveiller en permanence. Je m'en vais. Voilà ce que ça veut dire. fit-il sur un ton un peu sec.

Et avant que quiconque ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'envola et fila aussi vite que possible de cet endroit, ignorant les appels de Fée. Cette dernière le voyait s'éloigner rapidement, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Bunny.

-Bunny ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'intéressé quitta le garçon volant du regard pour croiser celui de la femme ailée. Il détourna les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Alors qu'il entamait quelques pas, la Gardienne se précipita à ses côtés.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement. Il faut qu'on rattrape Jack. On ne peut pas le laisser seul dans son état !

-Pour l'instant il va bien. Et nous, nous avons d'autres choses dont nous devons nous occuper.

-Tu plaisantes ? Et si Pitch le croise avant nous, on ne sait même pas ce qu'il peut lui faire !

Mais tout ce que son interlocuteur fit, fut de continuer à marcher, sans daigner jeter un œil à l'autre Légende. Frustrée, elle le dépassa et se positionna juste devant lui pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son chemin.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Je commence à en avoir assez de vos enfantillages. Vas le chercher ! Tu ne comprends pas que tout ce que tu as dit lui a fait du mal ?

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? s'emporta alors Bunny, rendant aussitôt la fée muette et surprise. Tu penses que je ne vois rien quand il prend ses distances ? Que je suis aveugle lorsqu'il fait semblant d'aller bien pour qu'on évite de se poser trop de questions ? Oui, je m'énerve assez facilement, je sais ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi…se stoppa-t-il avant de soupirer et de baisser légèrement la tête. Mais notre boulot de Gardien -continua-t-il en se redressant à nouveau – ne nous permet pas de nous attarder sur ce genre d'enfantillages comme tu dis. S'il n'est pas capable de comprendre ca, ca le regarde. Nous avons autre chose à faire !

Et il reprit sa marche, contournant son amie qui l'observait bouche bée. Elle eut un air peiné et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Porteur d'Espoir mais Nord posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle tourna la tête pour le questionner mais ce dernier secoua lentement la sienne de gauche à droite.

-Ça s'arrangera, tu verras. Il est têtu et fier, mais on sait pertinemment qu'il s'inquiète pour Jack autant que nous.

-Mais…et Jack, il-

-Laissons-lui un peu de temps. Nous le retrouverons. assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais Bunny a raison sur un point, nous devons nous occuper de Pitch avant de régler cette histoire.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais ne fit qu'acquiescer, tristement. Elle sentit la main potelée de Sab toucher ses plumes sur son bras et se tourna vers lui. Il fit apparaître la silhouette de l'Esprit de l'Hiver mais fit briller un peu plus l'endroit sur sa jambe, avant de tapoter sa tempe avec son index, un air confiant sur le visage. Elle comprit et lui sourit. Jack était sous bonne protection, même s'il ne le savait pas vraiment.

oOo

Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller si loin. Et puis la dernière fois qu'il était parti se réfugier au Pôle Sud, il avait eu droit à une mauvaise surprise. Il jeta un œil en arrière pour s'apercevoir qu'aucun des autres Gardiens ne l'avaient suivis. Pas qu'il aurait préféré le contraire, mais il ressentit tout de même une pointe de tristesse en voyant que personne n'irait à sa rencontre.

Il chassa cette pensée. Non ! Après tout, rester seul n'était pas forcément synonyme de malheur. Il n'aurait plus à faire attention, à rester sur ses gardes au cas où les autres ne voudraient plus de lui.

Il se posa enfin là où il désirait se rendre. Son sanctuaire. Son lac gelé, rien qu'à lui. Étrangement, la vue de ce spectacle ne l'apaisa pas autant que d'habitude. Il se força à inspirer et expirer profondément. Il pourrait peut-être, dans quelques temps, rendre visite à Fée. Ou Nord. Ou Sab…Mais pas Bunny. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ce lapin grognon et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. La plupart du temps, ils ne faisaient que se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi, dès qu'ils se voyaient. Rien de très amicale comme relation.

Le garçon ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait commencé à neiger. Il pensa aux paroles de l'Esprit de Pâques. Un gamin égoïste et irresponsable, hein ? C'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Et les autres aussi certainement. Même s'il supposait que le reste des Gardiens avait une plus haute opinion de lui…Non ! Aucun n'avait essayé de l'arrêter, à part Fée qu'il avait vaguement entendu l'appeler. Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir renvoyé plutôt ? C'était peut-être un ordre de l'Homme de la Lune de le garder encore un peu avec eux.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel pour ne voir que le soleil l'éblouir. Il sentit la colère monter en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait même pas se soulager en hurlant à celui qui avait fait de sa vie ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait patienter trois cent ans dans la solitude la plus totale, pour lui faire goûter au bonheur et le redescendre en flèche peu de temps après ?

-T'as juste besoin de moi, c'est ça ?! cria-t-il en pensant à l'astre de la nuit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. D'un geste rageur, il lança un jet de glace, prenant au piège un arbre dénué de toute feuille. Les flocons de neige naissant devenaient de plus en plus épais et le vent se levait, faisant ressentir son souffle plus fortement à chaque seconde.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit autant laissé berner par l'image de la famille parfaite. Il avait gardé certaines distances pourtant. Il s'était même mis en tête que c'était ce comportement, même involontaire, qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement avec les Gardiens. Mais en réalité, il ne s'était pas assez méfié. Parce que même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, il avait mal.

Il recommença, gelant un à un les végétaux présents autour de lui. Encore et encore.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Fée soit aussi douce ? Que Nord soit aussi gentil ?

Les plantes subsistantes ne seraient bientôt plus que des statues de glace.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Sab soit si amical ? Et Bunny si protecteur, bien que tête de mule ? Pourquoi ? Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement que de s'attacher à eux ? Et maintenant ? Il ne faisait plus partie de cette famille dont il avait tant rêvé. C'était de la faute de Pitch pour les avoir mené là. Des Gardiens pour lui avoir donné espoir et surtout de ce stupide lapin. Mais aussi de l'Homme de la Lune. C'était eux, la cause de sa souffrance !

Il se dressa, droit comme un piquet à quelques centimètres de la terre, et dans un cri de rage, relâcha son pouvoir tel un cercle lumineux et bleuté. Celui-ci sembla s'étendre autour de lui grâce au souffle du vent, de tous les côtés et couvrit de gel chaque caillou et végétal visible ainsi que le sol. Un silence de mort prit la place des bruits causés par l'expression de la colère de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur ses pieds, il remarqua à peine sa respiration saccadée. Il ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes avant d'observer avec peine ce qu'il avait fait de cet endroit qu'il chérissait tant. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, découvrant plus en détail ce lieu maintenant remplacé par la glace qu'il avait lui-même créé, emportant avec elle, le peu de vie qui restait dans cette clairière, lui rappelant le monument que Pitch et lui avaient fait ensemble.

Les larmes lui montèrent encore plus aux yeux et dans un soupir il se laissa tomber à terre. Il perçut du coin de l'œil le sable doré sur sa jambe briller alors que le soleil était à présent caché par les nuages blancs, laissant tomber doucement la poudreuse blanche sans le moindre signe de brise violente. Il releva un peu le tissu et vu plus clairement les grains d'or, là pour le protéger de la douleur, et le sauver par la même occasion. Il détourna le regard et se décala pour d'adosser à l'une des nombreuses sculptures glacées que l'on pouvait maintenant apercevoir. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et plaça sa capuche sur sa tête. Cachant en partie son visage dévoré par la tristesse et ferma les yeux.

Non, les autres n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Tout était de sa faute…

oOo

Elle pensait reconnaître le quartier. Mais tout se ressemblait vraiment ici. Même les jardins étaient presque tous organisés de la même façon. L'adolescente se laissait plus ou moins guider par la petite blonde à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà commencé à neiger à gros flocons. Elle trouva plutôt étrange ce changement de temps et de température en seulement quelques minutes.

-Abby ! s'écria la jeune Bennett, euphorique.

Sophie lâcha la main de la presque-brune et courut, traversant la rue sans plus se préoccuper de savoir si des voitures passaient par là.

-Sophie, attends !

La jeune fille jeta un œil autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et imita la fillette. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint la blondinette s'était déjà jetée à terre, près d'une niche, pour jouer avec un lévrier qui lui léchait gracieusement le visage. C'est avec un sourire tendre qu'elle observa le jeu de l'animal et de l'enfant. Mais elle devait se dépêcher. Elle regarda plus attentivement l'habitation, décidant que ca pouvait bien être celle qu'elle avait vu l'autre nuit. Elle repéra la boîte aux lèvres et vit le nom de cinq personnes. Les deux premiers étaient surement ceux des parents, vu l'écriture. Le reste devait être leurs enfants. Il y avait celui de Sophie et d'Abby. Elle ria en comprenant que c'était le nom du chien. Le dernier par contre, lui fit froid dans le dos. « Jamie Bennett ». L'adolescente perdit son expression détendu et vint s'agenouiller près des deux autres.

-C'est bien ta maison ici ? demanda-t-elle à la petite.

-Sophie ? fit une voix derrières elles, les faisant se retourner. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? dit une dame en sortant du logis.

C'était une femme assez grande, châtaine. Elle avait les cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et avait un magnifique visage. L'adulte se précipita vers sa fille et se baissa à son niveau.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas aller te promener trop loin sans ton frère. fit-elle en caressant le visage de la fillette, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien.

Elle la serra fort contre elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette femme était sa mère. La dame sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence et se leva.

-Bonjour.

-Euh…Bonjour. répondit timidement la jeune fille.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle curieusement, se questionnant sur le fait qu'une adolescente soit sur sa pelouse, devant chez elle, avec sa fille et accessoirement son chien.

-Euh oui. Enfin non, c'est… J'ai trouvé votre fille près du lac dans la forêt, et j'ai…Euh…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Pourquoi aller préciser où elle l'avait trouvé ? C'était idiot, non ?

-Et tu la ramenais ?

La presque-brune acquiesça doucement.

-Merci beaucoup ! fit la mère, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Son expression déstabilisa quelque peu la jeune fille mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Déjà que son frère a décidé de sortir cette nuit et de revenir à la maison avec un renard, si en plus sa petite sœur s'y met… s'arrêta-t-elle en voyant l'air étrange que son interlocutrice affichait en entendant le mot « renard ». Désolée, je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires. ria nerveusement cette dernière.

-Oh ! Non pas du tout !

La mine joyeuse qu'affichait la femme changea lorsqu'elle observa plus en détail la fille en face d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Celle là non plus, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle hocha la tête sans vraiment se demander pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Mais Madame Bennett voyait bien son air fatigué, ses cernes bien visibles, et ses vêtements déchirés de part et d'autre.

-Tu t'es battu ? s'enquit-elle avec un ton concerné dans la voix.

La façon dont elle avait demandé cela donna à l'adolescente un sentiment à la fois joyeux et apaisant. C'était étrange. Pitch ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé ainsi. Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle s'observa elle-même et se rappela de son état. Elle eut envie de rire, bizarrement. Probablement un rire nerveux mais elle en avait envie. Cependant elle se força à éviter cette réaction qui la ferait surement passer pour une folle. Elle releva la tête et afficha un sourire.

-Tout va bien. J'ai fait une petite chute dans les bois en me baladant. assura-t-elle.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs. Mais elle pouvait aisément comprendre que cette dame suspectait sa réponse.

-Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents pour qu'ils viennent te chercher ?

A cet instant, elle se sentit réellement mal à l'aise. Comment expliquer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ses parents, d'où elle habitait, et encore moins si elle avait un « chez elle » ?

-Non, non. la rassura-t-elle. Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller.

Il y eut un silence et aucune d'entre-elles ne dit quoi que ce soit. Elle ne devait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Les mêler à ses histoires ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Bon…Je vais vous laisser. Au-revoir madame. fit-elle en se retournant.

-Attends ! la stoppa la femme.

La jeune fille se remit face à elle, attendant la suite.

-Attends-moi juste une minute, tu veux bien ?

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux alors que la mère s'éloignait déjà, laissant sa fille avec elle. Elle observa la blondinette comme si elle allait lui donner une réponse. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle vit la dame ressortir avec un sac à dos. Elle lui tendit alors que la jeune fille l'observait sans trop comprendre.

-Prends-le comme un remerciement. fit-elle un fin sourire aux lèvres. Allez, prends-le. insista-t-elle gentiment.

La presque-brune hésita et sa main tremblait presque imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle saisit le bagage entre ses doigts. Il était plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air, surement rempli avec soins par la châtaine. Elle le fixa un instant avant de relever les yeux et de croiser le regard de la mère.

-Et si tu as un souci un jour ou l'autre, j'habite ici.

C'était fou à quel point une simple phrase et un sourire aussi bénin pouvait vous chambouler. Tant d'émotions contradictoires d'un coup. La jeune fille eut envie de rire, mais aussi de pleurer. Elle eut envie de se blottir dans les bras d'une inconnue et en même temps de partir en courant pour éviter de penser à tout ça. Elle serra le sac contre sa poitrine comme un trésor qu'elle chérirait.

-Merci. fit-elle de manière à peine audible. Merci beaucoup madame.

-Appelle-moi Suzanne. dit-elle, échangeant un sourire franc avec l'adolescente. Et toi tu t'appelles… ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais elle ne s'appelait pas Sophie. Peu importe à quel point ce nom lui avait se sentir mieux. Si elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir une identité pour quelqu'un…après tout ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Jack Frost.

Elle décala son regard peiné pour le poser sur la petite Sophie qui se collait à la jambe de sa mère en l'observant elle aussi. Comme si elle comprenait la situation, la fillette s'approcha d'elle et leva les bras. L'adolescente s'agenouilla, posant délicatement le sac à dos à terre alors que la petite se serra contre elle.

-Avion ! s'exclama l'enfant.

La presque-brune se mit à rire.

-Oui, c'est ça. Avion ! affirma-t-elle en étreignant tendrement la blonde.

Elle lâcha enfin la petite Sophie et lui caressa le haut de la tête, ce qui la fit glousser. Elle se remit debout et plaça le bagage sur son dos. Elle salua la mère et la remercia une dernière fois avant de partir, faisant un signe de la main à la petite. Elle ne vit pas le petit Jamie, qui, depuis sa fenêtre les observait, son animal dans les bras.

La mère prit la fille dans ses bras et rentra chez elle. Avant de tourner au coin de la rue, l'adolescente tourna la tête et fixa la maison des Bennett quelques secondes avant de repartir d'un pas décidé. Le petit garçon, de sa chambre, attendit de ne plus la voir pour remettre les rideaux en place. Pourquoi était-elle toute seule ? Jack n'était pas avec elle, ainsi que les autres Gardiens ?

-Elle était dans la forêt ! Celle près de chez nous.

Sa mère était certainement en train de parler à son père au téléphone. Il était au travail, mais appelait sans cesse pour savoir où était passée Sophie. C'était toujours lui le plus paniquait dans ce genre de situation. Sa mère savait garder un minimum de sang froid, ce qui était assez comique parfois.

Mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui l'avait interpellé.

-Non, c'est une jeune fille qui l'a trouvé près du lac. […] Bien sur celui de la forêt !

Jamie connaissait bien ce lac. C'était celui de Jack. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. [...]Je ne sais pas où, mais il me semble la connaître, au moins de vue. […]Bon, tout va bien maintenant, tu peux retourner travailler. […] Non, tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler plus tard, tout va bien ! […]

oOo

Où aller maintenant ? Elle avait pensé retourner au lac, mais une fois à l'orée des bois, elle pensa à la possibilité que les autres soient encore là-bas. Elle avait alors passait son chemin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à errer en pleine rue dans son état. On se poserait des questions. Lorsqu'elle dépassa le troisième pâté de maison, elle aperçut une deuxième forêt, de l'autre côté de la ville. Ce serait probablement plus sûr, si elle allait là-bas. Et les habitants de ce village pourraient au moins éviter de se faire envahir par des esprits invisibles, pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Elle soupira en voyant le trajet qu'elle avait à parcourir. La fatigue restait pesante, même après sa petite sieste de tout à l'heure. Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir dans un moment pareil ? Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas eut de cauchemar. Il lui arrivait, bien entendu de ne pas en avoir. Mais c'était plutôt rare. Pourtant ce fait se produisait de plus en plus. A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle côtoyait les Gardiens, le seul mauvais rêve qu'elle avait eu, fut celui chez Fée. Un des plus horribles qu'elle ait jamais eu, mais bien le seul depuis un moment. Les autres…n'avaient été ni rêves, ni cauchemars. Étrange…

Elle laissa finalement de côté ces pensées et avança d'un pas rapide vers sa prochaine destination.

* * *

_Voilà ! :P_

_Pardonnée de mon retard ? ^^_

_Désolée pour la blague de départ, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xp _

_Désolée à ma correctrice mais je n'arrive plus à accéder normalement à ma messagerie. Donc pour ceux qui laissent des reviews, je répondrais par PM ;)_

_On n'oublie pas le jeu : **Seeking the Link ! ;p**_

_Bonne soirée à vous, et profitez bien des vacances, bande de petits fous fous ! ^^_


	31. Aide en coup de vent !

_Coucou ! Premièrement désolée du retard de publication. J'ai eu un imprévu récemment, et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le moral pour écrire la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ^^'_

_D'ailleurs, désolée aussi à ceux qui écrivent de magnifiques fictions et auxquelles j'ai pris du retard dans la lecture. Je promets de me rattraper très vite ;)_

_**Lecteur** : Ah ah ! C'était le but ! Voilà la suite, tout prête ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ! :)_

_**MN** : Yes ! J'irais voir tout ca bientôt, je dois d'abord rattraper le retard que j'ai pris en lecture ah ah ! ^^'_

_Bonne lecture à vous ! Et cette fois, pas de blagues mdr_

* * *

Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de retrouver une adolescente rapidement. Il fallait ruser. Bunny leur avait expliqué son hypothèse au sujet de l'utilité de la fille pour Pitch. Révélant par la même occasion qu'au vu de sa faible force avant de s'enfuir, elle n'était plus avec lui. Ils avaient été forcés de constater que ce fait était tout à fait plausible. Le petit homme doré s'était aussitôt demandé ce que le Croque-mitaine avait bien pu lui faire pour obtenir un tel résultat. Et au vu leurs expressions horrifiées, tout le monde se posait la question mais personne n'osait énoncer à voix haute le flot de pensées insensées qu'il avait en tête. Nord avait alors coupé court à leur réflexion, le plus important dans l'immédiat étant de trouver une solution.

Heureusement que Sab était là. C'était lui-même qui avait eu l'idée. Et elle avait déjà fait ses preuves. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée fut celle où le Croque-mitaine avait déjà tenté de les vaincre et où ils avaient rencontré Jack. En effet, quand l'Homme de la Lune leur avait signalé le nouveau Gardien, ils avaient eu du mal à le localiser. Il était souvent aperçut aux alentours de Burgess mais se déplaçait assez régulièrement. Le pouvoir du Marchand de Sable leur avait alors été très utile. Une fois la nuit tombée, le petit homme avait lancé ses filets d'or, distribuant les rêves. Mais chaque contact avec un enfant établissait un lien avec lui. Plus ou moins fort selon la croyance de la personne concernée.

Lorsque Jack avait touché le fameux sable, il était bien à Burgess. Non dans la forêt comme à son habitude, mais en pleine ville. Au moment où il avait senti le garçon effleurer les grains lumineux de ses doigts, il avait pu déterminer l'endroit exact où il était. Il avait alors prévenu Bunny qui avait filé avec deux Yétis pour le ramener au Pôle où les trois autres Légendes les attendaient. Ils avaient donc décidé d'utiliser à nouveau ce système pour retrouver la jeune fille.

Le problème était qu'il fallait attendre la nuit. Et attendre n'était pas le fort de tout le monde. Fée, toujours inquiète pour l'Esprit de l'Hiver, avait pourtant été obligée de retourner au Palais afin de gérer la collecte des dents. Nord était reparti dans sa fabrique, Noël étant pour bientôt. Bunny avait décidé, n'étant pas occupé pour le moment, de passer la forêt au peigne fin. Sab avait reprit sa tâche de distribution de rêves. Car même si le jour était pleinement là, ici, à Burgess, de l'autre côté de la Terre, la plupart des enfants sages dormaient paisiblement. Le petit homme doré mentirait s'il affirmait ne pas vouloir que la planète bleue tourne exceptionnellement plus vite que d'habitude. Biens sur, il s'inquiétait aussi pour le jeune Gardien, mais pour l'instant il savait que Pitch ne lui avait rien fait. Le niveau de sable qui recouvrait la jambe du garçon n'avait pas diminué, il pouvait le sentir. Par contre, l'Esprit de l'Hiver n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était posé, après s'être séparé d'eux. Moralement, il ne devait pas être au top, mais au moins, il ne ressentait aucune menace. Sinon il serait certainement en mouvement, non ?

Il se força à ne pas trop y penser. Avant tout, se concentrer sur les enfants. En ce moment même, il survolait le Japon où les derniers bambins réfractaires au sommeil allaient enfin se coucher et attendaient le passage du Marchand de Sable.

Patience ! La nuit arrivera tôt ou tard. Et avec le travail qu'il avait, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

oOo

La ville était plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait, mais au moins elle était arrivée sans encombre à l'orée de la forêt. La jeune fille y pénétra sans attendre, tenant fermement la lanière du sac récemment acquit, qu'elle replaça correctement sur son dos. Elle avança plus profondément dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit impossible de voir les dernières habitations. Elle s'arrêta alors et jeta un œil aux alentours avant de poser le bagage à terre et de s'assoir en soufflant. Ses jambes ne la tiendraient pas longtemps si elle continuait comme ça. Il était préférable de faire une pause maintenant, plutôt qu'une sieste involontaire plus tard. Il neigeait encore. Moins fort qu'avant, mais les flocons blancs persistaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à présent ? Errer dans la nature jusqu'à devenir un enfant sauvage ? Ou partir le plus loin possible, et essayer de vivre normalement ? C'était déjà plus enviable. Mais voyager par ce temps n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Elle prit délicatement le sac et l'observa quelques secondes avant de poser une main sur la fermeture éclair de l'objet. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Pitch ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Enfin, pas ce genre de choses. Quoique, elle pensait déjà pas mal le fait d'avoir été logée, nourrie et protégée. Elle espérait quand même qu'il s'en était sorti, et qu'il comprendrait son départ précipité. Les Gardiens aussi lui avaient donné de la nourriture et de quoi s'habiller. Mais là, c'était…différent. Elle avait l'impression d'espérer y trouver quelque chose, sans savoir exactement quoi.

Lorsqu'elle la fit glisser, elle aperçut en premier lieu une petite caissette en plastique blanc qu'elle examina avant de l'ouvrir et d'y découvrir plusieurs dizaines de petits biscuits ronds, surement faits maison. Elle en prit un et le porta à ses lèvres. Le goût était fabuleux, et ils étaient encore un peu chauds. Cette dame avait cuisiné ces gâteaux pour elle et sa famille, et lui en avait finalement fait cadeau ?! Rien n'aurait pu décrire à cet instant ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait plus légère, comme si un poids lui avait été retiré des épaules. Elle en reprit un deuxième et le croqua sans attendre. Un sentiment de joie grandit en elle à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un se souciait réellement d'elle, comme une mère pour sa fille. Elle posa le récipient, bien refermé, au sol. Dans le bagage, il y avait aussi de l'eau, un nécessaire de soins, et un tas de tissus tout au fond. Elle arqua un sourcil avant de le sortir. C'était des vêtements. Sans ceux de la mère de Sophie. La presque-brune ne put empêcher un fin sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres et de murmurer un « merci ». Pour qu'elle lui donne ainsi des habits, elle devait bien paraître misérable. Elle décala son regard sur elle-même, remarquant les trous sur son pull et son pantalon, ainsi que les égratignures qu'elle s'était faite.

Elle se sentit mal en pensant que cette femme l'avait peut-être prise pour une clocharde. Mais en réfléchissant bien…pas de maison, pas de travail, même si techniquement elle était en âge d'aller à l'école. Et pas d'identité non plus.

Ce fut le bruit du vent dans un buisson situé à sa droite qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle tourna automatiquement la tête vers l'endroit, méfiante, mais ne voyant rien, elle se calma. Elle but un peu d'eau, remballa rapidement toutes ces affaires, referma le sac, se leva et le remit sur son dos. Elle devait avancer. Le vent souffla soudainement, faisant voler ses cheveux en diagonale sur sa droite. Elle se frotta les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer. Si la météo était contre elle aussi, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

Elle voulut reprendre son chemin mais le souffle glaciale se fit plus fort et la poussa malgré elle vers sa droite. La presque-brune chercha à lutter quelques minutes avant de finalement se laisser porter dans cette direction. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas vraiment où se diriger. Et tant qu'elle n'avait pas à faire demi-tour, ça irait très bien. De plus, se battre contre la force du vent la fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de suivre le temps pour une fois.

Le vent était étrange. Ou peut-être était-ce juste son imagination. Chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à changer, même un peu sa direction, l'air semblait le remarquer et la pousser plus fort dans le même sens. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se trouva à la sortie de la forêt au bout d'une demi-heure environ et que plus rien ne la poussait à avancer. Elle se retourna, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était comme si quelqu'un, pu quelque chose l'avait emmené jusque là. L'adolescente laissa finalement ces pensées de côté pour observer ce qui se dressait devant elle. Elle put apercevoir une ville de l'autre côté des derniers arbres. Ce n'était pas Burgess, mais ça lui ressemblait assez.

Son regard fût attiré par une bâtisse, plus grande que les autres. Une grande maison, majestueuse et qui s'élevait fièrement. Pourtant, elle avait l'air en mauvais état. Des tâches noires prônaient ici et là. Elle avait été brûlée. Et à en croire l'apparence de la porte et des fenêtres, personne ne vivait plus dans cet endroit. Cela lui donna une idée. La jeune fille examina les lieux, et ne voyant personne, elle s'orienta d'un pas rapide vers l'habitation. Elle glissa légèrement sur une plaque de verglas. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, le sol à cet endroit était de part et d'autre couvert de givre et une importante quantité d'eau à ses pieds, surement due à la fonte de ce dernier. Bizarre. Il ne semblait pas y en avoir un peu plus loin.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose entre les bois et sa destination. La ville se finissait au niveau presque au niveau cette dernière et la forêt était située à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Il n'y avait que quelques petites résidences. Elle allait devoir faire vite et discret. Heureusement, le quartier avait l'air calme. Elle dépassa la première maison, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Automatiquement, elle se baissa, se mettant hors de vue, derrière la voiture garée là. Elle ferma fortement les yeux en entendant des pas de plus en plus proches. Elle cessa de respirer lorsque le bruit disparut. Un grincement lui parvint puis d'une porte qu'on claque. Mais c'était beaucoup trop proche pour que ce soit celle de l'entrée. Surement la boîte aux lettres.

La personne s'éloigna et l'adolescente en profita pour se lever quelque peu et observer à travers les fenêtres du véhicule. C'était une vieille dame, enveloppes à la main, qui rentrait chez elle. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais cette femme attirait son attention. Lorsque cette dernière se retourna pour fermer la porte, la presque-brune se rabaissa vivement, attendant. La porte claqua et elle soupira de soulagement. Sans s'attarder davantage, elle courut presque jusqu'à la bâtisse et tenta d'y pénétrer. Mais rien à faire, l'entrée était bloquée. La porte était couverte de griffures. Plutôt inquiétant. Mais si la planche de bois n'avait pas cédé, c'était peut-être plus sûr que ça en avait l'air. Elle leva les yeux et tiqua sur un objet accroché au mur. Un cygne. Intriguée, elle amena sa main pour enlever de sa manche, la suie collée dessus. Elle passa ses doigts sur la sculpture, la trouvant étrangement familière.

Un bruit de portière de voiture lui suffit à oublier ce détail et à se cacher sur le côté du domicile. Elle passa la tête pour voir la même femme que tout à l'heure, un chapeau en plus sur la tête, s'installer dans le véhicule avec un homme, sans doute son mari. Ils démarrèrent et s'éclipsèrent très vite au coin de la rue. L'adolescente rasa le mur pour atterrir à l'arrière de la maison. Elle écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur un terrain gigantesque. Il y avait un air de jeux pour enfants. Balançoires, anneaux, tourniquet. Même un train en bois composé de wagons reliés entre eux par différent obstacles qu'il fallait franchir, soit une poutre, des rondins de bois s'élevant du sol sur lesquels il fallait sauter,… Le paradis d'un gosse de dix ans ! Malgré la neige qui recouvrait presque tout.

Cette entrée là n'était pas condamnée. Elle débouchait sur la cuisine. Il y avait aussi un passage vers le salon mais c'était une baie vitrée qui permettait l'accès. Vu tous les morceaux de verres, elle préféra utiliser la première. L'endroit était délabré. Pourtant quelques meubles avaient survécu. Elle visita rapidement le rez-de-chaussée. Elle se sentit triste de voir cet endroit ainsi. Des cendres parsemées un peu partout, lieu abandonné de toute forme de vie et d'un calme affreusement pesant. Dans le salon, il restait une table dont un des pieds avait cassé, un fauteuil, une grande bibliothèque renversée dont les livres étaient étalés par terre. Un des murs était presque entièrement caché par un rideau blanc. Enfin, blanc là où le feu n'avait pas noirci le tissu. Il tenait à peine aux anneaux suspendus qui le maintenait. Il était peu commun de placer un rideau comme cela. L'adolescente s'en approcha et voulut le faire glisser sur le côté. Elle tira à peine dessus qu'il se décrocha et tomba, provoquant un nuage de poussière. Elle toussa et ferma les yeux. Lorsque les cendres disparurent, elle battit des paupières et put enfin contempler la façade.

C'était une fresque. Un dessin d'enfant géant. On y voyait pas mal de gribouillages, de maisons, de petits bonhommes un peu partout, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Chaque personnage dessiné avait le sourire. Tous sauf un. Enfin, il souriait plus ou moins. La bouche avait d'abord été faite de manière triste, de couleur grise. Puis recouverte par une ligne verte courbée ver le bas, exprimant la gaité de ce dernier. Il y avait aussi des lettres. Des noms gravés un peu partout. Elle parcourue de sa main ces écrits, parfois un peu confus, montrant le jeune âge des créateurs. Elle se retourna pour voir plus en détail les lieux. Il devait y avoir beaucoup d'enfants dans cette maison. Ça devait être une famille heureuse.

Elle laissa cette salle de côté et pensa à aller au premier étage. Il manquait quelques marches aux escaliers mais un peu d'escalade ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Elle en cassa une autre en s'appuyant dessus mais sauta juste avant qu'elle ne cède, et se rattrapa à la barre sur sa gauche. Une fois en haut, elle vérifia, par précautions, que le sol ne s'effondrerait pas en le tapotant avec un de ses pieds. Une fois sûre, elle parcourut le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil aux pièces. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de ressentir le froid. Même lorsqu'elle expirait, de la buée sortait de sa bouche. Et quand elle vit le responsable, elle fut assez étonnée de constater des morceaux de glace éparpillés à terre, ainsi qu'un plus gros bloc à la fenêtre. Pourquoi y avait-il de la glace dans un endroit pareil ?

Elle passa son chemin. Elle avait vu tellement de choses étranges ces derniers temps, alors pourquoi pas ça ? Elle était surtout fatiguée à vrai dire. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle considéra être la salle de bain, elle y entra pour se soigner, se changer et en ressortit rapidement. Elle se contempla dans ces vêtements un peu grands pour elle, mais qui lui allaient tout de même bien. La dame lui avait gentiment offert un t-shirt gris clair, un pull orange pastel, et bien que cette couleur ne lui ait pas réellement plu à la base, elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt joli. Ensuite un sweat gris très foncé et un jean bleu marine. La jeune fille se demanda si cette femme portait encore ce genre de fringues. Elle les avait peut-être gardés ? Si c'était le cas, elle devait toujours avoir été si grande. Il y avait aussi un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants. Tous de couleur crème. Mais elle ne les utilisa pas.

Elle reprit son sac, en prenant soin de garder ses anciens habits à la main. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce en face et jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de cendres pour la décourager, elle s'installa là. Elle ouvrit le bagage et attrapa la boîte de biscuit ainsi que l'eau. Elle en avala un et but une gorgée. Elle les rangea aussitôt et plia la tenue qu'elle avait portée jusque là. Elle s'en fit un oreiller et le plaça au sol, pour y mettre sa tête. Elle s'allongea le plus confortablement possible et fixa quelques minutes le plafond avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce soir, elle partirait. La nuit l'aiderait à se cacher, mais elle serait aussi très froide. Il lui fallait reprendre se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir remercier Pitch pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Elle aurait aussi aimé retrouver ses souvenirs avant de partir. A cette pensée, elle ouvrit les paupières et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle décala un de ses bras pour couvrir son visage avec. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Si elle avait bien retenue une chose du Croque-mitaine, c'était que pleurer agaçait les autres. Et si elle voulait avoir une vie ailleurs, elle allait devoir se remettre à sourire, comme avec l'homme en noir. C'était certainement la fatigue qui lui faisait cet effet. Oui, surement. Elle dormirait et tout irait mieux après son réveil.

Ce fût un peu plus soulagée qu'elle se laissa aller au sommeil. Car même si ses cauchemars l'effrayaient, cette fois elle devait les affronter afin de fuir la réalité.

oOo

-Jamie ! Viens manger ! cria la mère du jeune garçon.

-J'arrive !

Le petit Bennett se leva de sa chaise, et laissa son jeu vidéo bien caché dans un tiroir, qu'il prit soin de fermer à clé. Sa mère l'avait privé de sortie et de télé, mais n'avait rien dit concernant sa console. Sans doute l'avait-elle oubliée, alors mieux valait ne pas lui rappeler. Il fit une petite caresse au renard endormi sur le lit avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre sa mère et sa sœur.

-Allez, viens t'assoir. le pressa-t-elle.

Sa voix restait douce malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait passé un savon le matin même. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester en colère face à ses enfants. N'empêche, c'était injuste ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait volontairement quitté la maison. Et le fait que ses parents aient trouvé le canidé n'avait rien arrangé.

-Jamie ! appela une petite voix près de lui alors qu'il se mettait à table.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Sophie qui lui souriait pleinement. Il était fier de sa petite sœur. « Jamie » avait été son tout premier mot. Et un des seuls qu'elle parvenait à prononcer correctement. Elle et lui avaient toujours étaient très proches, même si parfois le jeune garçon préférait sortir avec ses amis, fait tout à fait normal pour son âge, il lui arrivait de passer des après-midi entières à jouer avec elle.

La petite lui tendait une feuille de papier, un dessin. Et Jamie n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses amies les Gardiens, lui-même, ainsi que…

-Sophie ? C'est qui ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant le personnage concerné.

-Avion ! s'écria la petite, les lèvres étirés presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

Son frère lui lança un regard un peu confus.

-C'est la jeune fille qui est venue la ramener ce matin. expliqua leur mère en ramenant un plat de la cuisine. Sophie n'arrête pas de parler d'elle depuis. fit-elle, un sourire en coin, repartant d'où elle venait.

Le châtain observa à nouveau l'esquisse et sourit lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il était vrai qu'il aurait pu deviner. Un bonhomme aux cheveux longs, marron, avec des bras gigantesque, portant une petite fille blonde au-dessus de sa tête. Il gloussa et félicita sa sœur pour ce chef-d'œuvre. La femme revint encore avec un autre plat, prit la télécommande et passa la télé, diffusant les informations, en mode « muet ».

-Allez Sophie, viens à table.

La blondinette sauta sur place et essaya de monter sur sa chaise avant de glisser et de tomber à terre. Elle commença à pleurnicher comme à son habitude. Sa mère s'approcha aussitôt.

-Tu n'as rien ma chérie ?

La petite se mit à renifler bruyamment, et montra à la femme l'écharde qui venait de se loger dans la paume de sa main. Suzanne la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va vite guérir tout ça. la rassura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Mais, étrangement, Sophie se mit à sourire, sous le regard curieux de Jamie.

-Avion ! cria-t-elle en pointant la télé juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Le garçon détourna les yeux vers l'objet en question. Il les écarquilla et ouvrit grand la bouche. Il se précipita sur la télécommande et augmenta le volume. Il baissa le regard vers le dessin de la blonde, puis fixa à nouveau l'écran. Ils faisaient passer une photo. Et sans aucun doute celle de l'adolescente que lui et sa sœur venaient de rencontrer quelques jours plus tôt.

-Jamie ! Je te rappelle que tu es privé de télévision. fit la voix de sa mère qui résonna dans le couloir.

-Juste une minute maman ! répondit l'enfant en observant plus attentivement les images devant lui.

« Et donc, après plus d'un mois de recherches, les policiers ont décidé de classer l'affaire. » fit la journaliste responsable du reportage.

-Mais…c'est pas possible !

-Jamie, éteins la télé ! prévient Suzanne.

-Oui, oui !

« Pourtant, une voisine, une très bonne amie de la famille, continue de venir tous les jours au commissariat afin de savoir s'il y a du nouveau. Bien sur, la nouvelle a brisé le cœur de cette dame et des habitants du quartier de Silver-Sea. »

La télévision afficha alors le fameux quartier. Et Jamie eut à peine le temps de le voir que l'écran devint complètement noir. Il baissa la tête vers ses mains, et n'y voyant plus la télécommande, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux sa mère.

-Jamie Bennett ! gronda-t-elle.

oOo

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là. Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Peut-être deux… Et après tout, il s'en fichait. De toute façon, il avait l'habitude de rester sur place sans bouger. Il avait déjà visité le monde, excepté les pays trop chauds pour lui, et était toujours revenu au même endroit, Burgess. Restant parfois des jours entiers au lac.

Ce fût le vent, qui vint à sa rencontre, comme à chaque fois qu'il déprimait. Le souffle de l'air fit glisser sa capuche en arrière. Jack grogna et la replaça. Et la brise la fit tomber à nouveau. Le jeune homme soupira, exaspéré que son plus vieux compagnon veuille jouer maintenant. Alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, il fut soulevé dans les airs, sans qu'on lui demande son avis, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Il retomba plutôt lourdement dans le tas de neige sous lui et râla en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui la ? Un nouveau souffle le força à se lever.

-Ça va, ça va. J'ai compris ! fit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Il se mit debout, épousseta ses vêtements où de la neige s'était accrochée et leva les bras en l'air.

-Satisfait ?

Evidemment, il n'eut aucune véritable réponse. Si ce n'était…

-Wow ! laissa-t-il lui échapper alors qu'il se retrouvait propulsé dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Il lutta un instant pour revenir à terre mais son ami ne le laissa pas faire. Finalement, il abandonna l'idée de se battre contre lui.

-C'est bon, je te suis ! s'exclama-t-il avant qu'il ne soit plus secoué dans tous les sens.

Le jeune homme avait toujours eut une relation particulière avec le vent. Ils ne communiquaient pas par télépathie ou ce genre de choses, non. C'était plus comme une complicité de longue date. Comme lorsqu'on restait assez longtemps près d'une personne pour remarquer au premier coup d'œil si elle allait bien ou non. Par des gestes, des expressions. Ici, c'était la même méthode, mais avec les différentes forces du souffle qu'il recevait. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais il savait qu'à cet instant précis, son cher ami n'était pas venu le chercher pour le consoler ou simplement jouer.

Ce fût bien vite que la maison des Bennett arriva dans son champ de vision. Pensant au fait que le Croque-mitaine ait pu enlever Jamie à nouveau, il accéléra. Il se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre, observa l'intérieur et y aperçut le garçon. Il soupira de soulagement mais fronça les sourcils en le voyant assis, les bras pliés sur son bureau, la tête posée par-dessus, le regard vers le bas. Il vérifia qu'il était seul avant de cogner doucement au carreau. L'enfant se redressa d'un coup et en voyant son ami, courut lui ouvrir.

-Salut bonhomme. fit-il en souriant. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le châtain perdit son air joyeux pour baisser les yeux avec une mine boudeuse.

-Ma mère m'a confisqué mes jeux vidéo.

C'était tout ? Il n'y avait que ça ? Pas de traces de Pitch comme il l'avait pensé ? Pourtant le vent devait être assez inquiet pour l'avoir poussé jusque là. Il éclata de rire et entra complètement dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Bah, en fait j'étais privé de télé. Mais il y avait…tu sais, la fille qui était avec toi l'autre soir, elle passait à la télé et j'ai voulu-

-Attends, quoi ? le coupa l'adolescent en s'agenouillant. Tu parles bien de la fille qui t'as donné le renard ?

Le gamin acquiesça.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit sur elle ? le pressa-t-il.

-Juste que la police arrêtait de la chercher.

La police ? Pourquoi la police ? Était-elle une criminelle ?

-Ils n'ont rien dit d'autre ? C'est très important Jamie, il faut que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais !

Le garçon était un peu déboussolé face à la réaction du jeune Gardien. Mais il répondit tout de même.

-La dame de la télé a dit que ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'on la cherchait. Il y avait une vielle dame qui était triste et ils ont montré l'endroit où elle habitait. A Silver-Sea.

Un mois ? Elle avait passé plus de trente jours avec le Croque-mitaine ? Durant tout ce temps, il l'avait enfermée dans cette chambre obscure en lui faisant croire un tas de mensonges sur Jack Frost. Et il lui faisait surement faire des cauchemars sur le sujet, la terrifiant. C'était de la manipulation pure et simple ! Malgré le fait qu'il tentait de se détendre, à ces pensées il ressentit de la colère. C'était ignoble !

-Et tu sais où c'est ?

La mine que le petit Bennett afficha alors, ne plut pas trop à Jack.

-C'était la maison brûlée de ce matin.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien n'en sortit. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pour ca que le repère de Pitch était lié à la bâtisse. C'était là qu'il avait été la trouver. Il se releva d'un coup, surprenant l'enfant.

-Et…Ils n'ont pas dit comment elle s'appelait ?

Jamie secoua la tête, négativement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a perdu ses souvenirs. Elle ne se souvient plus qui elle est.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes.

-Mais…tu vas l'aider à se rappeler, hein ?

Jack le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

-Bien sur que oui. T'en fais pas ! le rassura-t-il.

A nouveau le calme, pendant lequel l'enfant prit une expression de plus en plus sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au lac ?

L'adolescent cru mal entendre. Il revenait justement du lac. Jamie ne pouvait pas être au courant de sa dispute avec Bunny ! Ou les autres Gardiens seraient venus ici avant lui ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quand elle a ramené Sophie, elle a dit-

-Elle est venue ici ? s'écria-t-il, complètement surpris. Quand ?

Autant dire que le jeune Bennett n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Elle n'était pas avec vous ?

-On a…plus ou moins était séparé. avoua-t-il un peu gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Jamie lui lança un regard confus.

-C'était ce matin. dit-il, attirant à nouveau l'attention de l'esprit. Mais ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle avait l'air très fatigué. Ma mère lui a donné un sac à dos et elle est partie.

Un sac à dos ? C'était plutôt mauvais ! Combien de gens avait-il déjà vu le faire ? Partir à l'aventure avec le stricte nécessaire sans revenir ensuite. Jack avait beau ne pas avoir été humain aussi longtemps que la plupart d'entre eux, il les avait étudié des années durant et en savait assez. Il espérait intérieurement que ça ne donnerait pas à l'adolescente l'idée d'un long voyage.

-C'est très gentil de la part de ta maman. Tu sais par où elle est allée ?

-Par là-bas. répondit-il en pointant une rue du doigt par la fenêtre grande ouverte.

C'était bien mince comme indication. Mais au moins il avait une piste. Il remercia silencieusement le vent qui vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux à cet instant.

-Merci Jamie. Je vais devoir y aller, mais je reviendrai vite, promis !

Il prit le petit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avant de partir avec un dernier signe de la main. Il fila le plus rapidement possible. Même si la probabilité était assez faible de la retrouver, il pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille en s'y rendant.

Prochaine destination : Silver-Sea !

* * *

_Voilà ! En espérant vous avoir surpris ! Et comme certains pourraient le deviner, si je n'ai pas d'autres idées en écrivant, je vous dévoilerez enfin le nom de notre héroïne :P Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas !_

_On n'oublie pas le jeu « **Seeking The Link** » avec toujours à la clé une question de votre choix )_

_A la semaine prochaine et profitez bien de vos vacances ! ^^_


End file.
